Das Amulett
by Liel
Summary: Bei einem Turnier treffen Ephyra und Sesshomaru aufeinander und beide wollen aus verschiedenen Gründen den Gewinn,ein gewisses Amulett.Und auf verzwickte Art und Weise geraten die beiden immer wieder aneinander,bis schließlich mehr daraus wird!
1. Default Chapter

Die Menge um sie herum jubelte. Sie hatte wieder gewonnen. Der Schlangendämon, gegen den sie gekämpft hatte, lag tot vor ihr im Sand der riesigen Arena. Es war kein schwerer Kampf gewesen, das Vieh hatte mehr Muskeln als Verstand besessen, und keinerlei Magie, also ein leichtes für sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten.

Sie löste ihr Schwert in ihrer Rechten in Licht auf und drehte sich gelassen um und ging zurück zu den unterirdischen Kammern, in denen die Kämpfer warteten, bis sie an der Reihe waren. Ihre beste Freundin wartete bereits bei Eingang und lächelte sie stolz an. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mitzukommen, um ihre Freundin anzufeuern und ihren sicheren Sieg mit ihr zu feiern.

„Na, das hat aber lange gedauert! Nächstes Mal geht das hier schneller! Verstanden?"scherzte sie.

Die Angesprochene lächelte nur und beide marschierten in ein ruhiges Eck. Noch vor gut fünf Stunden hatte es hier nur so gewimmelt von den unterschiedlichsten Dämonen, jetzt waren sie nur mehr zu dritt. Von diesen dreien gingen nun zwei an den beiden Freundinnen vorbei, um den nächsten Kampf des Halbfinales zu bestreiten. Das eine war irgendwas eklig schleimiges, das innerlich zu glühen schien, und eine üble riechende Schleimspur hinter sich ließ. Sie war froh, dass sie ihr Schwert damit nicht beschmutzen musste.

Der andere war ein stattlicher Dämon mit langen weißen Haaren, spitzen Ohren und Tätowierungen im Gesicht. Er war etwa einen Kopf größer als sie und als er an ihr vorbei ging, trafen sich ihre Blicke kurz. Er schaute sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, das sie doch berechnend und interessiert musterte. Sie war nicht weniger interessiert und sah ihm ohne Scheu in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

Dann war er vorbeigegangen und trat in die Arena. Sie drehte sich um und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihr Gegner im Finale war.

„Hallo? Ephyra? Hallo?!"Ihre Freundin war vor sie gesprungen und wedelte mir ihrer Hand vor Ephyras Gesicht herum.

„Träumst du?"

Ephyra blinzelte.

„Nein."Und nach kurzem Überlegen:

„Komm, ich will sehen wie er kämpft."

„Wie wer kämpft?"Doch Ephyra hatte sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt und steuerte die Arena an. Im Gehen wandte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten und rief:

„Ziska, kommst du, oder willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?"

Ziska rannte los und holte ihre Freundin ein und gemeinsam eilten sie zum Ausgang, der zum Kampfplatz führte.

„Also, wie wer kämpft?" fragte Ziska noch einmal und diesmal bekam sie eine Antwort.

„Dieser weißhaarige Dämon. Er scheint sehr stark zu sein."

„Ah, der. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er dich schlagen kann. Du bist einfach zu schnell!"grinste sie und Ephyra grinste zurück.

„Mal sehen, ob das reichen wird."

Ziska hob die Augenbraue und schaute skeptisch.

„Wieso sollte das nicht reichen?"

„Ach, vergiss es. Hab nur so vor mich hin gedacht."

Ziska musterte sie zweiflerisch von der Seite, aber sie waren endlich am Ausgang angekommen und der Kampf war im vollen Gange.

Das schleimige Ding stand in der Mitte des Platzes und beide sperrten entsetzt und angeekelt Mund und Augen auf. Das Teil war gewachsen, und wie! Ein riesiger Berg Schleim thronte dort und hatte seltsame Tentakeln ausgesondert, die versuchten die kleine Gestalt, die davor stand, zu fangen. Doch der weißhaarige Dämon war flink. Geschickt wich er den nach ihm schlagenden Tentakeln aus und zerstörte einen nach dem anderen durch eine Art leuchtende Peitsche. Die abgeschlagenen Teile fielen zu Boden und zerflossen.

Ziska beobachtete das Ganze fasziniert und kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Weißhaarigen besser zu sehen. Doch plötzlich wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen und sie schrie leise und überrascht auf.

Ephyra, die neben ihr stand, griff geistesgegenwärtig nach ihrer Freundin, als diese nach hinten zu kippen drohte. Ihr Blick war leer und starr nach vorne gerichtet und sie murmelte leise.

Ephyra atmete auf. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, mit Ziska sei irgendwas passiert, doch so wie sie sich benahm, hatte sie gerade eine Vision. Wie viele aus ihrer Gilde hatte Ziska das zweite Gesicht und das so stark ausgeprägt, wie es selten vorkam. Normalerweise aber konnte sie es steuern und gezielt einsetzen. So gesehen war das hier doch ungewöhnlich.

Eine Weile lag sie in Ephyras Armen, dann blinzelte sie und ihr Blick klärte sich wieder. Ihre Freundin half ihr in eine sitzende Position und Ziska schüttelte noch etwas benebelt ihren Kopf.

„Wow! Wie lang war ich weg?" fragte sie.

„Nicht lange. Was hast du gesehen?"wollte Ephyra neugierig wissen. Vielleicht hatte es ja was mit ihr zu tun?

Ziska überlegte etwas und meinte dann ganz unvermittelt:

„Ephyra, du darfst dieses Turnier nicht gewinnen!"

Ephyra blinzelte und schaute ungläubig.

„Wie bitte?"meinte sie langsam.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden! Du musst dich von ihm besiegen lassen!"

„Häh? Spinnst du? Weißt du was mein Vater macht, wenn ich nicht mit dem Amulett nach Hause komme?"

„Glaub mir, das ist im Moment nur nebensächlich! Versprich mir bitte, zu verlieren!"Ziskas Stimme wurde eindringlich.

„Nein! Du weißt genau, dass das Amulett wichtig für mich ist, für uns alle!"

„Gerade deswegen solltest du auch ihn gewinnen lassen!"

Ephyra kniff die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Was genau hat du gesehen?!"

„Das spielt jetzt keine große Rolle. Ephyra, bitte, vertrau mir! Du darfst nicht gewinnen!!"

„Ja, aber, wieso? Ich hoffe du weißt, dass, wenn ich mich besiegen lasse, mein Gegner mich tötet! Oder hast du das vergessen?"erwiderte sie heftig.

„Vertrau mir einfach! Glaubst du, ich würde dich hier mit Absicht in den Tod schicken? Er wird dich nicht töten! Aber du musst verlieren!"

Ephyra war fassungslos. Ihre beste Freundin verlangte von ihr, dieses wichtige Turnier zu verlieren, was eigentlich ihren sicheren Tod bedeuten würde? Sie, Ephyra, von der Gilde der mächtigen Lichtmagier, sollte hier mit Absicht verlieren und ihr Leben riskieren? Und außerdem würde dann das Amulett wieder nicht zurück in den Besitz ihrer Familie kommen!

Ziska jedoch schien von der Sache mehr als überzeugt zu sein. Was hatte sie gesehen? Sie vertraute ihrer Freundin, sicher, aber...

„Du weißt, was du da von mir verlangst?"flüsterte sie.

Ziska lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Ja. Und glaub mir, später wirst du mir dafür dankbar sein!"

„Ha!"

Ziska lächelte nur.

„Weißt du, ich hab nämlich viele kleine Kinder gesehen!"

„Wie?"

Ziska lachte laut.

Doch gerade als sie fortfahren wollte tobte wilder Applaus von den Tribünen und beide schauten überrascht auf das Schlachtfeld. Dort zerfloss langsam der Berg an Schleim. Der Weißhaarige stand etwas abseits davon und schaute dabei gelangweilt zu. Dann wandte er seinen Blick ab und schaute zu den beiden Freundinnen hin.

„Ephyra!"begann Ziska noch einmal.

„Lass ihn gewinnen! Es wird alles gut!"

Ephyra riss sich von dem Dämonen los und betrachtete ihre sitzende Freundin.

„Gut. Ich vertraue dir. Aber dafür hab ich was gut bei dir, kapiert?"

Ziska grinste erleichtert.

„Och, wart's nur ab. Wahrscheinlich fällst du mir bald vor lauter Dankbarkeit um den Hals und sagst, ich hätte bei dir was gut!"

Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.

„So, und jetzt raus mit dir!" Sie schob ihre Freundin hinaus ins Sonnenlicht und auf den Kampfplatz und die Zuschauer jubelten und klatschten noch lauter. Das Finale war gekommen. Das Finale um das Amulett des Lichtes.

Ziska ging wieder in das Innere der riesigen Arena und betrat eine lange Treppe. Sie führte nach oben zu den Ehrenplätzen, wo unter anderem Ephyras Familie saß und gespannt ihren letzten Kampf beobachtete. Ziska selbst stammte von der Gilde der Wassermagier, aber von ihrer Familie war niemand hier. Die interessierte sich nicht für sowas.

Oben angekommen stellte sie sich hinter die Sitzenden Leute, die vereinzelt aufblickten und ihre zunickten. Sie konnte Ephyras Vater in der ersten Reihe ausmachen. Ganz konzentriert sah er nach unten und beobachtete, wie sich beide Gegner langsam näherten und darauf warteten, dass einer von ihnen den Anfang machte.

Oh ja, er würde an die Decke gehen, wenn seine Tochter verlieren würde, aber hauptsächlich nur aus Sorge und Trauer. Ziska glaubte, dass ihm das Amulett dann total egal war, auch wenn er nicht so tat. Ephyra war sein einziges Kind und er liebte sie, auch wenn er es noch nie irgendwie gezeigt hätte. Sie hatte sich deswegen oft bei Ziska ausgeweint, Zuhause dann aber wieder die stolze und starke Tochter gespielt.

Ziska hatte beide nie so recht verstanden, aber was sollte man machen? Ihre Vision heute hatte ihr aber eine Lösung auch für dieses Problem gezeigt. Und mit dem Amulett würde auch alles gut werden. Genauso wie mit Ephyra. Ziska hatte nicht gelogen, als sie ihr von den Kindern erzählt hatte.

Unwillkürlich grinste sie und schaute nun ebenfalls gebannt nach unten. Der Kampf hatte begonnen, der soviel verändern würde.

* * *

Hällöchen! So, nun probiere ich mich auch einmal bei Inu Yasha! Natürlich geht's hier um meine Lieblingsperson Sesshoumaru, was denn sonst! :) Von Inu Yasha hab ich nur auf RTL2 die Serie gesehen, und die auch nicht mal ganz, weil die jetzt abgesetzt wurde... grrrrrrrrr.....

Naja, hab deshalb auch keine Ahnung, was Sesshoumaru so alles vor der ersten Folge gemacht hat, und schreib deswegen diese Geschichte, praktisch meine Vorgeschichte für ihn! g

Da Sessy ja immer einen auf gefühlslos macht, etwas eingebildet ist und ziemlich viel Kraft dazu noch hat, dachte ich mir, stell ihm doch eine Frau an die Seite, die so ähnlich ist. Nur dass es in ihr manchmal ziemlich brodelt! hihi!

Hoffe euch gefällt die Idee! Würde mich über Reviews freuen! Ganz liebe Grüße, Liel


	2. Kapitel 2

Ephyra stolperte unsicher ins Freie. Das hier war reiner Wahnsinn! Auch wenn sie Ziska vertraute, konnte sie doch nicht ihr Unbehagen einfach beiseite schieben, sie riskierte hier immerhin ihr Leben! Auf jeden Fall musste ihre Freundin was gesehen haben, das nur eintreten konnte, wenn sie, Ephyra, heute verlieren würde! Hätte sie sonst etwa gewonnen?

_Oh man, Ziska! _sie verdrehte etwas wütend die Augen.

Und wieso sollte sie ihr bald vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals fallen? Dankbar etwa, dass sie hier riskieren durfte, zu sterben? Oder dafür, dass sie ihrem Vater ohne Amulett gegenübertreten musste?

Und was sollte das mit den vielen Kindern? Hätten das ihre sein sollen, oder wie?

Total in Gedanken versunken war sie zu dem Dämon gegangen und blieb etwa fünf Meter vor ihm stehen. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, um die lästigen Gedanken zu vertreiben. OK, vielleicht sollte sie verlieren, trotzdem wollte sie das nicht kampflos tun! Sie war eine Lichtmagierin, die ihre Gilde würdig vertreten musste! Und das würde sie tun!

Fasziniert schaute sie wieder in die Augen des Dämons. So eine Farbe hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Auch trug er eine etwas seltsame Rüstung. Ephyra fragte sich, wofür dieses weiße Fell war, das er über seiner rechten Schulter trug. Aber eigentlich war es ja auch egal.

Der Weißhaarige erwiderte ruhig ihren Blick und beide warteten darauf, das der andere anfing. Nach einer Weile wurde es Ephyra aber zu blöd. Sie streckte ihren rechten Arm aus und ein heller Lichtblitz hüllte kurz ihre Hand ein. Als er wieder verschwunden war, hielt sie ihr Schwert fest in der Hand und richtete es auf ihren Gegner. Sie war eben noch nie besonders geduldig gewesen.

Dieser spannte kaum merklich seine Muskeln an und senkte leicht den Kopf, ließ sie aber nicht aus den Augen. Er formte seine Hände zu Klauen, sodass sie knackten. Ein leises Knurren wehte zu Ephyra herüber und ohne Vorwarnung sprang er sie an.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig hechtete sie nach links, rollte sich am Boden ab und kam wieder auf die Beine. Dort, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte, stand er. Im Boden waren tiefe Kratzer seiner Klauen zu sehen. Schnell schwang sie ihr Schwert und schickte so einen tödlichen Energiestrahl zu ihm, dem er nur in letzter Sekunde ausweichen konnte. Bevor sie richtig realisierte, was geschah, bemerkte sie einen Schatten über sich und wich instinktiv zur Seite. Dicht neben ihr prallte er auf und hinterließ ein Loch im Boden, und zwar mit einer Wucht, die sie auch noch wegschleuderte, obwohl er sie nicht getroffen hatte.

Sie fiel auf den Rücken und sprang gleich auf die Füße, nur um erneut im allerletzten Moment auszuweichen.

_Verdammt, ist der schnell! Und stark!_

Sie wich vor ihm zurück und er stand da und musterte sie schon fast gelangweilt.

„Wir beide wissen, dass du mehr drauf hast, als mir nur auszuweichen. Willst du langsam nicht mal wirklich zu kämpfen anfangen?"

Ephyra lächelte verschlagen.

„Wenn ich das tun würde, würde ich dich besiegen!"

Er lachte leise.

„Das glaube ich weniger."

Er legte seinen Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen.

„Du bist zwar eine Lichtmagierin, aber es ist allgemein bekannt, dass ihr bei weitem nicht mehr so stark seid wie eure Vorfahren. Ihr seid dekadent, ganz im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Dämonen."

Ephyra umfasste wütend ihr Schwert fester, das daraufhin zu glühen begann. Genau wie ihre Augen. Was bildete der sich überhaupt ein?

„Um so einen stinkenden Dämon wie dich zu besiegen, sind wir noch stark genug!"

Ihm würde sie es zeigen!

„Na, also."flüsterte Sesshomaru so leise, dass sie es nicht hören konnte. Er wollte schon immer mal wissen, was in so einer Lichtmagierin alles drin steckte. Von klein auf schon hatte er viele Geschichten über ihre unglaubliche Macht gehört und über ihre unzähligen Kriege mit den anderen Gilden und Dämonen. Sie galten früher als unbesiegbar. Doch wie vieles hatten auch sie im Laufe der Zeit viel eingebüßt an Kraft. Und jetzt stand diese junge Frau vor ihm, die es bis ins Finale geschafft hatte. So schwach konnte sie also nicht sein.

Ephyras Augen glühten wie kleine Sonnen sowie ihr Schwert. Schneller als vorher sprang sie auf ihn zu und griff ihn an. Zuerst beschränkte er sich darauf, ihr auszuweichen, abzuschätzen, wie schnell sie wirklich war und wie gewandt sie mit ihrer Waffe umging. Doch gleich darauf erwischte sie ihn am Arm und scharfer Schmerz zuckte hindurch. Mit einem weiten Sprung brachte er sich außer Reichweite und besah sich seine Wunde. Sein Ärmel färbte sich rot und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie unterschätzt hatte. Sie war doch schneller als erwartet. Nun, aber er konnte auch anders.

Ephyra war stehen geblieben und sah zufrieden auf seine Armwunde. Verletzen durfte sie ihn ja. Und sie fing erst an.

Ohne Vorwarnung sprangen beide aufeinander zu, Ephyra holte mit ihrem Schwert aus, während Sesshomaru seine Peitsche wieder schwang und beide trafen ihr Ziel. Ephyra spürte stechenden Schmerz an ihrem Bauch und fühlte, wie warmes Blut daran herab rann. Ihr linker Arm presste sich gegen die Wunde, die zwar nicht tief war, aber höllisch brannte. Doch wenigstens hatte sie ihm am Rücken erwischt.

Sesshomaru biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich nichts von dem Schmerz in seinem Rücken anmerken zu lassen. Er wusste nicht, wie sie plötzlich ihr Schwert hinter ihn hatte bringen können, ohne dass er es mitbekam. Tja, aber auch er war schnell gewesen. Der Stoff um ihren Bauch herum hatte sich rot verfärbt und sie verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Ihr Schwert jedoch hielt sie noch eisern in der Hand. Sesshomaru glaubte aber, sie nach ein paar weiteren Schlägen besiegt zu haben. Er vermisste etwas von der großartigen Magie, die diesen Magiern immer nachgesagt wurde, aber vielleicht konnte diese Frau gar nicht zaubern. Er bedauerte es zwar etwas, aber der Kampf musste weitergehen.

Ohne zu warten, sprang er wieder zu ihr hin, sie riss ihr Schwert hoch, um ihn abzuwehren, doch seine Peitsche wickelte sich darum und im nächsten Moment hatte es Ephyra verloren. In hohem Bogen flog es von dannen, und Sesshomarus Klauen schossen vor, um Ephyra den Rest zu geben.

Keuchend ließ diese sich rückwärts fallen und entging so nur knapp den Krallen ihres Gegners. Als sie zu Boden fiel, schoss scharfer Schmerz von ihrem Bauch aus in ihren Körper und ließ sie aufstöhnen. Sie fühlte wie immer Blut aus der Wunde quoll, sie war wohl doch nicht so harmlos wie sie zuerst gedacht hatte.

Sesshomaru stand über ihr und sah ohne die geringste Regung im Gesicht auf sie herab. Ephyra bemerkte plötzlich in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte und versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen. Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend rutschte sie rückwärts von ihm weg.

Sesshomaru beobachtete sie und Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Diese Lichtmagierin war einfach erbärmlich. Obwohl, eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass sie nicht unbesiegbar war, denn so kam er leichter an das Amulett heran.

Er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie erhob sich schwerfällig. Sie hatte auf einmal wieder ihr Schwert in der Hand und sah ihm grimmig entgegen. Sesshomaru schaute nach rechts, wo das Schwert normalerweise liegen müsste, doch da lag es nicht. Wie war sie daran gekommen? Nun, er würde es ihr eben noch einmal abnehmen.

Ephyra hatte ihr Schwert zurückgeholt, ein Trick, den ihr ihr Lehrer beigebracht hatte. Sie richtete es auf ihren Gegner und ging dabei langsam rückwärts. Sie wollte soviel Abstand wie möglich zu ihm gewinnen. Das konnte doch nicht sein, war dieser Dämon etwa tatsächlich stärker als sie? Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Sie war eine der stärksten und fähigsten Kämpfer ihrer Gilde, sollte sie etwa so mit dieser Schmach hier enden? Aber nein, Ziska hatte gesagt, sie würde überleben, wenn sie sich nur besiegen ließ. Anscheinend blieb ihr jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als zu verlieren.

Sie schluckte schwer. Wut kam in ihr auf. Wut auf sich, auf diesen Dämon, auf ihren Vater, auf dieses Amulett, einfach auf alles!

Plötzlich, sie hatte gar nicht so schnell schalten könne, stand der Weißhaarige wieder vor ihr und bevor sie sich versah, hatte er ihr Schwert gepackt und es ihr genommen. Seine andere, zur Faust geballte Hand traf sie und schleuderte sie einige Meter weit nach hinten, wo sie am Boden aufschlug. Benommen richtete sie ihren verschleierten Blick nach vorne. Der Dämon kam mit ihrem Schwert in der Hand auf sie zu gerannt, bereit, um sie damit zu töten!

Panik kam in ihr auf und mit geweiteten Augen und starr vor Entsetzen starrte sie ihren Gegner an. Dieser holte aus und stieß zu.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte Sesshomaru sich gepackt. Eine unsichtbare Hand schleuderte ihn soweit weg, dass er auf der anderen Seite des Kampfplatzes erst zu Boden flog. Das erbeutete Schwert hatte er verloren und ziemlich verwirrt setzte er sich auf und blickte hinüber zu der Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte.

Eine riesige, helle Lichtsäule war dort zu sehen, die etwa zehn Meter hoch reichte und seine Gegnerin zur Gänze umschloss. Dieses Teil hatte ihn weggeschleudert. Und _sie_ hatte es erschaffen!

Er stand auf und näherte sich der Lichtsäule. Langsam fing sie an, zu verblassen, und er konnte die Umrisse dieser Lichtmagierin darin ausmachen. Nun, allem Anschein nach hatte sie sich das Beste bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Doch Sesshomaru hatte nicht die Angst in ihren Augen vergessen, als er zum entscheidenden Schlag ausgeholt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie gar nicht geplant gehabt, diesen Schutz zu erzeugen, vielleicht hatte sie nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie sowas konnte. Denn wenn, dann hätte sie keine Angst haben müssen.

Etwas nachdenklich stellte er sich vor sie hin. Das Licht war verschwunden und sie saß am Boden und blickte zu ihm hoch. Sie sah ziemlich übel und mitgenommen aus und atmete schwer. Sesshomaru beschloss, sie von ihren Leiden zu erlösen. Seine Finger knackten wieder gefährlich.

Ephyra wusste, was jetzt unweigerlich kommen musste. Sie fühlte sich viel zu schwach, um noch einmal diesen Schutzschirm aufzubauen, sie konnte sich kaum noch rühren. Ziska hatte sich wohl getäuscht. Sie würde hier und jetzt sterben. Durch die Hand dieses weißhaarigen Dämons. Doch Ziska hatte sich aber noch nie getäuscht, wieso also hätte sie es dann dieses Mal tun sollen? Sie musste ihrer besten Freundin jetzt einfach vertrauen.

Mit einem winzigen Funken Hoffnung schaute sie in seine Augen. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Du hast mich also besiegt. War aber auch keine große Kunst. Ich musste mich ja zurückhalten."

Sesshomarus linke Braue ruckte nach oben.

„So? Du musstest dich zurückhalten? Wie das denn?"

„Der Wunsch einer Freundin von mir."

„Du willst damit also sagen, dass du sonst besser kämpfst?"

„Wie gesagt, hätte ich richtig losgelegt, würdest du jetzt hier sitzen."

„Ich hoffe du weißt, wenn das wahr ist, dass ich dann Revanche fordere."

„Das ist mir klar."

Sesshomaru musterte sie kritisch, doch sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Steckte etwa doch mehr in dieser Magierin? Sollte er sie wirklich am Leben lassen? Hm... wenn es stimmte, musste er wirklich eine Revanche fordern, das befahl im sein Stolz. Und wenn nicht, dann konnte er sie bei ihrem nächsten Kampf immer noch fertig machen!

Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken und entspannte seine Muskeln.

„Abgemacht. Ich lasse dir dein Leben. Doch denke an meine Revanche."

Er ging an ihr vorbei.

„Du brauchst mich nicht suchen, ich werde _dich_ finden."

_Denn deinen Geruch werde ich nicht vergessen! _dachte er und ließ sich von der jubelnden Menge feiern.

Ephyra konnte nicht mehr. Sie war zu schwach. Als sie nach hinten kippte, fiel sie gleichzeitig in eine Ohnmacht.

**LaraAnime: **Hallo! Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt! Sowas baut voll auf! Ja, die Kinder, wer die wohl mal haben wird, und vor allem, mit wem?! hihi! –g– Bis zum nächsten Mal, lg, Liel

**hi yasha: **Danke, du hast mich voll aufgebaut! Hatte nämlich schon überlegt, die Geschichte wieder rauszunehmen, weil zuerst keiner gereviewt hat! Aber das geht ja jetzt dann doch nimmer! ;) Schön, dass dir meine Story gefällt! Bin ja so ein kleiner Sessy-Fan, und da musste ich mich jetzt mal selbst künstlerisch betätigen! Ich les auch von dir eine Geschichte, „Hintergründe"! Wann schreibst du da weiter? OK, LG, Liel


	3. 3

Ephyra blinzelte verschlafen. Sie fühlte eine seltsame Müdigkeit in ihrem Körper und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer, in dem sie lag, und sie fragte sich, wo sie war. Alles, was sie bemerkte war, dass sie allein war.

Sie setzte sich vollends auf und schwang ihre Beine vorsichtig über den Bettrand und stand auf. Ihr wurde leicht schwindelig, doch das legte sich gleich wieder. Die Müdigkeit schwand langsam aus ihrem Körper und sie tastete sich durch das Zimmer. Sie war barfuß und spürte grobe Holzdielen unter ihren Füßen, auch roch es modrig. Wieder fragte sie sich, wo sie nur sein konnte, und gelang an eine Tür. Auch kam es ihr seltsam vor, dass sie keine ihrer Wunden mehr spürte.

Ihre Hand fuhr suchend über die Tür und fand den Knauf. Spalt für Spalt drückte sie diese auf und warmes Licht schien zu ihr herein. Ephyra steckte den Kopf hinaus und schaute in einen schmalen, steinernen Flur, an dessen Wänden Fackeln hingen. Alles war still und sie trat hinaus.

Im Licht sah sie, dass sie ein weites, graues Nachtgewand trug, das ziemlich grob gewebt war. Es kratzte auf der Haut, schien aber sauber zu sein. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war kalt und sie fröstelte. Unschlüssig sah sie sich um, wo sollte sie jetzt hingehen? Sie wandte sich die Schulter zuckend nach rechts, kam aber nur ein paar Schritte weit, als eine bekannte Stimme nach ihr rief:

„Ephyra! Was machst du hier draußen?"die Angesprochene drehte sich um und erblickte eine ziemlich sauer aussehende Ziska hinter sich.

„Ich schufte hier die ganze Nacht, damit du wieder gesund wirst, und du wanderst barfuß durch den kalten Gang? Rein da, sofort!"

Sie wies auf die offene Tür zu Ephyras Zimmer. Ephyra gab sich geschlagen und tat, was Ziska wollte. Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, während Ziska einige Fackeln im Zimmer anzündete, sodass man etwas sehen konnte. Dann schloss sie die Tür.

„Ziehst du dein Hemd aus, ich will sehen, ob deine Wunde ganz geheilt ist."bat sie Ephyra.

„Wie schlimm stand es um mich?" fragte Ephyra, als sie sich auszog.

„Na ja, sagen wir mal, es war nicht ganz so schlimm wie die Verbrennungen, die dir Lanak in eurem Kampf letztes Jahr zugefügt hat."antwortete Ziska und untersuchte ihre Freundin.

Diese sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Du weißt, dass ich damals beinahe gestorben wäre!"

„Ja, diesmal hattest du größere Chancen zu überleben. Deshalb stand es ja nicht ganz so schlimm um dich!"

Beide schwiegen kurz. Ziska stellte fest, dass alle Wunden narbenlos verheilt waren. Aber es wunderte sie auch nicht, schließlich hatte sie selbst Ephyra ja geheilt.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

„Etwa einen Tag und eine Nacht. Du warst ziemlich erschöpft!"erklärte Ziska.

„Und mein Vater? Wie hat er reagiert?"

„Nun,"Ziska überlegte kurz. „Sagen wir mal, er war nicht erfreut, dass du verloren hast. Aber er war auch froh, dass du trotzdem überlebt hast! Er liebt dich, auch wenn er es sehr selten zeigt."

Ephyra schwieg dazu. Jeder sagte ihr immer wieder mal, dass ihr Vater sie liebte. Doch was nutzte ihr das, wenn er es _ihr _nie zeigte? Was nutzte es ihr, wenn jeder andere es wusste und nur sie es anscheinend nicht bemerkte? Sie seufzte. Über dieses Thema hatte sie in all den Jahren schon mehr als genug nachgedacht.

„Und das Amulett?"wollte sie noch wissen.

„Auf und davon zusammen mit dem weißhaarigen Dämon."sagte Ziska leichthin und reichte Ephyra ihre eigenen Sachen, die neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl gelegen waren. Ephyra beäugte Ziska misstrauisch und fragte dann:

„Was genau hast du in deiner Vision gesehen? Ich will das jetzt wissen! Ich finde, du bist mir das schuldig, nachdem ich dir so vertraut habe!"

Langsam ließ sich diese auf den frei gewordenen Stuhl nieder und faltete ihre Hände im Schoß.

„Ich sah deine Zukunft."begann sie nach einigem Überlegen. Sie musste ihre Worte sehr genau wählen und durfte nicht zuviel verraten, Ephyra würde sonst überschnappen!

„So?"

„Ja. Ich hab gesehen, wie er dich im Turnier getötet hat."

Ephyra starrte sie aus ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen an. Ziska fuhr fort.

„Deshalb habe ich zu dir gesagt, du sollst dich von ihm besiegen lassen. Denn mit dem, was du dann zu ihm gesagt hast, als du vor ihm auf dem Boden lagst, hast du dein Leben gerettet. Ansonsten hättest du geschwiegen und er hätte dich getötet."

Ephyra war sprachlos. Sie hätte also wirklich nie gegen ihn gewinnen können! Und sie würde dann auch nie gegen ihn gewinnen! Erschrocken sagte sie:

„Aber, wenn das wahr ist, dann- Ziska! Er will noch einmal gegen mich kämpfen! Er wird mich töten!"

Plötzlich konnte Ziska sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Dieser Dämon würde Ephyra ganz gewiss nicht töten, oh nein!

„Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen! Er wird dich nicht töten!"

Ephyra schaute verwirrt.

„Wieso? Soll ich ihm noch mal sagen, ich hätte mich zurückgehalten, wenn ich vor ihm am Boden liege?"

„Nein, lass dich einfach überraschen!"winkte Ziska ab und kicherte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr mich das aufregt, wenn du nur so dumme Andeutungen machst? Das verwirrt mich total!"

„Vertrau mir einfach wieder! Es wird alles gut werden."Sie zwinkerte Ephyra zu. Wenn sie wüsste...

Ephyra schaute beleidigt. Es war hoffnungslos, aus Ziska noch irgendeine Information raus zu bekommen, das war ihr klar. Nun gut, sie würde ihr wieder vertrauen, beim ersten Mal hat's auch geklappt.

„Ach ja, dein Vater will dich sehen, wenn du wieder fit bist."teilte ihr Ziska noch mit.

Ephyra seufzte. Der und seine unausweichliche Strafpredigt hatten ihr jetzt gerade noch gefehlt.

„Gut. Wo ist er?"Sie stand auf. Ziska erhob sich ebenfalls und ging zur Tür.

„Ich bring dich zu ihm."

Als sie draußen im Gang nebeneinander hergingen, fragte Ephyra.

„Sag mal, Ziska, wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„Noch immer in der Arena." antwortete ihre Freundin.

„Der Leiter hat dir ein Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, da du nicht transportfähig warst."

„Ah."machte Ephyra. Sie war nicht transportfähig gewesen? Hatte es wirklich so schlimm um sie gestanden?

Schweigend folgte sie Ziska durch lange Korridore, bis sie endlich durch eine dicke Eichenholz Tür traten. Sie kamen in ein Zimmer, das in etwa genauso aussah, wie das, in dem Ephyra aufgewacht war, nur dass es größer war, und in einem Kamin ein Feuer vor sich hin prasselte. Zwei Personen standen vor einem großen Fenster und unterhielten sich. Die eine war Ephyras Vater, die andere ihr Onkel, sein Bruder.

Als die Tür sich geöffnet hatte, hatten sie ihr Gespräch unterbrochen und musterten die Neuankömmlinge. Ephyras Onkel lächelte sie an, während ihr Vater sie nur ausdruckslos ansah.

Ziska verneigte sich leicht und zog sich dann zurück, nicht ohne Ephyra noch einmal aufmunternd anzulächeln. Auch ihr Onkel erhob sich und folgte Ziska schweigend. Nun war sie mit ihrem Vater allein.

Dieser schaute aus dem Fenster und meinte mit leiser, etwas vorwurfsvoller Stimme:

„Du hast versagt, Ephyra."

Seine Tochter sah betreten zu Boden. Wieso war sie nicht überrascht, dass er gleich so anfing?

„Du weißt, wie wichtig dieses Amulett für unsere Familie ist. Und wie gefährlich es ist, wenn es in die falschen Hände kommt. Und trotzdem hast du versagt."

„Wenn jemand anderes an meiner statt gekämpft hätte, hätte er genauso verloren! Dieser Dämon ist zu stark für uns!"verteidigte sie sich.

„Vielleicht, aber es ist dennoch deine Aufgabe, das Amulett zurückzuholen. Du wirst es ihm wieder abnehmen!"seine Stimme verklang kalt im Raum.

Ephyra holte tief Luft. Das konnte er jetzt doch wirklich nicht von ihr verlangen!

„Und wie soll ich das machen? Verstehst du nicht? Er ist zu stark!"fuhr sie auf.

„Dann denk dir was aus! DU hast meinen Befehl gehört! Und jetzt geh! Je früher du mit dem Amulett wieder zurückkommst, desto besser!"

Damit war sie entlassen. Ephyra starrte noch kurz wütend den Rücken ihres Vaters an, dann drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Drinnen stützte sich ihr Vater schwer atmend auf dem Fenstersims ab. Was war nur mit ihm los?

Vor dem Zimmer traf Ephyra auf Ziska, die gewartet hatte. Zuerst schweigend gingen sie von der Tür weg, bis Ephyra es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und ihren Frust freien Lauf ließ. Sie erzählte Ziska von ihrem neuen Auftrag, was diese aber mehr als lustig zu finden schien. Sie grinste ununterbrochen vor sich hin.

„Sag mal, findest du das lustig? Hör endlich auf zu grinsen!"

„Entschuldige!"war alles, was sie sagte, und blickte einigermaßen ernst.

Ephyra schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Wie find ich ihn?"fragte sie verzweifelt, erwartete aber keine Antwort.

„Hat er vielleicht noch was zu dir gesagt, nachdem er dich besiegt hatte?"kam es dann doch von ihrer Freundin.

Ephyra überlegte.

„Nun ja, er meinte, er würde mich schon finden. Aber wer weiß wann? Und dann, wenn er mich gefunden hat, wie soll ich ihm dieses doofe Amulett abnehmen? Kannst du mir das sagen?"

Sie waren inzwischen in die Arena gekommen, die nun verlassen dalag. Ephyra kickte ein paar kleine Steine beiseite. Sie musste bald aufbrechen, sonst saß ihr ihr Vater wieder im Nacken. Doch sie hatte so überhaupt keine Lust dazu! Warum musste ausgerechnet sie das tun?

Ephyra seufzte niedergeschlagen auf.

„Wann willst du aufbrechen?"kam Ziskas Frage von der Seite.

„Hm, so bald wie möglich." grummelte Ephyra.

„Am besten wendest du dich nach Norden."meinte Ziska unbefangen.

Ephyra warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich sag's dir, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, versohl ich dir den Hintern!"

Ziska lachte nur.

„Wir werden sehen."

Die beiden marschierten noch in die Küche, in der sie was aßen und Ephyra sich Proviant besorgte. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich herzlich und Ephyra wandte sich, wie es ihre Freundin ihr geraten hatte, nach Norden.


	4. Kapitel4

Mit Ephyras Reise fing auch das schlechte Wetter an. Während sie immer weiter nach Norden ins Gebirge ging, regnete es in Strömen. Kalter Wind kam auf und riss an ihrem langem Mantel. Die Kälte kroch ihr unter die Kleider, die sowieso schon völlig durchnässt waren. Hin und wieder musste sie sogar niesen und das, obwohl sie erst seit einem Tag unterwegs war.

„Das war so klar!"murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin und wich tiefen Pfützen auf ihrem Weg aus.

Sie brauchte einen Unterschlupf und das schnell!

Es war am Vormittag des zweiten Tages, als sie schließlich etwas sehr behagliches fand: eine heiße Quelle, die ein kleines Becken füllte, das unter einem breiten Felsvorsprung lag. Aufatmend stellte sie sich neben das Becken. Mit einem kurzen Blick in ihre Umgebung versicherte sie sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war, und begann sich auszuziehen. Ihre Kleider legte sie neben sich auf den trockenen Boden und stieg ins warme Wasser. Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass sehr wohl jemand in der Nähe war.

Sesshomaru stand auf einem weiteren Felsvorsprung in einem dichten Wäldchen und beobachtete sie. Er hatte vor einigen Stunden ihren Geruch aufgenommen und war ihm gefolgt. Und jetzt sah er sie hier, baden. Nach kurzem Überlegen hatte er beschlossen, sie erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen und zu warten, bis sie fertig war. Und das dauerte. Seine Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, denn die Kleine blieb bis weit nach Mittag im Wasser! Sesshomaru hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt, wenigstens traf ihn im Wald hier der Regen kaum. Als sie wieder aus dem Wasser stieg, bemerkte er, dass keinerlei Wunde ihren Körper verunstaltete. Er war leicht beeindruckt. Sie musste über außergewöhnliche Heilkräfte verfügen. Genau wie er. Seine Wunden waren auch gänzlich verheilt.

Sie hatte sich fertig angezogen und wandte sich wieder nach Norden. Es hatte ihn gewundert, sie in dieser Gegend anzutreffen, in die es auch ihn gleich nach dem Turnier verschlagen hatte. Nun ja, ihm sollte es recht sein.

Lautlos sprang er von dem Felsen und folgte ihr unauffällig. Sie legte ein ganz schönes Tempo vor und bald kamen sie an einem Fluss. Er schlängelte sich rauschend durch ein kleines Tal, in dem mehrere Felsbrocken lagen. Anscheinend hatte es vor kurzem einen Steinschlag hier gegeben.

Sie ließ sich an einer Stelle am Fluss nieder, bei der sich das Wasser staute, und trank ein paar Schlücke. Sesshomaru handelte. Ohne irgendein Geräusch huschte er hinter sie und wartete.

Ephyra stand wieder auf und drehte sich nichtsahnend um.

Voller Schreck schrie sie auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, genau ins Wasser. Sie kippte mit rudernden Augen nach hinten in den eiskalten Fluss.

Sesshomarus linke Augenbraue ruckte leicht nach oben, sonst tat sich in seinem Gesicht keine Regung.

Prustend kam Ephyra wieder an die Oberfläche und holte tief Luft. Dann, nachdem sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, funkelte sie Sesshomaru wütend an.

„Sag mal spinnst? Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so erschrecken! Weißt du wie kalt das ist?"

Sesshomaru schaute sie ausdruckslos an. Die Stelle, bei der sie ins Wasser gefallen war, war ziemlich tief, und so musste sie ans Ufer zurück schwimmen. Sie stemmte sich am steinernen Ufer hoch und Sesshomaru ließ sich vor ihr nieder. Kurz sahen sich beide in die Augen, dann schubste er Ephyra noch einmal ins Wasser.

„Du bist selbst schuld, wenn du dich erschrecken lässt!"kommentierte er ruhig, als sie wieder auftauchte. Ihr Blick war eisig. Eine Weile starrten sie sich an, bis es Ephyra zu kalt wurde.

„Darf ich jetzt raus?"fragte sie unfreundlich.

Sesshomaru wartete noch etwas schweigend. Ihr war sicher kalt, das war ihm klar. Langsam erhob er sich und ging einige Schritte zurück. Ephyra ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und kletterte umständlich am Ufer hoch. Ihre Glieder waren ziemlich steif und kalt. Zitternd stand sie auf und musterte den Weißhaarigen. Zu allem Überfluss kam nun auch noch ein kalter Wind auf und fuhr über ihren nassen Körper hinweg.

Sie schlang zitternd ihre Arme um sich. Toll, sie hatte ihn gefunden. Und was jetzt?

„Willst du jetzt deine Revanche?" sie klang ziemlich sauer.

Sesshomaru lächelte.

„Natürlich, damit dir wieder warm wird."

Ephyras Blicke schienen ihn töten zu wollen und sie spannte sich unweigerlich an. Doch gleichzeitig arbeitete ihr Hirn fieberhaft an einem Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Nur zu gut hatte sie ihre letzte Begegnung mit ihm in Erinnerung und sie wollte nicht, das sich diese hier wiederholte!

Plötzlich hielt Sesshomaru seine Peitsche wieder in der Hand. Ephyra aber zögerte, ihre Schwert zu holen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich nur auf ihre Magie konzentrieren.

Sesshomaru ließ die Peitsche knallen und sprang auf sie zu. Da sie damit gerechnet hatte, sprang sie gezielt nach hinten, auf den Fluss hinaus auf einen der Felsbrocken, der in ihm lag. Sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass er rutschig war. Während sie versuchte, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, kam Sesshomaru mit einem weiteren Sprung zu ihr rüber.

Leichtfüßig landete er vor ihr, wobei sie endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlor und wieder ins Wasser stürzte. Allerdings hatte sie reflexartig nach seiner Kleidung gegriffen und Sesshomaru, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, mit sich gezogen.

Wütend tauchte er wieder auf und sah sich suchend nach dieser kleinen Hexe um. Ephyra währenddessen hatte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und versuchte unter Wasser eine möglichst weite Strecke zwischen sich und dem Dämon zu bringen. Doch letztendlich musste sie wieder auftauchen, um zu atmen.

Sesshomaru hatte sie sofort entdeckt und setzte ihr nach. Er war ziemlich schnell, wie Ephyra panisch feststellte, und sie tauchte unter und schwamm so schnell sie konnte weiter. Plötzlich aber spürte sie eine Hand, die sich um ihr Fußgelenk schloss, und sie wurde kraftvoll zurückgezogen. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah sich plötzlich an Sesshomarus Brust wieder. Erschrocken schaute sie in seine Augen. Sein Blick fesselte ihren und langsam hob er seine Krallen an ihren Hals. Sein anderer Arm lag um ihren Rücken und hinderte sie, zu fliehen.

Ephyra spürte seine Krallen an ihrem Hals und hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Sie war in seiner Gewalt, ein Stoß und sie war tot.

Lange standen sie so da. Keiner bemerkte mehr das kalte Wasser oder den eisigen Wind. Sie starrten sich nur an.

_Warum zögert er? _fragte sie sich.

Sesshomaru zögerte nicht ohne Grund. Er vermutete, dass sie ihm einiges über das Amulett erzählen konnte. Es wäre also schade, vorhandene Informationen so zu verschwenden.

„Was weißt du über das Amulett?"seine Stimme war ruhig und kalt.

Ephyra sah ihn verwirrt an. Das hielt ihn davon ab?

„Ähm, nun ja, einiges würde ich mal sagen."

„Gut. Dann komm mit."

Er ließ sie los und verließ das Wasser. Ephyra blickte ihm überrascht nach. _Hä?_

„Glaub aber ja nicht, dass dadurch unser kleiner Kampf aufgehoben wird! Wir verschieben ihn nur."

Ephyra schaute immer noch ungläubig.

„Komm!"befahl er ihr.

Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Sie kletterte aufs Ufer und blieb in einiger Entfernung zu ihm stehen. Sie traute ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Wir werden mein Schloss aufsuchen. Es ist nicht weit weg. Kannst du fliegen?"

„Fliegen? Ähm... Nein." antwortete sie.

„Gut, dann werde ich dich tragen."

„Was?"

„Dich tragen."

„Nein! Wer sagt dir überhaupt, dass ich einfach so mit dir komme? Vielleicht will ich gar nicht in dein Schloss!"

„Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, oder ich töte dich sofort!"

„Wenn du mich tötest, kommst du nicht mehr an meine Informationen."konterte sie siegessicher.

Sesshomaru trat auf sie zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen.

„Ich würde nur länger brauchen, um an sie zu kommen. Du siehst, ich bin nicht von dir abhängig. Also?"

Ephyra hielt seinem eisernen Blick stand. Er hatte recht. Und sie konnte gar nicht sagen wie sehr sie das ärgerte! Langsam nickte sie.

Sesshomaru grinste fies. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was gerade in ihr vorging. Seltsamerweise freute er sich schon irgendwie darauf, sie jetzt mitzunehmen.

**LaraAnime: **Hallo meine treue Leserin! Freut mich ganz doll, dass dir meine Story so gut gefällt! Natürlich kommen die sich näher, ich glaube es bieten sich dann in Sesshys Schloss ganz viele Möglichkeiten dazu! -g- Bis bald! HDL, Liel

**hi yasha: **Hi! OK, dieses Chap hat leider länger gedauert und ist auch nicht so lang... aber meine Schule hat wieder angefangen, und da ich heuer Abi hab und ne Facharbeit schreiben muss, ist das sehr stressig! :( Bitte sei geduldig! ;) Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Chap auch! Bis dann, LG, Liel


	5. 5

Ephyra zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie stand neben Sesshomaru auf einer schwarzen Wolke und gleitete mit ihm durch die eisig kalte Luft zu seinem Schloss. Sie fragte sich wie er es nur aushalten konnte, genau so nass wie sie, und nicht zitterte.

Seine rechte Hand hatte den Stoff an ihrem Rücken gepackt, damit sie nicht herunter fiel. Ein großer Teil in ihr hätte sich gerne an ihn gelehnt, um wenigstens etwas von der Wärme zu erhaschen, die anscheinend in ihm war, doch ein anderer, größerer Teil hatte sich strikt dagegen gewehrt. Er wollte sie immerhin töten, wenn er mit ihr fertig war! Da konnte sie sich schlecht an ihn kuscheln!

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sie endlich auf einem Berg ein großes Schloss sah, auf das Sesshomaru zusteuerte. Erleichterung durchfuhr sie, weil das Schloss die ersehnte Wärme versprach! Sie entspannte sich ein wenig und wartete ungeduldig, bis sie endlich im Hof des Schlosses gelandet waren.

Sesshomaru ließ sie augenblicklich los und sie trat einige Schritte von ihm weg. Dann beobachtete sie, wie ein gebeugter Diener zu seinem Herrn kam und ihn unterwürfig nach seinen Wünschen fragte.

„Bring trockenen Kleider und mach heißes Wasser für uns bereit."befahl er, dann flüsterte der Diener ihm noch was zu.

„Sie ist also hier? Sag ihr, ich komme gleich zu ihr."

Der Diener verschwand. Ephyra sah sich unschlüssig um. Das Schloss war groß. Und ziemlich unfreundlich, wie ihr schien. Man hatte für die Mauern dunkle Steine verwendet und die grauen Regenwolken, die sich am Himmel tummelten, verbesserten die Stimmung hier nicht gerade.

Sesshomaru riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Komm!"befahl er ihr und ging voraus zu einer kleineren Tür hin, durch die sie das Innere des Schlosses betraten.

Ephyra folgte ihm mit steifen Gliedern. Sehnsüchtig dachte sie an die heiße Quelle zurück, in der sie am Vormittag gebadet hatte und freute sich auf das heiße Bad, das sie jetzt dann sicher gleich bekommen würde. Zumindest hoffte sie, ein solches zu bekommen...

Ephyra schloss dir Tür wieder hinter sich und lehnte sich aufseufzend dagegen. Es war so schön warm hier!

Sesshomaru hatte sich umgedreht, als sie aufseufzte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich an die Tür gelehnt. Es wunderte ihn, wie man nur so verfroren sein konnte. Sicher, es war nicht warm dort draußen, aber so kalt war es nun auch nicht. Er hatte gespürt wie sie gezittert hatte, als sie her geflogen waren, und stumm darüber den Kopf geschüttelt. Ein Bad würde ihr sicher gut tun.

Er hielt kurz verwirrt in seinen Gedanken inne. Es war ihm doch völlig egal, was gut für sie war, warum dachte er dann so etwas? Nun schüttelte er über sich selbst leicht den Kopf und ging weiter zu den Bädern.

Ephyra bemerkte wie er weiterging und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Doch dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen und nieste lautstark. Sesshomaru drehte sich um und sah sie fast gekränkt an. Dann ging er ohne ein Wort weiter. Ephyra schniefte und folgte ihm weiter. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, dass sie jetzt krank wurde!

_Toller Tag..._ dachte sie niedergeschlagen.

Sesshomaru hielt vor einer schwarzen Tür und öffnete sie. Dann sah er Ephyra an und wies sie an, in den Raum zu gehen. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und fand sich in einem wunderbar warmen und hellen Bad wieder. Hinter ihr schloss sich die Tür mit einem Knall und sie war alleine. Was sie auch gar nicht weiter störte.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine riesige, hölzerne Wanne, die mit dampfendem Wasser gefüllt war, und daneben lagen auf einem Stuhl frische Kleider.

_Die Diener sind schnell. _meinte sie bei sich und begann, sich auszuziehen. Dann ließ sie sich ins Wasser gleiten und blieb beinahe unbeweglich in ihm liegen, bis ihre Haut schrumplig und das Wasser langsam kalt wurde.

Sesshomaru ging, nachdem er die kleine Magierin im Bad abgeliefert hatte, direkt in seine Gemächer, wo er, wie er vermutet hatte, seine Schwester vorfand. Sie sahen sich nur sehr selten, er wunderte sich also, dass sie hier war.

Als er eintrat, stand sie am Fenster und beobachtete die Wolken. Sie drehte sich jedoch sofort um und lächelte ihn an.

„Sesshomaru! Wo bist du gewesen?"

Sie trat auf ihn zu und sah ihm prüfend in die Augen.

„Seit drei Tagen warte ich hier auf dich! Und dann kommst du endlich angeflogen und bringst eine junge Frau mit! Wer ist sie? Etwa deine Freundin?"zog sie ihn zwinkernd auf und grinste.

Sesshomaru schaute sie fast gelangweilt an.

„Nein. Sie hat einige brauchbare Informationen. Wenn ich die habe, werde ich sie töten."

Seine Schwester schaute verstört.

„Aha."machte sie dann und sah ihm verwirrt hinterher, als er an ihr vorbei ging, um sich umzuziehen.

„Und... warum willst du sie umbringen? Sie sieht doch recht nett aus!"Sie hatte sich richtig gefreut, dass ihr großer Bruder anscheinend endlich mal eine Frau gefunden hatte, die ihm gefiel. Und dann so etwas? Nein, nein, nein, ...

„Wir werden einen Kampf fortsetzen. Und da sie schwächer ist als ich, wird sie mir unterliegen."erklärte er ruhig und fischte sich frische Kleider aus seinem Schrank.

„Woher weißt du denn, dass sie schwächer ist?"

„Ich habe schon zweimal gegen sie gekämpft und war immer stärker gewesen."

„Ah ja. Gut, wenn du meinst. Wie heißt sie überhaupt?"

„Sie heißt –"Sesshomaru stockte. Er wusste gar nicht wie sie hieß. Nun ja, war eigentlich auch egal.

„Du weißt nicht wie sie heißt?"fragte Saiku, seine Schwester, ungläubig.

„Das ist nicht wichtig."

„Verstehe. Ich werde sie aber trotzdem fragen."verkündete sie fröhlich und drehte sich schon zur Tür um.

„Saiku!"

„Was denn?"

„Du wirst nicht mir ihr reden!" befahl ihr Bruder.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich es sage!"

„Sesshomaru."fing sie leicht genervt an.

„Ich muss deine Befehle nicht befolgen, das weißt du."

„Und was willst du mir ihr reden? Spätestens morgen ist sie nicht mehr da."

„Weißt du, das versteh ich sowieso nicht. Sie kommt mit, du willst mir ihr reden und sie dann töten. OK. Aber warum sorgst du dafür, dass sie ein Bad nehmen kann, frische Kleider kriegt und es ihr überhaupt momentan so gut geht, wenn du sie statt dessen einfach schnell ausfragst und sie dann gleich töten könntest? Schindest du Zeit?"fragte sie dann mit einem leichten Grinsen. Vielleicht war da doch noch was zu retten.

„Ich schinde keine Zeit." antwortete er leicht eingeschnappt.

„Aber mir war kalt und ich wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück."

„Und deshalb darf sie baden?" wollte sie in trockenem Tonfall wissen.

„N- Ach, ist doch egal! Nerv mich nicht länger und lass mich allein!"

Saiku grinste, ging dann aber, bevor er richtig sauer wurde. Und zwar direkt zum Bad.

Ephyra stieg aus der Wanne und zog sich die frischen Kleider an. Sie passten ihr seltsamerweise wie angegossen und waren schön warm. Unschlüssig schaute sie auf ihre eigenen nassen Kleider, als es an der Tür klopfte und sie geöffnet wurde.

Ephyra sah die eintretende Person überrascht an. Sie schien eine weiblich Form des Weißhaarigen zu sein. Ihre langen weißen Haare waren zu einem hoch angesetzten Zopf zusammengebunden und ihr Gesicht zierten dieselben Zeichen, wie sie der andere auch hatte, nur dass der Mond auf der Stirn fehlte. Und sie hatte sogar dieselben bernsteinfarbenen Augen wie er.

„Hallo!"begrüßte sie Ephyra fröhlich.

„Ähm, hallo."meinte diese unsicher.

„Ich bin Saiku, Sesshomarus Schwester."stellte sie sich vor.

_Er heißt also Sesshomaru_. dachte Ephyra.

„Ich heiße Ephyra."sagte sie.

„So, du bist also unser Gast heute Nacht. Weißt du schon, wo du schlafen wirst?"fragte sie aufgeweckt.

„Schlafen? Nun ja, nein."Sie sollte hier schlafen? Die Situation wurde irgendwie immer grotesker.

„Dann zeig ich dir dein Zimmer. Komm!"

„Äh, und was ist mit meinen Kleidern?"fragte Ephyra noch.

„Lass sie einfach liegen!" winkte die andere ab.

„Die Diener kümmern sich dann darum."

„OK."

Ephyra folgte ihr durch das Schloss. Sie stiegen ein paar Treppen nach oben, durchquerten mehrere Gänge, bis sich Ephyra nicht mehr auskannte. Außerdem fand sie es merkwürdig, dass sie niemanden sonst sahen. Schließlich hielten sie vor einer Tür an.

„So, dein Zimmer. Falls du etwas brauchen solltest, ruf einfach nach einem Diener, OK? Also, gute Nacht."

damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Ephyra stand noch etwas perplex vor der Tür, bis sie diese öffnete und in ihr Zimmer eintrat. Es gefiel ihr sofort. Weiße lange Vorhänge hingen vor den geöffneten Fenster und bewegten sich leicht im Wind. Die untergehende Sonne färbte das große weiße Bett rot und ein Baum vor dem Fenster zeichnete kleine Schattenmuster darauf.

Es war eigentlich noch nicht allzu spät, aber Ephyra fühlte sich seltsam matt und auch ihr Kopf tat ihr leicht weh. Kurzum beschloss sie, sich hinzulegen. Wenn sie jemand brauchen sollte, sollte er nach ihr rufen, sie würde jetzt auf jeden Fall erst mal schlafen!

Sie zog die frischen Kleider wieder aus und legte sich ins weiche Bett. Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen.


	6. 6

Sesshomaru saß mit seiner Schwester beim Frühstück. Saiku warf ihm immer wieder vorsichtige Blicke zu und wartete nur darauf, dass er endlich das Thema „Gast" ansprechen würde. Doch Sesshomaru aß schweigend und schaute seine Schwester nicht einmal an. Sie seufzte und hüllte sich ebenfalls in Schweigen. Ihr Bruder konnte manchmal wirklich nerven!

Gegen Ende ihres Frühstücks, klopfte es an der Tür zum Speisesalon und eine Dienerin trat schüchtern ein. Sesshomaru schaute mürrisch auf und sie zuckte unter seinem Blick zusammen.

„Herr,"begann sie und zupfte nervös an ihrer Schürze.

„Ja?"sagte er unfreundlich. Saiku verdrehte die Augen.

„es geht um euren Gast."fuhr das Mädchen fort.

„Und was ist mit ihr? Red schneller!"

„Sie ist krank."sie betrachtete eingehend ihre Füße.

„Wie, krank?"leichte Verwirrung klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Sehr krank. Wir tippen auf Lungenentzündung."

„Lungenentzündung?"

Sesshomaru und Saiku schauten sich überrascht an.

„Seit wann bekommen Dämonen Lungenentzündungen?"fragte er dann seine Schwester.

„Du vergisst, dass sie keine Dämonin ist."berichtigte Saiku ihn. „Sie ist eine Magierin. Und die sind nicht mal unsterblich."

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich augenblicklich, als sie ihn verbessert hatte und er erhob sich.

„Bring mich zu ihr!"befahl er der Dienerin, die sich sogleich umdrehte und den Salon verließ. Saiku stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihnen. Lungenentzündung hörte sich wirklich nicht gut an, sie war sogar lebensgefährlich. Rein theoretisch gesehen also müsste Sesshomaru alles daran setzen, dass sie wieder gesund wird, um an ihre Informationen zu kommen! Nur um sie dann zu töten... Eigentlich der reinste Widerspruch, zumindest in Saikus Augen.

Beide traten sie in Ephyras Zimmer und verzogen gleich ihre Nasen. Es roch nach Krankheit, durch und durch. Saiku stellte sich neben Sesshomaru und sah Ephyra mitleidig an. Diese lag mit verschwitztem Gesicht auf ihrem zerwühltem Bett, Strähnen ihres hellen Haares klebten an ihrer Stirn, die eine Dienerin mit einem Tuch immer wieder abwischte. Auch atmete sie schwer und wurde immer wieder von starken Hustenkrämpfen gequält.

„Das sieht ernst aus."meinte sie. Ihr Bruder knurrte nur. Das hier passte ihm überhaupt nicht! Dann wandte er sich an die Frau auf dem Bett.

„Schaut, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund wird!"sagte er unfreundlich und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, als die Frau einwandte:

„Mein Herr, ihr solltet nach einem Heiler schicken! Wir allein schaffen das hier nicht."

Sesshomaru musterte sie kritisch, doch sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Schließlich nickte er und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Saiku blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. So schlecht drauf war er selten.

„Schickt jemanden in das Dorf, um eine Heilerin zu holen."befahl sie noch der Frau, dann verließ auch sie das Zimmer. Draußen atmete sie auf. Dort drin stank es wirklich erbärmlich!

* * *

Ein junger Mann lief auf dem Weg, der vom Schloss herunter führte, zum nahen Dorf. Ganz außer Atem kam er an und fragte den erst besten Menschen danach, wo die Heilerin sei. Der Dritte, den er fragte, konnte es ihm dann auch sagen, nämlich dass sie nicht da war. Verzweiflung stieg in dem Mann hoch und er sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Und sie kam auch.

Eine Reisende, er sah es an ihrer Kleidung, kam auf ihn zu und stellte sich ihm als eine Heilerin vor und sie fragte, ob sie ihm helfen könne. Nach kurzem Überlegen sagte der Mann ja und bat sie, mit ihm zum Schloss zu kommen, in dem jemand an Lungenentzündung erkrankt war. Sie willigte ein und folgte ihm. Hinter ihrer Kapuze lächelte die Heilerin schon fast heimtückisch.

* * *

Ephyra fühlte sich mehr als elend. Sie war vor Sonnenaufgang aufgewacht, da sie so gefroren hatte. Sie musste in der Nacht ihre Decke vom Bett geschmissen haben. Als sie sich aufsetzte, um sie zurück zu holen, wurde ihr schwindelig und sämtliche Knochen taten ihr weh. Nur unter großer Anstrengung gelang es ihr, ihre Decke zurückzuholen. Erschöpft ließ sie sich zurückfallen und wünschte sich im selben Moment es nicht getan zu haben, da ihr Kopf anscheinend explodieren wollte! Sie stöhnte auf und musste dann gleichzeitig husten. Auch bekam sie kaum Luft durch ihre Nase, da diese verstopft war.

Entnervt schloss sie ihre Augen. _Das war doch mal wieder so klar... _dachte sie sich und verfluchte diesen Sesshomaru! Genau wie ihren Vater und dieses Amulett!

Nach einer Weile verfiel sie in eine Art Schlaf, der von seltsamen Träumen durchwirkt war, an die sie sich zwar danach nicht mehr erinnern konnte, die aber auch nicht gerade zu ihrem Wohlbefinden beitrugen. Auch bekam sie hohes Fieber und ihr ganzer Körper tat ihr weh, so dass sie sich immer wieder hin und her wälzte, um eine bequeme Lage zu finden, was aber ziemlich hoffnungslos war.

Als die Sonne aufgegangen war, kamen eine Person zu ihr ins Zimmer, die dann kurz aufschrie und gleich wieder davon eilte. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einer zweiten zurück, die sich dann neben Ephyra aufs Bett setzte und der anderen irgendwas sagte. Ephyra konnte zwar hören, dass sie was sagte, doch sie verstand es nicht. An alles, was sie denken konnte, waren diese unsagbaren Kopfschmerzen!

Das nächste, was sie sah, waren zwei weißhaarige Gestalten, aber es konnte auch nur Einbildung gewesen sein. Dann war es für lange Zeit wieder dunkel. Bis sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte, die sie aus der Dunkelheit herausholte.

* * *

Der junge Mann führte die Fremde direkt zum Zimmer der Kranken und gebot ihr einzutreten. Sie nickte ihm zu und ging an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Leicht erschrocken sah sie die Frau an, die auf dem Bett lag. Die Frau neben ihr sprach sie an.

„Seid ihr die Heilerin?"

Die Fremde nickte nur.

„Gut."sie erhob sich.

„Ich lasse euch mit ihr allein. Falls ihr was braucht, ich warte vor der Tür."Sie ging.

Die Fremde trat an das Bett heran und setzte sich auf den eben frei gewordenen Platz. Sie warf ihre Kapuze zurück und atmete erst mal tief ein. Dann beugte sie sich vor und sagte klar und deutlich:

„Ephyra? Ephyra! Du hörst mich! Also mach deine Augen wieder auf!"ihre Stimme hatte etwas beschwörerisches an sich und drang tief in die Gedanken der Kranken ein.

Langsam kam Ephyra wieder zu sich und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf ganz leicht nach links und war überrascht.

„Ziska?"hauchte sie ratlos. Mehr als ein Flüstern brachte sie nicht zustande.

Ziska grinste über beide Ohren.

„Ja! Mich hättest du sicher nicht erwartet, oder?"

„Nein. Wie -?"

„Wie ich hier her komme? Ich hab gesehen, wie du hier mal ziemlich krank liegen wirst und auch, dass keine Heilerin in der Nähe sein wird. Also bin ich hergekommen! So was mach ich doch gern für dich!"

„Aha."

„So, und jetzt heilen wir dich mal!"

Gesagt getan. Ephyra schloss ihre Augen wieder, glücklich darüber, dass das hier bald vorbei war, und schlief gleich darauf tief ein. Ziska wandte ihre Heilmagie an und es dauerte nicht lang, bis Ephyra wieder gesund vor ihr lag. Sie musste jetzt nur noch ausschlafen.

Erleichtert lehnte sie sich zurück, als sie Stimmen vor der Tür hörte. Eine klang ziemlich aufgebracht.

Sie stand leise auf und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als jemand anderes dies von draußen her tat.

„Wusste ich es doch!"sagte Sesshomaru und fixierte die erstarrte Ziska mit seinem durchdringenden Blick.


	7. 7

„Und, was hast du hier zu suchen?" Sesshomarus Stimme klang schneidend. Er hatte unten plötzlich einen ganz leichten Geruch wahrgenommen, den er sofort wiedererkannt hatte vom Turnier her. Und er hatte ihn direkt in dieses Zimmer hier geführt.

Ziska druckste etwas herum. Diese Situation hier war ihr neu, sie hatte sie nicht vorhergesehen, was eigentlich gar nicht weiter schlimm war, wenn sie nur wüsste, ob sie hier lebend wieder herauskommen würde.

„Ich warte!"

„Nun, Ephyra ist krank und ich bin hier, um sie zu heilen."erklärte Ziska.

„Und woher wusstest du, dass sie krank ist?"

„Ich habe es gesehen."ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser unter seinem stechendem Blick.

_Bitte tu mir nichts! _war das einzige, was sie denken konnte.

„Gesehen?"ein skeptischer Ton mischte sich in seine Stimme.

Sie nickte.

„Ich besitze das zweite Gesicht."

„Aha."nun klang er abschätzig. Er hielt nicht viel von zweiten Gesichtern, Visionen und was es sonst noch alles in dem Genre gab. Doch Ziska verstand ihn falsch.

„Das zweite Gesicht erlaubt mir in die Zukunft zu sehen und -"begann sie zu erklären, da sie dachte, er wüsste nicht, was es ist, doch er unterbrach sie ärgerlich. Und laut.

„Ich weiß verdammt noch mal, was das ist!"

„Sht!"machte Ziska.

„Ihr weckt sie noch auf! Ich hab euch eben falsch verstanden, also regt euch ab!"_Man, so eine Zicke!_

„Ich –"Die Kleine hier gab ihm Befehle? Ihm?!

„Es ist extrem wichtig, dass sie jetzt ungestört schläft, sonst dauert der Heilvorgang noch länger! Also, wenn ihr unbedingt laut mit mir reden wollt, dann bitte draußen!" Sie hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte ihn zornig an, obwohl sie immer noch ein klein wenig Angst vor ihm hatte. Aber immerhin musste sie ihrer Freundin hier helfen!

Sesshomaru war im ersten Moment viel zu perplex, als dass er hätte reagieren können. Ziska verdrehte die Augen und ging an ihm vorbei nach draußen. Sollte er ihr doch folgen. Das tat er auch, aber nicht bevor er noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Frau im Bett geworfen hatte.

Sie lag entspannt da und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Geruch nach Krankheit zurückgegangen war, was ihn seltsamerweise sehr erleichterte. Dann aber drehte er sich um und folgt dieser Heilerin.

Vor der Tür schickte er die andere Frau weg, um sich mit der Heilerin allein unterhalten zu können. Er verschränkte die Arme und stellte sich in seiner ganzen Größe vor ihr auf.

„Dann warst du das also, die ihr gesagt hat, sie soll gegen mich verlieren?"fuhr er in nicht leiserem Ton fort.

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Nun, weil ihr sie sonst getötet hätte und dann –"schnell hielt sie inne, sie durfte nicht zuviel verraten. _Das_ sollten die zwei selbst erleben.

„Dann?"hakte er sogleich nach.

„Ach, das ist nicht so wichtig. Und wenn, dann könnt ihr Ephyra fragen!"Ziska musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht permanent zu grinsen. Oh, wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie das hier alles ausgehen würde, hach...

„So?"machte er.

„Ja. Aber, ich müsste dann auch wieder gehen. Ich hab noch einiges zu erledigen."

Sesshomaru holte Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Ziska ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse. Wenn Ephyra gehen will, dann lasst sie gehen! Das ist wichtig!"

„Wie bitte? Sie wird nirgendwo hingehen!"warf er sofort ein, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Es ist wichtig, verstanden?! Lasst sie gehen und folgt ihr dann nach drei Tagen Richtung Westen, OK?"

Sesshomaru blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was?"

„Ihr habt mich schon verstanden. Lasst sie einfach gehen!"Ziska schaute ihn eindringlich an.

Dann begann Sesshomaru zu lachen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das tun werde, oder?"

Ziska lächelte wissend.

„Doch, dass glaube ich!"

Er war baff. Was ging hier eigentlich vor sich? Er kam nicht mehr mit.

„Also, bis bald!"verabschiedete sie sich und ging.

„Halt!"rief er ihr hinterher, doch sie winkte ihm nur lächelnd und ging weiter. Dann war sie weg.

Sesshomaru stand alleine da und wunderte sich über sich selbst.

Hallo! Sorry, ein etwas kurzes Chap, aber die Schule geht wieder los, und bevor ich hier noch lang rumschreibe an dem, hab ich lieber den ersten Teil hineingestellt. Aber freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel, Ephyra ist wieder gesund und sie und Sesshomaru treffen in einer peinlichen Situation aufeinander. Dann wird geredet und dann.... mal sehen! ;)

Danke für eure lieben Reviews! HEGDL!!! Und ich kann mich His Aussage nur anschließen! -g- Liel


	8. 8

Die Sonne schien warm durch das Fenster und kitzelte Ephyra wach. Sie blinzelte verschlafen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Dann streckte sie sich genießerisch und freute sich, dass ihr nichts weh tat. Auch konnte sie frei durchatmen und hatte keine Halsschmerzen mehr. Ah, Ziska war einfach super. Ziska.... Was hatte sie hier gemacht? Und warum war sie da gewesen? Und vor allem, wie hatte sie sie gefunden? Altes Schlitzohr...

Fröhlich sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und sah an sich hinab. Sie trug immer noch die Unterwäsche, die sie anhatte, als sie sich schlafen gelegt hatte. Und sie fand, dass sie nicht gerade gut roch. Ein Bad wäre jetzt genau das Richtige!

Als wäre ihr Gedanke das Zeichen gewesen, trat genau in diesem Moment die Weißhaarige Dämonin ein. Sie sah Ephyra freudig überrascht an und lächelte.

„Du bist wieder gesund! Sehr gut! Die Heilerin muss wirklich verdammt gut sein."

„Ja, das ist sie!"stimmte Ephyra zu. _Und trotzdem habe ich mit ihr noch einige Hühnchen zu rupfen. _

„Tja."Saiku musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber willst du vielleicht baden gehen, oder so? Du... nun..."sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie ihr nett sagen sollte, dass sie nicht besonders roch.

„Baden wäre wirklich super!" meinte Ephyra schnell.

„Dann komm mit! Leg dir vorher vielleicht eine Decke um!"

Ephyra tat das und trat mit Saiku in den Flur hinaus. Es war still im Schloss und auch ziemlich kühl und Ephyra erinnerte sich daran, dass sie keine Schuhe trug. Allerdings war das nicht weiter schlimm, da Saiku sie gleich in einen Raum schräg gegenüber führte, der sich als ein Bad herausstellte. Sie war leicht überrascht und genoss die Wärme.

„Lass dir so viel Zeit du willst! Ich schicke eine Dienerin mit Kleidern."Und damit verschwand sie wieder.

Ephyra ließ die Decke und ihre Kleider fallen und stieg in eine Wanne mit warmen Wasser. Nach einiger Zeit wohligen Genießens, trat eine junge Frau schüchtern ein und legte einen Kleiderstapel neben die Tür. Danach verschwand sie wieder.

Kurze Zeit später erhob sich auch Ephyra wieder sauber aus der Wanne und wollte gerade aus ihr heraus steigen, als sich plötzlich die Tür erneut öffnete, und Sesshomaru im Bad stand.

Beide erstarrten mitten in ihren Bewegungen und blickten fassungslos den anderen an. Sesshomaru aber fing sich als erstes wieder und setzte ein Grinsen auf.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da in meinem Bad?"

Ephyra sprang aus der Wanne und griff sich eines der Handtücher und hielt es sich vor ihren Körper. Dabei schaute sie ihn erschrocken aber auch verärgert an.

„Was soll das? Kannst du nicht anklopfen?"fragte sie sauer.

Das Grinsen des Dämons verschwand.

„Du vergisst, wo du bist." entgegnete er kühl. „Hier bin ich der Herr. Und das ist mein Bad, in dem du dich unaufgefordert aufhältst."

Er trat auf sie zu, doch sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und schaute ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Trotzdem könnte man von kultivierten Menschen noch so viel Anstand erwarten, hier dennoch anzuklopfen!"gab sie zurück.

Eine Weile schauten sie sich in die Augen, dann stahl sich wieder ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich bin kein Mensch, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."Dann lachte er leise und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Deinen Körper müsstest du nicht verstecken."sein Blick suchte wieder ihren, der nun empört war. Und ohne nachzudenken hob sie ihre Hand und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Sesshomarus Kopf ruckte leicht nach rechts, allerdings hatte sie nicht fest zugeschlagen. Er lächelte noch immer. Noch nie hatte er eine Ohrfeige bekommen. Irgendwie fand er das...amüsant.

Und schnell wie eine Schlange schnappte er sich ihre Hand und drehte sie ihr auf den Rücken. Leise und überrascht schrie sie auf, als sie sich an seiner Brust wiederfand und sein Gesicht dem ihrigen ganz nah war. Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals.

„Wenn ich hier fertig bin, werde ich zu dir kommen, um endlich deine Informationen zu bekommen. Also, mach dich fertig."

Er hielt sie noch kurze Zeit so fest, dann ließ er sie los und begann, sich auszuziehen. Ephyra bemerkte das mit leichtem Schrecken, zögerte nicht länger, schnappte sich ihre Kleider und verließ fluchtartig das Bad. Sesshomaru stieg grinsend in die Wanne.

In ihrem Zimmer verschwendete sie keine Zeit und zog sich sofort an. Es waren wieder die gleichen Kleider, die sie am ersten Tag hier bekommen hatte, und sie passten ihr wieder perfekt. Sie sah sich unschlüssig um. Je länger sie auf diesen Dämon warten musste, desto nervöser wurde sie. Schließlich betrat sie den kleinen Balkon ihres Zimmers durch eine Glastür. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut und sie blickte auf einen großen Garten hinunter, der jedoch ziemlich trostlos wirkte, da sämtliche Bäume mit nur noch ein paar Blättern dastanden. Er war vom Palast auf allen vier Seiten umschlossen und ein Säulengang führte an den Seiten entlang.

_Im Sommer ist es sicher wunderschön hier._ sinnierte sie.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so einsam. Alleingelassen, mit einem Rüpel von Dämon, der sie jederzeit töten konnte und wollte. Und alles nur wegen diesem Amulett. Sie seufzte niedergeschlagen.

Wind kam auf und fuhr ihr kalt durch ihre noch feuchten Haare. Also stand sie auf, um in ihr Zimmer zurückzugehen. Kaum hatte sie die Balkontür geschlossen, wurde ihre Zimmertür geöffnet und Sesshomaru trat ein.

Sie schauten sich eine kurze Zeit in die Augen, bis Ephyra den Blick senkte und sich auf ihr Bett setzte. Eine seltsame Lethargie hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen und sie wollte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

„Was willst du jetzt genau wissen?"fragte sie ihn, der immer noch bei der Tür stand.

Sesshomaru beobachtete sie. Sie schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen, aber das würde sicher niemand, der bald getötet werden würde. Obwohl, wollte er sie überhaupt noch töten?

Leicht irritiert über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf. Natürlich würde er sie töten. Später eben.

„Alles, was du weißt. Angefangen von seiner Entstehung bis zu seiner Bedeutung, für seinen Träger, für deinen Klan und für dich."

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte Ephyra etwas verwirrt aufgeblickt, doch sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung und so seufzte sie und begann zu erzählen:

„Mir wurde erzählt, dass das Amulett noch von den alten, mächtigen Magiern unseres Klans vor gut Tausend Jahren erschaffen worden ist. Es soll das Gegenstück zu einem anderen Amulett der Magier der Dunkelheit gewesen sein, aber die Überlieferungen stimmen hier nicht ganz überein. Eine andere besagt, dass die Lichtmagier es geschaffen haben, um ihre Magie und ihre Stärke für die Ewigkeit zu erhalten."

Sesshomaru hatte sich ans Fenster gestellt und schaute in die Ferne, während er ihr aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Allerdings, hat es sein früherer Träger verloren. Es wurde ihm auf gemeine Art und Weise geraubt und war seitdem verloren und unauffindbar. Bis zu dem Turnier."

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich der Dämon zu ihr um. Sie bemerkte es aber nicht und starrte nur weiterhin den Boden zu ihren Füßen an.

„Es war meine Aufgabe, dass Amulett zurück in unsere Familie zu bringen, da ich eine der Besten bin und auch von den Sehern auserwählt worden bin. Tja," sie lachte freudlos auf. „Ich hab's nicht geschafft, allen Voraussagungen zum Trotz."grummelte sie noch. Dann holte sie tief Luft und fuhr fort.

„Sämtliche Dinge, die das Amulett kann, kennt keiner mehr. Allerdings macht es seinen Träger stärker und unverwundbar und heilt ihn immer wieder. Es schützt sein Leben, wie es das Licht eben tut. Es kann ihm aber nicht ohne seinen Willen genommen werden. Soll das Amulett also seinen Träger wechseln, muss es vom jeweiligen Besitzer freiwillig hergegeben werden. Außerdem wird gesagt, dass, sollte es in den Besitz eines Lichtmagiers kommen, es diesem zur alten Macht verhelfen wird."

Ihre Stimme verklang im Zimmer und es herrschte Schweigen. Sesshomaru griff nach dem Amulett, dass unter seinem Hemd hing und betrachtete es eingehend. Es machte ihn also stärker und unverwundbar? Er war enttäuscht. Diese Eigenschaften brachten ihm nicht unbedingt viel. Was war mit denen, über die er in seinen Büchern gelesen hatte? Über die Fähigkeit, sich mit ihm schnell wie das Licht zu bewegen? Die Macht des Lichtes gar zu beherrschen? Wusste die Kleine davon nichts? Oder verschwieg sie etwas vor ihm? Aber wieso sollte sie ihm etwas verschweigen, wo doch sowieso alles schon egal war für sie?

Er fand es allerdings interessant, dass ihm das Amulett praktisch nicht gestohlen werden konnte. Doch Moment, hatte sie nicht etwas von einem Träger erzählt, dem es geraubt worden war?

„Was geschah mit seinem Träger, dem er geraubt worden ist? Ich dachte, das ginge nicht?"

Ephyra sah gleichgültig zu ihm auf.

„Man hat ihn betrogen. Aus Liebe zu einer Frau, die krank wurde, hat er ihr das Amulett gegeben, damit sie wieder gesund wird. Doch sie war gar nicht krank und als sie das Amulett hatte, verschwand sie damit spurlos. Der Magier starb an seinem gebrochenem Herzen, obwohl sie damals noch unsterblich waren."

„Nun gut, mir würde dann so etwas nie passieren."Ephyra war überrascht.

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher? Hast du etwa keine Gefühle?"

„Nein."war seine kurze Antwort.

Ephyra schüttelte den Kopf. „Jeder hat Gefühle. Jeder fühlt irgend etwas!"

„Ich bin ein Dämon. Ich kenne keine Gefühle."seine Stimme wurde leicht zornig. Was rechtfertigte er sich hier vor ihr? Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich zum Gehen und drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um. Ihre Gnadenfrist war nun beendet.

„Komm. Wir gehen wo anders hin. Ich will hier nichts dreckig machen, wenn ich dich töte!" damit verschwand er. Ephyra schaute ihm leicht entsetzt wegen seiner Grobheit hinterher und schluckte. Jetzt war es wohl endgültig soweit, er würde sie besiegen und töten. Ziska musste sich geirrt haben, leider...

Traurig stand sie auf und folgte ihm. Und dabei fragte sie sich immer wieder, wieso ihr so etwas passieren musste? Hatte sie in einem früheren Leben irgend was schlimmes angestellt, oder was? Anscheinend. Und trotzdem war sie zornig!

Mit steigender Wut ging sie hinter dem Dämon her und versprach sich wieder, ihm keinen leichten Sieg zu gönnen.

**

* * *

****lilredfox: **Hallo meine ehemalig stille Leserin! :) Dankeschön für das Lob! Ist voll lieb! hihi! Also: Das Amulett und seine Bedeutung und so weiter wurden ja hier weitestgehend erklärt, falls noch Fragen da sind, einfach fragen! (tolles Wortspiel) Zu Ziska und ihren Visionen: Sesshomaru wird nach drei Tagen nach Westen marschieren! Sonst hätte sie es ja ihm nicht sagen können! Wenn er also nicht gehen würde, hätte sie es ihm nicht gesagt! Klingt ein wenig paradox, nicht mal ich blick da einwandfrei durch, aber was soll man machen? Hauptsache Ziska kennt sich aus! ;) Hoffe dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen! Bis dann, LG, Liel 

**LaraAnime: **Danke, danke, danke! ;) bussal zruck, Liel

**hi yasha: **Danke schön für deinen lieben Aufruf! Eine hat sich schon gemeldet, die dich anscheinend auch kennt! :) –freu- Also, deine Story ging ja auch voll gut weiter! Hatte voll das Mitgefühl mit meinem armen kleinen Sessy! Der Arme! Och Gottchen... snief Na ja, hoffe du machst da ein Happy End draus! :) Bis denne, Liel

**Soooooooooo, danke an meine drei Reviewer! Wenn hier noch mehr Leute aufgeführt werden wollen, müssen sie mir nur reviewen! Ganz einfach! :) Ihr würdet mir auf jeden Fall eine sehr große Freude machen! Ja, ja! OK, ihr Lieben, bis dann! LG, Liel**


	9. 9

Sesshomaru führte sie tief in das Schloss hinein, bis sie endlich in einen weitläufigen Raum kamen. Unsicher blieb Ephyra stehen, als sie eintraten. An den Wänden hingen allerlei Waffen, von einfachen Dolchen, bis zu monströsen, riesigen mit Stacheln besetzten... Dingern, die nur aus einer Klinge zu bestehen schienen. In diesem Raum lag durch und durch die Gefahr des Todes.

Sesshomaru ging unbeirrt weiter, trat an die rechte Wand und nahm ein langes, scharfes Schwert aus der Halterung. Er hielt es hoch und musterte es kritisch. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und deutete mit dem Schwert auf sie.

„Wir kämpfen mit Schwertern. Dir zuliebe."Er grinste sie wieder an und ging dann zur Mitte des Raumes und wartete auf sie.

In Ephyra brodelte es weiter, doch gleichzeitig stieg auch ihre Angst an. Sie wollte nicht sterben! Doch es würde sicher auch nichts nützen, ihn anzuflehen, sie zu verschonen. Was also sollte sie tun? Sie würde Ziska so gern glauben und vertrauen, dass alles gut ausging, doch sie konnte es nicht. Nicht, wenn sie ihn da stehen sah, mit seinem Schwert und den harten Augen, die er unverwandt auf sie gerichtet hatte. Sie schluckte und zauberte ihr Schwert hervor.

Wie sinnlos das doch war. Selbst wenn sie ihn verletzen oder gar töten konnte, sie zweifelte sehr daran, dann würde ihr das überhaupt nichts bringen, da er das Amulett trug, also unsterblich und unverwundbar war! Und das wusste er, sie konnte es ihm richtig ansehen!

Aber wenn es ihr Schicksal sein sollte, von ihm getötet zu werden, warum war das dann noch nicht in der Arena passiert? Oder als er sie vor ein paar Tagen wieder entdeckt hatte? Sie seufzte. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn.

Stumm näherte sie sich ihm und hob ihr Schwert ebenfalls an. Sie starrten sich an bis er plötzlich vorsprang und auf sie einhieb.

Ephyra blieb die Lift weg, so stark und brutal waren seine Angriffe, und ihr blieb vorerst nichts anderes übrig, als diese abzuwehren. Er jagte sie quer durch den Raum und schien auch noch seine Freude daran zu haben, dass sie immer schwächer wurde und ins Schwitzen kam. Ihre Arme schmerzten und ihre Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer.

Dann ließ er kurz von ihr ab und sie atmete schwer, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen. Sein Blick war spöttisch, als er sie musterte, und eine heiße Welle des Hasses schwappte über sie hinweg, der ihr neue Kraft gab. Sie hatte sich geschworen, es ihm so schwer wie möglich zu machen! Diesen Schwur würde sie jetzt nicht brechen!

Kurz entschlossen tat sie das, was sie eigentlich nie hätte tun wollen: schneller sein als er und das mit Hilfe ihrer Magie, dem Licht.

Es war ziemlich kräftezehrend, doch im Moment war ihr auch das schon egal. Er sollte es nur schwer haben, mehr zählte nicht!

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, stellte sich aufrecht und schloss die Augen. Ihr Puls wurde ruhiger und sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Inneres, auf ihre Magie.

Sesshomaru stand ihr gegenüber und beobachtete sie interessiert. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht täuschte, würde er gleich wieder etwas Magie von ihr erleben, er wartete also gespannt.

Dann war sie soweit. Ephyra öffnete ihre Augen, fixierte den Dämon. Und dann war sie verschwunden.

Sesshomaru blinzelte überrascht. Wo war sie?

Er drehte sich herum und suchte den Raum, doch konnte er sie nirgends entdecken. War sie etwa so ein Feigling, um vor ihm zu fliehen? Er wurde zornig. Niemand ließ ihn einfach stehen!

Dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine schemenhafte Bewegung und drehte sich instinktiv zur Seite. Im nächsten Moment durch zuckte brennender Schmerz seine rechte Seite und er zischte gefährlich. Dann sah er sich plötzlich ihr wieder gegenüber, deren Schwert mit seinem Blut befleckt war.

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an, verschwand dann aber sofort wieder.

Sesshomaru besah sich seine Wunde. Und stellte fest, dass sie sich bereits wieder im Zeitraffer schloss. Er lächelte siegessicher.

Dann wartete er, bis er sie wieder sah, diesmal deutlicher. Sie wollte ihr Schwer in seinen Bauch stoßen, doch er packte blitzschnell zu und verpasste ihr einen tiefen Kratzer im Gesicht. Sie schrie auf und entfernte sich von ihm. Dann wurde sie wieder vollends sichtbar und hielt sich die Wunde, die stark blutete.

Ephyra war entsetzt. Wie konnte er sie sehen? Wie konnte er sich so schnell bewegen wie sie?

Es musste das Amulett sein! Dieses verfluchte Amulett!!!

„Es stimmt anscheinend doch." bemerkte Sesshomaru beinahe mit fröhlichem Ton.

„Was stimmt?"fragte sie sauer nach.

„Das mir das Amulett erlaubt, mich so schnell wie das Licht zu bewegen!"grinste er dann fies und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Dann verschwand er vor ihren Augen und tauchte sogleich vor ihr wieder auf. Ihre Gegenwehr kam zu spät. Viel zu langsam für ihn hob sie ihr Schwert, doch er schlug es ihr aus der Hand. Sie prallte gegen die Wand hinter ihr und er stieß zu.

Sie erstarrte. Ihre Hände hatten sich in seine Ärmel gekrallt. Fassungslos starrte sie nach unten, zu seinem Schwert. Dann hob sie ihren Blick zu seinen nahen, goldenen Augen und sah ihn fassungslos an. Er lächelte sie überlegen an, dann hob er seine Hand, die das Schwert gehalten hatte – es blieb in der Wand stecken, so fest hatte er zugestoßen – an ihr Gesicht und strich ihr sanft über die noch heile Wange und über ihre Lippen.

Sie erbebte unter seiner Berührung und sah ihm immer noch gebannt in die Augen. Warum hatte er sie nicht getötet?

Sesshomaru hob nun seine linke Hand und fuhr über ihren Bauch unter ihr Hemd. Ihre Haut war so schön warm und so zart. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so eine Haut berührt? Die meisten Dämoninnen, mit denen er verkehrt hatte, waren kalt gewesen. Kalt und grob.

Doch sie...

Seine Hand wanderte höher, streichelte ihren Rücken und ihre Brüste.

Ephyra war sich dem voll und ganz bewusst, doch sie war zu verwirrt. Außerdem... war es irgendwie angenehm was er tat. Aber... HALLO! Er wollte sie eigentlich töten! Warum also tat er das?

Sie blinzelte und kam wieder zu sich. Und stieß ihn von sich. Sie selbst konnte nicht weg von der Wand, da das Schwert ihr Hemd daran geheftet hatte. Vergeblich versuchte sie, es aus der Wand zu ziehen, denn es saß zu fest. Doch bevor sie es verhindern konnte, war der Dämon wieder an sie herangetreten und zog mit einer leichten Bewegung das Schwert heraus.

Sie ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen und auch er schaute sie unentwegt an. Dann ließ er das Schwert fallen, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie.

Ephyra war zuerst viel zu überrascht, um sich groß zu wehren. Sie lag in seiner warmen Umarmung und fühlte sich seltsam... geborgen. Doch das ging nicht!

Sie kämpfte sich von ihm los und fuhr ihn an:

„Hör auf damit!"

Sesshomaru lächelte.

„Gefällt es dir denn nicht?" Er hatte gemerkt, dass es ihr sehr wohl gefiel.

„N... Nein! Das ist doch alles viel zu...grotesk! Zuerst willst du mich töten, dann... _das_! Und was machst du dann mit mir, wenn du bekommen hast, was du jetzt willst? Bringst du mich dann endgültig um, oder wie?"wütend baute sie sich vor ihm auf, doch er gab sich relativ unbeeindruckt.

„Vielleicht. Soweit hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht!"gab er unbekümmert und fast schon gelangweilt zurück. Ephyra wurde nur noch mehr sauer

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr du mich aufregst? Du und dieses verfluchte Amulett? Alles hier? Ich will nicht mehr! Ihr könnt mich alle mal! Du, mein Vater, mein ganzer Klan!"

Sie drehte sich um und eilte aus dem Raum.

Sesshomaru schaute ihr leicht überrascht hinterher. Dass sie so reagieren würde hatte er nicht gerade erwartet.

Er folgte ihr sofort und holte sie vor der Tür ein und hielt sie fest. Sie schlug seine Hand beiseite und funkelte ihn an.

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Ich gehe!"

Damit eilte sie weiter und Sesshomaru fielen plötzlich die Worte ihrer Freundin wieder ein. Wenn sie gehen wollte, sollte er sie lassen. Und ihr später folgen.

Er zögerte. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht gehen lassen! Das verbat er sich selbst! Sie gehörte ihm! Sie war in seiner Gewalt und er hatte zu bestimmen, was mit ihr geschehen sollte!

Doch trotzdem zögerte er. Die Worte ihrer Freundin ließen ihn nicht los. Er hatte Respekt vor der Zukunft und vor Voraussagungen, solange sie nicht falsch waren. Und ihre Freundin war eine Seherin und er glaubte nicht, dass sie etwas falsches sagen würde, wenn es um diese ging. Was also sollte er tun?

Er folgte ihr bis nach draußen, ohne sie aber noch einmal aufzuhalten. Dann stand sie im Hof und schaute sich etwas unschlüssig um. Er lächelte.

„Willst du ohne Verpflegung und warme Sachen einfach von hier verschwinden?"

Ephyra schrak leicht zusammen, als sie seine ruhige Stimme hörte. Sie drehte sich um und ihre Augen blitzten.

„Ich werde mir im nächsten Dorf einfach das Nötige kaufen!"entgegnete sie.

„Und womit willst du bezahlen?"

„Mit..."sie stockte. Sie hatte nichts, nur die Kleider, die sie anhatte. Und nicht mal die gehörten ihr eigentlich.

Er grinste überlegen, was sie noch wütender machte.

„Dachte ich's mir doch."

Dann rief er: „Kiun!"

Ein Diener kam schüchtern zu ihm gerannt.

„Ja, mein Herr?"

„Bring ihr das Nötige, das sie zum Reisen braucht. Dann öffnet ihr das Tor."

Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand im Schloss. Ephyra starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher. Eine Stunde später verließ sie das Schloss.


	10. 10

Kalter Wind wehte über Ephyra hinweg und sie war froh über den warmen Mantel, den ihr Sesshomarus Diener gegeben hatte. Sie hatte sich nach Westen gewandt, da in dieser Richtung das Haus ihrer Großmutter stand, fern ab von irgend welchen Klans, Dörfern oder weißhaarigen Dämonen!

Verwirrt dachte sie wieder an ihn. Warum hatte er sie geküsst? Warum hatte er sie so berührt? Und nicht getötet? War das nicht sein Ziel gewesen? Ursprünglich? Was hatte ihn davon abgebracht? Hatte ihn überhaupt was davon abgebracht? Oder hatte er es nur verschoben, um sich vorher noch mit ihr zu amüsieren? Idiot...

Aber, warum hatte er sie dann gehen lassen? Steckte vielleicht doch mehr dahinter, dass er auf einmal so zärtlich zu ihr gewesen war? Denn sonst hätte er sie festhalten können und mit ihr, wissen die Götter was, anstellen können! Aber er hatte es nicht getan.

Sie seufzte niedergeschlagen. Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm, egal wie oft sie das Ganze überdachte! Und sie wurde nicht schlau aus sich selbst. Sie glaubte noch immer, seine Hände auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, seine Lippen auf den ihrigen. Und dann war da diese Wut auf ihn, die Angst, dass er doch nur mit ihr spielte und alles einem ausgeklügelten Plan folgte, mit dem er sie benutzen und verletzen wollte und konnte. Die Angst, für ihn Gefühle zu haben und dann zu erfahren, dass alles nur ein Spiel war.

Soweit durfte sie es also nie kommen lassen! Und soweit würde sie es auch nie kommen lassen!

Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt gern Ziska bei sich gehabt. Sie brauchte jemanden zum Reden, der sich auch noch auskannte in dieser verqueren Situation. Und wer konnte sich da besser auskennen als die Person, die praktisch dafür verantwortlich war?

Doch sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo sie sich aufhalten konnte. Wahrscheinlich war sie bei sich Zuhause, doch das lag viele, viele Tagesreisen entfernt. Die nächste Person, zu der sie gehen mochte und konnte, war also ihre Großmutter, die Mutter ihrer Mutter.

Sie hatte sie in den letzten Jahren selten gesehen, da sie es vorzog, allein zu leben, tief in den Bergen. Nicht viele wussten, wo genau das war, und sie kam auch nur aus ihrem Versteck heraus, wenn es besondere Anlässe erforderten. Sonst nicht.

Also genau das Richtige für Ephyra, die in nächster Zeit weder ihrem Klan noch dem Dämon über den Weg laufen wollte!

In der ersten Nacht übernachtete sie in einer verlassenen Hütte, die ihr Schutz vor dem Regen und dem Wind gab, am nächsten Tag begann sie mit dem Aufstieg in das Gebirge. Ihre Reise verlief ziemlich ereignislos. Sie begegnete weder Menschen noch Dämonen und erreichte endlich am Abend des zweiten Tages das Haus ihrer Großmutter.

Es lag auf einer kleinen Lichtung, die sich mitten in einem dichten Wald auftat, der sich wiederum in einem kleinen Tal befand. Ephyra war nicht überrascht, als sie ihre Großmutter bereits vor der Tür auf sie warten sah. Auch sie besaß, als Erdmagierin, das zweite Gesicht.

„Du kommst spät. Ich hätte dich früher erwartet." waren ihre ersten Worte, doch dann lächelte sie und schloss ihre einzige Enkelin in die Arme. Sie war eine kleine, grauhaarige Frau, noch dazu etwas mollig, was sie ziemlich liebenswert erscheinen ließ. Was sie auch war.

Ephyra drückte sie ganz fest an sich und fühlte sich, als wäre sie nach Hause gekommen.

„Und deinen weißhaarigen Freund hast du nicht mitgenommen?"

Ephyra schaute sie verstört und verblüfft an, fauchte dann aber:

„Er ist nicht mein Freund! Und ich will nicht über ihn reden!"

Ihre Großmutter winkte ab. „Beruhige dich! Ich spreche ihn ja schon nicht mehr an! Komm erst mal rein, es ist so kalt hier draußen! Hänge deinen Mantel zum Trocknen neben den Ofen. Willst du was essen?"

Sie bemutterte Ephyra regelrecht, was beiden wohltat. Doch hatte sie auch noch wissend gelächelt, als Ephyra es nicht gesehen hatte. Dieser Weißhaarige würde noch öfters in ihrem Leben auftauchen.

Beide genossen ihr Zusammensein. Sie sprachen viel miteinander, ohne dabei aber den Dämon oder das Amulett zu erwähnen, was Ephyra immer geschickt umging. Erst spät in der Nacht legten sie sich schlafen. Ephyra war glücklich. Sie konnte so lange sie wollte bei ihrer Großmutter bleiben! Sie musste also nicht so schnell zurück nach Hause zu ihrem Vater, der sie wieder wegen dem Amulett kritisieren würde. Für sie war die Sache damit erledigt, der Dämon hatte das Amulett und sie würde nicht mehr versuchen, es ihm abzunehmen, da sie dazu keine Chance hatte. Sollte doch jemand anderes es zurückholen!

Sie schlief gut und lange. Die Sonne stand schon fast im Zenit, als sie endlich aufwachte. Ihre Großmutter war nicht da, was sie aber nicht weiter wunderte. Auf dem Herd fand sie einen Topf voll köstlichem Brei, von dem sie sich eine gehörige Ladung einverleibte, dann trat sie aus dem Haus heraus und sah sich etwas unschlüssig um. Da ihre Großmutter anscheinend nicht in der Nähe war, konnte sie sie schlecht fragen, ob sie ihr bei was helfen sollte. Also entschloss sie sich die Umgebung zu erkunden. Es war schon ewig her, als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, sie wollte ihre Erinnerungen von den Bergen und ihren Pfaden auffrischen.

Also spazierte sie fröhlich drauf los, nicht ahnend, dass sich zur selben Zeit auch jemand anderes auf den Weg Richtung Westen machte.

Sesshomaru hatte mit ungewöhnlicher und ungewohnter Ungeduld den dritten Tag erwartet, so dass er ihr endlich folgen konnte. Er rätselte selbst noch über sich und seine Tat, sie einfach gehen gelassen und ihr auch noch die nötige Verpflegung für eine lange Reise mitgegeben zu haben. Er hatte in dem Moment wohl wirklich nicht nachgedacht, sondern einfach gehandelt. Kopfschüttelnd bemerkte er, dass er das noch nie zuvor getan hatte.

Der dritte Tag dämmerte endlich, doch Sesshomaru war schon lange vor Sonnenaufgang wach gewesen und hatte ihn vom Fenster aus beobachtet. Dann ging er nach unten, frühstücken. Er aß allerdings nur sehr wenig, da er in letzter Zeit, genauer gesagt, seit er das Amulett hatte, kaum noch Hunger hatte, und trotzdem immer voller Kraft und gesund war. Anscheinend versorgte es ihn mit Energie, so dass er sie nicht mehr mit der Nahrung aufnehmen musste. Er hätte allerdings auch nicht mehr essen können, da er viel zu unruhig war, und so schnell wieder in seinem Zimmer stand. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, wenigstens bis zum Mittag zu warten, bevor er aufbrach. Allzu überstürzt wollte er das dann doch nicht angehen.

Nicht einmal seine Schwester war noch da, mit der er sich noch unterhalten hätte können. Sie war am Tag zuvor aufgebrochen, um ihr Schloss im Süden von hier wieder aufzusuchen. Und jetzt saß er hier allein und wartete ungeduldig darauf, endlich aufbrechen zu können.

Es war noch nicht ganz Mittag, als er das dann auch tat. Und so flog er los, Richtung Westen.

Ephyra wanderte immer höher in die Berge. Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag, der auch noch relativ warm war, und sie genoss sichtlich ihre Umgebung. Auch half sie ihr, sich auf was anderes als auf den Weißhaarigen zu konzentrieren, was allerdings ihre Aufmerksamkeit minderte. Sie hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie seit einiger Zeit verfolgt wurde.

Schließlich kam sie an eine Klippe, die hunderte von Metern über ein Talboden aufragte und so eine atemberaubende Aussicht lieferte. Tief so sie die frische Luft ein und der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren. Dann plötzlich hörte sie ein Schleifen, direkt hinter sich. Alarmiert drehte sie sich um und riss erschrocken ihre Augen auf.

Ein riesengroßer Schlangendämon schlängelte sich schnell auf sie zu, sein Maul weit aufgerissen, um sie zu packen und in einem Stück zu verschlingen.

Nur mit Hilfe ihrer Magie gelang es ihr, dem tödlichen Biss zu entkommen, doch auch der Dämon war schnell und stürzte mitten in der Bewegung herum nach rechts, wieder auf sie zu. Sie materialisierte ihr Schwert, wich zur Seite und verpasste dem Vieh eine klaffende Wunde an der Seite. Mit einem Aufschrei aber sprang sie so schnell wie möglich von der Wunde weg, da nicht Blut aus ihr raus kam, sondern viele kleine Schlangen! Die sich dann auch schon auf sie stürzten.

Der große Dämon war etwas benebelt, doch seine kleinen Kinder hielten Ephyra auf Trab. Sie waren viel zu flink für normale Schlangen, was hieß, dass Ephyra sie nicht mit ihrem Schwert erwischen konnte. Kurz entschlossen suchte sie ihr Heil in der Flucht. Sie lief in den nahen Wald, der sie nur höher hinauf führte, verfolgt von kleinen Schlangen sowie wieder der großen Schlange. Das Laufen ermüdete sie schnell und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie hier gesund wieder herauskommen sollte.

Sie verließen den Wald und kamen in ein zerklüftetes Hochplateau, das ziemlich viele Felsspalten hatte. Eine Idee schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie rannte noch schneller auf die nächste breite Spalte zu. Schlangen konnten nicht springen, sie schon!

Und das tat sie, und zwar so kraftvoll sie konnte! Die Spalte war etwa vier Meter breit, die sie locker überwand, während die Schlangen hinein vielen. Zumindest die meisten, die anderen verharrten auf der andern Seite. Gut, blieb nur noch der große Dämon.

Doch er war nicht mehr da. Ephyra sah sich beunruhigt um, doch sie entdeckte ihn nirgends! Die kleinen Schlangen, die überlebt hatten, verteilten sich nun, um einen anderen Weg zu finden, der zu ihr führte und waren auch schnell unter und hinter Steinen verschwunden.

Sie wollte zurück zum Wald laufen, brauchte aber Anlauf, um über die Spalte zu kommen. Also ging sie rückwärts, auf eine hohe Bergwand zu, die genau in diesem Moment zu explodieren schien! Unter herabfallendem Schutt und Staub gewahrte Ephyra den riesigen Schlangendämon, der zum letzten, entscheidenden Schlag ausholte und die erstarrte Ephyra fressen wollte! Wenn da nicht ein anderer Dämon gewesen wäre.

Hustend stolperte Ephyra zurück, was ihr das Leben rettete. Eine riesige Pfote stand plötzlich genau an der Stelle, an der sie eben noch gewesen war. Beinahe panisch schaute sie nach oben und beobachtete baff den riesigen Hund, der mit dem Schlangendämon kämpfte!

Und ergriff im nächsten Moment ihre Chance und sprang über die Spalte. Hinter ihr krachte es laut, als der Hundedämon die Schlange gegen den Fels schlug und ihr dabei tiefe Wunden verabreichte, aus denen nur mehr kleine Schlangen hervorkamen. Doch dann setzte er sein Gift ein, und sie lösten sich auf.

Ephyra wollte in den Wald rennen, doch plötzlich sah sie sich einer Wand aus Schlangen gegenüber, die sich zusammentaten und sich vereinigten, bis sie selbst wieder eine, zwar nicht ganz so große, Schlange bildeten.

„Mistvieh!" spie sie ihm entgegen und rannte nach rechts, einen schmalen Grat an einer Felswand hinauf. Doch bevor der Dämon ihr folgen konnte, hatte ihn der Hund bereits getötet und schaute ihr interessiert hinterher. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging neben dem Pfad her.

Ephyra war stehen geblieben und schaute von oben auf den Dämon herab. Sein Kopf lag etwa zwei Meter unter ihr und er schaute zu ihr hinauf. Dann stellte er sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und lehnte sich mit seinen Vorderpfoten gegen die Felswand und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

Ephyra war erschrocken zurückgesprungen und drückte sich gegen die kalte Wand. Was war heute nur los?

Gebannt schaute sie den Dämon an und blinzelte überrascht. War es Zufall, dass er die selben Muster im Gesicht hatte wie Sesshomaru? Auch sein Fell war so weiß wie dessen Haar. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, Sesshomaru war kein Hund! Hoffte sie...

Sein Kopf kam immer näher an sie heran, bis seine Schnauze sie fast berührte. Seine roten Augen fixierten sie unentwegt. Ephyras rasender Puls legte sich allmählich und noch etwas schüchtern hob sie langsam ihre Hand, um ihn zu berühren. Er faszinierte sie. Und war wunderschön. Und wenn er ihr was tun wollte, dann hätte er es schon längst getan.

Seine Nase war feucht, wie bei jedem Hund, und sie trat etwas nach vorne, um sein seidenes Fell auf seiner Schnauze zu streicheln. Dabei schaute sie ihm immer noch in die Augen und legte fragend ihren Kopf schief. Doch noch ehe etwas weiteres geschah, bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung, und sie schaute in die Richtung.

Der erste Schlangendämon regte sich wieder und erhob sich schwerfällig. Der Hund schaute in dieselbe Richtung wie sie, stieß sich dann von der Wand ab und lief zu der Schlange, um ihr den Rest zu geben.

Ephyra wartete und beobachtete gespannt die zwei Dämonen. Und bemerkte dabei nicht die kleine Schlang, die sich ihr von hinten her näherte. Und zubiss.

Sie schrie auf und langte nach unten und riss das Vieh von ihrem Fuß weg. Es flog in hohem Bogen über den Rand nach unten.

Ängstlich besah sich Ephyra ihre Wunde am Knöchel. Sie hatte zwei kleine Bisse, die stark gerötet waren und leicht bluteten. Sie spürte nichts, ihr Fuß war völlig taub. Sie sah sich um. Was sollte sie tun? Ihr ganzes Bein begann taub zu werden und es zog sich immer weiter hinauf. Schließlich verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper, fiel nach hinten, und konnte weder Arme noch Beine bewegen. Das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Sesshomaru wandte sich von dem Dämon ab. Er war nun sicher tot und würde nicht noch einmal unversehens auferstehen. Zufrieden mit sich drehte er sich um und erstarrte. Sie lag am Boden. Wie tot.

Blitzschnell verwandelte er sich zurück und flog an ihre Seite. Sofort fiel ihm ihr rechter Knöchel auf, der sich blau-lila verfärbt hatte, und die zwei Male an ihm. Eine dieser kleinen Schlangen musste sie gebissen haben! Und das war tödlich, wenn sie nicht schon bereits tot war.

Nervös fühlte er ihren Puls am Hals und atmete auf. Sie lebte noch. Nur, für wie lange? Er kannte diese Art von Dämonen, genau wie ihr Gift, das selbst für Reinblüter wie ihn gefährlich war, wenn auch nicht tödlich. Im Gegensatz zu ihr.

Was sollte er tun? Er besaß keine Heilkraft, auch war gerade sicher niemand in der Nähe, der mit ihr gesegnet war, und wenn, würde es zu lange dauern, bis er hier war. Doch, Moment! Das Amulett! Hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass es seinen Träger heilte?

Spontan nahm er es sich ab und legte es ihr vorsichtig um ihren Hals. Das Amulett leuchtete kurz auf, mehr passierte nicht. Beunruhigt beobachtete er sie. Funktionierte es? Oder nicht? Er fühlte wieder ihren Puls und er ging noch immer genauso schwach wie zuvor. Warum trat keine Besserung ein? Doch dann holte sie tief Luft und langsam wurde ihr Puls stärker. Beruhigt ließ Sesshomaru sich nach hinten fallen und saß eine Weile neben ihr. Ein Blick nach oben zum Himmel zeigte ihm, dass es mit Sicherheit bald regnen würde. Sie brauchten also was zum unterstellen. Er stand auf und hob sie vorsichtig auf seinen Armen hoch. Ganz in der Nähe wusste er von einer Höhle, die für ihn genau passend war. Er flog los.


	11. 11

Ephyra blinzelte verschlafen und hob langsam ihren Kopf an. Wo war sie?

Um sie herum war es ziemlich dunkel und eine kühle Brise wehte um ihren Kopf, während ihr restlicher Körper sich wohlig warm anfühlte, da er unter einer flauschigen Decke lag. Sie schaute sich um und sah nur schwarze Wände, die von einem kleinen Ausschnitt unterbrochen wurden, der den Blick auf den nächtlichen Himmel mit seinen Sternen freigab.

Anscheinend war sie in einer Höhle, nur wie war sie hierher gekommen? Sie konnte sich nur noch an den Biss der Schlange erinnern, dann war alles schwarz. Wer hatte sie also hierher gebracht?

Leise schlug sie die Decke zurück und stand auf. Ihre Beine fühlten sich noch etwas schwach an, doch sie konnte sie bewegen und vor allem spüren. Doch warum? Waren sie nicht nach dem Biss taub geworden so wie ihr ganzer Körper? Dieser Jemand, der sie hergebracht hatte, musste sie auch noch geheilt haben.

Sie ging zum Ausgang und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Anscheinend war sie doch noch nicht ganz so fit, wie sie gedacht hatte. Tief einatmend lehnte sie sich etwas nach vorne, um hinaus zu schauen.

Ihr gegenüber sowie links und rechts von ihr zeichneten sich Berggipfel schwarz vor dem Himmel ab und sie erkannte von keinem einzigen die Form wieder, um sich wenigstens etwas orientieren zu können. Vor dem Ausgang befand sich noch ein kleiner Felsvorsprung, auf den sie vorsichtig trat. Ein Blick über ihn drüber zeigte ihr nur Schwärze, es ging also ziemlich tief nach unten.

Sie seufzte und kehrte rückwärts gehend in die Höhle zurück. Drinnen lehnte sie sich wieder gegen die Wand und schloss müde ihre Augen. Dann kehrte sie zu ihrer Schlafstatt zurück, wobei sie sich durch die Dunkelheit tasten musste, und fiel gleich darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf. Das Gehen hatte sie wohl doch mehr als erwartet erschöpft.

Am anderen Ende der Höhle stand Sesshomaru und beobachtete sie.

Erst gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages erwachte Ephyra wieder und setzte sich auf. Tageslicht strömte in die Höhle und Vögel flogen draußen vorbei und zwitscherten vergnügt. Sie gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig und stand dann auf.

Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht und vollkommen gesund. Sie musste jetzt nur noch ihren Retter treffen!

Sie ging wieder zum Ausgang hinüber und warf noch einmal einen Blick in den Abgrund. Sie pfiff beeindruckt, als sie mehrere hundert Meter nach unten sah. Das sie so weit oben war hätte sie auch nicht erwartet. Konnte ihr Retter also fliegen? Sie überlegte. Sie kannte zwar einige, die fliegen konnten, doch es war sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die im entscheidenden Moment da gewesen wären und noch dazu mit einem Heiler. Außer...

„Willst du da draußen noch lange stehen bleiben?" vernahm sie plötzlich eine Stimme direkt hinter ihr.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sperrte Mund und Augen weit auf. _Er _stand hinter ihr! _Er_, dieser...Dämon!

„Überrascht?" grinste Sesshomaru sie an.

Ephyra blinzelte ein paar Mal, vielleicht würde er dann ja wieder verschwinden und sie aus ihrem abstrusen Traum aufwachen. Doch er blieb, genau wie sein bescheuertes Grinsen. Vollkommen sprachlos starrte sie ihn weiter an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, oder?

„Dir geht es allem Anschein nach wieder gut." stellte er immer noch leicht lächelnd fest.

Ephyra fing sich wieder und atmete erst einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte sie ihn dann und Wut klang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Oh, so freundlich? Immerhin hab ich dir dein Leben gerettet. Und das gleich zwei Mal."

In Ephyras Kopf machte es Klick. Sie sah wieder den großen Hund vor sich mit den selben Zeichen im Gesicht wie er.

„Dann warst doch du das." stammelte sie. „Der Hund..."

„Ja." sagte er nur und sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Aber... wie hast du mich geheilt? Ich meine, die Schlange, der Biss..."

„Mit etwas, das ich gerne wieder zurück hätte."

Fragend schaute sie ihn an und zuckte zurück, als er seine Hand an ihren Hals hob. Doch er berührte sie nicht, sondern griff nach etwas. Sie blickte auf seine Hand hinab und schaute fassungslos auf das, was er da hielt. Das Amulett! Sie trug das Amulett! Aber das bedeutete ja...

Verwundert und verwirrt sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Du...hast es mir...umgelegt. Warum?"

„Ich konnte ja schlecht zulassen, dass dich ein anderer Dämon tötet. Das steht immer noch mir zu." seine Augen musterten sie kalt und Ephyras kurze schöne Vorstellung von einem gutaussehenden Dämon, der sie gerettet hatte, weil er sie vielleicht mochte, zerbrach wie eine Seifenblase. Sie war manchmal wirklich sehr naiv...und dumm, an sowas zu glauben! Eigentlich hätte sie es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Er wollte sie also immer noch töten? Er hatte also nichts anderes vorgehabt, als er sie geküsst hatte? Er hatte sich nur vorher mit ihr amüsieren wollen... Idiot!

„Nimm es ab!" befahl er ihr dann. Ihre Augen blitzten.

„Und wenn nicht?" fragte sie ihn provozierend. Zornig starrte sie ihn an. Er konnte ihr das Amulett nicht abnehmen, es gehörte also ihr!

Sesshomaru schwieg erst, bevor er wieder seine Hand hob. Ephyra riss sich zusammen und zuckte dieses Mal nicht zurück und er legte seine Finger leicht auf ihre Haut.

„Wenn du es nicht tust?" wiederholte er ihre Antwort leise und gefährlich.

„Dann könnte es sein, dass ich dir weh tue. Und das immer wieder. Und immer wieder würde dich das Amulett heilen, so dass du die Schmerzen immer wieder aufs Neue durchmachen musst."

Sein Daumen ritzte ihre Haut leicht an, und ein Tropfen Blut quoll daraus hervor, bis sie sich wieder schnell von alleine schloss. Ephyra biss die Zähne zusammen und zeigte keine Reaktion. Er hatte Recht, das konnte er tun, aber so wie das Amulett sie heilen konnte, konnte es auch noch etwas anderes.

„Um mir weh zu tun," entgegnete sie ebenso leise wie er, „musst du mich erst mal erwischen!"

Und damit verschwand sie von einem Augenblick auf den anderen vor seinen Augen. Sesshomaru war nicht überrascht, mit so etwas hatte er insgeheim schon gerechnet. Ruhig drehte er sich um und schaute sie fast schon gelangweilt an.

„Dich erwischen?" fragte er und stand plötzlich vor ihr, packte ihre Hände und drehte sie ihr auf den Rücken.

„Was nutzt dir deine Schnelligkeit, wenn deine Reaktion so langsam ist?" Ein teuflisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er sah, wie Angst in ihr aufkeimte.

Ephyra versuchte von ihm loszukommen, doch sein Griff war zu fest. Selbst als sie sich so schnell wie das Licht bewegte, dass ihr Dank dem Amulett mühelos gelang, schaffte sie es nicht. Sie bewegte sich wieder normal und Sesshomaru zog sie noch enger an sich.

„Gib mir das Amulett!" forderte er sie noch einmal auf und klang dabei noch bedrohlicher.

Ephyra ging darauf nicht ein.

„Selbst wenn du mir weh tun würdest, du kannst mich nicht immer festhalten. Und glaub mir, alles was du mir antust, werde ich dir zurückzahlen!" Sie hielt seinem durchdringenden Blick stand.

„Glaubst du etwa wirklich, dass ich das Amulett so einfach wieder hergeben würde? Jetzt wo ich es habe?"

Er schwieg eine Weile und meinte dann:

„Nein."

Dann ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du wirst so lange hier bleiben, bis ich das Amulett wieder habe. Es liegt also ganz bei dir, ich habe Zeit."

Damit drehte er sich um und flog davon.

Ephyra atmete aus. Sie hatte unbewusst den Atem angehalten, als er sie an sich gedrückt hatte. Toll, sie konnte sich wirklich besseres vorstellen, als Tage hier drin zu sitzen, zusammen mit diesem Dämon.

Sie schaute sich das Amulett an. Nun, wenigstens hatte sie dieses. Was ihr allerdings nicht viel brachte, solange es ihr nicht half, zu fliegen.

Fliegen... eigentlich konnte sie es ja, rein theoretisch gesehen. Ihre Mutter war eine Windmagierin gewesen und Windmagier konnten fliegen. Allerdings war bei Ephyras Geburt beschlossen worden, dass sie eine Lichtmagierin werden sollte, also dem Erbe ihrer Mutter entsagen musste. Und somit nicht fliegen konnte, unter anderem eben.

Sie seufzte. Aber selbst wenn sie wissen würde, wie das ging, brachte es ihr nichts. Sie durfte als Lichtmagierin keine andere Magie verwenden. Um das zu tun, müsste sie sich von ihrem Klan trennen und als quasi Ausgestoßene leben. Und das wär auch nicht so prickelnd. Nun, vielleicht ergab sich ja auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit, hier weg zu kommen. Irgendwie...


	12. 12

Was das Schlimmste für Ephyra war, war die Langeweile, das Warten, dass irgend was, egal was, geschah! Aber nichts passierte. Sie saß den ganzen Tag von Morgens bis Abends in der Höhle und hatte nichts zu tun. Auch ließ sich Sesshomaru die ganze Zeit über nicht blicken, so dass sie nicht mal mit jemanden reden konnte und nur zu diesem Nichtstun verdammt war!

Dieser bescheuerte Dämon! Wenn sie es könnte, würde sie ihn auf der Stelle umbringen! Obwohl, dann würde sie nie hier weg können... aber vielleicht war ihr das dann auch wert. Sie überlegte. Mehr konnte sie sowieso nicht tun.

Nun, wenn sie ihn wirklich tötete, hätte sie das Amulett und wäre ihn für immer los! Doch, wie gesagt, würde sie dann nicht aus dieser Höhle kommen, zumindest nicht so schnell. Sie war sich eigentlich relativ sicher, dass ihre Großmutter sie schon suchte, und würde sicher, hoffentlich, irgendwann mal in diese Gegend kommen.

Nur, konnte sie ihn wirklich töten? Zumindest konnte er sie schon mal nicht töten, sie war also im Vorteil. Aber was war, wenn dasselbe wieder passieren würde, wie bei ihm im Schloss, als er sie eigentlich hätte töten wollen? Würde er sie wieder küssen?

Ein klitzekleiner Teil in ihr lächelte glücklich bei dem Gedanken, aber eben nur ein kleiner. Der Rest schüttelte energisch den Kopf und verfluchte den Dämon mal wieder. Außerdem würde er es sicher nicht noch einmal machen, sie hatte ihn zu sehr verärgert! Und wenn doch, würde sie ihn wieder von sich schubsen und ihn schimpfen! Und dann natürlich angreifen und fertig machen! Wenn er denn mal wieder auftauchte...

Sie seufzte. Wie lange würde sie noch hier drin bleiben müssen? Konnte ihr vielleicht das Amulett helfen zu fliehen? Vielleicht hatten ja die früheren Lichtmagier auch fliegen können wie die Windmagier und ihre Nachkommen hatten es nur verlernt? Obwohl es sehr, sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich war, klammerte Ephyra sich an diese Vorstellung. Irgend etwas brauchte sie ja zum hoffen!

Sie nahm das Amulett in die Hand und betrachtete es eingehend. Alte Schriftzeichen waren auf ihm eingraviert, die sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah. War das die Schrift ihrer Vorfahren? Wenn ja, hatten sie wirklich mehr als nur Magie verloren. Es schien aus Gold gefertigt zu sein, war rund und hatte in der Mitte einen weißen Kristall eingelassen, der funkelte und das Licht brach, wenn es auf ihn strahlte.

Hm, es hieß, dass das Amulett, wenn es einem Lichtmagier in die Hände fiel, ihm zu der alten Macht seiner Vorfahren verhelfen würde. Sie musste also mit ihm zaubern.

Trostlos sah sie sich in der Höhle um. Was konnte sie hier schon großartig machen? Ohne einen Gegner würde sie nicht zu viel Magie kommen. Was sie wieder auf den Weißhaarigen zurückbrachte. Sie konnte ja, wenn er irgendwann mal wieder hier auftauchen sollte, mit ihm kämpfen und dann rum probieren, was sie so alles neues drauf hatte.

Also wartete sie wieder. Und wartete. Und wartete...

Es wurde Abend, es wurde Nacht und sie wurde müde. Also legte sie sich sauer hin zum schlafen.

Kurze Zeit später, Ephyra schlief bereits tief und fest, kam Sesshomaru zurück zur Höhle. Lautlos stellte er sich neben sie und schaute mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf sie herab. Dann kniete er sich nieder und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und berührte dabei wieder ihre warme Haut, die ihn so faszinierte.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Einerseits war er mehr als verärgert über diese kleine Sterbliche, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte und er zum Monster wurde und auf sie losging. Doch andererseits... Da war etwas in ihm, dass... das eben nicht wollte. Das mehr von ihrer weichen Haut spüren wollte und sie gesund und sicher wissen wollte, das sich um sie kümmern wollte...

Seine Hand wanderte ohne sein Zutun ihren Hals hinab, strich dann über ihr Kinn, über ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen. Die Schlafende tat einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte sich, ohne aufzuwachen, auf die Seite.

Sesshomaru riss sich beinahe gewaltsam von ihr los und stand auf. Er musste diese Seite unter Kontrolle halten, sonst gewann sie die Oberhand und die Kleine würde nie die Strafe für ihr Benehmen kriegen, die sie verdiente.

Mit wehenden Haaren flog er wieder in die Nacht hinaus.

Bereits früh am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ephyra wieder. Sie fühlte sich frisch und ausgeschlafen. Dann stellte sie verwundert fest, dass sie keinen Hunger verspürte, und das schon seit gestern. Hing das mit dem Amulett zusammen? Versorgte es sie mit der nötigen Energie? Nun, dann konnte sie hier drin wenigstens schon mal nicht verhungern!

Sie erhob sich und streckte sich. Dann trat sie auf den kleinen Felsvorsprung vor der Höhle und sog tief die frische Luft ein. Es war ein sonniger Tag und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen wärmten sie und sie schloss entspannt ihre Augen. Eine leichte Brise spielte mit ihren Haaren und kurz vergaß sie alles um sich herum und genoss einfach diesen Augenblick.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Knirschen und öffnete ihre Augen. Doch als sie sich umsah, entdeckte sie nichts verräterisches. Dann knirschte es wieder, diesmal lauter, sie hörte wie irgendwo kleine Steine rollten, als sie nach unten sah und erschrocken ihre Augen aufriss. Der Vorsprung, auf dem sie stand, war dabei abzubrechen!

Mit einem Sprung in die Höhle wollte sie sich noch retten, doch es war zu spät und sie verlor den Boden unter ihren Füßen und stürzte schreiend in die Tiefe.

Sesshomaru traute seinen Augen nicht, als er von seinem Platz gegenüber der Höhle aus die kleine Magierin sah wie sie in den Abgrund stürzte. Er sprang auf und flog so schnell er konnte hinter ihr her. Sie hatte aufgehört zu schreien und sich zusammengekauert. Es dauerte nicht lange und er holte sie ein. Beschützend nahm er sie in seine Arme und bremste ihren Fall. Sie schluchzte auf und klammerte sich Hilfe suchend an seine Brust, was ihn seltsam berührte und... angenehm war.

Sesshomaru entfernte sich mit ihr wieder vom doch schon nahen Boden und flog zur Höhle zurück. Drinnen setzte er vorsichtig auf, machte aber keine Anstalten, sie aus seinen Armen zu lassen, genauso wenig wie sie welche machte, von ihm weg zu gehen. Sie standen einfach da, solange Ephyra sich beruhigte. Sie schaute die ganze Zeit über nicht auf und lehnte ihren Kopf nur weiter an seine Brust.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte ihre Erinnerungen zu ordnen. Sie war gefallen. Der Vorsprung war abgebrochen und sie war gefallen. Doch dann...war er da gewesen und hatte sie gerettet. Er hatte sie wieder gerettet, obwohl er, wenn er sie hätte sterben lassen, das Amulett bekommen hätte, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie das trotz dem Amulett nicht überlebt hätte. Und wenn ein Träger des Amuletts starb, wurde es frei für den Nächsten.

Warum also?

Langsam hob sie nun doch ihren Kopf und sah ihm schüchtern in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren so nahe, dass sie ihren Blick gleich wieder senkte und verlegen ihre Hände ansah, die noch immer an seiner warmen Brust ruhten.

Und warum ließ er sie nicht los?

Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild und sie wurde immer nervöser. Dann spürte sie, wie er seinen Arm von ihrer Taille nahm und sanft ihr Kinn anhob. Wieder sah sie ihm in die Augen und spürte wie sein Daumen über ihre Lippen strich.

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?" hauchte sie und sein Blick wurde ernst.

Als er nichts sagte, fuhr sie fort.

„Das Amulett hätte dir gehört, wenn ich gestorben wäre. Also, warum?"

Sie schaute beinahe hoffnungsvoll zu ihm hoch. Hatte sie sich etwa doch geirrt in ihm? Lag ihm doch mehr an ihr als nur das Amulett, das sie trug?

Er neigte seinen Kopf etwas zu ihr.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Zart berührten seine Lippen die ihrigen und sie schloss ihre Augen. Weggewischt waren alle Bedenken und Gedanken, die sie jemals über ihn hatte, sie dachte nur an seinen Kuss.

Sesshomaru zog sie eng an sich und vertiefte seinen Kuss. Ephyra hob ihre Hände zu seinem Hals und streckte sich, um ihm so nah wie möglich zu sein. Seine eine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Nacken und fuhr ihr durchs Haar, seine andere streichelte ihre warme Haut ihres Rückens.

Doch dann drehte Ephyra ihren Kopf beiseite und trat einen Schritt zurück, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet. Sesshomaru atmete schwer und riss sich zusammen, sie nicht wieder an sich zu ziehen.

„Verzeih mir bitte." flüsterte sie und hob ihre Hände zu ihrem Hals und nahm das Amulett ab. Sie hielt es kurz vor sich und schaute es an, dann schaute sie ihm wieder in die Augen und hielt es ihm hin.

Sesshomaru konnte seine Verwirrung nicht ganz verbergen, griff aber etwas zögerlich nach dem Amulett in ihrer Hand, legte es sich jedoch noch nicht um, sondern schaute sie prüfend an. War das ein Trick? Was sollte das? Wieso gab sie ihm das Amulett?

Doch dann henkte er es sich doch um, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sie schaute wieder zu Boden.

„Ich... Du hast mir das Amulett gegeben, um mich vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Und dann hast du mich wieder gerettet. Doch ich...war nichts weiter als eine gierige, falsche Schlange, die das ausgenutzt hat, um an das Amulett zu kommen. Verzeih mir also bitte."

Sesshomaru legte den Kopf schief und schaute nachdenklich. Sie war wirklich keine Dämonin. Nein, eine Dämonin hätte ihm das Amulett nie zurück gegeben und sich nicht als falsche Schlange bezeichnet. Trotzdem hatte sie es zwei Tage lang getan. Und dafür wollte er sie noch bestrafen. Er war eben ein Dämon.

Ein böses Lächeln stahl sich auf sein kaltes Gesicht, als er sagte:

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie einfach es mit einem Kuss ist, an das Amulett zu kommen, hätte ich das gestern schon getan. Was krieg ich, wenn ich noch weiter gehe, als dich nur zu küssen?"

Verwirrt sah Ephyra auf und zuckte innerlich vor seinem kalten Blick zurück.

Sesshomaru ging auf sie zu und griff wieder nach ihrem Kinn. Sein Griff war grob, doch er tat ihr nicht weh.

„Hat du etwa geglaubt, dass mehr hinter diesem Kuss steckt? Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich nichts fühle. Für nichts und niemanden!"

Ihr verletzter Blick traf ihn trotz seinen Worten. Doch er ließ dieses unangenehme Gefühl nicht zu. Genau das hatte er gewollt. Er nutzte ihre offensichtlichen Gefühle als ihre Schwachstelle, um sie zu verletzen.

Ephyra riss sich wütend von ihm los. Wie hatte sie sich nur so täuschen können? Es stimmte, er hatte es ihr selbst gesagt, dass er nichts fühlte. Und sie hatte es vergessen. Sie war so dumm! Und jetzt hatte er das Amulett wieder. Er konnte sie also auch wieder töten.

Sie atmete zittrig und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. In ihrem Blick mischte sich Hass mit dem Schmerz, doch sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

„Du hast nun das Amulett. Also lass mich gehen!" Sie wollte hier einfach nur noch weg. Weg vor ihm!

Sesshomaru überlegte und sah sie überheblich an, drehte sich dann um und ging zum Ausgang. Dann streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus. Zögerlich trat sie zu ihm.

„Warum nicht?" meinte er. Sein Arm legte sich um ihre Taille und er zog sie an sich. Ephyra warf ihren Kopf zurück und hob ihre Hände, um ihn weg zu schubsen, doch er lachte nur und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Finden werde ich dich überall!"

Dann hob er mit ihr vom Boden ab und flog sie zum Gipfel des Berges. Dort setzte er sie unsanft ab und verschwand, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Ephyra schaute ihm voller Hass hinterher, sank dann auf ihre Knie und barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte.


	13. 13

Die Dämmerung legte sich langsam über den Wald und es wurde dunkel. Ephyra irrte umher, ohne die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, wo sie sich befand. Sie hatte Hunger und Durst, ihr war schlecht, ihr ganzer Körper tat ihr weh und sie fühlte sich... Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie sie sich fühlte. Denn so hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt, weil sie auch noch nie von einem Typen so verletzt worden war.

Sie atmete tief ein, als sie wieder an ihn dachte. In ihrem Bauch hatte sie so eine Wut und einen Hass auf ihn, unbeschreiblich. Und gleichzeitig war sie auch wütend auf sich selbst, ihn so nah an sich heran gelassen zu haben, dass er sie verletzen hatte können! Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Felsvorsprung auch noch irgendwie manipuliert, dass er ja abbrach und er so seine _Rettungsaktion_ starten konnte! Er hatte sie dann ja wirklich toll becircen können, mit ihrer Rettung, seiner Umarmung, seinen starken Armen, seinem Kuss...

Ephyra schüttelte den Kopf, um die lästigen Erinnerungen los zu werden. Es war alles nur gespielt! Mehr nicht!

Die Nacht brach herein und es wurde eisig kalt. Frierend setzte sie ihren Weg fort, durch den schwarzen Wald, bis sie an einem umgestürzten Baum vorbeikam, dessen aus dem Boden herausragende Wurzeln einen kleinen Unterschlupf bildeten, der sie vor dem Wind schützen würde.

Sie setzte sich in ihren mehr oder weniger gemütlichen Schlafplatz und umschlang ihre Knie, um wenigstens etwas Wärme in ihrem Körper zu behalten. Allein die Erschöpfung ließ sie einschlafen.

Sesshomaru flog zu seinem Schloss zurück. Er hatte zwar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben, doch derartige Vorstellungen gleich wieder beiseite geschoben. Erstens würde sie auf ihn losgehen, wenn sie ihn entdeckte, und zweitens, vertraute er sich selbst nicht, die Finger von ihr zu lassen, wenn er sie sehen würde.

Nein, es war wirklich besser, jetzt erst mal Abstand zu halten. Sie sollten sich erst beide beruhigen.

Als er nach ein paar Stunden endlich ankam, war er überrascht, seine Schwester zu riechen, die ihn auch sogleich freundlich begrüßte. Doch ihr Lächeln erstarb sogleich wieder, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Und er war allein. Hatte er es etwa getan? Hatte er die kleine Magierin getötet?

Sesshomaru nickte ihr nur kurz zu und ging an ihr vorbei. Er wollte jetzt allein sein. Saiku blieb draußen stehen und schaute ihm verwirrt hinterher. OK, auch wenn er sie getötet hätte, (ein inneres Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er das nicht getan hatte), müsste er noch lange nicht so ernst sein! Hm...

Der Tag verging ereignislos, Saiku streifte in der Gegend umher und kehrte erst am Abend wieder zurück. Sesshomaru tauchte zum Abendessen nicht auf und Saiku ging früh zu Bett. Doch als er dann auch am Morgen zum Frühstück nicht auftauchte, beschloss sie, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten.

Sie klopfte an seine Tür, doch er antwortete nicht. Vorsichtig öffnete sie und lugte ins Innere. Die Morgensonne strahlte gleißend hell in den Raum und sie musste erst ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor sie ihren Bruder erkannte. Er saß auf seiner gepolsterten Bank vor dem Fenster und schaute nicht auf, als sie hinter ihn trat.

Saiku warf einen Blick auf sein Bett und stellte fest, dass er nicht geschlafen hatte, da es unberührt war. Sie legte den Kopf schief, verschränkte ihre Arme und tippte mit ihrem Fuß auf. Ihr Bruder saß also die ganze Nacht vor dem Fenster, ohne zu schlafen und ohne zu Essen. Dann war ja alles klar.

„Du denkst an sie, nicht wahr?" fragte sie dann und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Sesshomaru sah nur weiter ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster und sagte nichts. Obwohl ihn seine Schwester gerade nervte, hatte sie recht. Er dachte an sie. An Ephyra. Er hatte ihren Namen noch nie ausgesprochen fiel ihm auf.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" meinte er dennoch. Er würde doch nicht zugeben, dass er das wirklich tat und sie recht hatte.

Saiku setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Du schläfst nicht, du isst nichts, du sprichst nichts und sitzt einfach nur da und schaust aus dem Fenster. Und das, nachdem du ohne deine kleine Magierin zurück gekommen bist, der du zuvor, nachdem du sie mit allerlei liebevoll bereitgestellten Reiseproviant versorgt auf die Reise geschickt hast, hinterher geflogen bist. Glaub mir, jeder würde jetzt sagen, dass du an sie denkst. Wieso ist sie nicht mitgekommen?"

Sesshomarus Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich bei ihrer Aufzählung.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden." knirschte er hervor. Er zuckte mit seiner Schulter und Saiku hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn beleidigt an.

„Gut." meinte sie und stand auf.

„Aber bevor du hier lang rumsitzt und schmollst, kannst du auch genauso gut aufstehen und wieder zu ihr gehen."

Sie lehnte sich vor und stützte sich leicht auf seine Schultern auf.

„Wenn du sie vermisst, vermisst sie dich sicher auch. Es -"

Sesshomaru lachte auf und sie hielt verwundert inne.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich vermisst. Das nun wirklich nicht."

Saiku seufzte.

„Ich glaub's nicht. Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Musst du immer alle deine Freundinnen vergraulen?"

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!" betonte er gefährlich leise.

„Und ich vergraule sie nicht!"

Saiku hob ihre linke Augenbraue.

„Hm hmmm... Sicher." sagte sie trocken.

„Seit wie vielen Jahren läufst du jetzt allein durch die Welt? Einhundert? Zweihundert? Schon immer?"

Sesshomaru knurrte. Seine Schwester nervte ihn gerade ziemlich!

Saiku nahm ihre Hände von seinen Schultern, als sie sein Knurren hörte, und trat einige Schritte von ihm weg. Anscheinend war sie zu weit gegangen. Dass er auch nie die Wahrheit vertragen konnte!

„Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort gehst, schmeiße ich dich höchst persönlich raus!" vernahm sie dann auch schon seine kalte Stimme und verzog sich auch sogleich. Draußen lehnte sie sich vor die Tür und atmete aus. Dass er so sauer war, dass er selbst sie so anfauchte, war sehr, sehr selten. Er dachte anscheinend wirklich sehr viel über die Magierin nach. Und wieder kehrte ein Lächeln auf ihr hübsches Gesicht zurück. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

Ephyras kalter Körper weckte sie schmerzhaft wieder auf, als die Sonne langsam über dem Horizont aufstieg. Sie fror und alles tat ihr weh. Mit knackenden Gelenken erhob sie sich und ging weiter. Sie war erschöpft und fragte sich, wann sie endlich auf ein Zeichen ihrer Großmutter treffen würde, oder auf das eines anderen Menschen.

Einige Zeit später sah sie etwas, das ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ. Sie trat aus dem Wald heraus und stand auf einer Klippe und hatte einen weiten Blick über ein schönes Tal. Über ein sehr schönes Tal. Ein Tal mit einer kleinen Lichtung mitten im Wald, auf der eine kleine Hütte stand.

Neue Kraft strömte durch ihren Körper und sie sah sich voller Elan nach einer Abstiegsmöglichkeit um, die sie auch schließlich fand. Es war Mittag, als sie endlich bei der Lichtung ankam.

Ihre Großmutter öffnete die Tür und lief ihr entgegen, wobei sie eine dicke Wolldecke mit sich trug, in die sie gleich Ephyra einwickelte, kaum dass sie diese erreicht hatte. Ephyra schmiss sich in die Umarmung ihrer Großmutter und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Tränen der Erleichterung, aber auch welche aus einem anderen Grund.

„Ist schon gut, meine Liebe. Es wird alles wieder gut, du wirst sehen!"

Ephyra schniefte. „ Was soll wieder gut werden? Ich will doch gar nicht, dass es wieder gut wird!"

„Komm erst mal rein ins Warme!"

Beide gingen in die warme Hütte und Ephyras Großmutter stellte ihr einen Topf voll warmer Suppe vor die Nase. Sie schniefte noch ein paar Mal, aß dann aber mit einem Heißhunger.

Als sie fertig war, bekam sie noch ein kleines Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit vor sich hingestellt. Sie sah auf und meinte:

„Ich trinke keinen Alkohol."

„Den hier schon!" wehrte ihre Großmutter ab. „Da geht's einem gleich viel besser danach."

Ephyra seufzte, befolgte aber den Rat und kippte das scharfe Zeug runter. Auch wenn sie ein grauenvoller Husten packte, breitete sich doch eine angenehme Wärme in ihrem Bauch aus und sie lehnte sich erschöpft in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ihre Finger spielten lustlos mit dem Glas herum und ihr Blick ging in die Leere. Eine Weile saßen sie beide schweigend da, dann fing ihre Großmutter zu reden an.

„Du...hast ihn also getroffen?"

„Ich will nicht über ihn reden." entgegnete Ephyra nur knapp.

„Dann werde ich über ihn reden."

Ephyra sagte nichts dazu, sondern starrte nur finster auf das Glas.

„Sesshomaru ist, wie wir alle ja wissen, ein Dämon. Und Dämonen...sind, was den zwischenmenschlichen oder den zwischendämonischen Bereich angeht, sehr kompliziert. Vor allem die Dämonen, die von ihrem Äußeren her den Menschen auch noch ähneln."

Ephyra schaute mürrisch auf. Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust, über die Gefühlswelt von Dämonen aufgeklärt zu werden! Doch ihre Oma fuhr fort.

„Diese Dämonen, die zudem auch noch sehr mächtig sind, werden dazu erzogen, keine Gefühle zu zeigen, denn sowas ziemt sich ja nicht für sie." ihre Stimme wurde leicht zynisch.

„Und Sesshomaru... ist einerseits ein wahrer Dämon, doch andererseits auch wieder wie sein Vater. Auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben will."

„Was soll denn sein Vater damit zu tun haben?" Ephyras Stimme klang ärgerlich.

„Nur das, dass er sein Vater ist." Ihre Großmutter lächelte.

„Auch ein Dämon, der Gefühle hatte. Und wegen ihnen sein Leben gelassen hatte."

„Wieso auch? Sesshomaru hat keine Gefühle! Er hat es mir selbst gesagt und –" _mich so verletzt. _dachte sie.

„Ach, Mädchen! Hör doch mal zu, wenn man dir was sagt! Er hat miterlebt, wie sein Vater wegen seinen Gefühlen starb! Und das, nachdem man ihn dazu erzogen hatte, keine Gefühle zu zeigen! Und dann bemerkt er, dass er Gefühle hat! Er war verwirrt und solche Dämonen sind nicht gern verwirrt! Deswegen hat er dir weh tun wollen."

„Oma, verstehst du nicht? Er hat keine Gefühle! Er hat mit mir gespielt und damit seinen Spaß gehabt! Mehr nicht!"

Der Blick ihrer Großmutter sprach Bände.

„Und das glaubst du?"

„Ich glaub es nicht, ich weiß es!"

„Na gut, wenn du meinst. Lass dir aber nur sagen, dass ich etwas anderes weiß! Und das sehr genau."

Es folgte darauf Schweigen, bis sich Ephyras Großmutter erhob und das einzige Bett in der Hütte herrichtete.

„Am besten, du schläfst jetzt etwas, um dich zu erholen. Allerdings muss ich dich allein lassen, da ich im nächsten Dorf gebraucht werde, eine Frau bekommt ein Kind. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"

Ephyra sah zu Boden und meinte leise: „Nein."

„Ich hab um die Lichtung ein Schutzfeld aufgebaut, damit sich hier keine Dämonen einschleichen können. Die Energie zieht es aus drei Steinplatten am Waldrand, sie sind recht einfach zu bedienen, falls du das tun müsstest, was ich aber nicht glaube. Komm her!"

Das Bett war fertig und sie bugsierte ihre Enkelin hinein und deckte sie zu. Diese ließ das widerstandslos mit sich geschehen, sie war sowieso so müde. Anscheinend war was in der Suppe gewesen. Aber na ja, sie brauchte ihren Schlaf.

Ihre Großmutter küsste sie noch auf die Stirn und wünschte ihr angenehme Träume, dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Leise packte ihre Großmutter alles, was sie brauchte, zusammen und verließ das Haus und die Lichtung. Als sie den Wald betrat, blieb sie unvermittelt stehen.

„Wenn du ihr noch einmal so weh tust, Sesshomaru, dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun!"

Ihr Stimme verklang klar und kalt in dem stillen Wald. Doch dann hörte sie rechts von ihr etwas rascheln, und der weißhaarige Dämon trat hinter einem Baum hervor.

„Ich tue, was ich will, alte Hexe!" antwortete er ebenso kühl und sein Blick heftete sich herausfordernd an den ihrigen.

„Aber nicht mit meiner Enkelin! Verstanden?"

Er lachte freudlos.

„Willst du mir drohen? Das hat bei mir noch nie geklappt, das weißt du."

„Ich drohe dir nicht, kleiner Welpe." Sesshomarus Blick wurde noch düsterer. „Ich gebe dir nur einen Rat: Sei lieb zu ihr und du wirst eine wunderbare Zukunft haben und keinen Ärger mit mir."

„Und wenn ich es nicht bin?"

Die Frau lachte leise und ihre Augen funkelten vor Freude.

„Das brauch ich dir nicht sagen, weil du es nicht sein wirst."

Sesshomarus schaute durchdringend an.

„Was hast du gesehen?"

Nun lachte sie laut und ging weiter. Erst als sie weit weg von ihm war und definitiv außer Hörweite, flüsterte sie: „Viele kleine Kinder."

**So, das war's. Hab ab morgen wieder Schule und am Mittwoch dann gleich auch wieder, wie sollte es auch anders sein, die erste Klausur im neuen Jahr! Yeah! Bitte also um Verständnis, wenn das hier wieder länger dauert! :)**

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bitte um Reviews! –liebguck-**

**HEL und gute Nacht, eure Liël **


	14. 14

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte bereits, als Ephyra wieder aufwachte. Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht und streckte sich glücklich. Sie hatte eine warme Hütte zum schlafen, genug zu Essen und einen Schutzschirm um sich herum, der sämtliche Dämonen fernhielt. Wirklich sämtliche! Auch wenn sie noch so stark wären!

Schwungvoll stand sie auf und schürte das Feuer im Ofen neu, um sich die Suppe noch einmal warm zu machen. Draußen wurde es immer heller, und während sie aß, summte sie fröhlich vor sich hin. Sie war sicher. Und das fühlte sich gut an.

Nach ihrem Frühstück schaute sie kurz vor die Tür und sog die kühle Luft tief ein. Graue Wolken hingen über ihr und es regnete, was das Zeug hielt. Also zog sie sich wieder in das warme Haus zurück und beschäftigte sich mit den vielen Büchern ihrer Großmutter.

Sesshomaru saß derweilen außerhalb des Schutzschirms auf einem Baum und wartete mit ungewohnter Geduld. Auf was, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang war sie kurz vor die Tür getreten und ihr süßer Duft war zu ihm hinüber geweht worden, den er beinahe genießerisch einsog. Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch, Erinnerungen an ihre warme Lippen und ihre zarte Haut. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Gedanken loszuwerden. Er wollte daran nicht denken.

Also saß er weiter da und unternahm nichts. Bis zum Nachmittag.

Ephyras Gelenke knackten leise, als sie von dem bequemen Sessel aufstand, in dem sie den ganzen Tag lesend verbracht hatte. Ein Blick durch das Fenster zeigte ihr, dass es aufgehört hatte zu regnen, und sie beschloss, nach draußen zu gehen.

In einen warmen Mantel gehüllt steuerte sie dann den Schutzschirm an, der sich fast unsichtbar um die Lichtung spannte. Neugierig inspizierte sie die drei Steinplatten, die ihn mit Energie versorgten, und blieb verwundert bei der dritten stehen. Das war seltsam. Auf alle Steinplatten waren verschiedene Kristalle angebracht, nur unterschied sich das Muster der Kristalle dieser Platte von den anderen zwei. Rätselnd ließ sie sich in die Hocke nieder und griff neugierig nach einem der Kristalle, um ihn in die richtige Position zu setzen. Doch nachdem sie das getan hatte, leuchtete er plötzlich hell auf und mit ihm das Schutzfeld! Nur um dann zu verschwinden.

Erschrocken zog sie die Luft ein. „Verdammt!"

Schnell schob sie den Stein zurück und das Feld baute sich wieder auf. Erleichtert ließ sie sich zurückfallen und atmete auf. Aber warum sah diese Platte so anders aus? Wahrscheinlich hatte sich ihre Großmutter irgendwie vertan. Mehr nicht.

Sie stand auf und wischte ihre Hose mit den Händen ab. Doch sie drehte sich zu spät um, um den Schatten zu bemerken, der schnell hinter dem Haus verschwand. Also ging sie nichtsahnend um das Haus herum, um sich wieder hinein zu setzen, und erstarrte.

Ein Dämon hatte sich durch die Tür ins Innere des Hauses gebeugt und schien, dem Lärm nach zu urteilen, da drin alles mögliche kaputt zu machen. Auch passte nur sein vorderer Körper hinein, sein grün geschuppter Rumpf wühlte mit seinen Krallen an den riesigen Pfoten den Boden davor auf.

Empörung machte sich in Ephyras Gesicht breit und sie wurde sauer. Das darf doch alles nicht wahre sein!

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, zauberte sie ihr Schwert hervor und schlug es so fest sie konnte auf den Rücken des Monsters. Doch es prallte klirrend von den stahlharten Schuppen ab und sie trat verblüfft einen Schritt zurück. „Verdammt..." murmelte sie.

Im Haus war es völlig ruhig geworden und langsam zog der Dämon seinen Kopf daraus hervor. Nebenbei, während sie vor seinem weit aufgerissenem Maul zurück sprang, stellte sie fest, dass es sich um einen jungen Drachen handelte. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er schon Feuer speien, was er auch gleich tat. Ephyras einziger Gedanke war, so schnell wie möglich weg zu kommen, Drachenfeuer war mehr als gefährlich, aber sie rührte sich gleich darauf nicht mehr, da sie zu überrascht dazu war. Denn der Drache vor ihr, genau wie sein Feuer, standen still! Einfach so!

Ihr Mund klappte nach unten, als sie die Bedeutung von diesem Umstand erkannte: sie bewegte sich so schnell wie das Licht! Und das ohne Anstrengung, ohne Konzentration! Einfach mal so nebenbei!

Vorsichtig umrundete sie den Dämon. Auch je mehr Zeit verging, wurde sie nicht schwächer, so wie früher. Seit wann konnte sie das also?

Ein kurzer Gedanke ihrerseits und sie bewegte sich wieder normal. Das Feuer des Drachens ging ins Leere und er schaute sich verwirrt um. Als er sie hinter sich entdeckt hatte, wollte er erneut Feuer speien, Ephyra jedoch wechselte wieder von normal auf schnell.

OK, sie war vielleicht schneller als er, doch was brachte ihr das, wenn sie das Vieh nicht töten konnte? Sie konnte hier nicht ewig Katz und Maus mit ihm spielen.

Sie seufzte und ging an den Rand der Lichtung zu einer der Steinplatten. Sie musste ihn raus locken und dafür musste sie das Feld abschalten. Hoffentlich kamen dabei nicht noch mehr Dämonen...

Sie ließ sich nieder und wollte einen der Steine zur Seite rutschen, als ein gewaltiger Stromschlag durch ihren Körper fuhr und sie einige Meter durch die Luft schleuderte. Hart kam sie am Boden auf und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht bewusstlos zu werden. Dabei konnte sie sich nicht mehr auf ihre Schnelligkeit konzentrieren und sie hörte, wie der Drache auf sie zu stampfte. War's das jetzt? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein!

Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über ihren Körper, sie konnte nicht aufstehen, sie konnte nichts tun.

Dann mischte sich unter das Stampfen ein Knallen, wie von einer Peitsche, was Ephyra sehr verwunderte. Woher kam das Geräusch? Woher... doch der Gedanke entglitt ihr immer weiter, je mehr ihr Bewusstsein ab driftete. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, aber sie war so müde...

Ein lauter Schrei drang von fern an ihre Ohren, dann wurde es still. Bis auf Schritte, die sich ihr näherten, die neben ihr stehen blieben. Und Arme, die sie hochhoben und an eine warme Brust drückten.

Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit durchströmte sie, ihr würde nichts mehr passieren. Letztendlich siegte die Schwäche, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, und sie fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

**Hallo, alle miteinander! OK, etwas kurz, aber bevor ich hier noch lang weiterschreibe, dachte ich mir: Ach, hör hier gleich auf, das passt so schön.**

**Nun? Wer wird wohl ihr Retter sein? Na? Kann man sich ja denken, oder? Hach, er kann es eben einfach nicht lassen... –g– **

**Nun ja. Danke an alle, die mir so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben! HEAL!!! Ich freu mich da ja immer wieder drauf! **

**Also, macht es gut! Bis zum nächsten Mal! LG, Liël **


	15. 15

Ephyra wurde von unsäglichen Kopfschmerzen geweckt. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf beiseite und biss die Zähne zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Nacken fuhr und sich in ihrem Kopf fortsetzte. Langsam ebbte er wieder ab und sie versuchte, ihre Wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Da war dieser Dämon gewesen. Dieser grüne mit dem Feuer. Und dann die Steinplatte mit den Schmerzen. Wieso hatte die Platte sie durch die Luft geschleudert? War sie kaputt?

Sehr verschwommen konnte sie ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen. Sie befand sich im Haus, im Bett. Doch wie war sie hier rein gekommen? Und wo war der Drache jetzt? Was passierte hier, verdammt noch mal?!!

Sie wagte den Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, und bereute es gleich wieder, als überall in ihrem Körper Schmerz explodierte. Aufstöhnend ließ sie sich ins Bett zurück gleiten und verfluchte nebenbei ihre Großmutter still und heimlich. Die Frau konnte was erleben, wenn sie wieder da war!

„Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht so viel bewegen." vernahm Ephyra eine Stimme von rechts. Erst war sie überrascht, sie zu hören, dann schloss sie wütend die Augen. Das durfte doch alles wohl wirklich nicht wahr sein!

„Was willst du hier?" sie versuchte ihrer Stimme einen harten, verärgerten Klang zu geben, brachte aber nur ein Krächzen zustande. Auch brauchte sie gar nicht erst ihren Kopf zu bewegen, da sie ganz genau wusste, _wer_ da neben ihr saß! Seine Stimme würde sie wohl nie vergessen können.

Sesshomaru lachte leise. „Immer wenn ich dir das Leben gerettet habe, bist du so nett zu mir. Dankst du in der Art und Weise jedem?"

„Nur denen, die es auch wirklich verdienen, weil ich sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann!" krächzte sie weiter vor sich hin.

Er lachte noch immer und beugte sich nahe an ihr Gesicht heran. „Ich bin unsterblich, bei mir gibt es keinen Tod. Steige ich also wieder in deiner Gunst?"

Hätte sie die Kraft gehabt, sie hätte ihn dahin getreten, wo es sogar ihm weh tat! So schloss sie einfach nur ihre Augen und amtete tief durch. Sie würde ihn jetzt keiner Antwort würdigen!

Sesshomaru stand auf und hantierte irgendwo herum. Dann saß er sich wieder neben Ephyra auf einen Stuhl und hielt ihr was an ihren Mund. Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg und ignorierte den erneuten Schmerz.

„Trink das, dann geht's dir besser." meinte er in versöhnlichem Ton.

„Hmpf." machte sie nur, sah ihn aber nicht an.

„Ich ertrage lieber die Schmerzen, als was von dir zu trinken!"

„Nun, wenn du meinst." Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und stellte den Becher neben ihrem Bett ab. Früher oder später würde sie es trinken, da war er sich sicher. Ein Grinsen erschien in seinem Gesicht und er schaute weiterhin auf sie herab.

„Könntest du vielleicht woanders hin schauen? Das nervt!"

„Und wenn ich nicht will?"

Böse schauend drehte sie ihm ihren Kopf zu. „Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich dich jetzt verprügeln! Und zwar so richtig!"

„Na, dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass du dich vor Schmerzen nicht bewegen kannst!" gab er beinahe schadenfroh zurück.

„Du –" sie presste sauer ihre Lippen zusammen und funkelte ihn an. Sein Lächeln machte sie nur noch wütender. Doch sie beruhigte sich wieder. Etwas.

„Du hast meine Frage von vorhin nicht beantwortet! Was willst du hier?"

fragte sie dann, wobei sich ihre Stimme ruhiger anhörte, als ihr Inneres es war.

Sein Lächeln verschwand und sein Blick wurde seltsam ernst. „Ich war zufällig in der Gegend." lautete seine kurze Antwort.

„Aha. So zufällig, dass du genau dann hierher kamst, als der Drache da war und der Schutzschirm aus war." kam es von ihr zynisch zurück.

„Vielleicht." ein neckisches Grinsen stahl sich wieder auf seine Lippen und er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ephyra verdrehte die ihrigen genervt und schaute weg. Dann stand er auf und setzte sich ihr gegenüber ans Fenster auf eine kleine Liege, auf der sie selbst normalerweise geschlafen hätte, wenn ihre Großmutter dagewesen wäre. Sie sah dabei aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass es dunkel war. Doch im Zimmer war es doch hell! Sie blickte sich um, aber keine der Kerzen brannte. Ihr Blick fiel nach oben und verblüfft starrte sie die helle Lichtkugel an, die da hing. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass das Lichtmagie war. Wenn das aber so war, dann musste ja...

„Beeindruckt von meinem kleinem Kunststück? Das Amulett ist wirklich praktisch." hörte sie auch schon seine Stimme.

Na toll! Er konnte das, was sie nicht konnte, obwohl sie eine Lichtmagierin war! Das war unfair!

Beinahe hätte sie ihn angeknurrt, so zornig war sie. Statt dessen drehte sie sich nur mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen auf die andere Seite. Ganz klar ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie schlafen wollte!

Sesshomaru lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Ein kleiner Gedanke reichte aus und die Kugel über ihm verblasste, bis es auch immer Zimmer so dunkel wurde wie draußen. Die Kleine schaffte es wirklich immer wieder, sich irgendwie in Gefahr zu begeben. Und er schaffte es irgendwie immer wieder, sie zu retten, was vielleicht genauso seltsam war. Aber irgendwie tat er es auch gern. Noch seltsamer...

Die Zeit verging. Draußen zogen dunkle Wolken vor den halbvollen Mond und Sesshomaru gestattete sich, in einen leichten Schlaf zu fallen.

Ephyra hätte sich den auch gern gegönnt. Ihr Körper aber spielte nicht mit. Egal wie sie sich drehte und wendete, es half nichts. Sogar das Atmen tat ihr weh. Sie verkniff sich allerdings jeden Schmerzenslaut, sonst kam dieser hirnrissige Dämon wieder zu ihr und gab blöde Kommentare ab. Und die ganze Zeit über musste sie an den Becher denken, den der Dämon neben ihr abgestellt hatte. Würde es ihr wirklich besser gehen, wenn sie ihn trank? Sollte sie ihn trinken? Wollte sie die Schmerzen wirklich lieber ertragen, als ihren Stolz zu überwinden und seinen Trank zu trinken? Vielleicht wenn er nichts mitbekam, also wenn er schlief?

OK, sie würde einfach eine Zeit lang warten, bis er ganz sicher einschlief und dann würde sie etwas von dem Zeug trinken, nicht zu viel natürlich, damit er nicht drauf kam, dass sie was getrunken hatte!

Vielleicht bildete sie es sich auch nur ein, aber die Schmerzen schienen augenblicklich etwas nachzulassen, als sie einen Ausweg aus ihnen gefunden hatte. Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch in Geduld üben. Da sie jedoch noch nie sehr geduldig war, war das sehr schwer. Sie zwang sich, still zu liegen und keinerlei Laut von sich zu geben, um ihn nicht auch noch aufzuwecken.

Schließlich fand sie, lange genug gewartet zu haben, und sie wechselte vorsichtig auf die andere Seite. Einen Fluch zischen den Zähnen zerquetschend hob sie ihre Hand und streckte sie dem Becher entgegen. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den kühlen Ton und sie konnte ihn sogar hochheben, als sie plötzlich einen Krampf in ihrem Arm bekam.

Sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf und hatte ihre Hand nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Der Becher fiel klirrend zu Boden und sie zog reflexartig ihren Arm an ihren Körper heran, was ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Wieso hatte sie verdammt noch mal solche Schmerzen? Sie wollte nicht mehr!

Sesshomaru öffnete ruckartig seine Augen, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Sie durchdrangen die Dunkelheit als wäre es hell und entdeckten die kleine Magierin, wie sie gekrümmt in ihrem Bett lag, mit einem umgekippten Becher davor. Sie hatte also doch versucht zu trinken.

Geschmeidig und lautlos stand er auf und trat auf sie zu. Er bemerkte ein Glitzern auf ihren Wangen, weinte sie etwa? Ein Gedanke von ihm entzündete eine kleine Lichtkugel über ihnen, die sanftes Licht spendete.

Ephyra sah erschrocken auf und blickte direkt in seine Augen. Ungewohnte Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch und beinahe hätte sie los geheult. Doch sie durfte nicht weinen, nicht vor ihm! Also senkte sie ihren Blick wieder und versuchte den ziehenden Schmerz in ihrem Arm zu ignorieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie, wie er sich bückte und den Becher aufhob. Wortlos blickte er auf sie herab und drehte sich um. Sie hörte, wie er etwas einschenkte und dann zu ihr zurückkam. Er setzte sich neben sie und hielt ihr den Becher hin.

Sie würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes, genauso wenig wie seinen Becher, sondern sah nur stur auf die Bettdecke.

„Soll ich das Licht wieder ausmachen, damit du endlich trinkst?" seine Stimme klang leicht verärgert. Was musste sie sich auch so anstellen?

„Warum willst du nicht? Hast du Angst, dass ich dich vergifte? Keine Sorge, das würde ich nicht machen." ein mitfühlender Ton schwang nun mit, doch sie reagierte immer noch nicht.

„Oder bist du zu stolz, um dir von mir helfen zu lassen?"

Ertappt schaute sie schnell auf, senkte ihren Blick aber gleich wieder. Je mehr er sagte, desto größer wurde ihre Wut auf ihn! Vor allem wenn er richtige Dinge sagte! Idiot!

Sesshomaru lachte amüsiert. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde es niemanden weitersagen. Du kannst also in Ruhe trinken."

Dieses Mal schaute sie ihn böse an.

„Warum machst du das?" fauchte sie.

„Warum willst du, dass es mir gut geht?"

„Tja, ich kann hier nicht weg, wie du sicherlich weißt. Und bevor ich mir dein ständiges Jammern anhören müsste –"

„Ich jammere nicht!"

„Dein Jammern hat mich vorhin gerade erst aus den Schlaf gerissen!"

„Ach, Entschuldigung vielmals! Aber ich glaube, dass du genauso jammern würdest, wenn du solche Schmerzen hättest!"

„Nein, weil ich das hier trinken würde!" Er deutete auf seinen Becher.

Ephyra fixierte diesen und sie sackte leicht vornüber. Ihre Wut verschwand und machte einer beängstigenden Schwäche Platz. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.

„Und er hilft wirklich?" fragte sie leise.

Sesshomarus Blick wurde weich und ein seltenes, liebes Lächeln stahl sich auf seinen Mund.

„Nur wenn man ihn trinkt." antwortete er sanft und hielt ihr den Becher hin.

Sie versuchte mit zittrigen Händen, ihn ihm abzunehmen, schaffte es aber nicht. Sie war zu schwach. Sesshomaru fackelte nicht lange, sondern beugte sich vor und hielt ihr den Becher an ihren Mund. Mit seiner anderen Hand berührte er ihren Nacken, um ihren Kopf zu stützen.

Ephyra hatte unbewusst die Luft angehalten, als er ihr so nahe war. Ohne ihn anzusehen trank sie den ganzen süßen Inhalt des Bechers, der ihr angenehm ihrer wunden Kehlte hinab rann. Als sie fertig war, nahm er den Becher weg und sie blickte kurz auf. Seine schönen Augen fesselten ihren Blick und beinahe mit Bedauern spürte sie, wie er seine Hand von ihrem Nachen nahm. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus und durchströmte ihren ganzen Körper und ließ sie unglaublich müde werden.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Ich will doch, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder fit wirst, um mich hier raus zu lassen!" lächelte er sie an.

Dann stand er auf und setzte sich wieder auf Seinen Platz. Über ihnen erlosch die Kugel.

**Hi ihr Süßen! OK, hab so schnell wie möglich extra für euch weitergeschrieben! Hach, ich kanns euch sagen, hab heut endlich meine Facharbeit abgegeben! Endlich! Nach fast einem Jahr Arbeit, Stress und Wutanfällen! –seeliggrins- Herrlich! **

**Und dann dieser Sesshomaru, wie er sich da doch wirklich rührend um die kleine Ephyra kümmert! Findet ihr nicht auch? Oh man, das wird noch schön! Und heiß....aber mehr sag ich nicht! **

**Also, es ist jetzt kurz nach 23Uhr, ich geh jetzt ins Bett! Lasst ALLE von euch hören!–g-**

**HEL, eure Liël **


	16. 16

**Hallo! Nun, mit dem Rating und so bin ich noch etwas auf Neuland. Rein theoretisch gesehen, ist das Kommende nicht ganz Jugendfrei, wäre also R! Praktisch gesehen dann natürlich auch! Also brav dran halten!**

**Habe ich jetzt bei einigen Lesern Vorfreude auf dieses Kommende geweckt? Sie ist berechtigt! hehe... **

Der nächste Tag dämmerte friedlich und Ephyra öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen. Sie setzte sich auf, und erst als sie sich ausgiebig streckte, bemerkte sie, dass sie keine Schmerzen mehr hatte.

Überrascht blinzelte sie und sah an sich herab. Überprüfend bewegte sie ihren ganzen Körper, doch nichts tat ihr weh! Was war da in dem Becher gewesen?

Sie hielt nach Sesshomaru Ausschau, doch er war nicht in der Hütte. Also stand sie auf, zog sich ihre warmen Schuhe an und ging noch auf etwas wackeligen Beinen nach draußen. Angenehm frische Luft schlug ihr entgegen und sie atmete tief ein. Dann ging sie um das Haus herum und entdeckte den Dämon schließlich. Er stand auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung direkt am Schutzschirm. Sie näherte sich ihm leise, er drehte sich aber gleich um, da er sie (natürlich) gehört hatte, und ging ihr entgegen. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und blickte auf sie herab. Keine Regung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.

„Dir geht es also wieder gut." stellte er fest.

„Ähm, ja, anscheinend." antwortete sie etwas irritiert. Hatte er sie gestern nicht noch so lieb angelächelt? Warum schaute er jetzt so ausdruckslos?

„Dann kannst du jetzt ja endlich das Schutzfeld abschalten."

Ephyra schaute ihn leicht ungläubig an.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich die Platten, nach dem was gestern passiert ist, noch mal berühre?!"

„Doch, das glaube ich."

„Ha! Nein, ich warte, bis meine Großmutter wieder kommt. Sonst lande ich wieder voller Schmerzen im Bett."

„Ich könnte dir dieselben Schmerzen zufügen, wenn du es nicht tust." drohte er ihr leise.

Ihre Augen wurden groß, dann:

„Oh, du elender Idiot!" fauchte sie ihn plötzlich an, was sogar ihn überraschte.

„Kannst du dich nicht endlich mal entscheiden?" ihre Stimme war lauter als sonst und ihr Blick sprühte Funken.

„Du widersprichst dich andauernd! Ist dir das überhaupt klar? Weißt du eigentlich wie du mich damit verwirrst?"

„So, ich verwirre dich also?" lächelte er sie anzüglich an, nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und hob es an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich noch mehr und sie riss sich von ihm los.

„Lass das!"

„Und wenn nicht? Wenn du den Schirm nicht verschwinden lässt, bleib ich hier bei dir. Die ganze Zeit, bis deine Großmutter wieder kommt." Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie ging einen zurück.

„Aber wenn ich ihn nicht auflösen kann? Verstehst du das nicht?" fragte sie sauer.

Er lachte. „Na dann, bleibe ich hier. Bei dir."

Sie stieß schnaubend ihren Atem aus und drehte sich um, um ins Haus zurück zu gehen. Doch von einem Moment auf dem anderen stand er wieder vor ihr und lächelte überheblich.

„Hör auf damit!"

„Womit denn?"

„Damit, dich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu bewegen! Das ist nicht fair!"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich fair bin?"

Schweigen fiel über sie und sie starrten sich nur an. Bis Ephyra ihren Blick senkte. Warum tat er das? Warum bedrohte er sie? Sie könnte es verstehen, er war ja ein Dämon, wenn er gestern nicht so anders gewesen wäre. Sie hatte im Bett sein Lächeln gesehen, als er ihr den Becher gegeben hatte. Sie spürte noch immer seine sanfte Berührung an ihrem Hals. Und er hatte sie vor dem Drachen gerettet und sie gesund gepflegt. Und er konnte ihr erzählen, was er wollte, er war sicher nicht _rein_ _zufällig_ in der Gegend gewesen! Solche Zufälle gab es nicht.

Aber dann benahm er sich wieder so wie jetzt! Wie ein echter Dämon eben! Wie sie das hasste! Er konnte es also nicht ernst meinen mit ihr. Er spielte wirklich nur mit ihr. Egal was ihre Großmutter sagte.

Und jetzt war sie schon wieder in seiner Gewalt. Woran ihre Großmutter schuld war, mit ihrem verdammten Schutzschild! Sie war in seiner Gewalt und er konnte alles mit ihr anstellen, was er wollte.

Aber...auch ihre Großmutter besaß das zweite Gesicht! Hatte sie das nicht gesehen? Und wenn doch, warum hatte sie es dann zugelassen? Würde ihr doch nichts passieren? Würde er sich benehmen? Das glaubte sie kaum.

„Darf ich ins Haus gehen?" wollte sie dann mit ruhigem Ton wissen.

Sesshomaru wartete eine Weile mit seiner Antwort. Es gefiel ihm, sie zu ärgern. Und viel blieb ihm auch nicht übrig, um keine Langeweile hier aufkommen zu lassen. Obwohl ihm da schon noch was anderes, sehr angenehmes einfallen würde, wobei sie aber sicher nicht freiwillig mitspielen würde. Und etwas in ihm sträubte sich, sie dazu zu zwingen.

Er trat beiseite und sie ging ohne einen Blick für ihn an ihm vorbei. Er hörte, wie sie die Tür laut zuschlug, und lächelte. Es würde sicher noch sehr interessant hier werden.

Ephyra machte sich in ihrer Wut daran, die Hütte aufzuräumen. Der Drache hatte ein ganz schönes Chaos angerichtet, und dieses zu beseitigen, lenkte sie von ihm ab. Er tauchte währenddessen nicht einmal bei ihr auf.

Doch die Hütte wurde sauber und sie hatte nichts mehr zu tun. Trotzdem blieb sie drinnen und setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke mit einem dampfenden Becher Tee in der Hand. OK, sie war in einer ausweglosen Situation, ohne die geringste Ahnung, wie sie da heraus kommen sollte. Vielleicht sollte sie es noch einmal mit dem Schirm versuchen, aber sie hatte Angst vor den möglichen Schmerzen. Warum hatte ihre Großmutter nur so etwas aufgebaut? Denn das war sicher Absicht gewesen und dafür musste es einen Grund geben! Aber welchen? Es war so unlogisch aus ihrer Sicht heraus! Sie seufzte. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Der Tag verging. Bis zum späten Abend hin ließ Sesshomaru sich nicht blicken und Ephyra hatte die ganze Zeit versucht, sich durch Lesen von ihren Gedanken an ihn abzulenken. Was natürlich vollkommen sinnlos war. Als es dunkel wurde zündete sie die Kerzen an und etwa zwei Stunden später kam er herein.

Sie saß gerade erschöpft in ihrem Bett mit einer Kerze in der Hand, die als einzige noch brannte. Diese stellte sie neben sich ab und würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes. Allerdings wagte sie nicht, diese eine auch noch auszumachen und zu schlafen. Wer wusste denn schon, was ihm vielleicht einfiel?

Er beachtete sie ebenfalls nicht und setzte sich auf seinen Platz unter dem Fenster. Schweigen, mal wieder. Die Kerze brannte immer weiter runter und Ephyra wurde immer müder. Aber sie würde nicht schlafen.

„Schläfst du nicht, weil du Angst vor mir hast?"

Da, schon wieder! Er sagte genau das Richtige! Ihr Wutpegel stieg erneut sehr stark an.

„Nein." selbst in ihren Ohren hörte sich das gelogen an.

Er lachte leise.

„Im Moment musst du wirklich nicht keine Angst haben. Heute tu ich dir nichts."

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Da bin ich ja beruhigt." meinte sie trocken.

Stille. Dann atmete sie tief ein und blies die Kerze aus. Es brachte sowieso nichts und sie war müde. Ohne ein Wort drehte sie sich um und schlief.

Sesshomaru war hellwach. Er saß lange einfach da und wartete, dass der Morgen graute, an dem ihre Großmutter hoffentlich ankam. Obwohl, wollte er eigentlich, dass er hier so schnell weg konnte? Vielleicht ergab sich doch noch was mit ihr...

Er erhob sich und schritt zu ihrem Bett hinüber. Sie lag schlafend vor ihm, mit entspannten Gesichtszügen und ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. Er bekam kaum mit, wie er sich neben sie setzte und hauchzart mit seinen Fingern über ihren Mund strich, über ihre Wangen, ihr Kinn, ihren Hals.

Doch als sie sich regte verharrte seine Hand mitten in ihrer Bewegung. Im Halbschlaf öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte ihn an, ohne ihn anscheinend zu erkennen.

„Träume ich?" flüsterte sie so leise, dass selbst ihm es schwer fiel, sie zu verstehen. Träumte sie? Sollte er sie träumen lassen? Sollte er diesen Traum gestalten?

Er beugte sich vor und sah ihr tief in ihre Augen.

„Ja." seine Stimme war eindringlich und etwas betörend.

„Es ist nur ein Traum. Du träumst von mir."

„Ich träume?" hauchte sie weiter und hob ihren Kopf leicht an. Sesshomarus Hand strich über ihre Wange.

„Nur ein Traum." bestätigte er und küsste sie.

Zuerst erwiderte sie noch etwas zögerlich seinen Kuss, doch dann... es war schließlich nur ein Traum. Durfte man darin nicht alles machen, was man wollte?

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn so nah wie möglich an sich heran. Seine Händen wanderten dabei weiter und liebkosten ihren Körper. Doch auch ihre Hände blieben nicht still. Sie streichelten seine Wangen und fuhren die Linien seiner empfindlichen Ohren nach, während sie zart an seinen Lippen knabberte, was ihn schier wahnsinnig machte.

Er ließ seinen Mund wandern und verwöhnte ihren Hals damit, saugte vorsichtig daran, küsste ihn und ließ seine Zunge darüber gleiten. Seine Hände streichelten längst ihren weichen Bauch und ihre Brüste. Sie presste ihm ihren Körper entgegen, zog seinen Kopf zu sich hoch, um seinen Mund wieder auf ihrem zu spüren.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und lag nun halb auf ihr, aufgestützt auf einem seiner Ellbogen. Sie winkelte ihr Bein an und er strich über ihren Oberschenkel. Ihre Hand lag auf einmal an seiner Seite und schob sein Hemd nach oben, sie wollte ihn ausziehen.

Erste Bedenken schlichen sich in seine Gedanken, die momentan nur von ihr handelten. War es wirklich richtig, was er tat? Die Art und Weise _wie_ er es tat?

Warum dachte er das? War es nicht egal? Hauptsache er bekam, was er wollte! Was kümmerte es ihn, was sie vielleicht wollte und dachte? Aber das war ja das Problem, es kümmerte ihn was.

Widerstrebend löste er seine Lippen von den ihrigen und sah ihr wieder tief in die Augen. Er strengte sich an, seinen Atem zu beruhigen und sich zu konzentrieren. Doch sie erschwerte das ungemein. Ihre Hand lag warm auf seiner Wange und sie hob ihren Kopf hoch und küsste seinen Hals. Er schloss seine Augen wieder und musste sich beherrschen, nicht einfach über sie herzufallen und sie zu nehmen. Nein, das war falsch!

Schwer atmend drückte er sanft ihren Kopf zurück ins Kissen und fing ihren leidenschaftlichen Blick mit seinem ein.

„Schlaf wieder! Der Traum ist vorbei!"

Sie schloss ihre Augen und öffnete sie noch einmal halb.

„Schlaf!"

Ihr Atmen wurde regelmäßig und ruhig, nachdem sie endgültig ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Geräuschlos stand er auf und verließ das Haus, er musste sich abkühlen.

Wieso hatte sie so eine Macht über ihn? So eine Anziehungskraft, dass er seine Finger nur mit Gewalt von ihr lassen konnte? Wie schaffte sie das? Hatte sie vielleicht einen Zauber über ihn gesprochen? Ach, nein, das glaubte er nicht. So eine war sie nicht. Und wenn, dann hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich netter gezaubert. Er musste grinsen. Oh ja, er ärgerte sie wirklich gerne!

Aber er war auch gerne in ihrer Nähe, das gestand er sich ein. Ja, das war er echt gerne.

Wer hätte je gedacht, dass er so mal denken würde? Noch dazu über eine kleine Sterbliche?

Dachte er nur so darüber oder fühlte er es auch?

Nein. Er – fühlte nicht. Er fühlte nichts! Für niemanden. Auch nicht für die Kleine.

Aber warum nahm er dann Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle?

Er schob die nervigen Gedanken beiseite und ging wieder ins Haus. Sie schlief natürlich und er zwang sich, nicht zu ihr zu gehen, sondern sich brav unter das Fenster zu setzen und selbst etwas zu schlafen. Was ihm bis zum Morgen allerdings nicht gelang.

**Hallo! So, in gewissem Sinne sind sie sich ja jetzt näher gekommen! Zufrieden Yasha? –g- Wie es im anderen Sinn ausschaut, das sehen wir ja dann im nächsten Chap. **

**Ich will mal erwähnen, dass bei meinen Chapis keiner Betaliest. Hätte zwar eine Betaleserin, doch die kennt Inuyasha nicht und liest nur meine Harry Potter Geschichten. Will vielleicht einer meiner hier Mitlesenden hier betalesen? Dann wären nämlich weniger Fehler drin! Hab mir das letzte Chap heute noch mal durchgelesen und peinlich berührt meine Fehler gezählt.... hehe... **

**Also, falls wer Lust und Laune hat, der kann sich ja bei mir melden! :) Würd mich freuen! **

**Halb eins in der Früh, ich geh jetzt schlafen! HEL! Liël **


	17. 17

Als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte, bemerkte sie sofort, dass er nicht da war. Sichtlich erleichtert setzte sie sich auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht. Sie hatte in der Nacht einen mehr als seltsamen Traum gehabt. Wie kam sie dazu, so etwas zu träumen? Noch dazu mit _ihm_!

Ihre Großmutter hatte ihr mal gesagt, dass Träume davon handelten, was den Träumenden sehr stark beschäftigte. OK, er beschäftigte sie zwar momentan, was aber nur daran lag, dass er hier bei ihr festsaß! Sie beschäftigte sich nicht mit anderen Dingen, die direkt mit ihm zu tun hatten! Nur mit seiner Person, seinem Charakter!

Warum also träumte sie dann das!

Was vielleicht noch schlimmer war, war die Tatsache, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. Aber es hatte ihr nicht zu gefallen! Es ging hier schließlich um Sesshomaru, diesem eingebildeten Dämon!

Sie stand auf und überlegte. Es musste unbedingt eine Lösung her für ihr Problem. Sesshomaru konnte hier nicht raus und sie wollte die Steinplatte nicht noch einmal berühren. Konnte es vielleicht ihr gelingen, die Lichtung zu verlassen? Schließlich war sie keine Dämonin und sie hatte es vorher ja auch gekonnt!

Warum war sie auf den Gedanken eigentlich nicht schon gestern gekommen?

Verärgert über sich selbst verließ sie das Haus und schritt ruhig auf das Feld zu. Sie sah sich nicht nach ihm um, wusste sie doch, dass er wahrscheinlich sowieso gleich hinter ihr auftauchen würde.

Am Waldrand blieb sie stehen und hob langsam ihre Hand. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung konnte sie das unsichtbare Feld berühren, das sogleich einen kleinen Stromschlag durch ihren Körper schickte.

„Au!" Sie zog ihre Hand schnell wieder zurück und funkelte die Barriere wütend an. Das Ding hatte doch echt'ne Macke!

_Toll!_ war ihr einzigerüberhaupt nicht motivierter Gedanke. _Aber warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht so richtig?_

Sie drehte sich um, um zurück zu gehen, doch er stand hinter ihr und sie verharrte mitten in ihrer Bewegung.

„Sollte das Feld normalerweise nicht nur Dämonen abwehren?" fragte er leise.

„Normalerweise hätte mich das Teil auch nicht halb umbringen sollen." murmelte sie vor sich hin und sah ihn nicht an. Ihr war gerade mit jeder kleinen Kleinigkeit ihr Traum wieder eingefallen.

„Hat deine Großmutter gesagt, wann sie wieder zurückkommen wird?" wollte er in einem sachlichem Tonfall wissen. Auch er dachte gerade an ihren warmen Körper, doch hatte er sich besser unter Kontrolle.

„Nein." sagte sie nur und setzte sich endlich in Bewegung. Sie hielt es nicht mehr länger aus bei ihm. Er machte sie nervös. Doch als sie an ihm vorbei ging, griff er nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest.

Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Dich beschäftigt etwas. Gibt es irgendein Problem?" wollte er wissen und musterte sie ausdruckslos.

„Ein Problem? Ich sitze hier mit dir fest, dass ist das Problem!" stellte sie fest.

„Aber das beschäftigt dich doch sicher nicht. Ich seh es deinem Gesicht an. Über irgend etwas musst du die ganze Zeit nachdenken."

_Ich werde dir sicher nicht sagen, an was ich die ganze Zeit über denke! _dachte sie trotzig, staunte jedoch gleichzeitig über seine Beobachtungsgabe.

„Meine Gedanken gehen dich nichts an!" antwortete sie brüsk und riss sich von ihm los. Ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zu schenken, marschierte sie zurück zum Haus.

Sesshomaru lächelte nur. Er hatte so eine leichte Vermutungüber was, oder besser gesagtüber _wen_ sie nachdachte.

Ephyra machte sich drinnen daran, etwas zum Essen zu finden. Sie begnügte sich mit ein paar Äpfeln, ließ sich damit auf ihr Bett nieder, und schnitt sie mit einem kleinen, scharfen Messer in Stückchen.

Wenigstens musste sie nicht auch noch für diesen Idioten kochen, das wär zuviel für sie gewesen. So gesehen, war das Amulett doch recht praktisch, obwohl es ja eigentlich an allem hier schuld war.

Ein scharfer Schmerz riss sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus, sie hatte sich in die Hand geschnitten! Und anscheinend ziemlich tief, da es sofort sehr stark blutete.

Sie seufzte genervt und stand auf, um ein Tuch oder etwas ähnliches zu finden und die Wunde zu verarzten. Die Hand nach oben haltend lief sie in der Hütte rum, brauchte aber ewig, bis sie endlich was passendes gefunden hatte! Sie hielt das Tuch auf ihre Wunde und tupfte das schon leicht feste Blut weg und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ihre Haut sah.

Sie war völlig heil! Keine Wunde, nicht mal ein Kratzer durchzog sie! Nichts! Nur glatte Haut!

Aber wie war das möglich? Sie hatte doch genau gespürt und gesehen, dass sie da eine blutende Wunde gehabt hatte! Das Blut klebte sogar noch daran! Nur die Wunde war weg. Verheilt.

Aber sie besaß doch keine Heilkräfte! Wo war also diese verdammte Wunde!

Dann fiel ihr wieder der Vorfall von gestern ein, wo sie sich ohne Anstrengung mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegt hatte. Stand der in Zusammenhang mit ihrer Heilung hier? Und wenn ja, weshalb? Hatte vielleicht das Amulett damit zu tun?

Natürlich! Sie hatte das Amulett getragen! Und hieß es nicht, dass es einem Lichtmagier zur alten Macht verhelfen würde? Entdeckte sie also gerade die verlorengegangene Magie ihrer Vorfahren?

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand sie da und versuchte, ihr neues Wissen zu verarbeiten. Wenn das wahr war, dann war ihr das gelungen, was sich jeder Lichtmagier erträumte! Nämlich wieder so stark zu werden wie sie es früher gewesen waren. Ihrem Namen als die mächtigsten Magier wieder gerecht zu werden.

Und das nur, weil sie das Amulett zwei Tage lang getragen hatte? Sie hatte noch nicht einmal mit ihm Magie verübt! Wahnsinn...

Also, sie besaß Heilkräfte und sie konnte sich ohne Probleme mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegen. Konnte sie noch mehr? Zum Beispiel kleine Lichtkugeln entstehen lassen? Nun, einen Versuch war es wert.

Sie konzentrierte sich und stellte sich in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand eine Kugel vor, die genauso hell leuchtete wie die, die Sesshomaru gestern abend geschaffen hatte.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sie erwartungsvoll die Augen, schaute aber gleich darauf enttäuscht auf ihre leere Hand. Hm... sollte sie ihn vielleicht fragen, wie er das getan hatte?

Nein, sicher nicht. Sie würde schon noch dahinter kommen! Allein!

Aber wenn sie dahinter kommen wollte, brauchte sie Übung. Irgend etwas in ihr jedoch wollte nicht, dass er Wind davon bekam. Er sollte nicht erfahren, dass sie stärker wurde, denn vielleicht brachte ihr das mal irgendwann einen Vorteil, auch wenn sie sich diesen momentan noch nicht vorstellen konnte. Er würde es allerdings sicher mitkriegen, wenn sie hier plötzlich anfing, irgendwelche Lichtkugeln herum schweben zu lassen. Also verschob sie das auf später, wenn er weg war.

Je mehr Zeit verging, desto langweiliger wurde der Tag. Ephyra verbrachte ihn ausschließlich drinnen, während Sesshomaru draußen blieb. Als es endlich dunkel wurde hatte sie schon alle Bücher ihrer Großmutter durch und fragte sich, während sie die Kerzen anzündete, wie sie den nächsten Tag aushalten sollte.

Sollte sie es etwa doch noch einmal ausprobieren, die Steinplatte zu deaktivieren? Waren die möglichen Schmerzen wirklich schlimmer als er? Er hatte ihr ja eigentlich noch nichts getan, und wenn er sich weiterhin so verhielt, konnte sie es auch notgedrungen mit ihm aushalten. Doch was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden. Was also, wenn er ihr plötzlich ... weh tat? Wenn er ihr wirklich die selben Schmerzen zufügen wollte, wie er es ihr ja schon angedroht hatte? Aber wenn er das vorhatte, warum hatte er das nicht schon längst getan?

Je länger sie über ihn nachdachte, desto wütender wurde sie. Mal wieder. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach mal mit ihm zusammensetzen und ihn gezielt diese ganzen Fragen stellen und so lange damit nerven, bis er endlich Klartext redete! Obwohl, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie, bevor sie ihn groß nerven konnte, schon zum Schweigen gebracht, also doch keine so gute Idee.

Sie sah auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Dämon eintrat. Sein Blick huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht, dann setzte er sich teilnahmslos auf seine Liege und schloss die Augen.

Ephyra beobachtete ihn misstrauisch und fragte sich zum ersten Mal, was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit über draußen tat. Mehr als rumstehen konnte er ja nicht. Nun, ihr sollte es recht sein, dann musste sie ihn wenigstens nicht permanent sehen.

Er hatte seinen Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und sein rechter Arm lag lässig auf seinem angewinkelten Knie. Als sie seine feingliedrige Hand anschaute, fiel ihr der Traum von letzter Nacht wieder ein und sie bildete sich ein, diese zu spüren, wie sie eine feurige Linie über ihren Körper zog.

Sie blinzelte und verdrängte die Gedanken daran. Hoffentlich träumte sie heute was Normales! Oder am besten gleich überhaupt nichts!

Immer wieder prüfend zu ihm hinüber blickend ließ sie sich selbst auf ihr Bett nieder. Es war zwar noch früh am Abend, aber sie war seltsamerweise ziemlich müde, obwohl sie eigentlich rein gar nichts an dem Tag getan hatte. Seltsam.

Sie löschte die letzte Kerze, die noch brannte, und legte sich schlafen.

Kaum das es dunkel waröffnete Sesshomaru seine Augen. Er hatte ihre Blicke, die sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, regelrecht sehen können, obwohl seine Augen zu waren. Lächelnd fuhr sein Blick über ihre Silhouette, die sich im schwachen Mondlicht unter ihrer Bettdecke abzeichnete. Der Entschluss in ihm wuchs an, sie heute Nacht wieder träumen zu lassen. Aber er musste sich gedulden, noch schlief sie nicht.

Als er schließlich hörte, wie sich ihre Atmung verlangsamte und ruhiger wurde, wartete er noch kurz und erhob sich, nur um sich gleich darauf neben ihr niederzulassen. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm ruhig da und er beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen beinahe ihr Ohr berührten und flüsterte sanft:

„Wach auf, meine Kleine! Du sollst wieder träumen!"

Wie vorher schon hatte seine Stimme etwas Bestimmendes, dass ihr gar nichts anderes übrig ließ, als langsam aus ihrem Schlaf aufzuwachen und doch zu denken, dass sie nur träumte.

Ihr verklärter Blick traf auf seinen, als sie ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte, und dieser hielt sie gefangen, ließ sie nicht wieder in den Schlaf hinüber gleiten.

„Du träumst!" erklärte er ihr, bevor er sie endlich wieder küsste.

Beinahe sehnsüchtig fuhr seine Zunge über ihre Lippen, bis sie ihr Einlass gewährten und sie seinen Kuss erwiderte und das ziemlich stürmisch. Überrascht öffnete er seine Augen, als er auf so viel Entgegenkommen stieß, beschwerte sich aber nicht, sondern genoss es ganz und gar.

Der Kuss wurde noch leidenschaftlicher, bis sie sich aufsetzte und ihn mit hochzog. Sie winkelte ihre Beine an, ohne sich dabei von seinen Lippen zu trennen, und kniete schließlich vor ihm. Seine starken Arme zogen sie auf seinen Schoß und ihre Hände machten sich daran, ihm sein Hemd auszuziehen.

Dieses Mal hinderte er sie nicht daran, was war denn schon dabei, wenn er ohne Hemd vor ihr saß. Langsam und zart fuhren ihre Finger über seine Brust, fuhren die Linien seiner Muskeln nach und hinterließen feurige Spuren, die ihm ein leises Seufzen entlockten. Ihr Mund wanderte zu seinem Hals und liebkoste ihn mit derselben Zärtlichkeit, die er gestern Nacht bei ihrem angewandt hatte.

Zwischendurch wunderte Sesshomaru sich, was sie alles mit ihm machen wollte, das sie nie vor ihm zugeben würde. Denn er zwang sie im gewissen Sinne zu nichts, er suggerierte ihr diese Leidenschaften nicht auf, sie waren alle in ihr da. Da, um ausgelebt zu werden. Mit ihm.

Sie löste ihre Lippen von seinem Hals und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, doch nicht lang, da er sich sogleich wieder vorbeugte und ihn mit seinen verschloss. Seine Hände strichen an ihren Seiten hoch und in ihm wuchs der Wunsch, ihre weiche Haut auch mit seinen Lippen berühren zu können, sie zu schmecken, sie zu küssen.

Als hätte sie denselben Wunsch gehabt, begann sie damit, ihr Hemd aufzuknöpfen, das er ihr dann von den Schultern streifte. Sein Mund glitt zu ihrem Hals, zu ihren Schultern, er ließ seine Zunge ihr Schlüsselbein entlang gleiten und tiefer, küsste ihre Brüste...

Ephyra schloss ihre Augen. War das wirklich nur ein Traum?

_Ja!_ flüsterte eine eindringliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Nur ein Traum, nichts weiter!_

_Nur ein Traum?_ dachte sie bedauerlich. _Nichts weiter? _

Aber sie wollte doch, dass es so war! Insgeheim wünschte sie sich das. Das er so zärtlich zu ihr war, so lieb und doch auch so voller Leidenschaft. Deshalb war es wohl wirklich nur ein Traum. Er war nicht so zu ihr. Er war grob, ein Dämon durch und durch, der seine Freude daran hatte, sie zu quälen. Trotzdem... irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht!

Sie hob seinen Kopf an und sah ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Ist das wirklich nur ein Traum? Nichts weiter?" fragte sie ihn mit leiser Stimme.

In Sesshomaru sprang eine Warnglocke an.

_Ihr Bewusstsein wehrt sich! _

„Ja." bestätigte er ihr bestimmend. „Nur ein Traum."

_Noch ein Kuss_, dachte er. _Dann werde ich sie wieder schlafen lassen._

Sein Mund traf auf ihren. Von ihren Zweifeln war ihr nichts mehr anzumerken. Doch sie waren keineswegs verschwunden. Und was tat man, wenn man sich nicht sicher war, ob man träumte oder wachte?

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und tat das Einzige, das ihr einfiel: Sie zwickte sich.

Und gleich darauf noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Dreimal jedoch gab es dasselbe Ergebnis, es tat weh!

Aber, wenn es weh tat, dann bedeutete das ja... dass sie nicht träumte! Dass das hier gerade wirklich geschah! Dass sie gerade wirklich halbnackt auf dem Schoß dieses Dämons saß und ihn heiß und innig küsste!

Ihr Kopf ruckte sofort weg von seinem Mund und sie schaute ihn aus entsetzten Augen an.

Sesshomaru wusste sofort, was passiert war. Sie war aufgewacht.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie immer noch oben ohne dasaß und griff nach dem nächstbesten Stoff, den sie finden konnte, was allerdings sein Hemd war. Mit schnell wachsender Wut hielt sie es sich vor ihren Körper und sprang von seinem Schoß.

„Du –du –elender Bastard!" spie sie ihm entgegen und wich noch ein paar Schritte vor ihm zurück, das Hemd fest an sich gepresst.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!"

Sesshomaru überspielte sein Bedauern gekonnt mit seinem typischen Lächeln.

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so. Dir hat es doch gefallen!"

„Ich dachte es wär ein Traum!" giftete sie weiter.

„Woher nimmst du dir das Recht für sowas? Warum machst du sowas, du bescheuerter Dämon!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte Lust darauf."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich noch weiter vor Zorn und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, damit sie nicht zitterten, so wütend war sie.

„Raus hier!" befahl sie ihm sehr leise. Sie hatte ihren Blick gesenkt und starrte den Boden vor ihren Füßen an.

Sesshomaru stand auf und trat auf sie zu.

„Ich bräuchte mein Hemd wieder, oder willst du es behalten?"

Kurz sah sie auf in sein grinsendes Gesicht und holte aus, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch er fing ihren Arm mit Leichtigkeit ab, griff mit der anderen nach seinem Hemd und zog es ihr weg. Sie schlug schnell ihre Arme vor ihre Brust, konnte aber nur mehr seinem Rücken böse Blicke zuschicken, da er sich umgedreht hatte und die Hütte verließ.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen.

Warum fühlte er sich schuldig?

**So hallo! Und was haltet ihr vom neuen Chapi? Gefällt es euch? Könnt es mir ja in ner Review schreiben:)**

**Und vielen Dank an meine neue Betaleserin Hi Yasha! Wirklich erstaunlich, was ich alles übersehen hab, so doofe Leichtsinnsfehler, schlimm schlimm... **

**Bis dann! HEAL, Liël **


	18. 18

Sesshomaru ging vom Haus weg und zog sich sein Hemd wieder an, als ein kalter Wind über ihn hinweg blies. Warum hatte er sie nicht gleich nach ihrer Frage schlafen lassen? Warum hatte er unbedingt diesen letzten Kuss haben müssen?

Und warum verdammt noch mal fühlte er sich schuldig dafür?

Wütend kickte er einen Stein beiseite und setzte seine Wanderung den Schutzschirm entlang fort.

Er hatte sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen! Er hatte sich noch nie für irgend etwas schuldig gefühlt, sondern einfach getan, was er gewollt hatte! Und das war dann auch gut so gewesen! Er war schließlich einer der mächtigsten und grausamsten Dämonen auf dieser Welt, von dem es hieß, er habe keinerlei Gewissen oder etwas Ähnliches!

Wieso also schaffte es diese Frau in dem Haus dort drüben, ihn für etwas, was er genossen hatte, sich schuldig fühlen zu lassen? Gewissensbisse zu haben? Diesen inneren Drang zu haben, sich entschuldigen zu wollen?

Er seufzte. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen?

Ein neuerlicher Windstoß riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er sog die Luft tief ein und schaute sich alarmiert um. Es roch nach Drachen, nach _großen_ Drachen!

Kaum dass er draußen war, stürzte sich Ephyra zu ihrem Bett und zog schnell ihr Hemd an. Dieser widerliche, arrogante Dämon! Sie hasste ihn! Dass er das einfach mit ihr getan hat! Unverzeihlich!

Unruhig ging sie in der Hütte hin und her, sie konnte nicht still stehen.

Er hatte sie so übers Ohr gehauen, sosehr hinters Licht geführt! Wahrscheinlich stand er gerade draußen und lachte sich ins Fäustchen, weil sie so leicht zu haben war.

Aber wie hatte er das geschafft? Normalerweise wäre sie doch aufgewacht und hätte sicher nicht gedacht, dass sie nur träumte! Konnte er etwa Hypnose oder so? Doch wenn, dann konnte er ihr ja jederzeit seinen Willen aufzwingen, ganz wie er wollte!

Ganz leicht mischte sich nun auch Angst in ihre Aufregung und sie blieb stehen.

Wenn er das wirklich konnte, dann war sie nicht sicher vor ihm, noch weniger als vorher.

Aber das widersprach sich doch schon wieder total! Falls er sie wirklich hypnotisieren und ihr so seinen Willen aufzwingen konnte, dann hätte er es erstens schon längst getan und zweitens – hätte er schon längst mehr mit ihr gemacht! Als sie nur mitten in der Nacht zu küssen und so.

Warum hatte er das dann noch nicht getan?

Verzweifelt sah sie durch das Fenster nach draußen in die schwarze Nacht. Sie konnte nur Schatten und Schemen ausmachen, nichts rührte sich. Auch ihn sah sie nicht. Sie drehte sich weg, doch schnellte gleich wieder zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hatte sie eine Bewegung ausgemacht und ... rote Augen.

Ihre Augen zusammen kneifend beugte sie sich vor, bis ihre Nasenspitze das Fenster berührte. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Dort hinten, im Wald starrten ihr große, rote Augen aus etwa fünf Meter Höhe entgegen!

„Oh, oh..." murmelte sie nur.

Dann wandte der riesige Dämon seinen Kopf von der Lichtung ab und alles wurde wieder dunkel im Wald.

Ephyra richtete sich auf. Was war das denn gewesen? Es schien ziemlich groß zu sein und rote Augen versprachen nichts Gutes. Wenigstens hatte sie den Schutzschirm um sich herum, der würde schon-

Grelles Licht erhellte plötzlich die Nacht und sie schloss geblendet ihre Augen. Dem Licht folgte ein markerschütterndes Brüllen und sie schlug die Hände über ihre Ohren. Dann wurde es still, zu still.

Sie wagte einen erneuten Blick nach draußen und sah, wie der Schutzschirm dunkelrot glühte. Irgend etwas hatte ihn angegriffen!

Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen eilte sie aus der Hütte, als plötzlich der Schirm wieder angegriffen wurde und es taghell um sie herum wurde. Die Helligkeit verging und das Glühen des Schirms verströmte ein gruseliges Leuchten, das gerade noch dazu ausreichte, die Umgebung zu erkennen. Und auch dazu, den gewaltigen Körper zu erahnen, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Schildes hin und her bewegte.

Ihr Mund klappte nach unten. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein!

Dort drüben, ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, versuchte ein ausgewachsener Drache auf die Lichtung zu kommen! Ein ausgewachsener Drache...

Vollkommen erstarrt stand sie da.

_Das ist ein Alptraum!_ versuchte sie sich einzureden. _Ich schlafe! Tief und fest! Ich schlafe, schlafe, schlafe..._

„Jetzt werden wir ja sehen, wie gut dieser Schild wirklich ist."

_Ich schlafe doch nicht. Nein!_

Sesshomaru war unbemerkt neben sie getreten und sah beinahe fasziniert zu, wie der Drache nun den Schirm mit seinen mächtigen Krallen bearbeitete, wobei rote Funken flogen.

„Ob er der Macht von zwei Drachen standhalten kann."

Sie blinzelte.

„_Zwei_ Drachen?" fragte sie ungläubig. Im selben Moment gab es einen lauten Krach hinter ihnen, so als würde Stein aneinander reiben und bersten. Dann erlosch der Schirm und der Drache vor ihnen stürzte auf sie zu.

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, spürte sie seine Arme, die sie an ihn drückten, als er sie beide mit einem weiten Sprung in Sicherheit brachte. Der Drache krachte gegen das Haus und begrub es unter sich.

Als sie wieder am Boden aufkamen, schlängelte sie sich sofort aus seinen Armen heraus, konnte aber nichts weiter sagen, da der zweite Drache sie entdeckte hatte und sein gefürchtetes Feuer auf sie losließ!

Doch wie schon bei dem jungen Drachen, der vor drei Tagen auf die Lichtung gekommen war, erstarrte auf einmal alles um sie herum, bis auf Sesshomaru. Dieser drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an.

„Warst du das?"

Ephyra überspielte ihre neuerliche Überraschung, wie einfach es nun ging, sich so schnell wie das Licht zu bewegen, und meinte mit festem Ton.

„Ja."

„Nicht schlecht. Weißt du zufällig auch, warum diese Drachen es auf uns abgesehen haben?"

„Ich würde mal sagen, dass sie es nur auf dich abgesehen haben!" entgegnete sie kühl.

„So?" fragte er.

„Nun, es sind zwei Drachen, wahrscheinlich ein Pärchen. Und wen hast du vor drei Tagen erst erledigt? Einen Jungdrachen, wahrscheinlich ihr Junges. Folglich sind sie hinter dir her!"

„Ach, hätte ich ihn etwa in Ruhe lassen sollen, während er dich gemütlich auffrisst? Entschuldige, aber sag mir das das nächste Mal vorher bitte, falls wir noch einmal in so eine Situation kommen sollten und du dann lieber sterben möchtest. Vielleicht würde ich auch noch dazu beitragen, dich zu töten!" gab er ihr seine wütende Antwort.

„Ah ja, jetzt willst du mich also mal wieder töten? Kleiner Tip nebenbei, entscheide dich endlich, was du willst. Irgendwann nimmt man dich dann nämlich nicht mehr ernst! Und ja, inzwischen glaube ich, wäre ich ganz glücklich darüber gewesen, wenn du dich _nicht_ eingemischt hättest!" fauchte sie zurück und stemmte ihre Arme in ihre Hüften.

„Fein!" war alles was er sagte. Er drehte sich um und flog davon.

Ephyra war zuerst viel zu überrascht, um zu reagieren.

„Hey!" schrie sie ihm dann hinterher, doch er reagierte nicht, sondern flog weiter.

Sie ließ einen zornigen Laut von sich.

„Na gut. Hau doch ab, du Feigling!" Sie schaute zu der riesigen Flamme hin, die sich samt Drache immer noch starr vor ihr auftat.

„Lass mich ruhig allein mit diesen zwei Drachen." ergänzte sie dann leise und etwas ängstlich und lief in den Wald hinein.

Sie musste so schnell wie möglich so weit es nur ging weg von den Drachen, da sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie ihre Schnelligkeit noch aufrecht erhalten konnte.

Dieser Idiot! Ließ sie hier einfach alleine stehen, obwohl diese Drachen ganz klar auf seine Kappe gingen! Und ganz klar gefährlich waren, vor allem für jemanden wie sie, die sich kaum wehren konnte gegen ausgewachsene Drachen. Warum war er einfach weggeflogen? Sie hatte ihn doch schon öfter angefaucht und da war er nicht wie ein eingeschnapptes kleines Kind abgehauen! Oh Mann, sie war so wütend auf ihn!

Inzwischen ging es bergauf und sie kam ins Schwitzen, obwohl noch immer ein kalter Wind wehte. Ihre Kondition schien akut schlechter geworden zu sein, was wahrscheinlich an der Lichtgeschwindigkeit lag. Sie musste sie aufheben, bevor sie vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr weiter konnte.

Hinter ihr auf der Lichtung explodierte das Feuer und setzte ein großes Stück des Waldes in Brand. Beide Drachen schrien enttäuscht auf, als sie bemerkten, dass ihre Opfer verschwunden waren. Sie suchten die Lichtung ab, zerstörten dabei das Haus endgültig, doch als sie nichts fanden, entfalteten sie ihre riesigen Schwingen und erhoben sich in die Lüfte.

Ephyra weitete vor Angst ihre Augen und suchte in der Dunkelheit nach einem Versteck. Wenn sie weiterhin flüchtete, würden die Drachen nur auf ihre Bewegung aufmerksam werden und sich auf sie stürzen. Schließlich kauerte sie sich hinter einem Felsen zusammen und betete inständig zu sämtlichen ihr bekannten Göttern, hier heil herauskommen zu dürfen.

Es war erstaunlich ruhig um sie herum, aber dann ertönte ein Rauschen, das rasch lauter wurde und näher kam. Ephyra hielt sogar ihren Atem an, um nicht irgendein verräterisches Geräusch zu machen und die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachen auf sich zu ziehen.

Der dunkle große Schatten glitt über sie hinweg, drehte weiter hinten eine Kurve und kehrte zurück, doch er bemerkte sie nicht. Sie wagte es, aufzuatmen, als plötzlich nicht weit weg von ihr der Drache sein Feuer spie!

Dicht hinter ihm tat sein Partner dasselbe und sie steckten den Wald in Brand.

_Die wollen mich ausräuchern!_ durchfuhr sie der Gedanke. Panisch sprang sie auf und floh in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sie kam jedoch nicht weit, da hörte sie erneut dieses Rauschen. Gleichzeitig hörte um sie herum der Wald auf und sie kam auf eine kleine Lichtung, die mit Steinen übersät war. Unterm Laufen drehte sie sich um und schaute nach oben.

Da war er. Furchterregend und gefährlich. Seine dunkle, geschuppte Haut hob sich kaum vor dem dunklen Himmel ab, sie sah nur, wie sich ein langgezogener schwarzer Schatten mit glühenden Augen auf sie zubewegte. Und er hatte auch sie entdeckt. Er riss sein mit langen Zähnen bewährtes Maul auf und schöpfte tief seinen tödlichen Atem, um sie zu vernichten.

Sie konzentrierte sich, wollte sich schnell wie das Licht bewegen, doch sie stolperte, fiel hin.

Hart schlug sie am Boden auf, Steine zerkratzten ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände, bohrten sich in ihren Bauch.

_Nein!_

Sie würde verbrennen, sterben...Nein!

Schnell drehte sie sich auf ihren Rücken, bereit dazu, schneller zu werden, und beobachtete ungläubig, wie ein weißer, großer Schemen von rechts den Drachen ansprang, sich an seinem Hals verbiss und ihn mit in die Tiefe riss.

Der Drache schrie auf, nur um dann ganz zu verstummen. Aber der andere brüllte dafür um so lauter und flog auf den hellen Schemen zu. Ein wütender Kampf entbrannte, beide verbissen sich ineinander, fügten sich tiefe Wunden zu, zerstörten den Wald um sie herum.

Ephyra sah davon nichts, sie hörte es nur. Vorsichtig stand sie auf, ihre Wunden waren längst verheilt. Dieser weiße Schemen, wer oder was war das gewesen? War er es etwa? Aber warum flog er erst weg, nur um sie dann doch zu retten? Warum!

Mit einer ungewohnten Leere ließ sie sich auf den Boden nieder, sie stand unter Schock.

Sicher wäre sie gestorben, wenn er den Drachen nicht getötet hätte, denn sie hätte nicht ewig vor ihm davon laufen können, irgendwann wäre sie zusammengebrochen.

Eng zog sie ihre Knie an sich und umschloss sie mit ihren Armen. Es war kalt, sehr kalt. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere. Irgendwann wurde es wieder still, nichts rührte sich mehr.

Wer hatte gewonnen? Oder waren beide tot?

Links von ihr gab es ein Geräusch, ein Ast knackte. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und sprang schnell auf ihre Füße.

Da stand er. Dieser weiße Dämon, der sie schon wieder gerettet hatte. Aber warum? Er hatte sie doch alleine gelassen, warum war er zurückgekehrt? Hatte er zuvor nicht noch gesagt, das nächste Mal würde er mithelfen, sie zu töten? Wollte er jetzt ihren Tod oder nicht?

So viele Fragen und nicht einmal er schien sie ihr beantworten zu können oder zu wollen.

Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und blieb erst dicht vor ihr stehen. Er hob seine Hand, strich ihr über ihre Wange, so froh darüber, dass ihr nichts passiert war, doch sie trat von ihm weg.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" fragte sie ihn wütend.

Sein Gesicht schaute sie so ausdruckslos wie immer an, keine Regung zeichnete sich darauf ab.

„Nichts." antwortete er in unbeteiligtem Tonfall.

„Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden."

_Verabschieden?_ fragte Ephyra sich und blickte ihn leicht überrascht an. Was sollte das denn wieder werden?

„Ich habe mein Interesse an dir verloren. Also wüsste ich nicht, was mich noch länger hier halten könnte." erklärte er.

Um seine Füße herum sammelte sich dunkler Nebel. Ephyra war sprachlos. Er ließ sie hier so einfach stehen? Nach allem was passiert war? Er hatte das Interesse an ihr verloren? Er hatte sich also mal für sie interessiert? Aber-

„Du kannst mich doch hier nicht so einfach stehen lassen!" warf sie ihm vor.

„Die Drachen sind tot, mehr will ich nicht für dich tun. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich überhaupt noch zurückgekommen bin, um sie dir vom Hals zu schaffen. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so nett, wenn man meine Geduld überstrapaziert hat."

_NettÜberstrapaziert? _Beinahe hätte sie aufgelacht.

„Deine Geduld war überstrapaziert? Weißt du eigentlich, wie's mit meiner aussieht?" fragte sie ihn mit unterdrückter Wut.

Der Nebel war nun dicht wie eine Wolke und er hob ab, ohne einen weiteren Blick für sie, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ihr Mund klappte nach unten. Erlebte sie das gerade wirklich?

„Hau nicht einfach ab, sondern antworte mir!" rief sie ihm hinterher, doch er ignorierte sie.

Ungläubig lachte sie. Dieses- dieses- ihr fiel nicht mal ein passendes Wort ein für diesen- irgendwas!

Er spielte also mit ihr, vergnügte sich mit ihr, verwirrte sie dabei total und dann...haute er einfach ab!

„Weil er das Interesse verloren hatte!" äffte sie ihn nach.

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und hob sie vor ihre Brust. Sie könnte ihn töten! So wütend war sie auf diesen Dämon! Was dachte er eigentlich wer er war? Und wer sie war, dass er sich so einfach das Recht nahm, mit ihr zu spielen? Sie war eine Lichtmagierin! Die Tochter des Klanoberhaupts! Sie stammte aus einer alten, edlen Familie und sie war stolz darauf! Was wagte es also dieser stinkende Dämon, so mit ihr umzugehen!

„Ich hasse dich!" schrie sie ihm so laut sie konnte hinterher und um sie herum explodierte die Lichtung!

gesprengt!

Zur Salzsäule erstarrt stand sie da und blickte entsetzt das Chaos um sich herum an.

Die Lichtung war noch mehr verwüstet als vorher. Keiner der Steine war noch da, nur mehr Kies lag jetzt überall und feiner Staub hing in der Luft und setzte sich auf ihre Kleidung.

Was war eben passiert? War sie das gewesen? Aber seit wann konnte sie...konnte sie... Ja, was hatte sie eigentlich gekonnt? Sie hatte Steine zum explodieren gebracht? Seit wann konnte sie das denn?

Und...seit wann konnte sie in der Dunkelheit sehen?

Sie blinzelte und rieb sich ihre Augen. Doch tatsächlich! Sie sah die Lichtung so, wie sie diese normalerweise nur am Tag gesehen hätte, ganz in Farbe! Auch wenn es eine ziemlich gedämpfte Farbe war, dennoch war alles...bunt!

_Hä?_ war der einzige Gedanke, der sich klar in ihrem verwirrten Kopf manifestierte.

**Hallo alle miteinander! Irgendwer von euch hat mir geschrieben, ich soll Sessy beibringen, wie man sich Frauen gegenüber richtig verhält. Ich glaube, das bringt auch nichts mehr, er ist und bleibt ein hoffnungsloser Fall! Dennoch werden die Vorhersagen eintreffen!  hihihi... Das versprech ich euch! **

**Und wenn ihr jetzt verwirrt seid mit seinem Verhalten, keine Sorge, das wird im nächsten Chap erklärt! Der Typ ist wirklich sowas von kompliziert, heieiei... Aber das wird schon, irgendwann... **

**Auch noch ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin Hi Yasha! ;) Bist ein Schatz!**

**So, krieg ich jetzt eine Review? –liebguck-**

**HEAL, Liël **


	19. 19

Seine Haare wehten wie wild hinter ihm her, als er schnell durch die Lüfte eilte. Er wollte weg von ihr. Er wollte wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen! Denn sein bisheriger Zustand war mehr als erschreckend gewesen.

Wütend über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf und ballte seine Linke zur Faust. Was hatte ihn da nur geritten, dass er allein zwei ausgewachsene Drachen angriff? Drachen waren mitunter das Mächtigste, was es auf dieser Erde gab, und er griff sie ganz alleine und noch dazu _unüberlegt_ an! Auch wenn er einer der stärksten Dämonen im Land war, normalerweise war er immer so klug, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen! Normalerweise...doch seit er diese kleine Magierin getroffen hatte, war nichts mehr normal bei ihm. Und das war das Erschreckende.

Deshalb hatte er auch beschlossen, sie zu verlassen und nie wieder zu sehen. Er wurde einfach zu unberechenbar in ihrer Nähe und womöglich brachte er sich das nächste Mal, wenn er ihr Leben rettete, noch in tödliche Gefahr! Und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte nicht in Gefahr geraten, nur weil ihm etwas an ihr... lag. Er war ein Dämon. Und Dämonen taten so etwas nicht!

Also war es das Beste, wenn er sie nicht mehr sah. Nie wieder!

Ephyra taumelte mehr als sie ging zurück zur Lichtung ihrer Großmutter. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin war sie an einem der toten Drachen vorbeigekommen, an dessen Hals eine riesige Wunde klaffte, die sein Schicksal besiegelt hatte. Kurz wunderte sie sich, dass es nur zwei Drachen gewesen waren, jagten die doch sonst immer im Rudel, wenn sie auf die Jagd gingen. Doch eigentlich waren die zwei ja nicht richtig auf der Jagd gewesen. Eher auf einem Rachefeldzug. Rache...sie würde auch gerne für einige Dinge Rache nehmen!

Energisch schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie würde jetzt nicht an ihn denken! Nein! Sie hatte sowieso schon viel zu viel zum Nachdenken, wenn sie jetzt auch noch an ihn denken müsste, würde sie noch verrückt werden!

Was hatte sie da vorhin auf der Lichtung gemacht? Und vor allem _wie_ hatte sie das gemacht? Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben davon gehört, dass Lichtmagier Steine sprengen konnten, oder im Dunkeln sehen konnten. Sicher, das Letztere war mehr als praktisch, aber es beunruhigte sie auch. Vor allem wen konnte sie fragen? Wer konnte ihr helfen?

Wenn es neue Kräfte waren - was sie auch waren - dann brauchte sie jemanden, der ihr half, sie zu kontrollieren! Sonst würde sie als nächstes noch irgendwelche Menschen in die Luft sprengen, wenn sie wütend war...

Sie trat auf die Lichtung hinaus und schaute sich bestürzt das ganze Chaos an. Wo das Haus gestanden hatte, lagen nur mehr Trümmer, der ganze Boden schien umgepflügt worden zu sein, und am anderen Ende war der Boden samt Wald verbrannt.

Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch. Was sollte sie tun? Sie stand allein auf einer zerstörten Lichtung, ihr war kalt und sie war verwirrt. Sie seufzte tief und schlang ihre Arme fest um sich, doch es half nichts. Ziellos ging sie zu den Trümmern hinüber und stieß mit ihrem Fuß ein paar Bretter beiseite, bis sie die schmutzige Decke ihres Bettes fand.

_Besser als gar nichts_. dachte sie niedergeschlagen, hob sie auf und legte sie um ihre Schultern. Ihr blieb momentan eigentlich nichts anderes übrig, als in das nächste Dorf zu gehen, wo ihre Großmutter auch war. Oder zumindest sein sollte. Wer wusste schon, wo die sich überall rum trieb, wenn sie ihre Enkelin in einem defekten Schutzschild allein ließ und damit beinahe ihren Tod verursacht hätte! Sie würden einiges zu besprechen haben, das stand fest!

Auch wenn die Nacht schon weit fortgeschritten war, war sie dennoch nicht müde. Vollkommen wach marschierte sie durch die Gegend Richtung Süden, bis sie im Morgengrauen endlich in einem weiteren Tal auf das besagte Dorf traf. Erleichtert stieg sie auf einem kleinen Pfad in das Tal hinab und war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, als sie am Dorfrand eine alte Frau sah, die offensichtlich bereits auf sie wartete.

Doch als Ephyra vor ihrer Großmutter zum Stehen kam, schaute sie diese nur wütend an.

„Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie sauer ich bin?" begrüßte sie sie gleich ohne Umschweife.

„Sauer?" tat die Angesprochene etwas unschuldig, doch das Grinsen in ihren Augen verriet sie.

„Ja! Sauer! Weißt du, was ich alles durchgemacht habe? Und erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass du davon nichts geahnt hast! Du hast doch alles ganz genau gewusst und geplant! Warum?"

„Nun, ihr solltet euch näher kommen." gab sie in einem Ton zu, als wäre das mehr als offensichtlich gewesen und mitunter das Natürlichste der Welt.

„Näher kommen? Wir sollten uns näher kommen?" ihre Stimme wurde laut vor Wut und ihre Großmutter machte lautstark „Psst!"

„Das meinst du doch jetzt wohl nicht ernst?" fragte sie leiser, aber nicht minder wütend.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, _was_ _er_ alles getan hat! Und da will ich ihm nicht näher kommen, vor allem nicht, wenn ich zuvor von einem Magiefeld halb getötet werde und dann auch noch ausgewachsenen Drachen gegenüber steh! Was hast du dir da nur dabei gedacht? Du hast mich einfach allein gelassen dort oben und –" doch sie wurde unterbrochen, indem ihr Gegenüber schnell die Hand hob und selbst sprach.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn Ziska dir alles erklärt. Mir würdest du ja sowieso nicht zuhören!"

„Ziska ist auch da? Habt ihr euch das etwa zusammen ausgedacht?" legte sie gleich wieder los, ihre Großmutter jedoch drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort auf ein nahestehendes Haus zu. Ephyra blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

Noch bevor sie das Haus erreichten, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Ziska kam heraus. Sie strahlte Ephyra an, doch ihr Lächeln büßte gleich wieder an Breite ein, als sie deren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Es hat also nicht geklappt." meinte sie enttäuscht und die alte Frau vor Ephyra schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Na, den Göttern sei Dank auch!" giftete Ephyra gleich als Antwort und trat hinter ihrer Großmutter ins Haus.

Drinnen konnte sie endlich die dreckige Decke abnehmen und atmete erst einmal tief ein und genoss die Wärme. Etwas ruhiger setzte sie sich an einen alten Tisch, um den sich drei Stühle gruppierten. Ziska war an einen breiten Ofen getreten, auf dem ein Teekessel vor sich hin kochte und schenkte den Tee in drei kleine Tassen ein, die sie auf den Tisch stellte. Dann setzte sie sich wie Ephyras Großmutter und fragte Ephyra unschuldig lächelnd:

„Zucker?"

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufhören, mich zu reizen, Ziska. Sonst lasse ich dich explodieren." drohte die Angesprochene leise und ihre Finger tippten ungeduldig auf den Tisch.

„Du würdest mich explodieren lassen? Mich?"

„Ja."

„Ah, anscheinend hat sie ihre neuen Kräfte schon bemerkt." wandte sich Ephyras Oma erklärend an Ziska. „Sei also vorsichtig. Sie könnte das wirklich."

„Woher weißt du schon wieder davon?" hakte Ephyra sofort nach.

„Ich hab einiges gesehen, was darauf schließen lässt." winkte ihre Oma ab. „Nichts Besonderes."

„Nichts Besonderes? Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich die Dinger nicht kontrollieren kann! Am Schluss jag ich mich noch selbst in die Luft!"

„Ja, daran hab ich auch schon gedacht und vorgesorgt."

„Vorgesorgt?"

„Ja. Lass mich erklären. Da mein liebes, kleines Häuschen ja leider nun zerstört ist," – Ephyra gab einen grummelnden Ton von sich – „muss es wieder aufgebaut werden. Ich hab da dann gleich mal meine Beziehungen spielen lassen und ein paar Freunde von mir gebeten, mir dabei zu helfen. Die dann weitere Freunde mitbringen und so weiter. Dein Großvater wird auch kommen!"

„Echt?" kurz lächelte Ephyra. Wenigstens eine gute Neuigkeit.

„Tja, und er wird dir helfen, mit deinen neuen Fähigkeiten umzugehen."

Ephyra hob ihre linke Augenbraue. „Kann er das denn?"

„Nun ja, er ist besser als gar keiner. Er ist einer der ältesten und erfahrensten Magier, die momentan leben, und auch wenn er Windmagier ist, kann er dir sicher helfen. Magie ist im Grunde immer dieselbe." erklärte sie.

„Ja. Hört sich gut an. So, und jetzt noch einmal zu deiner Aktion mit diesem Schutzschirm. Warst du da von allen guten Geistern verlassen oder was? Was sollte das?"

„Nun, er sollte dich gesund pflegen, wodurch ihr euch dann rein theoretisch hättet näher kommen sollen."

„Ich-will-ihm-nicht-nä-her-kom-men!" betonte sie eindringlich. „Und außerdem wird er mich sowieso nie wieder sehen! Er meinte, er habe das Interesse an mir verloren. Also lasst das endlich! Am Ende bringt ihr mich mit euren kranken Verkupplungsversuchen noch wirklich ins Grab!"

Ziska und die Alte warfen sich bei dieser Neuigkeit verwirrte Blicke zu. Doch Ziska nickte.

„Das dachte ich mir, dass sowas ähnliches mal kommen würde."

Ephyra schaute sie verstört an. Sie hatte das erwartet?

„Ephyra, versteh ihn doch endlich. Als Dämon –"

Ephyra hob ihre Hand und schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ich will ihn nicht verstehen. So und damit wäre das Thema Dämon erledigt. Endgültig! Ich will nichts mehr von ihm hören! Verstanden! Ich will jetzt einfach nur in ein Bett und mich von dem Schrecken mit den Drachen erholen! Und -" sie hielt kurz inne.

„Warum hast du mich nicht vorgewarnt, dass Drachen den Schirm durchbrechen können!" wollte sie noch von ihrer Großmutter wissen.

„Wärst du denn dort geblieben, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass Drachen im Anmarsch sind?" kam die Gegenfrage. „Und außerdem wusste ich, dass dir nichts passieren würde. _Er_ war ja da, um auf dich aufzupassen." lächelte sie dann noch zuckersüß ihre Enkelin an, die kurz davor war, ihr an die Gurgel zu springen.

Bevor noch ein Unglück passieren konnte, stand Ziska auf, umrundete den Tisch und richtete das einzige Bett in dem Raum für Ephyra her.

„Komm her und ruh dich erst Mal aus. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich ungefähr fühlen musst, hab ja praktisch alles selbst mitgekriegt. Wenn auch indirekt."

Ephyra stand mit einem letzten düsteren Blick auf ihre noch immer grinsende Großmutter auf.

„Habt ihr noch was anderes zum Anziehen? Die Klamotten hier sind mehr als dreckig."

„Ja, liegt alles bereit." antwortete Ziska und gab Ephyra einen kleinen Kleiderstapel, der neben dem Bett gelegen hatte.

Diese zog sich um und legte sich hin. Die schon lang erwartete Müdigkeit machte sich endlich bemerkbar. Draußen vor dem Haus erwachte das Dorf zum Leben und Menschen liefen geschäftig vor den Fenstern vorbei, während Ephyra in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber glitt.

**So Leute! Hier mein neues Chap! Hoffe es gefällt euch! **

**Und vielen Dank an die liebe Hi! Falls jemand eine Betaleserin oder Beraterin braucht, kann ich sie nur empfehlen! Bist die Beste! ;)**


	20. 20

**Hallo! So, neues Chap, neues Glück! Hier kommt kein Sessy vor, und ich weiß auch noch nicht, wann er wieder kommt. Ich denke mal, dass das nicht zu lange dauern wird, ich freu mich ja auch jedes Mal, über ihn zu schreiben!  Anstatt seiner kommt hier Ephps Family vor, von der aber nur zwei neue Charaktere eine wichtigere Bedeutung haben werden. Der Rest ist nur Anhang, dessen Hilfe man mal kurz braucht!  Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

Freudiges Lachen und aufgeregte Rufe weckten sie erst am späten Nachmittag wieder und Ephyra setzte sich verschlafen auf. Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und streckte sich, blinzelte und sah sich um.

Das Haus war verlassen, doch die Tür, die nach draußen führte, war nur angelehnt und so hörte sie, wie viele Leute miteinander sprachen und lachten. Neugierig geworden warf sie ihre Decke zurück und stand auf. Sie schlüpfte schnell in ihre neuen Stiefel (die alten waren bei ihrem nächtlichen Abenteuer drauf gegangen) und ging hinaus.

Direkt vor dem Haus standen etwa ein Dutzend Leute, die sich umarmten und lachten. Doch man sah, dass sie eigentlich nicht wirklich zusammen gehörten: Der eine Teil von ihnen zeichnete sich durch seine bronzene Haut aus, seine dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Haare und ihre erdfarbene Kleidung. Der andere Teil jedoch war hellhäutig, hatte blonde, fast weiße Haare und trug grüne, lange Mäntel, die sich leicht im Wind aufbauschten. Und trotzdem waren sie alle eine Familie, ihre Familie. Die Ephyra im nächsten Moment entdeckt hatte.

„Ephyra! Meine Güte Kind, bist du groß geworden!" kam ein Ruf von weiter hinten in der Menge und ein stämmiger, alter Mann mit buschigem Schnauzbart kam auf die Angesprochene zugestampft und schloss sie in eine herzliche (und feste!) Umarmung.

„Opa!" freute sich Ephyra und drückte ihren Großvater auch ganz fest.

„Mensch, wie lange ist das jetzt her? Acht Jahre? Neun?" Er löste die Umarmung und musterte sie staunend von oben bis unten.

„Aus dir ist eine wahre Schönheit geworden und wie du deiner Mutter ähnelst! Ist ja ganz aus! Und," er grinste sie schelmisch an. „Schon einen Freund? Deine Großmutter hat etwas in der Art angedeutet! Also, wer ist der Glückliche? Kenn ich ihn?"

Ephyras Lächeln schwand ein ganz klein wenig und sie warf einen ärgerlichen Blick an ihrem Großvater vorbei auf ihre Großmutter, die hinter ihm stand und so tat, als hätte sie davon eben nichts mitbekommen.

„Nein." antwortete sie dann.

„Ich habe keinen Freund. Oma hatte da nur etwas...missverstanden!" Der säuerliche Unterton in ihrer Stimme entging ihrem Großvater nicht. Seine linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben.

„Oh, sie wollte dich also auch mal wieder verkuppeln. Verstehe."

Er drehte sich zu seiner Gefährtin um.

„Risu! Du bist unverbesserlich!"

„Bei deiner Mutter war sie nicht anders!" flüsterte er seiner Enkelin zu, die neben ihn getreten war.

„Was habt ihr denn?" fragte die alte Frau und winkte ab.

„Ephyra, komm her und begrüße die anderen!" lenkte sie schnell vom Thema ab.

Nacheinander begrüßte Ephyra nun Onkel und Tanten, Cousins und Cousinen, alle ausschließlich aus dem Wind- und Erdklan. Erst am Schluss sah sie hinter ein paar Köpfen den blonden Haarschopf und die grünen Augen ihres Lieblingscousins hervor blitzen und stürmte begeistert auf diesen zu und umarmte ihn schwungvoll.

„Na, endlich seh ich dich auch mal wieder! Von dir hört man in letzter Zeit ja allerhand Sachen! Du hast mir also ziemlich viel zu erklären!" grinste er sie sogleich breit an, als sie ihre Umarmung gelöst hatten.

Ephyra grinste etwas wehleidig zurück.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Takaten. Und ich will gar nicht wissen, was du alles gehört hast."

„Och." begann er schelmisch und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Ich find es aber ziemlich interessant und- hey!"

Er brach ab und vergaß Ephyra für den Moment, als er Ziska entdeckt hatte, die zu den Zweien herüber gekommen war.

„Ziska! Wie geht's dir?" seine Augen funkelten freudig und ließen nicht mehr von Ephyras bester Freundin ab. Ephyra verdrehte ihre Augen und wandte sich von den beiden Turteltäubchen ab, da Ziska schon denselben verklärten Blick wie Takaten aufgesetzt hatte.

Als sie krampfhaft versucht, woanders hinzuschauen, fiel ihr Blick auf die riesigen, mit allerlei Holz beladenen Wagen, die am Rande des Dorfes standen. Und davor eingespannt waren Tiere, die ebenso gewaltig waren.

„Wow!" machte sie beeindruckt und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Das war ja Wahnsinn! Die Windmagier hatten _Greife_ mitgebracht! Keine zehn Meter von ihr entfernt standen diese großen Dämonen, halb Löwe, halb Adler, und dösten in der Nachmittagssonne vor sich hin.

Plötzlich wurde ihr ein Arm kameradschaftlich auf ihre Schulter gelegt und sie schaute in das grinsende Gesicht ihres Cousins auf. Er hatte sich wohl doch von Ziska loslösen können.

„Beeindruckt, was? Unser Oberboss hat uns erlaubt, sie mitzunehmen. Sieht ihm eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich, aber es ging ja schließlich um seine alte, große Liebe." klärte er sie über die Taten ihres Großvaters auf.

Ephyra hatte Greife schon öfters gesehen, nur war das erstens schon mehr als acht Jahre her und zweitens war sie damals viel weiter von ihnen entfernt gewesen. So dicht vor ihnen zu stehen war mehr als beeindruckend.

„Die sind wirklich schnell, wir haben nur einen halben Tag von Zuhause bis hierher gebraucht! Und noch dazu mit dem ganzen Zeug, das wir für die Hütte brauchen. Ich glaube, die haben vor, dort eine Riesenvilla hin zu bauen. Das wird eine Arbeit..." er seufzte tief.

„Stell dich nicht so an!" tadelte sie ihn. „Für deine liebe Oma wirst du das doch gern machen, oder?"

„Ja, ja..." meinte er nur ergeben.

Die Gruppe beschloss, die Nacht noch im Dorf zu verbringen und erst am nächsten Morgen zur Lichtung aufzubrechen. Die Greife, zu denen jeder bis auf zwei Windmagier einen respektvollen Abstand hielt, wurden ausgespannt und mit wildem Flügelschlagen erhoben sie sich majestätisch in die Lüfte, um auf Jagd zu gehen. Man erklärte Ephyra, dass sie am Morgen wieder rechtzeitig da sein würden, damit sie alle gemeinsam aufbrechen konnten. Doch zuvor wollte man noch eine kleine Wiedersehensfeier veranstalten.

Sie hatten es irgendwie geschafft, sämtliche Magier in einem etwas größeren Haus unterzubringen, ohne dass es gleich zu eng und unbequem darin wurde. Für Essen und Trinken hatten die Reisenden selbst gesorgt, und je weiter der Abend fortschritt, desto lustiger wurde er. Es wurden alte und neue Geschichten zum Besten gegeben, Neuigkeiten über Hochzeiten und Nachwuchs ausgetauscht und auch Andeutungen über ein wunderschönes (Anmerkung: viel viel Ironie!) Schmuckstück gemacht:

„Ach ja, Ephyra." wandte sich auf einmal ihr Opa an sie.

„Wo wir gerade bei Schmuck wären," (die Versessenheit einer entfernten Tante aus dem Feuerklan auf alles was glitzerte und einigermaßen wertvoll war, war gerade Thema gewesen)

„Wie sieht es mit diesem Lichtamulett aus? Solltest du das nicht zurückholen? Ich hab das nicht so ganz mitgekriegt, dein Vater hat da ja ein ziemliches Geheimnis draus gemacht."

Ephyra stöhnte innerlich auf. Warum musste er unbedingt dieses Amulett ansprechen?

„Tja, der Versuch es zu bekommen, ist fehlgeschlagen." erklärte sie sachlich.

_Nur nichts anmerken lassen! _dachte sie, als Wut in ihr hochkam, als sie daran dachte, _warum_ der Versuch fehlgeschlagen ist.

„Ich sollte es in einem Turnier gewinnen, wurde aber leider besiegt."

„Besiegt?" mischte sich Takaten verwundert ein.

„Wer hat dich denn besiegt?"

„Ein Dämon." meinte Ziska sofort, die neben ihm saß. „Und zwar ein ziemlich starker. Irgend so ein Taiyoukai, oder so."

Verblüfftes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen.

„Ein Taiyoukai? Und du lebst noch?" Takaten sah seine Cousine aus großen Augen an.

„Ja." konnte Ziska es sich nicht verkneifen. „Er mag sie halt einfach so gerne! AH!" sie schrie vor Schreck auf, da auf einmal das Glas in ihrer Hand einfach so zerplatzt war.

„Ziska." sagte Ephyra gefährlich leise. „Das war jetzt Absicht, das nächste Mal garantiere ich für nichts."

_Verdammt! Ich muss mich echt zusammenreißen!_ dachte sie und war froh, dass sie wohl eben nur das Glas explodieren hatte lassen und nicht sonst irgendwas anderes, Menschliches.

Der Großvater hatte die Sache beobachtet. „Oh ho ho ho ho..." lachte er alarmiert auf und lenkte schnell vom Thema ab. Seine Enkelin war wohl nicht sehr gut auf diesen Youkai zu sprechen. War das der fehlgeschlagene Verkupplungsversuch gewesen? Aber warum sollte seine Gefährtin ihre Enkelin mit einem Dämon verkuppeln wollen? Er musste mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden...

„Na, das war ja präzise! Seit wann kannst du denn diese Art von Magie anwenden?"

„Noch nicht so lang." antwortete seine Enkelin zerknirscht.

„Auch ein Grund, warum du kommen musstest." sagte nun ihre Großmutter.

„Sie hatte das Amulett getragen und seit dem wachsen ihre Kräfte."

„Du hast das Amulett getragen?" wunderte sich ihr Gefährte.

„Ich dachte, der Dämon hätte es mitgenommen?"

„Eine lange Geschichte." kam Ephyras kurze Antwort, bevor sich jemand anderes wieder verplapperte. „Aber nichts von Belang."

„Doch es stimmt, ich hab neue...Kräfte und kann sie nicht kontrollieren."

„Und was war das eben mit meinem Glas?" wollte Ziska beunruhigt wissen.

Ephyra grinste. „Ein Versehen. Doch du bist selbst schuld! Also auf jeden Fall," sprach sie wieder ihren Großvater an und ignorierte den empörten Blick ihrer besten Freundin. „brauch ich darin Hilfe, sie zu kontrollieren. Sonst explodiert das nächste Mal was anderes."

„Ich verstehe. Na ja, da sehen wir dann morgen weiter. Ich würde sagen, wir legen uns jetzt schlafen, damit wir morgen auch fit sind. So ein Hausbau ist eine anstrengende Sache."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam auf und nacheinander erhob sich die Familie und legte sich auf ihre Schlafstellen, bis auf Ephyra, Ziska und Risu. Die würden in dem anderen Haus schlafen.

Draußen vor der Tür schlug ihnen die kalte Nachluft entgegen und sie eilten fröstelnd in ihr Haus.

„Warum musste das ausgerechnet im Herbst passieren?" fragte sich Risu selbst.

„Das hätte alles nicht so kommen müssen, wenn du dich da raus gehalten hättest!" konnte es sich Ephyra nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Ihre Oma blieb jedoch stumm.

Nach einem kurzen Gute-Nacht-Wunsch legten sich alle hin und schliefen bis zum Morgen durch.

**Hi!**

**So, die Family war da! Ich glaub mehr Verwandschaft werde ich nun wirklicb nicht mehr mir rein bringen!  **

**Vielen Dank an meine liebe HI! Das Chap ist jetzt um einiges besser, nachdem sie es korrigiert hat! ;) **

**Also, hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Reviewt mir bitte! Bis zum nächsten Mal, liebe Grüße und HEL eure Liël **


	21. 21

Bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden herrschte reges Leben in dem kleinen Dorf unten in einem Tal. Eine Gruppe von Leuten hatte sich um einige große Wägen versammelt und war dabei, gewaltige Tiere davor einzuspannen, die man in der Dämmerung erst bei genauerem Hinsehen als Greife erkennen konnte.

In der Gruppe ging es recht fröhlich zu, lautes Lachen wehte durch das Tal, durchzogen vom Knurren und Fauchen der Raubkatzen, die ungeduldig darauf warteten, dass es endlich losging.

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die sich über die östlichen Berge wagten, brach die kleine Karawane auf. Doch sie nahm nicht den normalen, beschwerlichen Weg hinauf in die Berge, um in das andere Tal zu kommen, in dem das Haus gebaut werden sollte, sondern den leichten durch die Lüfte.

Mit lautem Flügelrauschen erhoben sich die Greife samt Wagen, auf denen auch noch diejenigen saßen, die nicht fliegen konnten, und gewannen schnell an Höhe. Neben ihnen flogen sechs weitere Leute, völlig ohne Hilfe. Einer von diesen legte ein paar atemberaubende Loopings hin und umkreiste mit hoher Geschwindigkeit die Wägen.

„Takaten! Hör auf, so anzugeben!" rief Ephyra ihrem Cousin zu, lachte aber, als sie seinen Kreolen zusah.

„Takaten!" mischte sich nun ihr Großvater wütend ein.

„Wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst, kannst du gleich nach Hause fliegen! Du machst die Greife ganz nervös!"

Grinsend hörte Takaten auf mit seiner Akrobatik und flog ruhig neben dem Wagen her, auf dem Ziska und Ephyra saßen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die zwei Verliebten, wandte Ephyra ihren Blick ab und beobachtete sehnsüchtig ihre Verwandten vom Windklan. Wie gerne würde auch sie so durch die Lüfte gleiten können. Einfach von der Erde abheben und hoch zu den Wolken fliegen, frei sein, glücklich und zufrieden. Ja, das würde sie gerne tun.

Sie seufzte und blickte vor zu den Greifen. Dabei streifte ihr Blick den ihrer Großmutter, die vor ihr saß und zu ihr zurücksah. Diese lächelte sie verstehend an.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, woran du jetzt gerade denkst. Deine Mutter liebte es, zu fliegen, für sie war es immer das Schönste auf der ganzen Welt." meinte sie, nachdem sie den verträumten Blick ihrer Enkelin gesehen hat.

„Willst du es nicht endlich lernen?"

Ephyras Augen wurden groß.

„Oma! Du weißt genau dass ich das nicht darf! Ich bin eine Lichtmagierin und darf nur Lichtmagie anwenden."

„Papperlapapp." winkte diese ab. „Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass sich an diese Regelung alle halten? Dein lieber Cousin zum Beispiel, frag ihn mal, woher es kommt, dass er es immer wieder schafft in freier Natur ein Feuer hinzukriegen, egal wie nass das verfluchte Holz ist? Wenn du mich fragst, hat ihm da seine Mutter ein paar Tipps mit auf dem Weg gegeben, nur mal so als Beispiel. Und außerdem bleibt es in der Familie. Von uns hier wird es keiner jemanden erzählen. Also, was steht dem noch im Wege?"

Ephyras Blick wurde nachdenklich. Ein sehr schwieriges Thema. Aber es stimmte, was stand dem schon im Wege?

_Meine Erziehung. Aufgewachsen mit der Lehre, nein dem Dogma, niemals andere Magie anzuwenden. _dachte sie. Konnte sie das alles einfach so über den Haufen werfen und hinter sich lassen?

„Hm. Ich denke darüber nach." lenkte sie ein.

„Du denkst darüber nach?" fragte Ziska.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde sofort Ja sagen. Sei froh, Eltern von zwei verschiedenen Elementen zu haben! Ich würde auch so gern fliegen können."

„Ach, Ziska. Sag doch was! Ich flieg dich überall hin, wo du möchtest!" flötete Takaten neben ihr und sie lächelten sich glücklich an.

Als Ephyra dies bemerkte, war sie etwas neidisch. Hätte _er_ sie nicht auch mal so anlächeln können?

Sie blinzelte. Hatte sie das jetzt gerade wirklich gedacht? Erstens war _er_ meilenweit entfernt und zweitens ein Arschloch. Er war es überhaupt nicht wert, dass sie so an ihn dachte. So sehnsüchtig. Nein, sie wollte nie wieder an ihn denken. Weil sie ihn auch nie wieder sehen würde. Sie würde einfach jemand anderen finden, der sie wie ... einen Mensch eben behandelte und nicht wie ein Ding, mit dem man machen konnte, was man wollte. Der sie liebte, mehr als alles andere, der sie beschützte, sie begehrte, für sie da war... Einfach der perfekt war. Und noch dazu viel besser aussehen würde, als dieser weißhaarige Dämon. Von diesen gab es ja in dieser Welt sicher mehr als genug. Auch wenn es eine kleine, innere Stimme in ihr bezweifelte.

Sie flogen nicht einmal zehn Minuten, dann konnten sie schon die gesuchte Lichtung unter sich erkennen, und die Greife setzten zur Landung an. Geschickt kamen sie am Boden auf, es ging kaum eine Erschütterung durch die Wägen. Die Fluggäste kletterten von ihnen herunter und die Windmagier machten sich sofort daran, die Greife wieder auszuspannen und sie frei zu lassen. Dann ging die Arbeit los.

Zuerst klapperten sie die Lichtung ab, beratschlagten über den Boden und seine Beschaffenheit und wie sie ihn verändern mussten, sahen sich die Stelle an, an der das Haus gestanden hatte und legten den neuen, viel größeren Grundriss fest. Dann begannen sie mit ihrer Magie.

Einer der Windmagier hatte die besondere Fähigkeit der Telekinese und schaffte somit das zerstörte Holz des alten Hauses fort, legte alles auf einem Haufen am Rande der Lichtung ab. Danach kamen die Erdmagier und behandelten die Erde auf der Lichtung, ebneten den Boden und machten ihn dort, wo das neue Haus hinkam, härter, um ein gutes Fundament zu schaffen. Dabei endete es aber auch schon mit der Magie, da man nun das mitgebrachte Holz verarbeiten musste.

Jeder packte mit an. Man entlud die Wägen und machte sich mit Sägen und Äxten an die enormen Balken heran, um sie zurecht zu zimmern. Die Sonne stieg höher, überquerte ihren Zenit und ging langsam und rötlich unter. Am Abend sah man bereits die ersten Früchte ihrer Arbeit, das äußere Gerüst des Hauses stand schon. Und es würde wirklich weit größer werden als das letzte.

Erschöpft ließen sich einige von ihnen nieder, während ein paar andere etwas von dem alten Holz zusammentrugen, das Takaten sehr gekonnt entzündete. Beim fröhlichen Lagerfeuer saßen nun alle beieinander und genossen ihr wohlverdientes Abendessen.

Ephyras Großvater nutzte die allgemeine Abgelenktheit, um mit seiner Gefährtin ein paar Worte über ihre gemeinsame Enkelin zu reden. Diese ganze Sache mit dem Amulett und diesem Youkai hatte ihn doch etwas neugierig gemacht. Vor allem warum Ephyra mit diesem verkuppelt werden sollte.

„Risu!" sprach er sie an, als sie gerade von ihrem Platz aufgestanden war, um irgendwas zu holen.

„Ja?"

„Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang? Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns einiges zu erzählen haben." lächelte er sie vielsagend an und sie verstand.

„Natürlich!" antwortete sie erfreut, und lenkte gleich ihre Schritte zum nahen Waldrand. Er folgte ihr.

Sie betraten einen kleinen, im Dickicht verborgenen Pfad und schlenderten durch den Wald.

„Also." setzte er an.

„Was genau hast du mit deiner Enkelin dieses Mal geplant?" fragte er dann sogleich ohne Umschweife.

„Ich hab nichts geplant. Ich tue nur das, was notwendig ist."

„Und wer sagt, dass es notwendig ist? Vor allem, was genau ist notwendig?"

„Nun, ich habe mal wieder einiges gesehen, was mich darauf schließen lässt, dass wir beide spätestens in einem Jahr Urenkel bekommen."

Ephyras Großvater sah Risu sehr befremdet an.

„Ephyra soll mit diesem Dämon Kinder haben?" irgendwie erschreckte in der Gedanke, dass seine älteste Enkelin Kinder von einem Dämon bekommen sollte. Seine Urenkel wären dann ja...Halbdämonen! Und er zweifelte daran, dass dieses Schicksal ihr wirklich vorbestimmt sei!

Als Risu nickte (nicht ohne ein breites Grinsen), hakte er nach.

„Das hast du gesehen? Ganz sicher?" Skepsis schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Oh, nicht nur ich. Auch Ziska, ihre Freundin, hat genau dieselbe Zukunft gesehen. Und du weißt genau, wie stark das zweite Gesicht bei ihr ausgeprägt ist, und dass sie sich niemals irrt!"

„Aber- aber... Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Einen Dämon!"

„Na ja, ich glaub keine Frau würde bei ihm nein sagen, so wie der aussieht! Wenn ich ein wenig jünger wäre, dann..." sie kicherte wie junges Mädchen.

„Oh, du kennst ihn persönlich?"

„Du doch auch. Es ist der Taiyoukai des Westens. Sesshomaru."

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und sein Kinn klappte nach unten. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und fragte sich, ob er sich verhört hatte. Doch er hatte es nicht.

„_Der_ Taiyoukai? Bist du übergeschnappt?" Als sie nur weiter lächelte, meinte er trocken.

„Du _bist_ übergeschnappt. Genau wie Ziska."

Sie winkte ab.

„Sicher, vielleicht waren wir nicht immer einer Meinung mit diesem hohen Lord-"

Er schnaubte.

„Du untertreibst." unterbrach er sie. „Er ist das genaue Gegenteil von seinem Vater. Also waren wir nie einer Meinung. Egal um was es ging!"

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Die Jugend von heute, du kennst das ja."

„Der Typ ist über dreihundert Jahre alt! Und deswegen auch noch viel zu alt für Ephyra!"

„Na, du bist auch um einiges älter als ich."

„Aber nicht um dreihundert Jahre. Da ist ja wohl ein Unterschied!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast." lenkte sie dann im versöhnlichen Tonfall ein.

„Sie es doch mal von der positiven Seite! Wir werden Beziehungen zu ganz hohen Dämonentieren haben! Was die politischen und diplomatischen Verhältnisse unglaublich erleichtern kann. Und außerdem, wer könnte denn auf Ephyra besser aufpassen, als so ein mächtiger Dämon?"

Doch sein Blick wurde düster. Und traurig.

„Genauso wie sein Vater auf Izayoi _(A/N: Falls ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist das der Name von Inu Yashas Mutter! Falls nicht, sag ich sorry und werde ich es so schnell wie möglich ausbessern!)_ aufgepasst hat?" seine Stimme war leise und er schaute zur Seite, hinein in den Wald.

Dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und sah zu ihr hinunter.

„Vertraue mir. Du wirst weder deine Enkelin verlieren noch wird sie traurig oder unglücklich sein." sie lächelte ihn warm an. _Außerdem kann sie gar nicht mehr sterben. _fügte sie noch in Gedanken hinzu.

Er seufzte. „Nun gut. Ich werde dir vertrauen. Aber ganz damit einverstanden bin ich nicht!"

Risu lachte und sie gingen weiter.

„Weiß Ephyra eigentlich, dass sie mit ihm Kinder haben wird?" wollte er nach einer Weile wissen.

„Nein."

„Willst du es ihr nicht sagen?"

„Nein."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil sie ihn momentan liebend gern umbringen würde."

„Aha. Aber sie werden Kinder kriegen?" zweifelte er.

„Ja."

„Wenn du meinst..."

Sie umrundeten die Lichtung halb und kehrten wieder zu den anderen zurück.

Doch dort fehlten zwei. Ziska und Takaten.

Diese verharrten noch immer im Wald, in dem sie vor kurzem verschwunden waren. Kurz davor waren nämlich Ephyras Großeltern an ihnen vorbeigekommen und sie hatten deren Gespräch mitangehört. Takaten wandte sich daraufhin Ziska zu und schaute ihr fragend ins Gesicht:

„So, und du hast mir jetzt einiges zu erklären. Was soll denn meine Cousine von diesem Oberdämon wollen?"

Und Ziska begann, ihn in ihr und Risus Vorhaben einzuweihen.

**Hola! Wie geht's euch? Hoffentlich besser als mir, bin momentan so was von im lernstress, und das obwohl ich jetzt eigentlich Ferien hab! Doch nach diesen vermeintlichen Ferien schreib ich (ENDLICH!) mein Abi und da muss man halt fleißig sein, wie fast jeder meiner Lehrer betont hat... bähhhhhh! Na ja, ihr könnts euch denkne, dass das nächste Chap dann wahrscheinlich wieder länger auf sich warten lässt... hehe... Nicht traurig sein! Ich versprech auch, dass im vielleicht schon übernächsten Chapi unser lieber Sessy wieder vorkommt! ;)**

**Also, eine Review würde mich in dieser Zeit noch mehr als sonst aufheitern! g **

**HEAL! Eure Liël **

**Und noch ein liebes Danke an HI! Viel Spaß im Urlaub! **


	22. 22

**A/N: Izayoi ist wirklich der Name von Inus Mam!  **

**So, viel Spaß mit der Story! **

Als die beiden wieder aus dem Wald heraus traten, brannte ein großes Feuer mitten auf der Lichtung und alle ihre Verwandten saßen darum herum und amüsierten sich, was man an dem lauten Lachen unschwer erkennen konnte.

„Ach ja, Liebster." wandte sich Risu noch einmal kurz an ihren Gefährten.

„Setzt du dich gleich zu Ephyra und redest mit ihr über ihre neuen Kräfte?"

„Gerne."

„Und kein Wort über Sesshomaru! Sonst schaltet sie sofort auf stur und mit ihr ist nichts mehr zu machen!"

„Warum wohl..." murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und ging auf die andere Seite des Feuers, wo er seine Enkelin bei zwei ihrer Tanten fand. Er setzte sich dazu und fragte die zwei älteren Frauen, ob sie sie allein lassen könnten.

„Also." fing er dann auf den fragenden Blick von Ephyra hin an.

„Reden wir mal über deine neuen Kräfte. Ich weiß, ich bin zwar kein Lichtmagier, aber ich glaube, dass die dir hier auch nicht gerade mehr helfen könnten als ich. Also bleibt sich das gleich. Was kannst du jetzt eigentlich genau? Außer natürlich Gläser explodieren zu lassen."

„Nun, neben dem Sachen explodieren lassen, kann ich auch noch im Dunkeln sehen. Oder es fällt mir viel leichter als sonst, mich so schnell wie das Licht zu bewegen. Und ich verfüge seit neuestem über ziemlich schnelle Selbstheilungskräfte! Ja, das war's so ungefähr."

„Und alles, seitdem du das Amulett getragen hast? Wie lang hast du es denn getragen?"

„Hm, so etwa zwei Tage."

„Nur? Aha. Nun, es scheint als wäre doch was Wahres dran, dass das Amulett einem Lichtmagier seine alten Kräfte wieder gibt."

„Wirklich alle Kräfte?" hakte sie interessiert nach. Dann wäre sie ja wirklich mehr als mächtig! Und könnte es sicher mit ganz vielen Dämonen aufnehmen! Auch mit ganz besonders starken! Vor allem mit einem besonders starken! Sie blinzelte. _Nein, du denkst jetzt nicht an ihn! _

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber anscheinend schon. Und wenn das der Fall ist, dann musst du so schnell wie möglich lernen, mit ihnen umzugehen, sonst explodieren wirklich noch schlimmere Sachen als nur Gläser. Hm." er überlegte kurz, während Ephyra gespannt neben ihm saß und ihn neugierig ansah. In ihr wuchs eine immer größere Neugier heran, was ihre neuen Kräfte betraf, sowie die Kunst, diese zu beherrschen.

„Als erstes möchte ich," setzte er dann an, „dass du dich jeden Abend, bevor du schlafen gehst, entspannst, deinen Kopf total freimachst! Es ist wichtig, dass man seine innere Ruhe findet, wenn man mit Magie arbeitet, was man dir sicher schon gesagt hat."

„Ja, hat man." antwortete sie trocken. Diesen Aspekt des Lernens hatte sie wohl vergessen. Oder auch verdrängt. Im ‚Ruhefinden' war sie noch nie besonders gut gewesen.

„Ich werde dann wohl auch öfters mit dir meditieren, das unterstützt die Sache nur."

Er nickte und fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand übers Kinn.

„Das dürfte schon mal ein sehr guter Anfang sein, damit du nicht unüberlegt wegen irgendwas ausflippst und dann ein ziemliches Chaos anrichtest." Ephyras Gesicht nahm einen leicht beleidigten Ausdruck an. So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht.

„Und dann, oder besser gesagt währenddessen, schauen wir mal, was wir so alles aus dir raus holen können! Ich bin mir sicher, dass das ziemlich interessant werden wird! Und natürlich fangen wir morgen gleich richtig an, weshalb wir dann leider nicht mehr beim Bau mithelfen können." Er seufzte theatralisch und grinste seine Enkelin an.

„Welch ein Pech, nicht?"

„Ja, wirklich schlimm!" nickte sie bekräftigend. Sie standen beide auf.

„Aber dennoch wird die meiste Arbeit logischerweise an dir hängenbleiben. _Du_ musst ja lernen! Doch ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass du das gerne machen wirst, nicht wahr?"

„Na logo!" gab sie zurück.

„Also, nicht vergessen, vor dem Schlafengehen entspannen!"

„Zu Befehl!"

Ihr Großvater setzte sich wieder zu Risu, während sich Ephyra zu ihrem Cousin und Ziska gesellte, die sie eben ausgemacht hatte.

„Na, ihr?" fragte sie und konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken, da sie gesehen hatte, wie die zwei zuvor im Wald verschwunden waren.

„Na, du?" grinste ihr Cousin zurück. Doch er hatte einen ganz anderen Grund, sie nun permanent anzugrinsen.

Ephyra und Ziska plapperten über etwas Belangloses, währenddessen Takaten es nicht lassen konnte, seine Cousine die ganze Zeit über frech anzulächeln. Diese sah dann schließlich an ihrer Freundin vorbei zu ihm hin und fragte genervt:

„Was ist?"

„Nichts." grinste er weiter.

„So siehst du auch aus." war ihre trockene Antwort.

„Ich denk nur immerzu, wenn ich dich seh, an deine Zukunft."

Ephyras linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben und ihr Blick wechselte zu Ziska.

„Ziska! Welchen Unsinn hast du ihm erzählt?"

Die Angesprochene schaute unbeteiligt auf ihre Fingernägel und meinte nebenbei.

„Ach, nicht viel. Eigentlich gar nichts. Das meiste hat er sich selbst zusammen gereimt." lächelte sie äußerst unschuldig.

Ephyra seufzte. _Nein, nicht aufregen, ruhig bleiben!_ ermahnte sie sich selbst, was nicht leicht war! Doch schließlich musste sie mal anfangen, es zu üben.

„Ah ja, Ephyra, bevor ich es vergesse!" lenkte ihr Cousin dann vom Thema ab.

„Großmutter hat mich heute mal darauf angesprochen, ob ich nicht Lust hätte, dir das Fliegen beizubringen! Also ich hätte Lust, du doch sicher auch, oder?"

Seine Cousine blinzelte im ersten Moment etwas überrumpelt. Ach ja, darüber hatte sie auch noch nachdenken wollen... hm, super...

„Auf jeden Fall will sie!" fing daraufhin gleich Ziska an.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie oft sie mir schon vorgejammert hat, dass sie so gern fliegen würde?"

„Ziska! Ich darf nicht fliegen!"

„Natürlich darfst du!" entgegnete Takaten. „Wir erlauben es dir!"

„Toll, mein Gewissen ist jetzt gleich beruhigt!" meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Was zierst du dich denn so? Du willst es doch auch! Und wir hier wollen dir helfen! Und es wird auch sonst niemand erfahren. Und außerdem," ein breites Grinsen machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. „kann man damit mal ganz schnell, so nebenbei ein paar Leuten, und zwar ein paar sehr _bestimmten_ Leuten einen Besuch abstatten! Wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine, oder besser gesagt, wen."

Takaten gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin, während Ephyra nur noch böser schaute.

„OK, Ephyra, ich nehm dir deine Entscheidung einfach ab!" sagte Takaten.

„Ich bring's dir einfach bei, ob du willst oder nicht. Du kannst also, falls dir doch jemand auf die Schliche kommen sollte, die Schuld ganz auf mich schieben, ist doch was, oder?"

Sie sah ihn unschlüssig an. Sie wusste es einfach nicht!

„Jetzt komm schon! Gib dir nen Ruck und sag ja!" drängte Ziska sie und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Du willst es doch!"

„Also." begann Ephyra. „Nun ...gut. Aber es ist wirklich eure Schuld!"

„OK, kein Problem."

„Ich danke dir, Ephyra." sagte Takaten. „Ich schau jetzt gleich zu unserer lieben Oma, und sag ihr, dass ich morgen leider nicht beim Haus mithelfen kann. Ich muss mich ja voll und ganz auf dich konzentrieren!" Er ging.

Die zwei Frauen blieben zurück und hingen beiden ihren Gedanken nach. Sie würde nun also doch auch das Fliegen lernen, sinnierte Ephyra und freute sich. Auch wenn sie immer noch ihr schlechtes Gewissen plagte. Aber das würde sich sicher noch legen! Und sie konnte dann schließlich fliegen! hehe...

Ziska schaute sie von der Seite her nachdenklich an. Irgendwie beneidete sie sie. Sie würde auch so gern diese Kunst beherrschen. Sie seufzte. Ephyra drehte ihr ihren Kopf zu und fragte:

„Was ist?"

„Ich würde auch gern fliegen können."

„Dafür kannst du unter Wasser atmen und dich in eine Meerjungfrau verwandeln." _(A/N: Wassermagier können ihre Beine in Wasser, wenn sie wollen, in eine Fischflosse verwandeln! Cool, nicht? Lauter kleine Ariels! g)_

„Na toll! Du kannst rum fliegen, und ich krieg Schuppen!" Aber sie lachte, als sie das sagte.

„Und du hast einen süßen Freund!" fügte Ephyra noch hinzu.

„Nun, ja, stimmt. Aber den könntest du auch haben." meinte Ziska schelmisch. Obwohl, wieso hatte sie _könnte_ gesagt? Sie _würde_ ihn ja später haben! Soviel stand fest.

„Nein." Ephyra hatte sofort verstanden, auf wen ihre Freundin da anspielte.

„_Den_ könnte ich nicht haben! Den _will_ ich nicht haben!"

„Ach jetzt komm, Ephyra! Mal so ganz unter uns und im Vertrauen: Er gefällt dir doch!" Sie hatte ihre Stimme gesenkt und ihr Blick war beinahe schon verschwörerisch.

„Nun," antwortete Ephyra ebenso leise. „Ich gebe ja zu, dass er nicht schlecht aussieht. Allerdings ist er ein Dämon, durch und durch. Und noch dazu ist er mehr als eingebildet, arrogant, egozentrisch, unhöflich, grob, brutal, gefühllos, rücksichtslos, gemein und ihm scheint alles egal zu sein, außer er sich selbst. Soll ich fortfahren?" sie lächelte bei der Frage zu freundlich, als dass man es als echt erachten konnte.

„Ähm, nein, nicht nötig."

_Oijoijoi_... dachte sich Ziska. _Wenn ich nicht wüsste, was ich gesehen hätte, dann würde sogar ich daran zweifeln, dass aus denen beiden noch was werden wird. Aber ich weiß es ja. Er wird sich also noch ziemlich ändern. Für sie. Hach, ist das romantisch!_

„Gut. Ich bin nämlich müde. Außerdem dauert es sicher noch eine Weile bis ich schlafen kann, da ich mich zuvor noch entspannen muss und so weiter. Ich darf den ganzen Käse wieder machen, als man mich noch ausgebildet hat! Oh man..."

„Da musst du wohl durch! Schlaf schön!" Ziska schickte sie regelrecht weg, da sie gerade Takaten entdeckt hatte, der wieder zu ihnen zurück kam.

„Ja. Du auch!"

Sie lächelte ihren Cousin noch an und erhob sich, um sich aus einem der Wagen eine Decke zu holen. Sie war nicht die erste, die sich schlafen legte und gesellte sich so zu einer Gruppe, die sich etwa abseits vom Feuer bereits niedergelegt hatte.

Sesshomaru war in Rekordzeit zu seinem Schloss zurückgeflogen und hatte es noch vor dem Morgengrauen erreicht. Er landete in seinem Hof und marschierte mit wütenden Schritten in seine Gemächer. Zuvor noch hatte er ein paar seiner Diener geweckt. Alles was er jetzt brauchte, war ein heißes Bad. Und andere Gedanken. Den ganzen Flug über hatte er nur an sie denken können. Und an ihre letzten Worte. Sie hasste ihn.

Aber war das verwunderlich? Hatte er es nicht auch darauf angelegt? Wenn sie ihn hasste, fiel ihm es leichter nicht mehr an sie zu denken. So zumindest hatte er es auch geplant gehabt. Leider sah die Wirklichkeit doch ganz anders aus. Nicht nur, dass er jetzt noch immer an sie denken musste, nein, erstens war er dabei sauer auf sich selbst, und zweitens machte er sich Vorwürfe. _Er_! Machte _sich_ Vorwürfe!

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Und das trug auch noch zu seiner sowieso schon großen Wut nur bei.

Kurze Zeit darauf saß er endlich in seinem heißen Bad und versuchte dabei, sich zu entspannen und seinen Geist zu leeren. Doch immer wieder, nachdem er es geschaffte hatte, tauchte ihr Bild vor seinem geistigem Auge auf. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit war auch sie in diesem Bad gewesen. Er hatte sie überrascht und dabei seine Augen nicht von ihrem Körper wenden können. Und genau dieser Körper war es, den er immer wieder sah und immer wieder beiseite schob. So konnte das nicht weitergehen!

Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich und stieg aus der Wanne. Er zog sich frische Kleidung an und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass die Sonne im Begriff war, aufzugehen, und er setzte sich auf seine gepolsterte Bank. Doch gleich darauf stand er wieder auf und wanderte unruhig in seinem Zimmer hin und her. Dann wurde es ihm zu bunt.

_Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! _wies er sich selbst scharf zurecht und atmete tief durch. Was zu weit ging, ging zu weit. Er war schließlich kein junger verliebter Dämon, der noch grün hinter den Ohren war. Er war Sesshomaru, der Taiyoukai des Westens!

Und deswegen würde er die Magierin jetzt vergessen und sich ganz auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren! Wieder ganz der Dämon sein, der er eigentlich war! Und damit hatte sich die Sache!

Sichtlich ruhiger verließ er sein Zimmer. Das ganze Schloss war bereits wach und er beobachtete mit strengen Augen die Dienerschaft, die um ihn herum schlich. Jeder von ihnen hatte bereits die schlechte Laune ihres Herren bemerkt. Bis auf eine, bei der es allerdings egal war.

„Na, Brüderchen? Auch wieder Zuhause?" begrüßte Saiku ihren Bruder überschwenglich und hakte sich gleich bei ihm unter.

„Du bist noch hier?" lautete seine kühle Gegenfrage.

„Also bitte! Wo du doch angefangen hast, einer Frau hinterher zu laufen! Da kann ich doch nicht stillschweigend Zuhause sitzen und so tun als würde ich nichts mitkriegen!" lachte sie und bemerkte, wie er seinen Körper anspannte und sich ein tiefes Knurren in seiner Brust bewegte.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er dann gefährlich leise nach.

Sie löste sich von ihrem Bruder und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg. Doch sie lächelte weiter.

„Du bist unverbesserlich, Sess. Schon allein, dass du so reagierst, zeigt mir, dass ich mit meiner Aussage recht hatte." sie kicherte. „Oh Mann, was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass du dich für sie interessierst? Sie sieht hübsch aus und scheint nett zu sein. Also, wo liegt das Problem?"

Sesshomaru starrte sie finster an und ging an ihr vorbei. „Du verstehst gar nichts. Als halt die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe!"

Saikus Lächeln verschwand und sie schaute ihm beleidigt hinterher. Kopfschüttelnd marschierte sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Männer...vor allem die, die Sesshomaru hießen. Arme Ephyra, sollte sie ihn noch einmal treffen. Sie seufzte.

**So, hallo miteinander! Wie geht's euch? Ich bin kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, da ich mit meinem ach so tollen Mathe noch verzweifle! Die Abiaufgaben sind so schwer! oh Mann... **

**Musste mich also ablenken und hab hier weitergeschrieben!  Ich würde mich also gaaaaaanz doll über Reviews freuen! Bitte! **

**Und danke Hi! ;) hihi... Bis dann, HEL! Julia**


	23. 23

Ephyra hatte ganz vergessen, wie schwer es war, sich abends, vor dem Schlafengehen, zu entspannen und an nichts zu denken. Vor allem wenn die Geräuschkulisse um einen herum auch nicht gerade die leiseste war. Obwohl sie sich zwang, endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen, versuchte sie immer, die Gesprächsfetzen, die zu ihr vom Lagerfeuer herüber wehten, zu verstehen, da es anscheinend um sehr lustige Dinge darin ging, wie das laute Gelächter erahnen ließ.

Die Folge war also, dass sie noch sehr lange wach dalag und ihre Versuche erst, als es wirklich ruhiger wurde, Erfolg hatten. Sie hatte wirklich noch viel zu lernen...

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie bei Sonnenaufgang geweckt und stand vollkommen erschlagen auf. So müde war sie schon ewig nicht mehr gewesen. Und dann sollte sie an diesem Tag auch noch mit ihrem Training anfangen. Perfekt...

Schlurfend ging sie mit ihrer Decke zu einem der Wägen und verstaute sie dort wieder. Dort wurde sie dann auch gleich von ihrem Cousin abgefangen, der überaus motiviert auf sie zuschritt und mal wieder sein typisches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

„Morgen!" kam es auch schon überschwenglich aus seinem Mund, während Ephyra bei ihrem Gruß ein Gähnen unterdrücken musste.

„Unser guter Herr Großvater hat heut Vormittag noch keine Zeit für dich, er muss sich um das Wetter kümmern und so ein paar lästige Regenwolken wegblasen, oder so. Hab nicht richtig zugehört, war auch egal. Wir zwei aber werden uns jetzt ein ruhiges Plätzchen aufsuchen und schauen, dass du schnellst möglich fliegen lernst! Komm!"

Bevor Ephyra richtig begreifen konnte, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie schon auf die Arme genommen und war los geflogen. Leicht überrascht sog sie die Luft ein und klammerte sich an seinem Hals fest. Takaten flog immer höher, wandte sich dann den Bergen zu und landete alsbald auf einem grünen Plateau.

Leichter Wind wehte dort oben und Takaten rieb sich die Hände.

„So! Willkommen bei unserem Flugunterricht! Die erste Regel ist: Du machst genau das, was ich sage! Verstanden?"

Sein Blick war kritisch, und Ephyra, die gerade die schöne Aussicht genossen hatte, drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn ebenso kritisch.

„Aber nur, wenn mir das gefällt, was du sagst. Du könntest ja mit sonst was daherkommen!" war ihre schlagfertgeAntwort.

„Wenn du meinst." entgegnete er amüsiert und fuhr fort. „Zweitens, darfst du nicht in Panik geraten, egal wie weit du in der Luft schwebst! Notfalls fang ich dich auf, falls was schief laufen sollte. Aber wenn du Angst kriegst, fällst du entweder sofort runter, oder du setzt soviel Energie frei, dass du locker irgendwas oder wen kaputt machst! Großmutter hat mich nämlich schon vorgewarnt!"

Ephyra verdrehte die Augen. Als ob sie Angst vorm Fliegen hätte. Also wirklich!

„Gut, das waren die zwei wichtigsten Regeln. Falls mir dann noch was einfällt, lass ich es dich wissen. So, dann: Entspann dich!" grinste er.

_Wie kann man nur so motiviert sein?_ fragte sich Ephyra und unterdrückte ein neuerliches Gähnen. Trotzdem entspannte sie ihre Muskeln, schloss ihre Augen und genoss dabei den Wind, der sanft über ihr Gesicht strich. Ihre Atmung wurde tief und langsam, und eine große Ruhe ergriff von ihr Besitz.

„Gut, ich bin soweit." teilte sie dann ihrem Cousin mit und sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war ernst.

„Deine Mutter war eine Windmagierin, der Wind liegt dir also im Blut, auch wenn du ihn noch nie gespürt hast oder ihn freigelassen hast. Hör also in dich hinein, fühle ihn in dir, fühle sein Wehen, das bis in deine Haarspitzen reicht, und lass dich von ihm tragen. Lass dich ganz von ihm erfüllen. Denk nur an ihn und er wird dich tragen."

Seine Stimme prasselte auf Ephyra ein, die ihre Augen wieder geschlossen hatte und sich voll und ganz konzentrierte. Ja, sie fühlte den Wind, er war in ihr, auch wenn sie das Gefühl nicht ganz beschreiben konnte. Es war dem ähnlich, wenn sie ihre Lichtmagie verwendete, und doch auch wieder anders. Er strömte durch sie hindurch, und sie spürte ihn so klar, dass es sie wunderte, dass sie das früher nicht getan hatte. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Stark!

Mit tiefen Atemzügen sog sie die Luft, den äußeren Wind ein, synchronisierte sich voll und ganz mit ihm, dachte an nichts anderes, vergaß alles um sich herum, bis eine Stimme sie wieder zurück holte.

„Respekt! Das schafft wirklich nicht jeder gleich beim ersten Mal!"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schaute geradeaus, doch da war niemand. Sie blinzelte und sah nach unten und staunte nicht schlecht. Sie schwebte etwa vier Meter über Takaten, der grinsend zu ihr hoch sah. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

Sie flog! Sie flog!

„Takaten! Ich fliege! Geil!"

Er hob stolz strahlend beide Daumen hoch und flog zu ihr hoch. Als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, meinte er:

„Nun ja, du fliegst noch nicht, sondern du schwebst. Trotzdem, ich bin stolz auf dich. Und jetzt versuch, wieder auf den Boden zu kommen, ganz langsam!"

Etwas enttäuscht nickte sie, und konzentrierte sich dann wieder. Aber wie sollte sie nach unten kommen, hatte sie doch noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie hoch geflogen war? Sie dachte also einfach ganz fest daran, wieder runter zu kommen, solange, bis sie tatsächlich den Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte.

Takaten landete neben ihr. „So, und das probieren wir gleich noch einmal. Solange, bis du ein Gefühl dafür bekommst und es dir leicht fällt hoch und runter zu schweben. Danach geht's dann ans richtige Fliegen."

Und das taten sie dann auch.

Die Zeit verging und der Nachmittag brach herein. Ephyra schaffte es nun, sich ohne Konzentration ein paar Meter in die Lüfte zu erheben und immer wieder rauf und runter zu fliegen, was ein herrliches Gefühl war. Sie fühlte sich leicht wie eine Feder, die mit dem Wind spielte und nicht umgekehrt. Und das Tolle, was noch dazu kam: sie war kein bisschen ausgepowert! Dabei wäre das eigentlich normal gewesen, bei so einem intensiven Einsatz von Magie. Ob das wohl auch daran lag, dass sie das Amulett getragen hatte?

Als sie gerade wieder schwebte, sah sie rechts von sich jemanden heran fliegen und erkannte ihren Großvater. Sie winkte ihm überschwenglich und gleitete nach unten.

„Das sieht ja schon sehr gut aus." war auch das Erste, was er gleich sagte und lächelte seine Enkelin stolz an.

„Ja!" strahlte sie zurück.

„Aber ich glaube, du brauchst darin momentan etwas Pause. Genau wie ich..."murmelte er noch am Schluss.

„Takaten, am besten du fliegst zurück zur Lichtung, das Haus ist noch lange nicht fertig." Er lachte leise, als er Takatens Gesicht sah. „Schau nicht so! Morgen Vormittag kannst du ja wieder mit deiner Cousine trainieren. Also los!"

Takaten winkte Ephyra noch zu und hob dann mit gesenktem Kopf ab, um zur Lichtung zurück zu kehren.

„So. Und jetzt zu deiner Lichtmagie."

Ihr Großvater wandte sich ihr zu, dann setzte er sich auf den Boden. Verwirrt schaute Ephyra zu ihm hinab.

„Als erstes werden wir meditieren." klärte er sie auf und sie seufzte.

„Ich bin momentan aber wirklich schon sehr ruhig!" versuchte sie ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuwenden.

„Ich musste mich ja schon die ganze Zeit konzentrieren. Wir können also sofort anfangen!"

Seine linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben und er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Du setzt dich jetzt zu mir her!"

Ergeben sank sie auf die Knie und brachte sich in eine bequeme Lage, sie ahnte, dass das wieder ewig dauern würde. Der Wind wehte über ihnen hinweg und Schweigen senkte sich über sie. Sie schlossen ihre Augen, verlangsamten ihre Atmung, machten eigentlich genau dasselbe, wie Ephyra es zuvor schon getan hatte, doch sie spielte mit. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, Ephyras Sitzfleisch machte sich schon ziemlich bemerkbar, öffnete ihr Großvater die Augen und beobachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie unruhig auf dem Boden herum rutschte.

„Das reicht jetzt!" erlöste er sie endlich und aufatmend schaute sie auch ihn an.

„So ruhig war ich glaube ich schon lange nicht mehr." meinte Ephyra.

„Dann bist du also bereit für deine Magie?"

„Ja, legen wir los." _Endlich! _dachte sie und stand auf.

Sesshomaru hatte beschlossen, in nächster Zeit erst mal sein Schloss nicht zu verlassen. Wer wusste schon, wo es ihn dann nur wieder hin verschlug. Oder wer ihm über den Weg lief, wie so oft schon... _Nein!_ ermahnte er sich selbst. _Du denkst jetzt nicht an sie! _

Am Tag nach seiner Ankunft erreichte ihn ein Bote aus dem Norden, der ihm ankündigte, dass der Taiyoukai des Nordens, Kuma Ókii, am nächsten Tag bei ihm, dem Taiyoukai des Westens eintreffen wolle. Laut Kuma Ókii ging es um die Sicherung ihrer Grenze, wegen seltsamer Aktivitäten, sowie um das Bündnis, das er mit Sesshomarus Vater geschlossen hatte.

Als Sesshomaru das von dem Boten hörte, war er gar nicht begeistert. Seit dem Tod seines Vaters hatte es mit diesem Taiyoukai kaum noch Kontakt gegeben, und das nicht ohne Grund, denn Sesshomaru konnte ihn nicht ausstehen! Und dass dieser es nun gewagt hatte, sich praktisch selbst einzuladen, verbesserte diese Sache nicht gerade. Doch andererseits würden ihn die Gespräche und Verhandlungen sicher von allzu nervigen Gedanken ablenken.

Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages traf, wie angekündigt, der große Youkai ein, allerdings ohne großes Gefolge. Als Sesshomaru ihn im Schlosshof empfing, war nur der erstgeborene Sohn des Youkais dabei. Er grüßte die zwei Männer, wie sie es ihres Standes wegen verdienten, und führte sie hinein.

Saiku, die ebenfalls auf den Hof gekommen war und in respektvollem Abstand hinter ihrem Bruder gewartet hatte, verneigte sich vor ihren Gästen, und wies, nachdem die drei im Schloss verschwunden waren, die Dienerschaft an, zwei der Gästezimmer herzurichten und ein festliches Mittagsmahl aufzusetzen.

Gleich darauf eilte sie zu dem Raum, in dem sich die Männer zurückgezogen hatten. In diesem hatte auch ihr Vater immer seine Gäste empfangen, er war groß, bequem eingerichtet und zeigte die ganze große Geschichte der Inu-Familie auf, hauptsächlich anhand der großen Gemälde und Wandteppiche, die an den Wänden hingen und ihre Vorfahren abbildeten. Doch gab es einen Geheimgang in dieses Zimmer, dessen Eingang hinter einem der Teppiche verborgen lag, und genau diesen benutzte sie jetzt, um in das Zimmer zu kommen, und zu lauschen. Sie war eben schon immer neugierig gewesen, vor allem wenn der Taiyoukai des Nordens ihnen einen seltenen Besuch abstattete.

Vorsichtig lugte sie hinter dem Vorhang hervor und sah die zwei Gäste mit dem Rücken zu ihr in den hohen Stühlen sitzen und ihnen gegenüber ihren Bruder. Sein Blick war ernst auf seine Gesprächspartner gerichtet, keiner hatte sie bemerkt. Im Stillen dankte Saiku wieder einmal ihren guten Ohren, als sie klar und deutlich die drei Männer hörte:

„...wirklich höchst ungewöhnlich." vernahm sie Kuma Ókiis Stimme.

„Unsere Ältesten haben von etwas dergleichen noch nie gehört. Wobei sich jetzt natürlich die Frage auftut, _warum_ sie so etwas tun? Es muss einen Grund haben, dass sie sich zusammenscharen."

„Ich könnte mir keinen Grund vorstellen." antwortete Sesshomaru kühl.

„Und solange sie mir keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, werde ich der Sache auch nicht weiter nachgehen."

„Ich glaube, Schwierigkeiten wirst du mit ihnen bald genug haben, Sesshomaru. Nicht nur, dass die Drachen des Nordens Richtung Westen fliegen, ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass die des Ostens auch auf den Weg hierher sind. Mich würde es beunruhigen, wenn zur selben Zeit an die sechzig Drachen in meinem Land wären. Könnte es sein, dass du sie in letzter Zeit verärgert hast?" Saiku vernahm den leicht ironischen Klang in Kumas Stimme und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, doch nicht so sehr wie der von ihrem Bruder.

„Selbst wenn, könnte es dir doch eigentlich egal sein. Du würdest dich doch sogar nur freuen, habe ich Recht?"

„Wo denkst du hin!" empörte er sich, doch Saiku musste das hinterlistige Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass es da war.

„Es würde ein großes Chaos verursachen, sollte dir etwas zustoßen, was eigentlich auch der Grund meines Hierseins ist."

Sesshomarus linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?" fragte er ruhig. Zu ruhig.

„Ich spreche von einer Erneuerung des Bündnisses zwischen Westen und Norden. Und von einer Möglichkeit, dafür zu sorgen, dass hier kein Chaos entsteht, solltest du denn frühzeitig das Zeitliche segnen."

Saikus Körper spannte sich an. Drohte er hier etwa ihrem Bruder?

Sesshomaru blieb äußerlich ruhig. Er hob sein Gesicht etwas und schenkte seinem Gegenüber nur einen verächtlichen Blick.

„So? Steht es etwa so schlecht um mich?"

„Nun, die Zeit kann viele Veränderungen mit sich bringen, und ohne einen rechtmäßigen Erben, würde der Westen in Anarchie stürzen."

Sesshomaru nickte. Er hatte verstanden, worauf sein Gegenüber eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Du willst also eine deiner Töchter mit mir vermählen." stellte er sachlich fest.

Kuma lächelte gerissen.

„Ja. Das würde alle Probleme lösen."

Sesshomarus Blick wurde nachdenklich. Er traute diesem Schurken nicht über den Weg. Sollte er auf die Hochzeit eingehen, und ihm tatsächlich etwas zustoßen, hätte Kuma die Chance, sich den Westen anzueignen. Und das auch noch ganz legitim. Aber nur, wenn er, Sesshomaru, mitspielte. Und außerdem wollte er keine seiner Töchter. Er wollte eine andere. Doch den Gedanken an sie verdrängte er gleich wieder.

„Nun, es ehrt mich, dass sich der Taiyoukai des Nordens solche Sorgen um mein Wohlergehen und das meines Landes macht." begann er mit hochmütiger, beinahe schon höhnischer Stimme.

„Ich kenne jedoch deine Töchter," sein Blick und sein süffisantes Lächeln ließen keinen Zweifel übrig, in welcher besonderen Art und Weise er sie kannte (A/N: Praktisch in-und auswendig! Haha, sorry, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen... Ich weiß, ich bin schlimm, aber ich steh dazu! g), was ihm von Kumas Sohn einen wütenden Blick einbrachte, und Kuma selbst noch unfreundlicher dreinschauen ließ.

„Und bin nicht interessiert."

Saiku konnte nur mit Müh und Not verhindern, laut los zu prusten.

„Sesshomaru!" knurrte Kuma wütend. Sein Gesicht lief rot an.

Der Angesprochene erhob sich.

„Verzeiht, werte Gäste." Entschuldigte er sich kühl mit noch mehr Hohn.

„Aber ich hab noch andere Dinge zu erledigen. Ihr könnt solange bleiben, wie es euch beliebt."

Damit verließ er den Raum, wies draußen einen Diener an, seinen Gästen die Zimmer zu zeigen und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer. Er musste nachdenken, denn die Nachricht über die Drachen hatte ihn doch mehr beunruhigt, als er zugegeben hatte.

Als Sesshomaru weg war, wollte auch Saiku gerade den Raum wieder verlassen, als sie noch deutlich die gezischten Wörter Kumas wahrnahm.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Sesshomaru." Dann verließ er den Raum.

Sie war stehen geblieben und schüttelte den Kopf.

_Oh Mann, Brüderchen. Du schaffst es wirklich immer wieder, den Leuten vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Nur das das hier ganz schön gefährlich werden könnte. _dachte sie resignierend und suchte ihre eigenen Gemächer auf.

**Voilà! Hier habt ihr ein neues Chap! Und es kommen auch wieder beide drin vor. Hoffe ihr seid zurfrieden!  Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich immer wieder! ;) HEAL Julia**

Und ein liebes Dankeschön an Hi! Bussi 


	24. 24

Ein neuerlicher Energiestrahl traf auf ihren Schutzschirm, der diesem mit Leichtigkeit standhielt. Grinsend schaute sie zu ihrem Großvater hinüber, der seit einiger Zeit immer stärkere magische Angriffe auf sie losließ, die sie mit ihrer Magie abwehrte.

Nachdem sie endlich mit dem ganzen Meditierschwachsinn fertig gewesen waren, hatte der praktische Teil begonnen. Und sie hatte erstaunlich schnell gelernt. Was sie wie auch ihren Großvater sehr verwundert hatte. Denn im Vergleich dazu, wie lange sie gebraucht hatte, als junges Mädchen mit ihren Kräften fertig zu werden, war das hier ein Klacks gewesen.

Neben ihrem Schutzschirm konnte sie jetzt auch Energiesalven von sich geben, die ihrem Großvater den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieben, was sie besonders freute, da er zu den mächtigsten Magiern ihrer Zeit zählte. Er vermutete auch, dass sie, als sie die Lichtung hatte explodieren lassen, unbewusst eine große Menge dieser Magie in ihre Umgebung geschickt hatte, weswegen dann die Steine zu Staub verarbeitet worden waren. Oder weswegen auch die Gläser zersprungen waren.

Doch der Abend rückte immer näher und mit ihm die Dämmerung.

Nach dem letzten Angriff lachte ihr Großvater auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich glaube, das reicht für heute! Wir waren ja mehr als fleißig. Du musst dich sicher ausruhen, oder?"

„Nein, mir geht's gut. Ich könnt noch ewig so weitermachen!" strahlte sie ihn an.

Verwundert starrte er zurück.

„Du bist kein bisschen müde?" Wie konnte das sein? Selbst er wollte jetzt nur noch am warmen Feuer sitzen und was essen. Und danach gleich schlafen gehen. Und sie? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

„Hm, ungewöhnlich. Könnte das auch daran liegen, dass du das Amulett getragen hast?"

Ephyra zuckte ihre Schultern. „Ich kann mir keinen anderen Grund vorstellen. Cool, nicht?" Sie lachte glücklich vor sich hin.

„Ja, cool könnte man das nennen." antwortete er noch immer etwas baff.

Er nahm sie auf die Arme und sie flogen zurück zur Lichtung. Dort brannte bereits ein großes Feuer und warf rote, flackernde Schatten auf das Haus, das nach außen hin eigentlich schon ziemlich fertig aussah. Ephyra staunte nicht schlecht, als sie bei der Verwandtschaft ankamen und mit freudigen Hallos begrüßt wurden.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer setzte ihr Großvater auf dem Boden auf und ließ sie runter. Er schien wirklich sehr KO zu sein.

„Ich brauch was zu Essen." informierte er gleich jeden in seiner Umgebung und stieß dabei auf fröhliches Lachen. Er und seine Enkelin gingen zu dem bereits hergerichteten Speisen, die neben dem Feuer gelagert wurden.

Mit einer großen Portion setzte sich Ephyra dann zu Ziska, die, wie sollte es auch anders sein, neben Takaten saß und sich mit ihm unterhielt. Die zwei begrüßten sie freudig und Ziska kam glich zur Sache.

„Hi! Also dafür, dass du dich so gegen das Fliegen gesträubt hast, kannst du das ja ziemlich schnell! Takaten hat mir schon alles erzählt. Ich bin stolz auf dich!"

„Danke." grinste Ephyra zurück und begann zu essen, obwohl sie eigentlich gar keinen Hunger hatte. Doch sie ermahnte sich selbst, dass sie etwas essen müsse, hatte sie doch den ganzen Tag noch nichts zu sich genommen. Allerdings schaffte sie nur ein paar Bissen und stocherte dann gelangweilt im restlichen Essen auf ihrem Teller rum.

Dabei beobachtete sie Ziska interessiert und meinte:

„Warum isst du eigentlich noch?"

Ephyra sah auf. „Hm?"

„Nun, du brauchst doch nichts mehr essen, oder hast du das noch nicht gemerkt?"

„Wieso sollte ich nichts mehr essen müssen?" fragte Ephyra verwirrt.

„Na, Hallo? Merkst du denn gar nichts?"

„Was soll ich merken?"

„Oh Weib, du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass du mich hast."

„Momentan nervst du mich ziemlich, also hält sich meine Begeisterung dafür in Grenzen." antwortete Ephyra trocken.

„OK, du hast den ganzen Tag keinen Hunger gehabt und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du kein bisschen müde bist. Richtig?" begann Ziska mit ihrer Erklärung.

„Ja, und?"

„Und du warst heute den ganzen Tag im Freien. Unter der Sonne." sie betonte jedes einzelne Wort und sah ihre Freundin beschwörend an.

„Und _was_ konnten die alten Lichtmagier früher?"

In Ephyra machte es _Klick_ und sie sah Ziska aus großen Augen an.

„Sie konnten ihre Energie aus der Sonne beziehen." beantwortete sie die Frage ziemlich baff. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Coooool." Sie lachte und stellte schwungvoll ihren Teller zur Seite.

„Genial." sinnierte sie und sah verträumt in den Himmel. Das bedeutete, dass sie nie wieder essen musste und beim Zaubern auch nicht schwächer wurde, solange sie in der Sonne stand. Ob sie dann wohl auch noch schlafen musste? Euphorisch dachte sie an all das, doch dann:

Sie blinzelte und wandte sich wieder Ziska zu. „Sag mal, hast du etwa jede einzelne Kleinigkeit meiner Zukunft gesehen, oder was?"

„Nein, wo denkst du hin." winkte diese ab. „Deine intimen Erlebnisse hab ich ausgeblendet. Ich will ja hier nicht als Spannerin gelten."

„Meine intimen Erlebnisse? Wie weit in die Zukunft hast du eigentlich geschaut?"

„Och, nicht so weit." sagte Ziska kleinlaut und Takaten musste loslachen. Ephyra schaute ihren Cousin verstört an, ignorierte ihn aber.

„Und hast du vielleicht gesehen, mit wem ich diese Erlebnisse haben werde?"

„Ja."

Ephyra wartete, dass sie fortfuhr, doch sie schwieg.

„Ja? Und? Sagst du es mir?"

„Nein."

„Ziska!"

„Was denn? Du würdest es mir sowieso nicht glauben." verteidigte sich diese. Takaten lag schon auf dem Rücken vor lauter Lachen.

„Du hast es noch nicht einmal versucht!"

„Vertrau mir, ich weiß, dass du es mir nicht glauben würdest."

„Nein das weißt du nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein. Versuch es!"

„Nein."

„Ziska!"

Es ging noch eine Zeit lang so dahin, bis endlich Ephyras Großvater zu ihnen rüber kam und sie zu Bett schickte. Nicht aber ohne seine Enkelin noch einmal an ihre allabendliche Entspannungsübung zu erinnern, was diese augenrollend zur Kenntnis nahm.

Das ganze Lager legte sich schlafen, hatten die meisten doch einen ziemlich anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Ephyra lag zwischen den anderen da und entspannte sich. Oder besser gesagt, sie versuchte es. Normalerweise war sie bei so etwas schon einigermaßen müde, so dass sie relativ leicht ihre Gedanken leeren und so zur inneren Ruhe kommen konnte. Allerdings war sie erstens heute kein bisschen müde und zweitens beschäftigte sie das, was Ziska gesagt hatte immer noch. Nicht das mit ihren _intimen Erlebnissen_, sie glaubte sowieso, dass Ziska sie da etwas veräppelt hatte, sondern das mit der Energie aus der Sonne und so. Sollte das stimmen, dann war es sinnlos, zu versuchen, einzuschlafen. Sinnvoll dagegen war es, jetzt aufzustehen und weiter zu trainieren. Zumindest sinnvoller.

Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Um niemanden aufzuwecken, wechselte sie zur Lichtgeschwindigkeit und erhob sich. Es war totenstill um sie herum, sie bewegte sich ja auch zu schnell, um irgendwas zu hören, da alle um sie herum ja erstarrt waren. Vorsichtig stieg sie über ihre schlafende Verwandtschaft hinweg und erreichte den Wald. Doch erst als sie tief in ihn eingedrungen war, bewegte sie sich wieder normal, sonst hörte sie doch noch wer, wie sie geräuschvoll durch das Unterholz brach.

Sie kannte eine kleine, abgeschiedene Lichtung in der Nähe, und Dank ihrer neuen Fähigkeit, im Dunkeln zu sehen, erreichte sie diese ohne Probleme.

Leichter Wind war aufgekommen und spielte mit ihren Haaren, als sie in der Mitte der Lichtung stand. Über ihr tauchte hin und wieder die dünne Mondsichel hinter den vorbeiziehenden Wolken auf, und sie war froh um ihre warme Kleidung.

„Gut." murmelte sie. „Los geht's."

Sie sammelte sich kurz und hob dann vom Boden ab. Sie wollte endlich richtig fliegen lernen, nicht nur schweben! Und so schwer konnte das sicher nicht sein, dachte sie jedenfalls. Immerhin beherrschte sie ja schon die Grundlagen.

Oben in der Luft war der Wind etwas stärker und sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf seine Richtung und stellte sich vor, dass er sie mit sich nahm. Und tatsächlich! Ohne an Höhe zu verlieren driftete sie nach links ab und schaffte es sogar wieder abzubremsen, bevor sie in den Bäumen landete! Voller Tatendrang versuchte sie das gleiche noch einmal, nur in die andere Richtung, was zwar etwas länger dauerte, doch trotzdem gelang.

Am anderen Ende der Lichtung klatschte sie vor Freude in die Hände und verbrachte letztendlich die halbe Nacht damit vor zurück, nach links und rechts, hoch und runter zu fliegen. Allzu hoch hinauf jedoch traute sie sich noch nicht ganz, sonst verließ sie am Ende noch ihre Kraft und sie stürzte ab, man wusste ja nie...

Als der Morgen zu dämmern begann, schlich sie sich wieder zurück zur Lichtung und unbemerkt unter ihre Decken. Und das Beste daran war, dass sie kein bisschen müde war!

Der Taiyoukai des Nordens war ohne Schall und Rauch aber extrem sauer noch am selben Tag wieder abgereist. Sesshomaru hatte sich nicht einmal von ihm verabschiedet. Er stand allein in seinem privaten Garten und betrachtete nachdenklich die Sterne und die Mondsichel, die immer wieder kurz hinter den dicken Wolken hervor lugten. Es lag etwas in der Luft. Und dieses etwas war beunruhigend. Er konnte es förmlich riechen, dass bald etwas geschehen würde. Ob es wohl die Drachen sein würden?

Hatten sie sich etwa wirklich in seinem Reich versammelt, um an ihm Rache zu nehmen? Nur weil er drei der ihrigen getötet hatte? Nachtragende Biester...

Frischer Wind wehte durch seine Haare und unwillkürlich fiel ihm ein, warum er die Drachen getötet hatte. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück ins Schloss.

Der nächste Tag zog mit noch mehr Wolken heran, die jede Menge Regen versprachen. Den es dann auch am Nachmittag gab. Und mit ihm jede Menge schlechter Neuigkeiten.

Sesshomaru war den ganzen Tag überreizt im Schloss herum gelaufen und hatte niemandem, nicht einmal sich selbst, eine ruhige Minute gegönnt, so dass ihm alle nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg gegangen waren. Doch als er gerade in seiner Bibliothek saß (besser gesagt herum ging) und in Büchern rum blätterte, eilte ein Diener zu ihm und teilte ihm ganz außer Atem mit, dass Boten mit beunruhigenden Nachrichten gekommen seien, und darum gebeten hatten, ihn sofort zu sehen.

Sesshomaru, der insgeheim schon den ganzen Tag mit etwas dergleichen gerechnet hatte, folgte seinem Diener, der ihn in einen der Empfangsräume brachte. Dort warteten drei Männer, die völlig durchnässt und verdreckt waren, und sogar verwundet zu sein schienen. Und sie rochen nach Angst, panischer Angst.

„Herr!" der ältere der drei versuchte aufzustehen, doch sackte wieder zusammen. Sesshomaru gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung, sitzen zu bleiben.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte er mit gewohnt kühler Stimme wissen und schaute die Männer durchdringend an.

„Drachen!" keuchte der Mann.

„Sie kamen vor zwei Tagen, brannten alles nieder. Nur ich und mein Sohn," er deutete auf den jungen Mann links von sich, „konnten fliehen. Chiun hier," der Mann rechts von ihm, „begegnete uns unterwegs. Auch sein Dorf ist vollkommen zerstört worden. Bitte! Ihr müsst etwas tun! Sonst sterben noch mehr! Sie sind so furchtbar, furchtbar..." seine Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern und sein Blick richtete sich in die Ferne.

„Wo befanden sich eure Dörfer?" fragte Sesshomaru.

„Im Osten von hier, wo die zwei großen Flüsse aufeinander treffen." antwortete der Sohn des Alten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der Fürst den Raum. Die Dörfer lagen dem Schloss beängstigend nahe und er hatte nicht vor, sich hier von ihnen überraschen zu lassen und sein Schloss von ihnen zerstören zu lassen. Ohne Umwege verließ er es also und flog Richtung Osten, wo die Drachen bereits auf ihn warteten.

**So, hallo! Ich weiß, ich weiß, es sind Ferien, aber wisst ihr was? Ich muss die ganze bescheuerte deutsche Geschichte auswendig lernen, von 1933 bis 2004! Und das, weil ich dann eine halbe Stunde lang Prüfung darüber habe! MAAAAAAANNNNNN! Aber dann hab ichs! Dann hab ich mein Abi! YUHUUUU! Freut euch mit mir! Man bin ich froh, wenn ich aus der Schule raus bin! Ich kanns euch gar nicht sagen! Falls ihr auch irgendwelche Tests habt, VIEL GLÜCK!  **

**Und in ner Review könnt ihr mir auch Glück wünschen! g**

**Und danke Hi! knuddel**

**So, bis dann! HEAL, Julia**


	25. Chapter 25

Es war ein Hinterhalt. Doch er erkannte es zu spät. Wütend saß er in ihrer Falle und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er dieses riesige Drachenrudel allein fertig machen konnte.

Sie hatten ihn in einen erloschenen Vulkan gelockt und einen undurchdringlichen Kreis um ihn gezogen. Siegessicher flogen sie um ihn herum, bereit für den Angriff. Doch Sesshomaru hatte noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel, von dem diese Biester nichts wussten. Und er würde ihn ausspielen, kein Zweifel.

Er schoss hoch in die Luft, was das Zeichen für die Drachen zum Angriff war. Mehrere Feuerstrahle waren auf ihn gerichtet, aber er grinste nur und versetzte sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit.

Das heißt, er wollte es. Es klappte jedoch nicht.

Nur knapp entkam er dem alles vernichtenden Feuer und hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, warum er sich nicht schneller bewegen konnte, warum also das Amulett nicht funktionierte, da die Drachen nun alles daran setzten, ihn zu erwischen und zu töten. Geschickt wich er ihren scharfen Krallen und Zähnen aus, holte seine Peitsche hervor und kämpfte sich durch die Reihen. Auch seine Krallen trafen die empfindlichen Kehlen der Drachen, doch bei weitem nicht so viele, wie er es gerne hätte.

Und dann passierte es. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, da er immer darauf geachtet hatte, keinen Drachen in seiner Nähe aus den Augen zu lassen, aber er musste einen übersehen haben. Er wich gerade einem neuerlichen Feuerstrahl aus, als es ihn erwischte.

Unglaublicher Schmerz zog sich auf einmal über seinen ganzen Rücken, dass selbst er den Schmerzensschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, und er hörte und spürte, wie seine Wirbelsäule brach.

Der Drache hinter ihm stieß ein markerschütterndes Brüllen aus und erntete triumphierende Antworten von seinen Kameraden, und Sesshomaru stürzte in die Tiefe. Hart prallte er am Boden auf und brach sich noch mehr. Er konnte kaum atmen, geschweige denn sehen, da ihm ein blutroter Schleier die Sicht erschwerte. Er drohte, sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren, und konnte nur noch die Umrisse eines Drachen sehen, der sich genau über ihm in Position stellte und tief Luft holte, um seine alles vernichtenden Flammen auf ihn loszulassen.

Sesshomaru biss die Zähne zusammen und wollte aufstehen, irgendwie wegkommen, doch es ging nicht, er konnte seinen Körper nicht bewegen. Und so konnte er nur dem Feuer entgegen sehen, das auf ihn zu kam...

Ephyra lag etwa noch eine Stunde auf ihrem Schlafplatz, bevor die ersten aufwachten und aufstanden. Sie erhob sich mit ihnen und wurde sofort von ihrem Cousin zusammen mit Ziska abgefangen. Sie schienen es ziemlich eilig zu haben, warum auch immer.

„Ephyra! Morgen! Wollen wir gleich wieder loslegen?" fragte Takaten sie auch gleich und zerrte sie einfach mit sich. Ephyra machte den Mund auf, um zu fragen, was los sei, doch er fuhr gleich fort.

„Ziska kommt auch mit, du musst also alleine fliegen, aber das kriegst du ja sicher hin, nicht wahr?"

„Äh, hä?" fragte sie nur total verwirrt, und Ziska erklärte.

„Wir haben dich gestern Nacht gesehen, wie du alleine weggegangen bist, und so wie wir dich kennen, hast du sicher trainiert, oder? Außerdem weiß ich, dass du heute schon fliegen kannst!"

„Du weißt es? Oh Mann... Warum habt ihr gestern eigentlich noch nicht geschlafen, als ich weggegangen bin?" Es wunderte sie nicht wirklich, dass Ziska das schon wieder wusste. Doch das die zwei seit neuestem auch keinen Schlaf brauchten, war ihr neu...

„Ach, nicht so wichtig." winkte Ziska mit einem leichten Hauch von Rot im Gesicht ab.

„So, ab hier fliegen wir." Takaten bliebe stehen und nahm Ziska auf die Arme. Er nickte Ephyra noch zu und hob dann ab.

Diese konzentrierte sich kurz und stieg dann ebenfalls, noch etwas unsicher, hoch und folgte den beiden. Leicht beunruhigt blickte sie nach unten und entfernte sich immer mehr vom Boden. Ganz so sicher war sie doch noch nicht beim Fliegen.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie das Plateau und Ephyra schaffte sogar eine einigermaßen perfekte Landung. Sie atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann gleich an die anderen zwei.

„So, warum habt ihr es so eilig gehabt?"

„'ne lange Geschichte." antwortete Ziska und winkte sie zu sich.

„Ich bring dir jetzt bei, wie du heilen kannst."

Ephyra blinzelte. „Wie ich heilen kann? Warum?"

„Weil du bald jemanden heilen musst, der dir sehr wichtig ist. Und bei dem es auch notwendig ist, sonst stirbt er." erklärte sie.

„Aber wen denn?" wollte Ephyra beunruhigt wissen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, sonst veränderst du die Zukunft womöglich noch. Auf jeden Fall rettest du ihm dann somit das Leben. Also legen wir los. Komm!"

Sie nahm ihre Freundin bei der Hand und sie gingen in die Mitte der Lichtung. Dort setzten sie sich einander gegenüber. Takaten ließ sich etwas abseits nieder und versuchte zu schlafen, die Nacht war doch etwas kurz gewesen...

„Aber Ziska." begann Ephyra. „Wieso sollte ich jetzt auf einmal heilen können? Das konnte ich früher auch nicht und -"

„Du hattest früher auch keine Selbstheilungskräfte und jetzt hast du sie. Außerdem ist es überhaupt nicht schwer. Es ist, einfach ausgedrückt, nur ein Übertragen deiner Selbstheilkräfte auf jemand anderen. Also eigentlich nur eine Sache der Konzentration. Und das übst du inzwischen ja schon jeden Tag, also dürfte dir das wirklich nicht schwerfallen!" plapperte sie hektisch drauf los.

„Wenn du jemanden heilen willst, musst du ihn berühren, du musst praktisch deinen Körper mit seinem verbinden und beide aufeinander abstimmen. Du musst fühlen, wo er seine Wunden hat, und dorthin musst du deine Magie dann schicken. Der Rest geht von alleine."

Ephyra sah ihre beste Freundin immer noch ziemlich verwirrt an. Aber inzwischen war sie es ja schon gewohnt, dass man ihr nur Bruchstücke von zukünftigen Ereignissen mitteilte, warum also wundern, wenn es diesmal nichts anderes war. Außerdem war es mit Sicherheit recht praktisch, das jetzt auch noch zu können. Wen sie wohl retten musste? Wahrscheinlich jemanden aus ihrer Verwandtschaft. Oder vielleicht jemandem Fremden, dem sie zufällig über den Weg lief? Sie seufzte. Spätestens wenn es soweit war, würde sie es wissen...

„OK." meinte sie. „Hört sich wirklich nicht so schwer an. Darf ich das auch mal an jemandem ausprobieren?"

„Natürlich! Takaten!" rief Ziska dann auch gleich.

„Er hat ein paar Kratzer am Unterarm." informierte sie Ephyra und sah sich suchend nach ihm um.

„Kratzer? Wo hat er die denn her?" wollte Ephyra mit einem Grinsen wissen. Ziska sah sie böse an.

„Vom Wald. Er ist über einen Dornbusch gefallen und nicht was du denkst!"

„Über einen Dornbusch, so so. Konnte er etwa nichts sehen? War es dunkel?" grinste sie weiter.

Ziskas Wangen wurden rot und sie holte tief Luft. „Ein wenig." meinte sie nur noch, als sich auch Takaten schon zu ihnen gesellte.

„Werde ich jetzt geheilt?" fragte er.

„Ja!" nickte Ephyra und musste lachen. Ihr Cousin schaute sie fragend an, doch sie winkte ab.

„Fangen wir an. Also, ich muss ihn berühren?" sie griff nach seinem linken Arm, der aussah, als wäre er nicht nur über einen Dornbusch gestolpert.

„Genau." sagte Ziska, wieder ganz in ihrem Element.

„Schließ die Augen und konzentriere dich. Am Anfang solltest du versuchen, seinen Puls zu fühlen, dann fällt es dir leichter, dich mit ihm zu synchronisieren." Sie machte eine Pause, in der Ephyra tat, was sie ihr geraten hatte.

„Und dann konzentriere dich auf seine Atmung."

Es wurde still auf der Lichtung. Die Sonne stieg langsam höher, wurde aber von den vielen, dichten Wolken verdeckt, die nach ziemlich viel Regen aussahen. Ephyra schaffte es, sich voll und ganz mit Takaten zu _synchronisieren_, wie Ziska das so schön nannte, und schickte dann ihre Magie in seinen Arm. Da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie genau man das machen musste, stellte sie sich einfach vor, wie sein Arm von ihr in helles Licht getaucht wurde, und die Wunden darauf langsam verschwanden.

Doch da war auch noch etwas anderes, als sie sich mit ihm verband, nämlich Gefühle, die eigentlich nicht ihre sein konnten. Weil es nämlich die eines frisch Verliebten waren (ihrer Meinung nach). Sie fühlte sich auf einmal überglücklich, zufrieden, froh, geliebt und es tauchte immer wieder Ziskas Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Und sie selbst war eigentlich nicht in Ziska verliebt. Takaten dagegen schon. Hm...

Jemand berührte sie leicht an der Schulter und sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen, womit auch die fremden Gefühle verschwanden. Sie schaute nach links und Ziska grinste sie bis über beide Ohren an.

„Sehr gut! Ich wusste doch, dass du das gleich beim ersten Mal kannst! Du hast sogar seinen anderen Arm mit geheilt, obwohl du von dem gar nichts wusstest!"

„Ah, gut." antwortete sie und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Sag mal, Ziska." fragte sie dann. „Ist das normal, dass ich – keine Ahnung, dass ich seine Gefühle mitkriege?"

„Oh, ach das, hab ich ganz vergessen, weil's so normal schon ist für mich." lachte Ziska. „Aber das ist nicht weiters schlimm. Wenn du mehr Übung hast, kannst du die sogar ausschalten. Also, gibt's noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ähm, nein, momentan nicht." _Bis auf das, dass ich gerne wüsste, warum genau ich da jetzt einen Crashkurs_ _machen musste!_ dachte sie, schwieg aber, weil es sowieso nichts brachte. Ziska würde schweigen wie ein Grab.

Takaten betrachtete währenddessen den Himmel und meinte dann nebenbei:

„Wollen wir vielleicht noch ein wenig fliegen, Ephyra, bevor das Wetter endgültig umschwenkt?"

Ephyra schaute nichtsahnend ebenfalls hoch und nickte.

„Warum nicht? Bevor ich zum Hausbau noch eingeteilt werde."

Gesagt, getan. Zuvor noch brachten sie Ziska zurück zu den anderen und starteten dann hoch in die Lüfte. Je mehr Zeit Ephyra in der Luft verbrachte, desto sicherer wurde sie. Sie flogen hoch zu den Wolken, und Takaten überredete sie sogar dazu, einige Loopings und Drehungen zu probieren, die ehrlich gesagt ziemlich viel Spaß machten. Doch kurz nach Mittag verabschiedete er sich, da er Hunger hatte, und Ephyra blieb allein in der Luft. Es machte ihr nichts aus, und so flog sie weiter umher, entfernte sich immer weiter von der Lichtung, ohne es richtig zu bemerken, bis es zu regnen anfing.

Sie verharrte mitten im Flug und sah sich um. Unter sich sah sie zwei große Flüsse, die sich zu einem vereinigten, und überlegte angestrengt, wo sie sich da befinden konnte, als sie ein furchtbares Gebrüll hochfahren ließ.

Und es kam ihr ziemlich vertraut vor... Weiter vor sich sah sie einen hohen Berg, der wahrscheinlich ein alter Vulkan war, und etwas, dass sie ganz und gar nicht begeisterte: Drachen! Jede Menge Drachen!

Sie schienen etwas zu jagen, das immer wieder weiß zwischen den massigen, schwarzen Körpern hervor blitzte, doch erwischten sie es nicht, und dieses Etwas schaffte es, immer mehr Drachen zu töten, die dann zu Boden stürzten.

Ephyra nahm das zur Kenntnis und beschloss, schnell wieder zu verschwinden, bevor die Drachen oder der weiße Schemen auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Doch irgend etwas hielt sie zurück. War es Neugier? Wohl schon, denn wie oft sah man schon so viele Drachen an einem Ort versammelt, die dann auch noch nur einen Feind hatten, der sie der Reihe nach besiegte. Und wenn sie sich so schnell wie das Licht bewegen würde, würde niemand davon Wind bekommen, und sie konnte sich unentdeckt dort umsehen!

Nach kurzem Zögern wechselte sie doch auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit und begab sich zu dem Berg. Was sie dort sah, ließ sie Mund und Augen aufsperren.

Um die dreißig Drachen lagen tot am Boden, weitere dreißig umkreisten einen Dämon hoch oben in der Luft und versuchten ihn zu töten. Ephyra schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." murmelte sie und starrte ganz gebannt den weißhaarigen Dämon an. Er war gerade dabei, einem Feuerstrahl auszuweichen, der mit tödlicher Genauigkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, und sah selbst in dieser Situation noch so beeindruckend und unglaublich gut aus.

Ephyra schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und konnte gerade noch verhindern, beinahe sehnsüchtig aufzuseufzen. Also wirklich!

Doch es wunderte sie, dass auch er erstarrt war. Normalerweise war er doch, sobald sie sich schneller bewegt hatte, automatisch auch schneller geworden. Warum dann hier nicht? Hatte er das Amulett nicht mehr?

Vorsichtig schlängelte sie sich zwischen den erstarrten Drachenkörper durch und stoppte vor ihm. Nein, das Amulett trug er noch und es sah auch nicht beschädigt aus. Es musste also etwas anderes der Grund sein. Nachdenklich besah sie sich die Drachen. Ob es was mit ihnen zu tun hatte? Es gab eine alte Legende bei ihrem Klan, dass Drachen von den Dunkelmagiern erschaffen worden waren, um sie in ihren Kriegen einzusetzen, was auch ihre dunkle Aura erklären würde. Konnte es also sein, dass ihre Aura die Kräfte des Lichtamuletts unterdrückten? Hörte sich zumindest schon mal logisch an.

Nun ja, er schien auch so ziemlich gut allein mit allem fertig zu werden. Nicht, dass sie ihm helfen wollte, sicher nicht. Also flog sie wieder weg und ließ ihn alleine zurück. Doch als sie weit genug weg war und wieder normal schnell flog, hörte sie einen Schrei. Seinen Schrei!

Sie wandte sich wieder um und beobachtete gerade noch, wie Sesshomaru in die Tiefe stürzte. Er hatte geschrien? Was war ihm passiert? Ohne nachzudenken flog sie wieder zurück, natürlich so schnell wie das Licht, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, und schaute entsetzt zu Boden.

Dort lag er und sah aus wie tot. Seine Kleidung war blutdurchtränkt und zerrissen. Über ihm hatte sich ein besonders großer Drache positioniert und war dabei, Feuer zu speien.

Geschockt betrachtete sie das Ganze. Er war doch eben noch hoch oben in der Luft gewesen und hatte nur so vor Kraft und Würde gestrotzt. Und jetzt... Er würde sterben! Sie musste etwas unternehmen! Doch, Moment, wenn er tot war, dann würde er sie mit Garantie nie wieder stören oder sonst was mit ihr anstellen. Er wäre dann einfach weg, sie wäre ihn also für immer los!

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Also wirklich! So kaltherzig war sie nicht, ein Dämon vielleicht, aber nicht sie! Auch wenn sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, sie wollte nicht, dass er so starb. Außerdem hatte sie noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen! Er durfte jetzt also gar nicht sterben!

Sie atmete tief durch, als sie sich entschlossen hatte, ihn zu schützen. Gut, jetzt musste sie sich nur noch überlegen, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Sie flog zu ihm hinunter und setzte vorsichtig neben ihm auf. Aus der Nähe betrachtet sahen seine Verletzungen noch viel schlimmer aus, was ihr einen Stich im Herzen versetzte, und sie riss sich von diesem Anblick los und schaute dem Drachen entgegen. Ob ihr Schutzschild seinem Feuer widerstehen konnte? Denn wegtragen konnte sie Sesshomaru nicht. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als es auszuprobieren.

Um sie herum baute sich sofort auf ihren Gedanken hin ein heller Schirm auf, der auch Sesshomaru mit einschloss, und sie versuchte, ihn so stark wie nur möglich werden zu lassen. Dann wurde sie wieder langsam.

Mit unglaublicher Wucht prallte das Feuer gegen ihren Schirm und ließ ihn erzittern und flackern, doch er hielt. Geblendet schloss sie ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich weiter, bis es aufhörte. Enttäuschtes Brüllen zeigte ihr, dass alles geklappt hatte, natürlich auch die Tatsache, dass sie noch lebten. Vorsichtshalber ließ sie den Schirm bestehen und beobachtete, wie die Drachen wild umher flogen und sie wütend ankeiften. Dann kam ein neuerlicher Feuerstrahl, doch der Schirm hielt wieder. Wütend rief Ephyra zu den Drachen nach oben:

„Damit hier eins klar ist! Ich allein hab das Recht, diesen Idioten da fertig zu machen und nicht ihr! Also verzieht euch, bevor ich noch richtig ungemütlich werde!"

Ihre Stimme verhallte ungehört in der großen Menge, aus der sich nun ein Drache löste und mit gezückten Krallen und weit klaffendem Maul auf sie niederschoss, ein Zeichen für Ephyra, sich wieder so schnell wie das Licht zu bewegen. Sie zauberte ihr Schwert hervor und flog auf den erstarrten Drachen zu. Da sie sich etwas unter ihm befand, hatte sie freien Blick auf seine Kehle und bemerkte, dass die Schuppen dort heller waren als die restlichen. Waren sie dann vielleicht auch weicher? Ein Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert.

Sie pumpte noch mehr Magie in ihre Schwertklinge, die daraufhin zu Leuchten anfing, und hieb mit aller Kraft, die sie hatte, gegen die Kehle des Drachen. Und köpfte ihn.

Ihr mehr als überraschter Blick folgte dem toten Körper des Drachen, der in die Tiefe fiel, dann betrachtete sie ihr Schwert, das noch immer glühte. Krass... Dass sie so stark geworden war! Unglaublich! Und ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Kommt nur her, ihr Biester!" sagte sie daraufhin munter und verfuhr mit einem anderen Drachen, der sich von rechts an Sesshomaru angenähert hatte, in derselben Weise wie mit dem ersten, und auch mit demselben Ergebnis. Nach diesem bewegte sie sich wieder normal und beobachtete das Chaos um sie herum, dass entstand, als die restlichen Drachen bemerkten, dass zwei ihrer Gefährten von einem Augenblick auf den anderen ohne Kopf am Boden lagen.

„Lasst uns in Ruhe und ich hör auf, euch zu töten, verstanden?" schrie sie dann so laut wie möglich, doch die Biester reagierten nicht, sondern gingen in blinder Wut auf sie los.

Sie seufzte, wechselte wieder die Geschwindigkeit und schlug sich durch die feindlichen Reihen, bis an die fünfzehn Drachen tot am Boden lagen.

„Verschwindet endlich!" schrie sie noch einmal und diesmal hörten die übriggebliebenen Drachen auf sie. Sie sahen wohl ein, dass sie es hier mit einem übermächtigen Gegner zu tun hatten.

Ephyra atmete schwer und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war doch ganz schön anstrengend geworden, lag vielleicht auch daran, dass die Sonne hinter den Wolken verschwunden war und so nicht direkt auf sie wirkte.

Sie kehrte wieder zu Sesshomaru zurück. Er lag noch genau so da wie zuvor. Ob er überhaupt noch lebte? Sie kniete sich neben ihn nieder und befühlte vorsichtig seinen Hals. Ja, er lebte noch und sie atmete auf. Aber die Drachen waren weg, warum also funktionierte das Amulett nicht? War es kaputt? Oder wirkte deren dunkle Aura noch nach? Doch er brauchte es! Sonst starb er vielleicht doch noch...oder sie heilte ihn.

Sie blinzelte und ihre Augen wurde groß. War er etwa die wichtige Person, von der Ziska gesprochen hatte und die sie heilen musste, sonst würde sie sterben? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Diese Frau! Und als ob er ihr wichtig wäre! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Sie würde ihn zwar heilen, aber nur, weil er ihr schon öfter das Leben gerettet hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Genau, nur deswegen.

Vorsichtig bettete sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß, legte ihre Hände auf seine Stirn und seinen Hals und spürte dabei verkrustetes Blut unter ihren Finger. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihn, auf seinen schwachen Puls und seine langsame Atmung, passte sich dem an und ließ ihre Magie wirken. Sie spürte wie sie von ihr auf ihn überfloss, sie beide noch mehr miteinander verband und sie füreinander öffnete.

Was Ephyra sofort fühlte, war Wut. Wut auf die Drachen, Wut auf sich selbst, versagt zu haben und sich von ihr retten zu lassen. Er hatte also doch noch mitbekommen, wie sie ihn gerettet hatte. Doch neben dieser Wut war da auch noch Freude, sie zu sehen. Er war glücklich darüber, dass sie ihn rettete, dass sie ihn anscheinend doch nicht hasste, so wie sie es gesagt hatte, und daraus ergab sich eine gewisse Verwirrung. Aber diese Gefühle versuchte er zu unterdrücken, sie waren ihm lästig.

Als es ihr zuviel wurde, ließ sie ihn los. Abrupt verschwanden seine Gefühle und sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah genau in seine, die sie durchdringend anstarrten.

_OK, und was jetzt?_ fragte sie sich und konnte sie irgendwie nicht bewegen, so gefangen war sie von seinen Augen. Er jedoch unterbrach den Augenkontakt. Sein Blick wurde hart und er stand auf. Ephyra beeilte sich, ebenfalls aufzustehen, und schaute dann abwartend seinen Rücken an, während er seine Kleidung musterte und sich dann umsah. Als er nichts sagte, verschränkte sie ihre Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. Was tat sie eigentlich noch hier? Sie hatte ihre Schuld beglichen, sie konnte jetzt gehen und musste ihn nie wieder sehen. Sollte er doch weiter dastehen und die toten Drachen anstarren, sie würde verschwinden!

Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade abheben, als sie seine Stimme vernahm.

„Du hast sie alleine besiegt?"

Ephyra drehte sich wieder um, er stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr da.

„Ja." meinte sie nur.

„Ich bin beeindruckt." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

Sein Grinsen brachte ihr Blut zum kochen und böse schaute sie ihn an. Sie hätte ihn doch sterben lassen sollen! Wie dumm man doch sein konnte! Mann!

„Bedeute ich dir etwa doch noch etwas?" Er trat langsam auf sie zu.

„Damit wir uns hier verstehen," brachte sie wütend hervor, „du bedeutest mir gar nichts, also mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen. Ich hab dir lediglich geholfen, damit wir quitt sind. Mehr steckt nicht dahinter! Weshalb ich auch gleich wieder verschwinden werde."

Sie drehte sich endgültig um und hob vom Boden ab, wurde jedoch von ihm zurückgehalten, da er sie am Fußgelenk gepackt hatte.

„Hey! Lass mich los!" sie schüttelte ihren Fuß, doch er holte sie mit einem Ruck zurück auf die Erde, genau in seine Arme. Sie wehrte sich, versuchte, ihn weg zu drücken, und boxte gegen seine Brust, er aber fing ihre Hände mit Leichtigkeit ein und drehte sie ihr auf den Rücken, wodurch sie unweigerlich an seine Brust gedrückt wurde.

„Du willst schon gehen? Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt." sagte er und hörte sich dabei ziemlich amüsiert an.

„Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn du mich einfach in Ruhe lässt, verstanden? Also lass mich los!" giftete sie ihn an. Sie wurde zusehends unruhiger, da sie an ihrem Bauch und ihrer Brust nur zu deutlich die kräftigen Muskeln seines Oberkörpers spürte, der noch dazu kaum mehr von seinem Gewand bedeckt wurde, da dieses ziemlich kaputt war.

„Wirklich? Soll ich das?" seine Stimme wurde weich und sein leicht geöffneter Mund kam dem ihrigen immer näher, während er seine linke Hand hauchzart und warm an ihr Kinn legte. Doch im nächsten Moment erstarrte er, da Ephyra sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit versetzte. Das Amulett war wohl immer noch blockiert.

Sie atmete sehr tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen und ihr leichtes Zittern zu unterdrücken. Was sollte das jetzt, verdammt noch mal? Wieso konnte er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach küssen wollen! Dieser Idiot! Dieser riesengroße Volldepp!

Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg und drehte sich nach links, um sich so aus seinem Griff heraus zu winden, was auch mit einiger Gewalt gelang. Dann stand sie neben ihm und brodelte vor Wut. Sie hätte ihn wirklich sterben lassen sollen, dann wär sie ihn für immer los gewesen, aber nein, sie und ihr Mitgefühl hatten ihn retten wollen! War doch klar! Voller Zorn trat sie ihm vors Schienbein und zwar so fest sie konnte. Dann schwang sie sich endlich in die Luft und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

Während sie noch in der Luft war, hob Sesshomaru seinen Kopf leicht an und beobachtete sie lächelnd. Als sie sich schneller bewegt hatte, hatte er sich seinen Spaß erlaubt und sich einfach nicht mehr gerührt, so als wäre er wirklich erstarrt. Es hatte ihn zwar ziemlich viel Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, als sie ihn getreten hatte, doch er hatte den Schein aufrechterhalten können.

Sie war wirklich stark geworden, dass sie so viele Drachen hatte besiegen können. Und es versetzte seinem Stolz einen ziemlich großen Stich, dass sie ihn gerettet hatte, wo er doch eigentlich der Stärkere von ihnen war. Also hatte es seiner Meinung nach nicht geschadet, sie ein wenig zu ärgern.

Aber er musste zurück zum Schloss, wer wusste schon, was diesen Drachen noch alles einfiel. Also brach er ebenfalls auf, gleich nachdem sie über den Wolken verschwunden war.

**HALLO! Leute, wisst ihr was? Ich hab mein Abi! Ihr habt richtig gelesen, ich hab mein ABI! YUHUUUUU! Ist das nicht toll? Hahahahahaha... OH Mann, oh Mann, oh Mann... Hach, könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie froh ich bin? g Also hab ich jetzt fast eine Woche an diesem extralangem Chap gearbeitet, wo auch beide wieder zusammentreffen. Endlich, mir wurde das schon langsam ziemlich langweilig... Es ist einfach amüsanter, über die zwei zu schreiben, wenn sie zusammen sind. hehehe...**

**So, meine Lieben, wenn alles gut geht, bekommt ihr bald ein neues Chap, wo es dann hochdramatisch zugehen wird... Oh Gott, wenn ich daran schon denke... Aber es wird klasse! **

**Also, bis dann! HEAL! Eure Julia**

**Und ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an meine Hi! DANKE! **


	26. Chapter 26

Der kühle Wind, der ihr hoch oben über den Wolken ins Gesicht blies, linderte etwas ihre Wut, doch nur ein wenig. Er war wirklich unverbesserlich, noch immer derselbe Dämon wie zuvor, auch wenn er ihr dieses Mal sein Leben verdankte. Da konnte doch selbst er sich anders verhalten als sonst, oder? Aber nein, Mister Oberdämon hat so etwas ja nicht nötig!

Das war mit Sicherheit das erste und letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie ihn gerettet hatte! Das schwor sie sich! Sollte er noch einmal in so eine Situation geraten, würde sie die Drachen anfeuern und sie nicht aufhalten, damit er endlich das bekam, was er verdiente, dieser Idiot.

Und Ziska! Die konnte was erleben, wenn sie wieder zurück war! Damit sie jemanden heilen konnte, der ihr wichtig war! Also wirklich! Sesshomaru war ihr überhaupt nicht wichtig!

Und sie hatten wieder alles im Voraus geplant und eingefädelt. Ziska hatte genau gewusst, dass er Hilfe brauchen würde. Und Takaten war nur mit ihr fliegen gegangen, damit sie zu dem Vulkan kam, und zwar allein, deswegen hatte er sich so früh verabschiedet. Hatten sie ihr etwa auch nur wegen der ganzen Sache das Fliegen beigebracht? Wenn, dann würden sie mächtigen Ärger mit ihr kriegen!

Und dann noch Sesshomaru selbst, oder besser gesagt, seine Gefühle. Was verdammt noch mal ging eigentlich in diesem Dämon vor? Er freute sich, sie zu sehen, doch war ihm das lästig? Mann! So was war doch nicht normal! Und warum freute er sich, sie zu sehen? Hatte er nicht gesagt, er habe sein Interesse an ihr verloren? Und es sah wirklich nicht so aus, als würde sie ihn nicht mehr interessieren, wenn seine erste Handlung die war, nachdem er wieder genesen war, sie küssen zu wollen!

Sie verstand ihn nicht. Sie verstand ihn einfach wirklich nicht.

Inzwischen hatte sie wieder zu ihrer Lichtung zurückgefunden und landete dort. Als erstes würde sie Ziska suchen und zur Rede stellen. Danach kamen Takaten und ihre Großmutter dran.

Suchend sah sie sich um und entdeckte sofort Ziska, die mit großen, entsetzten Augen auf sie zu gerannt kam und, ohne sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen, sie gleich anfuhr:

„Was machst du hier? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, oder was? Flieg sofort wieder los, warum bist du nicht mit ihm zu seinem Schloss geflogen? Die Drachen werden dort angreifen! Jetzt schau nicht so doof, sondern flieg endlich wieder los!"

Ephyra starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?

„Moment, ich werde jetzt nirgends mehr hinfliegen, damit das klar ist!" entgegnete sie entschieden. „Ich hab heut schon genug durchgemacht, was nicht nur an den Drachen lag, sondern vor allem an ihm, zu dem du mich mit deinen miesen Hintergedanken geschickt hast! Und warum soll ich jetzt schon wieder zu ihm fliegen? Die Drachen sind geflohen! Also lass mich bloß in Ruhe damit!"

Inzwischen war auch Risu bei ihnen aufgetaucht.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie ihre Enkelin gleich darauf überrascht.

„Was ich hier mache? Ich bleibe hier und werde nicht mehr wegfliegen, klar?" antwortete Ephyra sauer.

Die Augen ihrer Großmutter wurden groß. „Was ist denn in dich gefahren Kind? Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Denk an all die Menschen!"

„Welche Menschen?"

„Die Menschen in seinem Schloss!" sagte Ziska. Sie und ihre Großmutter wurden immer unruhiger.

„Die Drachen greifen im Moment sein Schloss an, wo nicht nur er sein wird, sondern auch noch jede Menge andere Leute, die alle sterben können, wenn du ihm nicht noch einmal hilfst!"

„Aber –"

„Nichts aber! Wenn du schon nicht wegen ihm hinwillst, dann denk doch bitte an die anderen, die in Gefahr sind! Jetzt flieg schon los! Und schau, dass du so schnell wie möglich dort hinkommst! Verstanden?"

Ephyra atmete tief ein. „OK. Aber das ist das allerletzte Mal, dass ich irgend etwas tue, was ihr mir auftragt, damit das klar ist! Mein Vertrauen in euch ist nämlich mehr als kaputt! Und wehe, dieser Idiot macht wieder irgendwas, das ihr mir jetzt nicht gesagt habt, dann gnade euch Gott!"

Mehr als beleidigt erhob sie sich wieder in die Lüfte und flog den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war, und zwar in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Das war doch die Höhe, so etwas auch noch von ihr zu verlangen, nachdem was zuvor passiert war. Sie würde also nur dort schnell helfen und dann gleich wieder verschwinden, bevor er wieder auf irgend welche Ideen kam.

Unten am Boden standen ihre Großmutter und Risu und grinsten sich verschlagen an.

Sesshomaru hatte sofort den direkten Weg zu seinem Schloss eingeschlagen, wo seine Befürchtungen bewahrheitet wurden: Die Drachen hatten es angegriffen. Verwirrt entdeckte er das Rudel, wie es gerade versuchte, das Schoss in Brand zu setzen, und dabei die ganze Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, die wild in alle Richtungen floh. Wie hatten sie es nur so schnell hierher geschafft? Sie hatten doch nicht viel Vorsprung gehabt!

Außerdem waren es zu wenige. Er hatte die toten Drachen beim Vulkan gezählt und demnach müssten hier noch an die fünfzehn von ihnen herumfliegen, doch es waren nur acht. Er flog weiter in Lichtgeschwindigkeit näher an sie heran und sah, warum es nur mehr so wenige waren: Die restlichen sieben lagen unter ihm tot am Boden. Hatte Saiku sie getötet? Wenn ja, wo war sie dann?

Beunruhigt schaute er sich um, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Wo war sie nur! Und unweigerlich drängte sich ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke auf. Wenn sie noch leben würde, würde sie die anderen Drachen daran hindern, das Schloss zu verwüsten.

Angst keimte in ihm auf, doch er beherrschte sich und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Das musste gar nichts bedeuten, sie konnte auch verwundet sein und-

Er verharrte mitten in der Luft. Dort unten lag sie, neben einem der Drachen. Ihr sonst weißes Haar war rot verfärbt von ihrem Blut und tiefe Wunden überzogen ihren ganzen Körper. Wie gelähmt setzte er neben ihr am Boden auf. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, sie atmete nicht. Sie war tot! Getötet von diesen Drachen, die es eigentlich nur auf ihn abgesehen hatten.

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und ein tiefes Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle. Unglaubliche Wut und Hass durchfluteten seinen ganzen Körper, entflammten sein Dämonenblut und färbten seine Augen rot. Sie setzten all seine Kräfte frei. Seine Zähne wuchsen, seine Krallen wurden länger. Sie hatten sie getötet! Sie hatten seine Schwester getötet! Dafür würden sie büßen. Und wie sie dafür büßen würden!

Sein Körper hüllte sich in weißen Nebel und seine Gestalt wurde augenblicklich größer, schoss nach oben, verwandelte sich immer weiter. Die Schwaden umhüllten ihn und verbargen seine Verwandlung. Seine Glieder wuchsen, sein exotisches Gesicht verwandelte sich zu einer gefährlichen, reißzahnbewehrten Schnauze. Weißes, dichtes Fell überzog seinen neuen Körper, der inzwischen voll die Gestalt eines Hundes angenommen hatte. Lange, schlanke Beine, ein kraftstrotzender, gewandter Körper, dessen Brust von einer dichten Mähne umhüllt war, ähnlich dem Pelz, den er als menschenähnlicher Dämon immer um die Schultern trug. Als großes, gewaltiges Tier stand er da, mit aufgerissenem Rachen, zähnefletschend und grollend vor Wut, als sich der Nebel langsam lichtete. Mit einem riesigen Satz hob er empor in die Lüfte. Furchterregend schwebte der riesige, weiße Dämonenhund oben in der Luft, fixierte mit seinen blutroten Augen die Drachen und setzte sich in Bewegung, direkt auf sie zu, um an ihnen Rache zu nehmen.

Mehr als wütend flog Ephyra wieder retour und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wo genau sich das Schloss befand, sie hatte nur eine vage Ahnung und war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr die viel nützen würde. Aber bevor die anderen zwei noch weiter panisch auf sie einredeten, war sie los geflogen. Und wenn sie wieder zu Hause war, hatten die viel wieder gut zu machen! Soviel stand fest, denn was zu weit ging, ging zu weit.

Was auch nicht toll war, war, dass sie immer müder wurde, je weiter sie flog. Ob das daran lag, dass die Sonne sich hinter einem Wolkenschleier versteckte und ihr so die nötige Energie versagte? Sie hatte sich heute doch schon ziemlich verausgabt und jetzt musste sie auch noch dort hin. Und wer wusste schon, was sie da noch alles zu tun hatte. Sollte sie etwa noch mehr Drachen erledigen? Oder wieder jemanden heilen? Wobei, nebenbei bemerkt für sie ganz eindeutig feststand, dass sie _ihn_ gewiss nicht heilen würde, egal wie es um ihn stand. Sollte er doch besser auf sich aufpassen!

Sie war zu dem kleinen Fluss geflogen, an dem er sie das erste Mal nach dem Turnier überrascht hatte, denn von dort aus müsste sie sein Schloss eigentlich wiederfinden können. Also flog sie weiter und erreichte auch bald darauf ihr Ziel.

Entsetzt blickte sie auf das Chaos hinunter. Es brannte an mehreren Stellen und sie sah Menschen, die panisch vom Schloss weg liefen, und die Drachen. Auch sie, wie das ganze Szenario unter ihr, waren erstarrt für sie, da sie zu schnell war...sie und der riesige, weiße Hund, der mitten unter ihnen war und sie tötete. Sesshomaru war also wieder in Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, nur, dass das Amulett mal wieder nicht funktionierte, was wohl wirklich an den Drachen lag.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und blieb an einer Person hängen, die am Boden zwischen all den verendeten Drachen lag, und sie flog näher an sie heran. Beunruhigt ließ sie sie nicht aus den Augen und ihre Befürchtungen bestätigten sich, als sie landete und das ehemals so weiße Haar und die Male im Gesicht sah.

Es war Saiku, und sie war tot. Und auch wenn Ephyra sie kaum gekannt hatte, so schnürte der Anblick ihr dennoch die Kehle zu und stille Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Sie hatte anscheinend bis zuletzt gekämpft, um alle zu verteidigen. Ephyra senkte ihren Blick und sprach leise ein Gebet, als sie ein Stöhnen sofort wieder aufsehen ließ.

Saiku rührte sich! Sie tat einen tiefen Atemzug und verzog gleich darauf ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Ephyra konnte es gar nicht fassen und ließ sich schnell neben ihr nieder.

„Saiku? Hörst du mich? Keine Sorge, es wird alles gut, ich kann dich heilen!" Die Dämonin drehte ihren Kopf leicht in Ephyras Richtung und öffnete ihre Augen einen Spalt.

„E-Ephy –" hauchte sie, doch Ephyra unterbrach sie.

„Sag nichts, versuch dich zu entspannen."

Saiku schloss ihre Augen wieder, lächelte aber und Ephyra begann, sie zu heilen. Nur fiel es ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, da sie so KO war, doch sie schaffte es. Sie übertrug ihre Heilkräfte, spürte noch eine tiefe Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit, und dann nichts mehr. Sie war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Ein letztes Mal schrie der Drache auf in Todesangst und verstummte endgültig. Bluttriefend stand der Hundedämon über ihm und ließ mit einem zufriedenen Knurren von seiner Kehle ab. Sie waren tot, alle. Noch immer hörte er sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und spürte, wie es durch seine Adern schoss, doch es legte sich langsam und mit ihm die Wut. Was blieb war eine tiefe Leere, Verzweiflung und Trauer. Das hatte er das letzte Mal bei seines Vaters Tod gespürt. Und nun hatte er auch noch seine Schwester verloren. Er war allein, allein, nur noch er war übrig von dieser so stolzen und früher so großen Familie. Die Trauer wurde mit einem Mal so stark, dass selbst er sich erlaubte, sie heraus zu lassen, und ein langgezogenes, schmerzerfülltes Heulen zog sich durch die hereinbrechende Dämmerung.

Doch niemand antwortete. Mit gesenktem Haupt verwandelte er sich zurück. Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen stand er kurz da und zwang sich dazu, tief durch zu atmen. Nun war keine Zeit für Trauer, sie zeugte nur von Schwäche, und die konnte er im Moment nicht gebrauchen. Er musste stark sein, so wie er es immer war, so wie er es schon immer hatte sein müssen. Auch der Tod seiner Schwester durfte daran nichts ändern.

Festen Schrittes ging er zurück. Er wollte ihren Körper hier weg schaffen, fort von diesen Bestien. Sie hatte es absolut nicht verdient, hier zu –

Er stockte und blieb stehen. Seine Augen wurden groß. Träumte er? Phantasierte er?

Dort saß sie. Dort saß sie und sah ihn aus klaren Augen an. Sie lächelte sogar. Oder war er etwa auch tot? Hatte ein Drache ihn getötet, ohne dass er es richtig mitbekommen hatte? Oder lebte sie wirklich?

Er ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, schloss kurz seine Augen, doch sie blieb und verschwand nicht. Sie blieb! Aber sie war doch tot gewesen! Wie konnte das sein?

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass neben seiner Schwester noch jemand lag, dessen Kopf sie auf ihren Schoß gebettet hatte.

_Ephyra... _dachte er und konnte es nicht fassen. Sie musste seine Schwester geheilt haben. Sie war ihm gefolgt und hatte ihm seine Schwester wiedergegeben. Nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte...

Sein Blick suchte den Saikus und sie lächelte noch immer.

„Sie war auf einmal da." sagte sie sanft. „Und hat mich geheilt. Doch es war wohl zuviel für sie, deswegen ist sie eingeschlafen." Sie strich eine Strähne von Ephyras Haar aus deren Gesicht und sah ihren Bruder dann wieder an.

„Geht es dir auch gut?" fragte sie und in ihren Blick mischte sich Sorge.

Sesshomaru nickte. „Ja." meinte er leise. Ein unglaublich großer Stein war ihm von seinem Herzen gefallen und hatte einer Erleichterung Platz gemacht, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Seine Schwester lebte wirklich! Auch wenn er unterschwellig noch immer seine Zweifel hegte.

Er trat an sie heran und ging in die Hocke. Sein Blick ruhte nun auf Ephyras Gesicht, die selig zu schlafen schien.

„Bring sie hier weg." sagte Saiku und er schaute auf. „Schau, ob vielleicht noch das Gebäude mit den Gemächern steht, die Drachen haben sich eigentlich nur auf den südlichen Teil des Schlosses beschränkt. Sie sollte eine Möglichkeit haben, sich auszuruhen, und das nicht gerade zwischen lauter Drachenleichen. Ich fang derweilen an, hier aufzuräumen."

Sesshomaru nickte nur. Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen.

Vorsichtig nahm er Ephyra auf seine Arme und stand zusammen mit seiner Schwester auf.

„Ich würde sagen, wir schaffen die Drachen nach hinten, zur großen Schlucht und verbrennen sie da."

Saiku wirkte ziemlich gefasst und geschäftig, gar nicht so wie jemand, der eben noch mehr tot als lebendig gewesen war. Ihr Bruder nickte nur noch einmal und flog dann hinüber auf die andere Seite des Anwesens.

Tatsächlich, der Nebentrakt mit den Schlafzimmern stand noch und wirkte, bis auf die geschwärzten Mauern, ziemlich unversehrt. Sie hatten wohl Glück im Unglück gehabt.

Vorsichtig landete er vor dem Eingang, um sie nicht zu wecken, und drückte sie unbewusst noch fester an seine Brust. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Moment angehalten, um ihr auf ewig so nah sein zu können. Doch es ging nicht und er bedauerte es, sie so behandelt zu haben, wie er es getan hatte.

Er seufzte und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er brachte sie in das Zimmer, in dem sie auch gelegen hatte, als sie das erste Mal hier gewesen war und krank geworden war. Wie lange das schon wieder her war...

Behutsam legte er sie auf ihr Bett und zog die Decke fürsorglich über sie. Eine Weile blieb er bei ihr sitzen und schaute nur auf ihr friedliches Gesicht hinab, lauschte ihrer Atmung. Dann beugte er sich vor und berührte sanft ihre Lippen mit seinen und streichelte ihre Wange. Und ohne sie noch einmal anzublicken, erhob er sich und verließ ihr Zimmer. Er hatte noch viel zu tun.

Als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, öffnete Ephyra müde ihre Augen. Er hatte sie geküsst. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schlief sie ein.

**Hi! Wie geht's euch denn? Mir super! Auch, weil mir momentan jeder rät, zu feiern und zu verreisen, usw., was ich natürlich auch noch machen werde! hihi... Hoffe, das Chapi gefällt euch! Meldet euch mit ner Review, das freut mich dann noch mehr! Bis dann, HEAL Julia.**

**Danke Hi! Bist die Beste! g **


	27. Chapter 27

Ein gedämpftes Knallen weckte sie und sie setzte sich sofort kerzengerade auf. Sie hatte seltsam geträumt, doch erinnerte sich schon nicht mehr daran, nur das ein lautes Geräusch was damit zu tun gehabt hatte. Und wieder knallte es draußen vor ihrem Fenster!

Sie wandte den Blick und sah die letzten, zu Boden sinkenden Lichter eines Feuerwerks, bis eine neue Rakete gezündet wurde und einen rot funkelnden Lichterkranz am Himmel zurückließ.

Ephyra blinzelte verwirrt und legte ihren Kopf schief. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, waren die Drachen gewesen, die Saiku beinahe umgebracht hätten, und dann gab es hier ein großes Feuerwerk? Sie hatte wohl was nicht mitgekriegt. Und wo war sie hier überhaupt?

Erst jetzt besah sie sich ihr Zimmer genauer und stellte fest, dass sie hier schon mal gewesen war, und zwar als Sesshomaru sie mitgenommen hatte und sie dann krank geworden war. Und jetzt hatte man sie hierher gebracht, damit sie sich in Ruhe ausruhen konnte, nachdem sie bei der Heilung Saikus zusammengeklappt war.

Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Decke beiseite, stand auf und öffnete die Glastür, um auf den kleinen Balkon treten zu können. Kühle Nachtluft hüllte sie ein, die durchwirkt war von den Geräuschen einer größeren Menschenmenge, die leise zu ihr rüber hallten und mit viel Gelächter angefüllt waren. Immer wieder erstrahlte der dunkle Himmel in den verschiedensten Farben und nachdenklich sowie sehnlich schaute sie zu ihm auf und seufzte tief. Ihr war eingefallen, was nach der Heilung passiert war, wie sie in dieses Zimmer gekommen war... auf seinen starken Armen, die sie so behutsam umfangen hatten, seine Fürsorglichkeit und Sanftheit, wie er sie zu Bett gebracht hatte, sein Kuss...

Sie schloss ihre Augen. Inzwischen hatte auch sie sich eingestanden, dass sie gern von ihm geküsst wurde, so sehr sich auch ein anderer Teil in ihr darüber ärgerte, nämlich der, der noch immer sauer auf ihn war. Aber warum war er nur so nett zu ihr, wenn er dachte, dass sie nichts davon mitbekam? Sie verstand das einfach nicht. Und wieder seufzte sie.

„Ah, du bist endlich wach! Und? Wie fühlst du dich?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Ephyra um und entdeckte Saiku hinter sich, die sie über beide Ohren grinsend ansah.

„Äh..." meinte sie total überrumpelt. „Gut. Ja, mir geht's gut, danke."

„Na, das will ich auch hoffen, nachdem du zwei Tage hier durchgeschlafen hast."

Ephyras Augen wurden groß. „Zwei Tage?" Oh Mann! Hatte sie sich so verausgabt? Konnte doch gar nicht sein, aber anscheinend doch...

„Ja, das hast du dir aber auch verdient, mach dir keinen Kopf. So, fühlst du dich fit genug, mit runter zum Fest zu kommen?" fuhr sie fröhlich fort und rieb sich die Hände.

„Fest?"

„Ja, natürlich! Wir haben doch Grund genug zum feiern! Oder etwa nicht? Man besiegt nicht jeden Tag mehrere Drachenrudel und kommt dann auch noch mit dem Leben davon. Danke übrigens." sie lächelte sie dankbar an und Ephyra erwiderte es sofort.

„War doch selbstverständlich."

„Also jetzt komm!" drängte Saiku wieder und nahm ihren Gast beim Arm und schob sie aus dem Zimmer raus in den Flur.

„Saiku, warte! Mir ist jetzt nicht so nach feiern zumute. Ich sollte lieber heim fliegen, meine Familie macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen und –"

„Ach, jetzt komm schon! Du hast dir die Feier wirklich verdient, oder nicht? Und deine Leute wissen doch sicher, wo du dich aufhältst, ihr habt da doch so ein paar Hellsichtige, nicht wahr? Und außerdem bestehe ich darauf."

Damit war die Diskussion beendet und Ephyra folgte schweigend der Dämonin, die sie schließlich aus dem Schloss heraus führte in den quadratischen Hof, der verlassen dalag. Ihr Fußmarsch ging weiter, sie verliesen das Schlossgelände und steuerten auf ein kleines Dorf zu, dessen Marktplatz hell erleuchtet war von vielen Feuern, die im leichten Wind tanzten und so der feiernden Menschenmenge noch mehr Leben verliehen, die sich dort unten tummelte und dem Lärm nach zu urteilen, der zu ihnen heraufkam, ausgelassen feierte.

Ephyra seufzte. Sie würde das wohl aushalten müssen, auch wenn sie jetzt überhaupt keine Lust dazu hatte. Danach konnte sie dann hoffentlich gleich nach Hause fliegen. Obwohl, wollte sie eigentlich nach Hause? Der Drang in ihr, mit Sesshomaru zu reden, und zwar richtig, wurde immer größer, auch wenn eine innere Stimme sagte, dass da wahrscheinlich wieder nicht viel bei raus kommen würde, da Mister Oberdämon wieder total dicht machen würde.

Jetzt wo sie so über ihn nachdachte, fielen ihr die Erklärungsversuche von ihrer Großmutter und Ziska für sein seltsames Verhalten wieder ein. Sie hatten gesagt, dass er etwas für sie empfand – und das nicht wenig – und als Dämon damit nicht umgehen konnte und wollte. Er wollte also immer als toller, richtig gemeiner Dämon dastehen, der gefühllos durch sein Leben marschierte, und auch, dass jeder ihn für diesen Dämon hielt. War er deshalb nur so nett zu ihr, wenn sie schlief, also nichts von dieser anderen, netten Seite mitbekam? Und war er deshalb auch so gemein zu ihr gewesen, nachdem er ein Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hatte, dass genau seinen Gefühlen zu ihr entsprach? Sie dachte dabei nur daran, als er sie vor dem Schlangendämon und dem Drachen beim Haus ihrer Großmutter gerettet hatte. Damals auf der Lichtung hatte er sie beschützt und sich um sie gekümmert. Und auch wenn seine nächtlichen Aktionen mit ihr nicht gerade angebracht gewesen waren, hätte er dort weitaus mehr mit ihr machen können, als er es getan hatte. Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Außerdem musste sie sich auch eingestehen, dass sie es genossen hatte und solchen Träumen im Grunde nicht abgeneigt war. Aber als sie aufgewacht war, hatte er sie wieder verletzt und so wütend gemacht und es geschafft, dass sie nie und nimmer glauben konnte, dass er sich in sie verliebt habe. Und sicher war sie sich jetzt auch noch nicht. Sie seufzte. Der Mann...

Was sie brauchte, war irgendein Beweis, oder so was in der Art für sich selbst, der sie völlig sicher gehen ließ, was ihn betraf. Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen? Woher sollte sie den bekommen? Sie wurde in ihrem Gedankengang unterbrochen, da sie die äußeren Häuser des Dorfes schon erreicht hatten und lauter Lärm zu ihnen herüber schallte und sie im nächsten Moment direkt mitten drin im Tumult waren.

Kunterbuntes Treiben umgab sie und Ephyra sah sich erst mal um. Auf dem Platz waren mehrere abgeschirmte Feuerstellen verteilt, die für Licht und Wärme sorgten. Darüber hingen bunte Girlanden und weiter hinten war die Stelle, von der aus man das Feuerwerk gezündet hatte, dass Ephyra geweckt hatte. Rechts von ihnen war eine niedrige, große Bühne aufgebaut, auf der momentan viele Menschen zur Musik tanzten, die daneben gespielt wurde. Auf der linken Seite wurde köstlich duftendes Essen verteilt, doch Saiku zog sie, nachdem sie von einigen Dorfbewohnern überschwänglich begrüßt worden waren, zu den Sitzgelegenheiten hin, die momentan nur vereinzelt besetzt waren, da alle tanzten. Dort ließ sie sich nieder und bugsierte Ephyra gleich neben sich. Dann hob sie ihren Arm, woraufhin sofort eine junge Frau zu ihnen eilte, und bestellte Sake, und zwar gleich eine ganze Flasche.

Ephyra schaute nicht schlecht und meinte:

„Ich trinke keinen Alkohol, also für mich bitte keinen."

„Natürlich trinkst du heute was mit mir! Oder willst du mich beleidigen? Das ist selbst gebrannter Sake nach einem uraltem Rezept, so was Feines bekommst du sonst nirgends!"

„Das ist ja sehr nett, aber ich trink das Zeugs sonst nie und will jetzt damit auch gar nicht erst anfangen!" wehrte sie sich weiter.

„Ach, Ephyra! Es ist doch nichts dabei, wenn du ein, zwei Gläschen mit mir trinkst! Komm schon, mir zuliebe! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich endlich mal wieder mit einer netten Person gemütlich was trinken kann. Die, die ich sonst kenne, brauchen den Schnaps schon fässerweise oder sind sonstwie unangenehme Trinker. Also?" Saiku sah sie aus großen Hundeaugen an _(A/N: Wie passend...schmunzel)._

Ephyra seufzte. „OK, aber nicht viel und nur weil du es bist und mich so lieb gebeten hast."

Inzwischen war der Sake samt Gläsern gebracht worden und Saiku schenkte großzügig ein.

„Auf dich und dein perfektes Timing!" lautete ihr Trinkspruch und sie stießen an.

Ephyra kippte das scharfe Zeugs nach hinten und sofort packte sie ein heftiger Hustenanfall. Saiku klopfte ihr lachend auf den Rücken.

„Du trinkst wohl wirklich keinen Alkohol."

„Nein." krächzte Ephyra und blinzelte die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen geschossen waren, weg.

„Boah, ist das Zeug widerlich!" war ihr Kommentar und sie legte vehement Protest ein, als Saiku ihr schon wieder nachschenkte.

„Beim ersten Mal muss man sich nur daran gewöhnen und kann ihn gar nicht richtig genießen, also brauchst du noch ein zweites Glas." erklärte sie und Ephyra gab sich geschlagen. „Aber nur noch das eine!"

Ein Hustenanfall blieb dieses Mal aus, trotzdem schmeckte das Zeug nicht gerade besser. Aber immerhin hatte sie es geschafft und ihr Soll erfüllt.

„Also, jetzt erzähl!" meinte Saiku und stellte ihr Glas ebenfalls wieder ab. „Seit wann haben Lichtmagier Heilkräfte? Ich dachte, nur Erd- und Wassermagier haben so etwas."

„Ach, das ist etwas kompliziert."

„Inwiefern?"

„Nun ja, es stimmt schon, dass Lichtmagier das normalerweise nicht können, also das Heilen, doch unsere Vorfahren konnten es sehr wohl. Und ich... entdecke seit neuestem immer mehr von ihren Fähigkeiten an mir."

„Ehrlich? Wie hast du denn das angestellt?"

„Das liegt daran, dass ich das Amulett getragen habe. Zwar nur kurz aber -"

„Du hast das Amulett getragen? Also, Sesshomarus Amulett?" fragte sie total überrascht nach. „Er hat dir das Amulett gegeben?" Ihr Bruder überraschte sie immer wieder aufs Neue.

„Eine lange Geschichte." winkte sie schnell ab. Sie hatte keine große Lust, diese Geschichte zu erzählen, egal wem.

Saiku blickte sie nachdenklich an, sah dann zur Seite, legte ihren Kopf schief, so als würde sie angestrengt überlegen. Doch das dauerte nur kurz und sofort drehte sie sich wieder ihrem Ehrengast zu und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Nun, wenn du meinst, ist deine Sache. Aber lass uns jetzt über was anderes reden."

Schnell hatte Ephyra das kurze Sinnen von Saiku vergessen, als die zwei heiter über sich selbst sprachen und einander ihre verschiedensten und lustigsten Erlebnisse berichteten. Dabei floss auch immer mehr Alkohol, was Ephyra zu anfangs noch protestierend feststellte, sich dann aber nach jedem weiteren kleinen Gläschen immer weniger darüber aufregte. Am Ende kicherten die beiden nur noch ausgelassen dahin, bis sich jemand direkt neben Ephyra setzte.

Die ganze Zeit über hatten sich einige Dorfbewohner zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt, jedoch immer in einigem, durchaus angemessenem Abstand, bis auf diesen Mann, der nun ganz nah bei ihnen hockte. Und, nebenbei bemerkt, sah dieser Kerl auch noch unheimlich gut aus, was Ephyra und Saiku sehr schnell feststellten.

Er lächelte die beiden Damen gewinnend an und richtete seinen Blick dann einzig und allein auf Ephyra, die daraufhin noch mehr zu kichern anfing. _(A/N: Gott, sind die besoffen...)_ Sie beruhigte sich wieder und sah auf in dunkelbraune, schon fast schwarze Augen, in ein von der Sonne gebräuntes, wohlgeformtes Gesicht, das von schwarzen, leicht lockigen, schulterlangen Haaren umrahmt wurde.

„Einen schönen guten Abend." grüßte er mit einer weichen, warmen Stimme und Ephyra wusste, wenn sie gestanden wäre, wären ihre Knie jetzt weich geworden und sie hätte sich setzen müssen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr losreißen von seinen unwiderstehlichen Augen und versank voll und ganz darin.

„Hallo." hauchte sie total überwältigt und wahre Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken. Was für ein Mann!

„Ich hoffe, ich störe euch nicht." fuhr er mit seiner sanften Stimme fort und Ephyra sowie Saiku schüttelten wie gebannt ihre Köpfe. Auch Saiku war ganz von ihm eingenommen.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." ein erleichtertes Grinsen zeigte seine weißen, ebenmäßigen Zähne. Er schien den beiden Frauen ganz und gar perfekt.

„Mein Name ist Inazuma. Es freut mich, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." Galant griff er nach Ephyras Hand und setzte einen zarten Kuss darauf, und ihre Haut schien dort augenblicklich Feuer zu fangen. Immer noch vollkommen begeistert schaute sie ihm in die Augen und fing allmählich an sich im Hinterkopf zu wundern, warum er so eine Anziehungskraft auf sie hatte. War das normal? War das Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr zwar, dass hier keine Liebe im Spiel war, doch was genau los war, wusste sie auch nicht. Und dieses Etwas versetzte ihr auch noch einen Stich im Herzen, als sie sich fragte, warum Sesshomaru nicht so nett und höflich zu ihr sein konnte.

Sesshomaru... Sie blinzelte und augenblicklich verlor der Mann vor ihr etwas von seiner so bannenden Ausstrahlung. Doch sofort nahm sie wieder zu, als er sich ganz nah zu ihr heran beugte und sein warmer Atem ihr Ohr streifte, als er ihr zuflüsterte:

„Wollen wir vielleicht woanders hingehen? Wo wir ungestörter wären?" lautete seine Frage und Ephyras Körper überzog eine Gänsehaut und es prickelte überall. Diese Stimme...

Kaum hatte er seinen Blick von Saiku genommen, blinzelte diese und konnte wieder an was anderes denken als an diesen Mann. Er hatte sich zu Ephyra vorgebeugt und flüsterte ihr zu, er wolle mit ihr woanders hingehen. Eine ihrer Augenbrauen ruckte sofort nach oben und ihr Blick wurde feindlich, allerdings bemerkte ihn niemand. Sie wollte schon dazwischen gehen und Ephyra wieder von dem Bann lösen, den dieser Dämon anscheinend über sie gelegt hatte, denn ein Dämon war er, das roch sie nun mehr als deutlich, als sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Festplatzes zwischen den Häusern eine schnelle Bewegung ausmachte. Ihr Blick huschte zu der Stelle und sie sah gerade noch einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit langen Haaren, bevor er wieder gänzlich in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

_Sesshomaru!_ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie sah zu Ephyra hin. Er hatte sie allem Anschein nach beobachtet und sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er von dem, was sich hier abspielte nicht gerade begeistert war. Doch das brachte sie auf eine Idee, wie sie besser nicht hätte sein können! Still lachte sie in sich hinein. Manchmal war sie wirklich sowas von gerissen...

Eigentlich hatte sie sofort vorgehabt, diesen dunkelhaarigen Dämon gleich zum Teufel zu jagen und von diesem Fest zu vertreiben. Doch jetzt...sollte das ihr Bruder übernehmen und Ephyra vor ihm gleichzeitig auch noch retten. Und wenn ihr Plan aufging, dann würde Ephyra heute in seinen Armen landen und nicht in denen des Schwarzhaarigen. Sie glaubte, dass das beide sehr begrüßen würden, vor allem nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Sesshomaru der kleinen Magierin auch noch sein Amulett überlassen hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Vielleicht um ihr das Leben zu retten?

Gedanklich rieb sie sich ihre Hände, als ihr Blick Ephyra und diesem Dämon folgte, die sich gerade aufmachten und gleich hinter einer Häuserwand verschwanden. Und wieder sah sie eine andere Bewegung ihr gegenüber. Sesshomaru wollte den Zweien wohl einen Besuch abstatten.

Mächtig grinsend bestellte sie noch mehr Sake.

Ephyra merkte gar nicht so richtig, dass sie aufstand und der fremde Mann ihre Hand ergriff. Er führte sie weg von dem Tisch, weg von dem Fest hinter die Häuser und noch weiter, bis sie kaum noch was von der Feier hörten und es ziemlich dunkel um sie herum wurde.

Sanft lehnte er sie gegen die Mauer eines Hauses und strich ihr zärtlich über ihre Wangen und ihren Hals. Sie konnte immer noch nicht den Blick von ihm abwenden, doch die Berührungen waren ihr, auch wenn sie anscheinend noch so zart und voller Gefühl waren, unangenehm und wieder dachte sie an Sesshomaru und an seine Hände, die sie liebkosten.

Als der Mann sich dann zu ihr vorbeugte und sie küsste, versteifte sie sich endgültig und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Und augenblicklich schien etwas von ihr abzufallen und sie fragte sich zum ersten Mal klar und deutlich, _was_ sie da gerade mit diesem wildfremden Mann machte! Noch dazu in einer menschenleeren Umgebung!

Sauer auf sich und den Typen öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und stieß ihn von sich. Sein Blick war leicht überrascht, doch ein Lächeln lag immer noch auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was hast du?" wollte er wieder mit dieser sanften Stimme wissen, die drohte, Ephyra noch einmal einzulullen, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen, und starrte wütend den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Du hast mich doch irgendwie beeinflusst, oder?"

Sein Lächeln wurde leicht gemein und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja. Und so leicht hat es mir noch keine gemacht."

Sofort trat er wieder auf sie zu, drückte sie gegen die Wand und seine Lippen auf ihre. Überrascht und wütend riss sie ihre Augen auf und wehrte sich aufs Heftigste, was aber nur wenig half, da er viel stärker als sie war, und sie brutal gegen die Mauer presste. Allerdings schaffte sie es, ihr rechtes Bein frei zu bekommen, und mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, ließ sie ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine krachen.

Vor Schmerzen aufstöhnend ließ er von ihren Lippen ab und klappte zusammen, was sie sofort ausnutzte, um von ihm wegzukommen, doch er war schneller, packte sie beim Knöchel, so dass sie hinfiel. Sie schrammte an der Wand entlang und landete hart am Boden. Im nächsten Moment saß er über ihr und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Kopf genauso wie unglaubliche Wut. Jetzt reichte es aber! Sie hatte vor kurzem jede Menge Drachen getötet, dagegen war der hier doch ein Witz!

Doch bevor sie noch etwas tun konnte, war der Mann auf einmal verschwunden. Dann hörte sie ihn auf einmal neben sich aufschreien und wandte ihren Kopf schnell in die Richtung.

Kurz vergaß sie ihren Schmerz und schaute überrascht auf Sesshomarus Rücken, der sich vor ihr auftat. Sie richtete sich etwas auf, um an ihm vorbei sehen zu können, und gewahrte ihren Angreifer an der Wand hängend, festgehalten von Sesshomarus linken Arm, der diesen am Hals gepackt hatte und einige Zentimeter über dem Boden hochhob.

Der Schwarzhaarige strampelte wie wild, röchelte und schnappte nach Luft, doch Sesshomaru drückte unbarmherzig zu, was den Mann zur schieren Panik trieb. Dann begann Sesshomaru zu sprechen, und zwar so leise, dass Ephyra es kaum verstand.

„Anscheinend weißt du nicht, wo du dich hier befindest und _wer_ hier der Herr ist. _Du_ bist es auf jeden Fall nicht. Sollte ich dich also noch einmal hier in meinem Reich sehen, riechen oder auch nur ahnen, dass du hier warst, werde ich dich suchen und ich werde dich finden! Danach werde ich dich eigenhändig töten. Und solltest du _ihr_ noch _einmal_ zu nahe kommen, wirst du um den Tod betteln, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden?"

Der Mann versuchte zu nicken, doch er krächzte nur mehr.

„Und jetzt verschwinde."

Mit einer anscheinend leichten Bewegung schmiss er den Dunkelhaarigen einige Meter weit nach links, wo dieser hart am Boden aufschlug und sich dort unter Hustenkrämpfen krümmte. Doch er versuchte sofort wieder aufzustehen, da sich jedes einzelne Wort von Sesshomaru in seinen Kopf eingebrannt hatte und ihn nun dazu antrieb, so schnell wie nur möglich von dort zu verschwinden. Während er lief, knickten seine Beine immer wieder weg unter ihm, aber er kam stetig vorwärts, bis er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war.

Es wurde still in der kleinen Seitengasse, nur leichter Wind wehte leicht durch sie hindurch und spielte mit Ephyras Haaren. Sie hatte ihren Blick von dem fliehenden Mann abgewandt und sah direkt in Sesshomarus Augen. In ihnen spiegelte sich Sorge wider. Sorgen, die er sich um sie gemacht hatte. Aber auch Erleichterung und auch noch etwas Ärger und Wut.

Sie war wie verzaubert von diesem Blick und blinzelte. Unterlag sie schon wieder einem Zauber? Aber nein, sie liebte diese Augen, diesen Blick nur einfach. Sie vergaß in diesem Moment alles, was bisher vorgefallen war mit ihm, sie sah nur in seine Augen und erhob sich langsam. Auf wackeligen Beinen trat sie auf ihn zu, ohne ihren Blick zu senken, lehnte sich an seine warme Brust, streckte sich und küsste ihn._ (A/N: Im nüchternen Zustand hätte sie das sicher nicht gemacht...könnt ich mir denken. Dann hätte sie auch den anderen Idioten schon längst verprügelt, bevor Sess aufgetaucht wäre. Aber naja, wir kennen das ja sicher alle, dass man leicht angetrunken nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne und so ist...g)_

Es war ein kurzer, zarter Kuss und sie ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Lippen zitterten ganz leicht, als sie auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete.

Doch Sesshomaru zögerte. Er wusste, dass sie betrunken war, und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie ihn, wenn sie nüchtern gewesen wäre, eben nicht geküsst hätte. Innerlich lachte er kurz ungläubig auf. Er hatte Gewissensbisse! Sie verursachten einen inneren Kampf, da er einerseits nichts lieber tun würde, als sie zu küssen, zärtlich zu ihr zu sein und sie heute Nacht endlich zu lieben, doch er andererseits wusste, dass er ihre Trunkenheit nicht ausnutzen durfte. Er befürchtete, dass er es sich dann mit ihr wirklich auf Ewig verspielt hatte.

Aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden von dem ihrigen, in dem sich Sehnsucht aber auch Unsicherheit widerspiegelten, von ihren bebenden Lippen, die nur auf seine zu warten schienen. Er spürte überdeutlich ihre Hände, die noch immer auf seiner Brust lagen, die sie aber nicht still halten konnte, und ihr süßer Duft umgab sie wie eine Wolke, die nun auch ihn einhüllte. Nein, er konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Zu groß war sein Verlangen nach ihr, nach ihren Lippen, ihrem Körper... und es siegte.

Geschlagen beugte er sich zu ihr vor und unterdrückte das Zittern ihrer Lippen mit seinen. Seine Arme umschlangen ihren Körper, streichelten ihren Rücken, ihr Haar, ihren Bauch, alles, was sie erreichen konnten, mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit. Sein Kuss war sanft, aber doch voll sprühender Leidenschaft, den sie ohne Scheu erwiderte. Ihre Hände fuhren über seinen Hals und verschränkten sich in seinem Nacken. Dadurch kam ihr Körper dem seinen noch näher, weshalb er ihre perfekten Rundungen nur noch deutlicher spüren konnte, was seinen Körper wiederum reagieren ließ. Ohne nachzudenken griff er nach ihren Oberschenkeln und hob sie hoch. Ihre Lippen lösten sich kurz und sie konnten das Verlangen des anderen in seinen Augen sehen, das sie verspürten. Sesshomaru ging einige Schritte vorwärts, bis sie die Wand mit ihrem Rücken berührte. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, ihre Arme um seine Schultern und hielt sich selbst an ihm fest, wodurch er seine Hände wieder wandern lassen konnte. Ihre Lippen hatten sich längst wieder gefunden, doch sie standen nicht lange so da.

Sesshomarus Gewissen siegte letztendlich doch. Er unterbrach ihren Kuss und hielt ihren Kopf mit seiner Hand sanft aber bestimmt zurück, als sie den Kuss fortsetzen wollte. Auch ging er von der Wand weg und setzte sie vorsichtig ab. Verwirrt sah sie nun zu ihm hoch. Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich nur langsam und ihr Herz schlug immer noch voller Aufregung. Warum hörte er auf? Gefiel es ihm nicht mehr? Aber bevor sie noch fragen konnte sagte er mit leiser Stimme:

„Wir sollten das lassen." Er strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und lächelte schief.

„Du bist betrunken und ich will, dass, sollten wir an dieser Stelle weiter machen, du dann nüchtern bist und es wirklich willst."

_Aber ich will es doch!_ begehrte sie innerlich auf, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Sein Lächeln wurde leicht wehleidig.

„Es ist wohl am besten, ich bringe dich jetzt zu Bett."

Er zog sie an sich heran und hob mit ihr vom Boden ab. Enttäuscht lehnte sie sich gegen seine Brust, sie wollte ihm wenigstens noch so nahe wie möglich sein, und er legte nicht minder enttäuscht seinen Arm um sie.

Das Schloss war schnell erreicht. Sesshomaru flog direkt zu dem kleinen Garten, an den Ephyras Zimmer grenzte und landete auf ihrem Balkon. Die Tür stand noch offen und der Wind ließ die weißen Vorhänge tanzen.

Erst als sie im Zimmer standen, wandte er sich zum Gehen, doch sie hielt ihn an seiner Hand fest. Noch einmal drehte er sich nach ihr um und sah in ihre Augen. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Doch er musste! Denn um seine Selbstbeherrschung stand es momentan mehr als schlecht.

Zum Abschied hob er ihre Hand hoch zu seinem Mund und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre warme Haut.

„Eine angenehme Nacht, Ephyra."

Er drehte sich endgültig um, trat auf den Balkon und flog hinaus in die Nacht.

Ephyra stand noch starr da. Ihre Hand hatte sie auf ihre Brust gelegt und sah ihm sehnsüchtig und traurig nach. Dann seufzte sie, drehte sich um und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie war kein bisschen müde, lag einfach nur auf ihrem Rücken und starrte die Decke über ihr an, solange, bis der Morgen dämmerte.

**So, puh, langes Chap! Aber ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu schreiben, da mir immer wieder neue Sachen eingefallen sind, nur hatte ich kaum Zeit, die sofort aufzuschreiben, da ich momentan Praktikum hab, in der Grundschule! Mann, sind die kleinen Kinder süß! Hach, kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich auch mal so süß war... g hihi... **

**Glückwunsch, Kissymouse! Ich hab das immer noch nicht so ganz realisiert, dass ich mein Abi hab, ich mein immer noch, ja, Schule geht dann nächstes Jahr weiter... Wo wart ihr auf Abifahrt? Wir in Mallorca. **

**OK, ich hoffe, dieses Chap hat euch mal wieder genauso gut gefallen wie mir! Hoffe, ich hör von euch! zwinker **

**Und das Beste zum Schluss: DANKE Hi! Und nicht traurig sein mit Eskaria, dein Chap war auch genauso toll!  Wie die ganze Geschichte!**

**HEAL, Julia**


	28. Chapter 28

Als die Sonne langsam aufging, hatte sie schon zum etwa hundertsten Male ihre neuen Fähigkeiten verflucht, wegen denen sie nicht mehr schlafen musste oder besser gesagt konnte. Denn dann wär sie einfach weg gedriftet und hätte nicht mehr an ihn denken müssen. An ihn und sein Verhalten.

Aber nicht, dass es dieses Mal in sich widersprüchlich gewesen wäre wie sonst so oft, nein, eigentlich war es mehr als eindeutig: es hatte ihr den Beweis geliefert, den sie unbedingt hatte haben wollen: Er liebte sie. Anders konnte man das nicht erklären.

Immer wieder ließ sie die letzte Nacht vor ihrem geistigen Auge Revue passieren, erlebte sie so oft aufs Neue, angefangen mit diesem dunkelhaarigen Dämon, vor dem er sie dann gerettet hatte, seine Küsse und seine Hände, die überall auf ihrem Körper zu sein gewesen schienen, und schließlich, als er sie hier in ihrem Zimmer wieder abgesetzt hatte. Und auch wenn sie innerlich momentan Luftsprünge machte und sich überglücklich fühlte, mischte sich trotzdem ein wenig Enttäuschung mit ein. Es hätte auch anders enden können und sie würde jetzt nicht alleine im Bett liegen... Ihre Freude aber war größer.

Allerdings drängte sich ihr ein neuer Gedanke auf: Wie würde er sich verhalten, wenn sie ihm wieder gegenüberstand? Würde er zu seinen Gefühlen stehen? Oder ihr nur wieder die kalte Schulter zeigen?

Nun, nahm sie sich vor, er würde sie nicht abschütteln können und sie würde sich auch nicht so leicht von ihm abschrecken lassen, wusste sie jetzt doch, warum er sich immer so verhalten hatte.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer schienen, stand sie auf. Ihr wurde noch leicht schwindelig, doch das verflog schnell und sie verließ ihr Zimmer. Draußen auf dem Flur war es mucksmäuschenstill, es schliefen wohl noch alle. Nun, das Fest war anscheinend wohl noch ziemlich lange gegangen.

Saiku war am Vortag mit ihr nach rechts gegangen, um das Schloss zu verlassen, also wandte sie sich nach links, was sie wahrscheinlich tiefer in es hinein führte. Vielleicht lief ihr mit etwas Glück ja jemand über den Weg. Sie kam an eine Kreuzung, von der sich drei weitere Gänge abzweigten und fragte sich, wie groß dieses Schloss eigentlich war. Und hatten die Drachen es nicht zerstört? Seltsam...

Sie ging geradeaus und kam bald darauf, während sie an Wänden vorbeiging, die mit teuer aussehenden Teppichen und eindrucksvollen, großen Gemälden behängt waren, in einen weitläufigen, lichtdurchfluteten Saal. Er hatte links und rechts enorme Fenster in die Wände eingelassen mit schweren, zurückgezogenen Vorhängen, durch die von Osten her die Sonne schien, und den kostbaren, mit Marmor gefliesten Boden zum Glänzen brachte. In der Mitte standen ein langer, dunkler Tisch und Stühle, die für an die fünfzig Leute locker Platz boten, und am anderen Ende lagen zwei reich verzierte Kamine neben einem kleinen Tor, wie man schon fast sagen musste. Es stand offen und vor einem der Kamine kniete, sehr zu Freuden Ephyras, eine junge Frau, die gerade dabei war, den Kamin zu reinigen.

Schnell ging sie auf diese zu und ihre Schritte hallten dabei so laut, dass sich die Dienerin schon nach ihr umdrehte, als sie erst die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht hatte. Sie sah Ephyra erst nachdenklich an und lächelte dann, so als hätte sie sich erinnert, wer da gerade auf sie zukam. Eilig stand sie auf, klopfte sich den Ruß von ihrer Schürze und verbeugte sich tief vor Ephyra, die eben bei ihr angekommen war und nun etwas überrascht stehen blieb. Warum verbeugte sie sich vor ihr?

Die junge Frau sah wieder auf und fragte dann höflich:

„Braucht ihr etwas, Herrin?"

„Äh..." machte Ephyra zuerst vollkommen baff. Herrin? Hatte sie was nicht mitgekriegt?

„Äh, ja!" sie spielte einfach kurz mit.

„Ich suche... deinen Herrn, Sesshomaru." Er war doch ihr Herr, oder? Sicher.

„Verzeiht, aber ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen. Ist er nicht in seinem Zimmer?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nicht, wo sein Zimmer ist."

„Nicht?" Die Dienerin schaute sie überrascht an, als hätte sie so eine Aussage nicht erwartet.

„Wart ihr heute Nacht nicht... Oh, verzeiht, das geht mich nichts natürlich nichts an." Sie lächelte entschuldigend und Ephyras Gesicht wurde nur ein noch größeres Fragezeichen.

„Folgt mir bitte, ich will es euch zeigen, dann könnt ihr nachsehen." beeilte sich die Frau zu sagen und ging den Weg durch die Halle zurück, den Ephyra gekommen war. Diese folgte ihr mit schief gelegtem Kopf und wunderte sich. Dachte man hier etwa, dass sie und Sesshomaru schon so richtig... zusammen waren? Hatte sich die Frau deswegen gewundert, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sein Zimmer war? Klang immerhin logisch...

Sie kamen zurück zur Kreuzung und folgten dem Weg zurück zu Ephyras Zimmer. Dort kamen sie sogar vorbei und die Dienerin blieb vor der nächsten Tür stehen. Sie verneigte sich noch einmal vor Ephyra mit dem Hinweis, dass das hier Sesshomarus Zimmer war, und eilte zurück zu dem Saal.

Kaum dass sie allein vor dieser Tür stand, beschleunigte sich ihr Puls und sie musste tief durchatmen, um sich einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Nur am Rande wunderte sie sich, dass er sein Zimmer genau neben dem ihrigen hatte, und klopfte zaghaft an.

Als keine Antwort kam, wurde ihr Klopfen ein wenig lauter, doch wieder wurde sie nicht herein gebeten. Also drückte sie vorsichtig die Klinke herunter und lugte in das Zimmer.

Er war nicht da.

Enttäuscht trat sie vollends in das Zimmer. Ihrer Meinung nach sah es zu ordentlich aus, fast schon streng. Das Bett war unberührt, zum Putzen oder Aufräumen gab es nichts und jedes Möbelstück schien seit Jahren an seinem festen Platz zu stehen. Ihr Zimmer Zuhause dagegen schien im Vergleich hierzu auszusehen, als hätte dort eine Bombe eingeschlagen oder etwas dergleichen. Aber das war eigentlich unwichtig. Wo war er nur? Kaum dass sie ihn brauchte, war er einfach weg. Sie verließ das Zimmer und im selben Moment ging ein paar Meter rechts eine Tür auf, hinter der dann auch gleich Saiku mächtig gähnend auftauchte. Doch kaum hatte diese Ephyra entdeckt, schloss sich ihr Mund wieder und ein herzliches Lächeln machte sich darauf breit.

„Guten Morgen! Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte sie gleich mit einem Augenzwinkern und ging auf sie zu.

„Nein, ich hab nicht geschlafen." antwortete Ephyra unbewusst, während sich Saiku an ihr vorbei beugte, um einen Blick in das Zimmer zu werfen. Inzwischen grinste sie breit.

„Du hast gar nicht geschlafen? Heieiei... Ist mein Bruder schon aufgestanden? Wollte er nicht kuscheln oder so?"

Ephyras Blick wurde leicht verstört. Noch eine, die dachte, dass sie schon echt was mit dem Herrn im Haus hier hatte.

„Hehe, nein, ähm, also nicht das, was du denkst! Ich hab nicht hier geschlafen, sondern in meinem Zimmer und das allein. Obwohl ich gar nicht geschlafen hab, das muss ich nicht mehr seit einiger Zeit. Und ich war auch nur eben in seinem Zimmer, weil ich ihn suche."

Je länger sie sprach, desto enttäuschter wurde Saikus Gesichtsausdruck. Jetzt hatte sie sich solche Mühe gegeben und alles so schön eingefädelt, und es hatte wieder nichts gebracht! Gerade noch konnte sie es verhindern, mehr als enttäuscht aufzuseufzen. Aber nicht, dass das gereicht hätte, nein, er musste auch noch verschwinden!

„Hm, du suchst ihn also. Weißt du, ob er noch im Schloss ist?" Sie versuchte, soviel zu retten, wie noch zu retten war.

Ephyra schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung."

„Gut. Wir fragen einfach die Dienerschaft. Die weiß immer alles."

„Ich hab vorhin erst eine junge Frau gefragt, doch sie wusste es nicht." nahm Ephyra ihr gleich wieder unabsichtlich den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Oh," machte Saiku. „Dann ist er sicher nicht im Schloss. Glaub ich mal..."

_Na toll!_ dachte beide und schwiegen eine Weile.

„Willst du hier im Schloss warten?" fragte Saiku dann leise.

Ephyra nickte. „Fürs erste."

„Dann komm, ich zeig dir das Schloss, oder zumindest das, was davon momentan sehenswürdig ist. Der Rest wird grad wieder hergerichtet." Fröhlich schritt sie mit ihr von dannen und führte sie durch das Gebäude und erzählte allerlei Geschichten über ihre Familie, die auch ein paar Mal von Magiern handelte, wie Ephyra eine war.

So verging der Tag ziemlich schnell und am Nachmittag standen sie zusammen in einem weiteren kleinen Garten, über dem sich der Balkon von Saikus Zimmer erhob und der einen etwas gepflegteren Eindruck machte als der Garten bei Ephyras Zimmer. Doch sie waren allein, Sesshomaru war den ganzen Tag über nicht aufgetaucht und Ephyras Hoffnungen, mit ihm zu reden, schwanden rapide.

Auch Saiku sah nicht erfreut drein und das, was sie befürchtet hatte, trat schließlich ein:

„Nun, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich wieder zu mir nach Hause schaue." sprach Ephyra und schaute in den Himmel. In ihrem Körper fing eine altbekannte Wut wieder leise zu brodeln an, als sie an Sesshomaru dachte. Sie wollte mit ihm reden, bei ihm sein, und was tat er? Er verschwand einfach und tauchte nicht mehr auf! Dieser Drückeberger... Und sowas wollte ein mächtiger Dämonenlord sein?

„Hm." war Saikus deprimierte Antwort.

„Sollte er wieder auftauchen, dann werde ich es ihm mitteilen." fügte sie noch hinzu und Ephyra nickte nur.

„Danke, dass du mir das Schloss gezeigt hast." Sie erhob sich langsam in die Luft.

„Ach, war doch selbstverständlich." winkte Saiku ab und lächelte. „Komm gut nach Hause."

„Ja, bis dann! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bald wieder." verabschiedete sich Ephyra und flog von dannen.

Ephyra flog ziemlich langsam, sie hatte es nicht eilig Ziska und ihre Großmutter wieder zu sehen, da sie damit rechnete, entweder gleich wieder fort geschickt zu werden oder dass sie ihr Vorwürfe machten, nicht länger auf Sesshomaru gewartet zu haben. Und darauf konnte sie getrost verzichten!

Während ihres Fluges wanderte die Sonne immer weiter nach Westen und von Osten her zogen dichte Wolken auf, die für den Abend heftigen Regen versprachen, aber auch das nahm sie in Kauf, wenn sie nur nicht so schnell zurück kam. Vielleicht hätte sie doch im Schloss bleiben sollen, um dort auf ihn zu warten? Aber nein, das wär ihr dann doch auch zu bunt geworden.

Auch wenn sie ihn und sein Verhalten jetzt verstand, war sie noch lange nicht dazu verpflichtet, immer schön brav auf ihn und seine Gunst zu warten. Dann musste er sich eben etwas verändern und sich um sie bemühen. Doch was wäre, wenn er das nicht tun würde? Wenn er weiterhin so unnahbar tat und nur in bestimmten, unbeobachteten Momenten kurz seine harte Schale ablegte? Sie sah es zwar nicht ein, ewig auf ihn zu warten, doch andererseits wollte sie bei ihm sein und von ihm geliebt werden.

Seufzend ging sie tiefer und landete schließlich vor einem kleinen See, da sie Durst hatte. Dieser wurde von einem nicht sehr hohen Wasserfall gespeist und war von ein paar großen, zerklüfteten Felsbrocken umgeben, hinter denen sie gelandet war.

Nichtsahnend trat sie hinter einem hervor und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf die Person, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr unter dem Wasserfall stand. Jemand, mit langen weißen Haaren, die nun in Strähnen die glatte Haut des Rückens bedeckten, dessen Muskeln sich spannten, als der Mann mit seinen Händen seine Haare nach vorne holte, und somit freien Blick auf sehnige Beine und einen nicht minder ansehnlichen Hintern freigab.

Ephyra blinzelte total perplex und dachte im ersten Moment nicht daran, woanders hinzusehen. Doch dann kam sie wieder zu sich und sprang hinter den Felsbrocken zurück und lehnte sich dagegen.

_Das_ war doch jetzt wohl nicht wahr, oder? Sie lief ihm hier, mitten in der Wildnis über dem Weg und er duschte dann auch noch? Er konnte doch auch in seinem Schloss baden! Warum musste er das hier tun und sie warten lassen?

Doch neben diesem neuerlichen Zorn nahm in ihr auch noch der Gedanke immer mehr Gestalt an, sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen. Aber sie schüttelte gleich vehement ihren Kopf. Sie war doch keine Spannerin! Das eben war Zufall gewesen, mit Absicht würde sie das nie tun! Obwohl er es ja schon getan hatte...

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und wandte ihren Kopf dem Felsen hinter ihr zu. So gesehen wäre es ihr gutes Recht, hier zu spannen. Aber nein, das gehörte sich nicht. Obwohl ein kleiner Blick sicher nicht schaden würde... Ihr innerer Kampf wurde entschieden und sie lugte ganz vorsichtig und langsam um die Ecke.

Er hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht. Seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, ließ er das Wasser über sich strömen und Ephyra fragte sich kurz, ob ihm nicht kalt war. Doch in ihren Kopf kamen sehr schnell andere Gedanken, als ihr Blick seinem Hals folgte und an seinem muskulösen Oberkörper hängen blieb. Dann folgte er weiter dem Wasser, das sanft über leicht gebräunte Haut nach unten floss, und ihre Scham gewann dann doch die Oberhand.

Tiefrot versteckte sie sich wieder. Er war wirklich perfekt. Gar keine Frage.

Eine leichte Brise kühlte ihr Gesicht und sie atmete tief durch. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Hier warten, bis er sich angezogen hatte und ihn dann abfangen? Oder gleich zu ihm rüber gehen? Dann könnte sie sich auch noch dazu stellen und... sie schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf bei diesen Gedanken. Also wirklich! Sie würde warten! Aber vielleicht nicht unbedingt hier, sonst kam er ihr noch auf die Schliche und meinte wirklich, sie sei eine Spannerin. Was sie eigentlich auch war, oder? Nein, echtes Spannen würde anders aussehen!

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging vorwärts, während sie unsicher noch nach hinten schaute, ob er sie bemerkt hatte, als sie plötzlich gegen etwas stieß. Oder besser gesagt, gegen jemanden.

Ihr Kopf ruckte herum und sie schaute erschrocken auf in zwei goldene Augen. Instinktiv sprang sie sofort zurück zu dem Felsen und stand einem vollkommen angezogenen Sesshomaru gegenüber, der sie leicht missbilligend aber auch mit einem hauchfeinen Lächeln auf den Lippen ansah.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da, eine kleine Spannerin."

Ephyra fing sich schnell wieder und setzte einen trotzigen Blick auf.

„Ich bin keine Spannerin! Ich war nur rein zufällig hier!" verteidigte sie sich, obwohl ihr eine kleine Stimme sagte, dass man sie sehr wohl als das bezeichnen konnte, doch sie ignorierte sie.

„Ach ja? Und was wolltest du so _rein zufällig_ in dieser Gegend?" die leichte Spur seines Lächelns war verschwunden und sein stechender Blick hielt ihren fest. Er verunsicherte sie schon wieder, wie schaffte er das bloß? Sie stemmte ihre Arme in die Seiten und hob ihr Kinn an, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause, falls es dir nichts ausmacht. Oder glaubst du, ich bleib ewig in deinem Schloss?"

„Du bist aber trotzdem ganz schön lange dort geblieben. Hast du deinen Rausch ausschlafen müssen?" Nun klang er amüsiert, als schien er sich über sie lustig machen zu wollen.

„Nein, weil ich gar nicht geschlafen hab in dieser Nacht. Und so betrunken war ich auch wieder nicht!" sie schwieg kurz, dann:

„Und jetzt hör auf, mich so wütend zu machen! Das schaffst du immer wieder!"

„Dich wütend zu machen?" Er lachte einmal kurz auf, ging dann einen Schritt auf sie zu, sah ihr mit blitzenden Augen ins Gesicht und meinte, obwohl seine Wut längst verschwunden war:

„Hätte ich nicht allen Grund hier, wütend zu sein?"

Nun spiegelte sich doch etwas von ihrer Unsicherheit in ihrem Gesicht wider, was ihm nicht verborgen blieb, und sie atmete tief durch, aber nicht nur deswegen, sondern auch weil er ihr momentan ziemlich nahe war.

„Du legst es immer darauf an, mich zu verwirren und wütend zu machen, oder? Ich erinnere mich nämlich an alles von gestern Nacht und du natürlich genau so! Also benimm dich nicht so! Ich weiß genau, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast und –"

Sie verstummte augenblicklich vor Schreck, als seine Hände vorgeschnellt waren, ihre gepackt hatten und sie nun an den Felsen pressten.

„Was hast du eben gesagt?" zischte er. Ihre Worte hatten einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen und mehr aus alter Gewohnheit war seine Wut erneut entflammt.

Ephyra wand sich unter seinem harten Griff, doch kam nicht los. „Du tust mir weh!"

Er lockerte seinen Griff etwas, jedoch trat er nicht von ihr weg. Schweigen legte sich über sie, da sie nichts sagen wollte und er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Wie er ihre Worte zunichte machen konnte und sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte. Weil sie Recht hatte. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie Recht sie hatte.

Aber konnte er das so einfach zugeben? Obwohl, wenn es nur vor ihr wäre...

Ephyra sah sauer zu ihm auf. Sturer Dickschädel von einem Idioten! Und sie hatte wirklich mit ihm reden wollen? Man sah ja, was dabei herauskam... Aber sie durfte nicht locker und sich nicht weiter verunsichern lassen. Sie wusste ja, wie es in ihm aussah.

Die Regenwolken hatten sie inzwischen erreicht und es begann zu tröpfeln, als sie Luft holte, um erneut zu reden. Doch er ließ ihre eine Hand los und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und sie blieb still.

„Du glaubst also, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe?" fragte er leise und beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr nach unten, so dass ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe waren.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich nichts fühle, für niemanden?" fuhr er weiterhin so leise fort.

„Wissen wir nicht beide, dass Dämonen bekannt dafür sind, zu lügen?" entgegnete sie. Ihr Herz raste, als seine Hand ihren Hals entlang strich und sich dann warm auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Und wer sagt dir, dass ich damals nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe?"

Der Regen wurde etwas stärker. Ephyra sah, wie ein kleiner Tropfen an seiner Wange hinab rann, hob ihre Hand und wischte ihn weg, wobei sie ihn kaum berührte. Ihre Hand verweilte nur einen Zentimeter von seiner Haut entfernt an seiner Wange, bevor sie ihm antwortete:

„Du. Letztendlich warst es doch du."

Seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter strich ihren Hals wieder nach oben und umfasste zart ihr Kinn, während er sich weiter nach vorne beugte und einen Regentropfen auf ihrer Wange weg küsste. Dann küsste er ihre Stirn, ihre Nase und sah ihr nochmals in die Augen.

„Dann hast du wohl recht." flüsterte er und küsste endlich ihren Mund.

**Tada! Es ist vollbracht! Und wir nähern uns dem Schluss mit sehr sehr großen Schritten... heul Oh man, das ging dann doch so schnell... Nun ja, vielleicht schreib ich ne Fortsetzung, mit den vielen Kindern, ein paar anderen bösen Bärendämonen, und mir schwebt da momentan auch noch was von einer Tochter vor, die dann zu Narakus Zeit spielt, mal sehen, schreibt mir doch ein paar euerer Wünsche, vielleicht kann ich die dann umsetzen! **

**Und danke mal wieder Hi, aber du kannst mir ruhig auch mal was schicken! Würd mich freuen! So, macht es gut, HEAL! Eure Julia**


	29. Chapter 29

Erst als der starke Regen wirklich nicht mehr zu ignorieren war, löste sich Sesshomaru von ihren Lippen. Ephyra lag glücklich in seinen Armen und schmiegte sich sofort an seine Brust. Ein großer Stein schien von ihrem Herzen gefallen zu sein und machte nun einer unglaublichen Erleichterung und Freude platz.

Er strich mit seiner einen Hand über ihr feuchtes Haar und hielt sie mit der anderen an ihrer Taille fest, als er seine Kräfte sammelte und vom Boden abhob. Überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf und begegnete seinem Lächeln.

„Wir suchen nur ein Plätzchen auf, wo es etwas trockener ist als hier." teilte er ihr leise mit.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte sie. Sie hob ihre Hand, strich über seine Wange und er hielt sie fest und drückte einen Kuss auf diese.

„Ja." antwortete er und sein Blick hielt ihren gefangen.

In Ephyras Bauch kribbelte es momentan ohne Unterlass. Ihr Herzschlag erhöhte sich, als er ihr tief in die Augen blickte und seine Hand, die um ihre Taille lag, sie noch enger an sich heranzog.

„Und wo ist das?" wollte sie wissen.

„Eine kleine Höhle, hier ganz in der Nähe, die du eigentlich schon kennst." meinte er und legte ihre Hand wieder an seine Wange, wo er ihr einen Kuss in die Handfläche drückte. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und flüsterte:

„Und meinen Kuss von damals gedenke ich heute fortzusetzen."

Die Höhle war erstaunlich schnell erreicht, sie mussten wirklich ganz in der Nähe gewesen sein. Ephyra erkannte in ihr tatsächlich die Höhle wieder, in die er sie gebracht hatte, als sie von dem Schlangendämon gebissen worden war. Man konnte sogar noch sehen, wo der einstige Felsvorsprung abgebrochen war.

Er landete in der trockenen und weitgehend warmen Höhle und ließ sie los. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und ging ein paar Schritte tiefer in den Raum hinein und blieb dort stehen. Sie fühlte es viel mehr als dass sie es hörte, wie er langsam hinter sie trat und dicht bei ihr stehen blieb. Sein Atem streichelte ihren Nacken, als er seine Hände hob und sie erst über ihre Hüften streichen ließ, dann höher, über ihren Bauch, bis er sanft ihren Busen berührte. Seine Linke wanderte zu ihrem Hals und sie schloss ihre Augen, als er diesen streichelte und seinen Kopf vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Seine Rechte hingegen strich noch immer über ihren Bauch und bahnte sich dabei einen Weg unter die Kleidung, wo sie auf ihrer Haut Spuren aus reinstem Feuer zu hinterlassen schien.

Ephyra hob ihre Hand zu seinem Nacken, drehte ihren Kopf dem seinen zu und suchte seinen Mund mit ihrem, bis sie ihn fand und sein Kuss sie alles um sich herum vergessen ließ. Seine Hände drehten sie um und machten sich an ihrer Kleidung zu schaffen, öffneten ihr Hemd langsam und vorsichtig. Ihre Hände an seinem Hals wanderten tiefer und versuchten, die seltsame Rüstung zu öffnen, doch vergeblich. Sie spürte, wie er lächelte, als er sich von ihren Lippen löste, um seine Rüstung selbst auszuziehen. Ohne auf sie zu achten, ließ er sie gleich neben sich mit lautem Klirren zu Boden fallen. Er nahm auch noch das Fellstück ab, doch dieses breitete er mit großer Sorgfalt neben ihnen beiden am Boden aus, bevor er sich wieder Ephyra widmete.

Er sah vom Boden zu ihr hoch, wie sie vor ihm stand, ihr Hemd offen, das kaum noch ihre Brust bedeckte, ihre Augen, die ihn verlangend ansahen, mit ihrem leicht geöffneten Mund, ihr langes Haar, dass in Wellen über ihren Schultern lag, die sich mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge hoben und senkten. Wie er ihr doch verfallen war.

Langsam stand er wieder auf, und nur ihre Augen bewegten sich, die jeder seiner Bewegungen folgten. Bedächtig hob er seine Hände und streifte ihr ihr Hemd von den Schultern und musterte bewusst und anerkennend ihren Körper, bis er ihr Kinn hochhob und flüsterte:

„Weißt du, wie wunderschön du bist?"

Ephyra lächelte, doch nur solange, bis er sie wieder küsste. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Hüften und öffneten vorsichtig ihre Hose, während sie endlich die Schnüre seines Hemdes lösen konnte und jeden Zentimeter seiner muskulösen Brust mit ihren Fingern ertasten konnte, was ihm wie ihr wahre Schauer vor Verlangen über den Rücken jagte. Schließlich glitt auch sein Hemd zu Boden und seine starken Arme umschlossen ihren Körper und zogen sie mit sich auf das weiße Fell.

Ephyra bemerkte nur am Rande, wie weich es war und dass sie kaum was von dem harten Boden spürte, denn seine sie streichelnden Hände nahmen ihre Gedanken voll und ganz in Beschlag. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Seine Hände lagen warm auf ihrer Haut und er schaute ihr ernst aber auch voller Liebe in die Augen. Fragend und verwundert erwiderte Ephyra seinen Blick, bis sie seine Stimme hörte:

„Wir müssen nicht... ich meine, wenn du das doch noch nicht willst, dann..." flüsterte er, aber sie legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen und er verstummte.

„Dann hättest du mich nicht mit hier her nehmen sollen." lächelte sie ihn an und ihre Augen glitzerten dabei etwas listig, was sein Blut nur noch schneller durch seine Adern fließen ließ.

„Nun, wenn du meinst..." war das Letzte, das in dieser Nacht gesprochen wurde, und wie in einem Rausch versanken beide in der Umarmung des anderen.

Die Sonne schien hell durch den Höhleneingang und kitzelte Ephyra wach. Sie blinzelte verschlafen und drehte sich zur Seite. Es war so schön kuschlig warm und weich um sie herum, in seinem Fell. Gut, sein Fell war noch da, doch wo war er?

Sie hob ihren Kopf hoch und blickte sich in der Höhle um. Sie war verlassen.

Verwundert setzte sie sich auf und zog sich das Fell über die Schultern, als ein kühler Wind in die Höhle wehte. Sie war gestern glücklich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, hier allein aufzuwachen. Nicht nach allem, was gestern geschehen war... Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als sie an ihn und ihre Nacht dachte. Hoffentlich tauchte er bald wieder auf.

Schnell stand sie auf, suchte ihre Kleider und zog sich an. Danach hob sie sein Fell auf und stand unschlüssig da. Vielleicht war er draußen irgendwo und wartete dort auf sie, bis sie wach war.

Am Höhlenausgang sah sie zuerst nach unten in die Tiefe und nickte. „Nicht schlecht!" meinte sie zu sich selbst, als sie sich an ihren Sturz erinnerte. Zum Glück konnte sie jetzt fliegen, was sie auch gleich tat. Mit seinem Fell auf ihren Armen schwebte sie nach oben zu dem kleinen Gipfel des Berges. Und dort stand er, so stolz wie ein Dämonenlord nur sein konnte.

Lautlos setzte sie am Rand des kleinen Plateaus auf und schaute gebannt zu ihm hinüber. Der leichte Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren und seinen Kleidern und er sah im Licht der frühen Sonne noch schöner aus als sonst. Und auch in ihr wuchs ein gewisser Stolz. Stolz, ihn, diesen hohen Dämonen etwas gezähmt zu haben und seine Liebe gewonnen zu haben, was ihr schier unmöglich erschienen war. Oh ja, darauf konnte sie stolz sein!

Sie lächelte, als er seinen Kopf zu ihr hin drehte und überhaupt nicht überrascht ihren Blick erwiderte. Er hatte sie also doch gehört, obwohl sie so leise gewesen war. Anschleichen war bei ihm wirklich ziemlich unmöglich.

Er drehte sich ganz zu ihr um und erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig, bis auch er leicht lächelte und seine Rechte nach ihr ausstreckte. Ephyra ging auf ihn zu und wurde von ihm in die Arme genommen und geküsst.

„Guten Morgen, meine Geliebte." begrüßte er sie zärtlich und strich ihr über ihr doch noch etwas zerzaustes Haar. Im Gegensatz zu seinem sah es nicht immer perfekt gekämmt aus.

„Morgen." hauchte sie zurück und schaute auf in seine strahlend goldenen Augen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er mit leicht neckischer Stimme und sie nickte.

„Ja." Sie lehnte sich an ihn. „In deinen Armen lässt es sich gut schlafen."

Sesshomaru küsste ihre Stirn. „Und ich hatte gedacht, du bräuchtest keinen Schlaf mehr. Hast du dich etwa so verausgabt?" In seinen Augen glitzerte der Schalk und Ephyras Wangen bekamen einen roten Hauch.

„Es war wahrscheinlich nur wegen den letzten Tagen. Ich war eben noch immer nicht ganz fit." murmelte sie, doch er lachte und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr vor.

„Gestern Nacht warst du aber überaus fit, meine Liebe." flüsterte er und sein warmer Atem, der ihr Ohr und ihren Hals streifte, hatte etwas ungemein Erregendes für Ephyra. Sie schloss ihre Augen und drehte ihren Kopf dem seinen zu, wobei ihre Hand an seiner Brust nach oben wanderte und ihr Mund seine Wange küsste.

Sein Kopf wandte sich ohne zu zögern ihren Lippen zu, während seine Hand sich um ihre schloss und sie direkt über seinem Herzen festhielt. Nach einer Weile stoppte er den Kuss zwischen ihnen und bannte ihren Blick mit seinem.

„Wirst du mich begleiten? Willst du bei mir auf meinem Schloss leben? Oder muss ich dich hier gehen lassen?" Seine Worte waren so leise, dass Ephyra sie kaum verstand, doch als sie lächelte, wusste er ihre Antwort bereits.

„Ich will bei dir bleiben, Sesshomaru Taiyoukai des Westens. Egal, wohin du gehst."

Dann grinste sie. „Außerdem wärst du doch ganz schön aufgeschmissen ohne mich, ich denke da nur an ein paar Drachen."

Sein Grinsen wurde genauso breit wie ihres.

„Und ich denke nur an einen Schlangendämon, an einen Babydrachen mit Eltern, oh ja, und an mich, der dich auch schon ziemlich oft in der Mangel hatte."

„Ach, und da bist du auch noch stolz drauf, oder wie? Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr so leicht zu erledigen bin wie früher!" Sie hob ihr Kinn hoch und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?" ein leises Lachen schlich sich über seine Lippen.

„Vielleicht." meinte sie keck. „Aber nicht jetzt." fügte sie hinzu und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen.

Nach diesem Kuss griff er nach seinem Fell, das sie die ganze Zeit festgehalten hatte, warf es sich über die Schulter und befestigte es. Es schien ihn noch größer und eindrucksvoller zu machen, was Ephyra bewundernd feststellte.

„Wollen wir dann gehen?" war seine nächste Frage und sie nickte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich noch mit dir auf dein Schloss muss?" sagte sie, während er seine Wolke um sich herum aufbaute und sie in den Armen hielt.

„Warum denn?"

„Weil mich dort schon jeder für die neue Schlossherrin hält. Und es wär doch ziemlich schade, wenn ich mein neues Amt nicht übernehmen würde, oder?"

Mit einem weiteren Kuss für sie und unter fröhlichem Lachen flogen sie auf ihr neues Zuhause zu.

Sooooo, hallo ihr Lieben! Nun, kurz und knapp: Ich werde die Geschichte hier noch nicht beenden! Nachdem so eine große Nachfrage kam und ich feststellen musste, dass es mir sicher abgehen würde, hier nicht weiter zu schreiben, habe ich beschlossen, Ephyras Geschichte fortzusetzen! Also, keinen Stress, es geht weiter! g Hoffe, ich konnte jetzt ein paar Leute glücklich machen! ;)

**Und keine Sorge, dieser Dämonenlord aus dem Norden kommt ziemlich bald vor sowie seine Töchter (heheheeeee...) und die Verbindung zwischen Ephyras Großeltern und Sesshomarus Vater werden dann auch irgendwann mal aufgelöst! **

**Doch vor allem freu ich mich auf die Töchter ausm Norden! grins**

**So und das Beste zum Schluss: (man, schleim ich heut wieder nicht? hihi...) **

**Danke meine liebe Hi! Und wie war das Wochenende bei diesem Manga-Ding? Hoffe, du hattest viel Spaß! **

**Also, bis dann! HEAL! Julia**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sodala! Es geht in die zweite Runde! Und gleich zu Anfangs werden die zwei nur wenig Ruhe haben, da da ja noch unser allseits geliebter Dämon aus dem Norden ist! Diese Sau... Der überlegt sich nämlich was Gemeines, aber mehr sag ich nicht! Das lest ihr dann schon!**

**Tja, und Leute, ich weiß aus guter FF-Quelle, dass meine Geschichte momentan über 25 Leute lesen! Zumindest haben so viele mein letztes Chap angeklickt, also sehr wahrscheinlich auch gelesen! Und wie viele Reviews hab ich darauf gekriegt? 4! heul Ihr kennt mich doch! Ihr wisst doch, wie gern ich Reviews mag! schnief Ihr müsst mir ja nicht Seitenweise welche schreiben, ein kleines Sätzchen genügt mir doch schon voll auf! Also bitte, erweicht euer Herz für mich!  Hab euch auch alle lieb!**

**Danke im voraus! g**

So, viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung! Eure Julia 

Saiku war gerade zufällig an einem der großen Fenster in dem großen Speisesaal vorbeigegangen, als ihr Kopf herum ruckte und sie vollkommen überrascht nach draußen schaute. Doch gleich darauf zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht ab und beinahe hätte sie einen Luftsprung gemacht. Es hatte doch geklappt! Sie hatte ja den Glauben daran schon fast verloren, dass ihr Bruder die Kurve noch kriegen würde, aber allem Anschein nach, hatte er es geschafft. Sonst würde Ephyra kaum neben ihm auf seiner Wolke stehen und sich glücklich an ihn lehnen!

Sie drehte sich um, um nach draußen zu eilen und die zwei zu begrüßen, blieb aber bei der Tür vor einer Dienerin stehen, die sich gleich darauf vor ihr verbeugte, bevor sie mit ihrer Nachricht herausrückte:

„Herrin, ich wollte euch nur schnell mitteilen, dass –"

Doch Saiku, die zu wissen glaubte, was man ihr sagen wollte, unterbrach sie.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, mein Bruder ist wieder zurück!" lächelte sie, aber die Frau vor ihr schaute sie nur verwundert an und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf.

„Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen, obwohl es schön ist, dass er wieder da ist." versicherte sie schnell. „Nein, es wartet ein Gesandter unten im Empfangsraum. Er will sofort mit ihnen oder Sesshomaru-Sama reden. Und jetzt, na ja..."

„Jetzt ist mein Bruder da. Ich werde gleich zu ihm gehen, bringe du dem Gesandten was zu trinken, ihm soll es ja an nichts fehlen."

Die Dienerin verschwand schnell wieder und Saiku machte sich weiter auf den Weg nach draußen. Wer der Gesandte wohl war und von wem er Nachricht brachte? Hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes, darauf hatte sie in nächster Zeit wirklich keine Lust. Die Drachen reichten schon mindestens für ein paar Monate!

Sie trat hinaus in den Hof und sah, dass die Zwei schon gelandet waren und langsam zu ihr rüber kamen unterdessen sie miteinander redeten. Ephyra erblickte sie als erste und lächelte gleich darauf an. Sesshomarus Blick folgte ihrem, doch man konnte an seinem Gesicht nicht erkennen, ob er sich auch freute, sie wieder zu sehen, oder nicht, aber er nickte ihr wenigstens kurz zu.

Saiku ging ihnen entgegen.

„Na, ihr zwei?" Ihr Lächeln wurde wieder zu einem Grinsen, was Ephyras Wangen etwas rot werden ließ. Sesshomaru dagegen zeigte sich überhaupt nicht beeindruckt und sagte auch nichts Weiteres.

„Ach, Sesshomaru, gut dass du wieder da bist." wandte sie sich schnell an ihn.

„Wir haben Besuch. Irgend so ein Gesandter, aber frag mich nicht von wo oder von wem, sitzt grad in unserem Empfangsraum und wartet auf dich. Wenn du gleich zu ihm gehen willst...?"

Er nickte nur wieder, drehte sich kurz zu Ephyra um, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich von ihr löste und Richtung Empfangsraum davon ging.

Ephyra sah ihm verträumt lächelnd hinterher, erinnerte sich dann aber wieder an Saiku, die noch immer neben ihr stand, und widmete sich nun ihr.

„Hi." sagte sie.

„Du hast ihn also doch noch gefunden. Und wie es aussieht auch noch gleich mit ihm geredet." meinte diese anerkennend, obwohl sie es ihrer neuen Fast-Schwägerin ansah, dass sie mehr als geredet hatten, doch Einzelheiten davon wollte sie nicht wissen.

„Ja, hab ich. Und... es ist alles geklärt und gut."

„Na, das sind doch mal gute Neuigkeiten! Freut mich für dich! Und bleibst du jetzt hier?"

Ephyra nickte. „Ja, ich werde hier bleiben."

_Ich werde bei ihm bleiben_. fügte die junge Magierin in Gedanken noch dazu und war glücklich.

Währenddessen suchte Sesshomaru den Besucher auf. Dieser saß bei einer dampfenden Tasse Tee unruhig auf seinem Sitzplatz und sprang sofort auf, als er den Herrn des Schlosses eintreten sah. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung begrüßte er diesen, während Sesshomaru sich mit einem Nicken begnügte, und begann dann gleich, seine auswendig gelernte Nachricht aufzusagen:

„Werter Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai des Westens, mein Herr und Gebieter Kuma Ókii, Taiyoukai des Nordens, lässt euch folgende Nachricht überbringen:

„Ich, Kuma Ókii, Taiyoukai des Nordens, lade euch, geschätzter Sesshomaru, zu meinen alljährlich stattfindenden Wettkämpfen ein. Am Tag nach dem nächsten Vollmond werden die Eröffnungsfeierlichkeiten abgehalten werden und ich hoffe, euch als einen meiner Ehrenäste dort willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Wie von jedem Ehrengast wird auch von euch erwartet, Kämpfer mitzubringen, die an den Spielen teilnehmen werden, um für euch den Sieg zu erringen. Wie ihr bereits wisst, ist euch die Teilnahme an den Turnieren verboten, da nur Dämonen unter dem Stand eines Taiyoukai zugelassen sind.

Außerdem-" der Bote holte tief Luft, um fortzufahren, „würde ich es euch dieses Jahr besonders ans Herz legen, meiner Einladung zu folgen, aus Gründen, die ihr euch sicher denken könnt, und weil auch Washi Kaze, der Taiyoukai des Ostens, wie er mir sagt, einiges mit euch zu bereden hat und es dafür einfacher wäre, wenn man sich bei den Turnieren träfe.

Ich erwarte eure Anwort umgehend. Mit größtem Respekt, Kuma Òkii, Taiyoukai des Nordens."

Der Botschafter endete und verbeugte sich wieder. Sesshomaru stand schweigend da und überlegte. Es war Jahre her, dass er auf einem von Kumas Turnieren gewesen war, auch wenn er jedes Jahr aufs Neue einen dieser Boten geschickt bekommen hatte. Sie hatten mit der Zeit einfach ihren Reiz verloren.

Doch Kuma schien zu wollen, dass er auf jeden Fall bei ihm erschiene, wobei Sesshomaru sofort klar war, dass Washi Kaze nur ein weiterer Vorwand dafür war. Der eigentliche Grund hatte wahrscheinlich nur was mit Kumas beabsichtigter Bündniserneuerung zu tun, sprich mit seinen Töchtern...

Er seufzte. Wie das nervte... Doch er musste hin, schon allein, um endgültig Kumas Hoffnungen auf eine Hochzeit zu zerschlagen und ihm klarzumachen, dass er, Sesshomaru, nicht von diesem abhängig war und auch kein neues Bündnis brauchte! Sein Sieg über die drei Rudel Drachen konnte sich da für ihn als sehr hilfreich herausstellen.

Doch war Washi Kaze wirklich nur ein Vorwand? Was sollte dieser mit ihm zu bereden haben? Sesshomaru hatte ihn in seinem ganzen Leben bisher nur einmal gesehen und noch nie mit ihm gesprochen, was also wollte dieser von ihm?

Bluffte Kuma in dieser Hinsicht wirklich nur? Oder steckte mehr dahinter? Es ärgerte ihn leicht, dass er sich dafür interessierte.

„Geh zurück zu deinem Herrn," wandte er sich nun an den Boten, der die ganze Zeit, seit er geendet hatte, still vor ihm gestanden und auf seine Antwort gewartet hatte.

„-und sag ihm, dass ich dieses Jahr seiner Einladung folgen werde. Ich werde als sein Ehrengast zu ihm kommen mit meinen Kämpfern."

Der Gesandte verbeugte sich tief, er hatte verstanden. Mit einem letzten ehrenvollen Gruß verabschiedete er sich und eilte aus dem Raum. Kuma muss ihm wohl befohlen haben, sofort, nachdem er die Antwort bekommen hatte, zurückzukehren.

Sesshomaru verließ ebenfalls den Raum, doch etwas langsamer. In Gedanken versunken suchten seine Füße wieder den Hof auf, in dem er zuvor erst gelandet war, doch der war leer. Verwundert sah er sich um, doch nirgends entdeckte er Ephyra oder seine Schwester. Wo waren sie? Er musste sich mit ihnen beraten.

Also machte er kehrt und suchte im Schloss nach den beiden Frauen. Gleich hatte er wieder Ephyras süßen Duft in der Nase und folgte diesem, der ihn direkt in seine Bibliothek führte, als plötzlich eine Dienerin an ihm vorbei huschte, wobei sie sich auch noch gekonnt verbeugte und vor ihm in die Bibliothek eilte. Mit hochgezogener Braue sah er ihr hinterher und trat ebenfalls ein.

Die Dienerin hatte sich neben Ephyra gestellt und meinte mit leiser Stimme:

„Herrin, eine Besucherin ist eben für euch eingetroffen und bat darum, sofort mit euch sprechen zu dürfen. Sie...ist auch gleich auf euer Zimmer gegangen, verzeiht, aber sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten, und..." Die Frau verstummte und sah verlegen auf ihre Füße, doch Ephyra lächelt und winkte ab. Sie konnte sich schon denken, wer sie da besuchen kam.

„Schon in Ordnung. Bringst du mich hin? Noch kenn ich mich hier noch nicht so gut aus." Jetzt erst blickte sie auf und sah Sesshomaru am Eingang stehen und ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich ein wenig.

„Ja, sehr wohl." Die Dienerin drehte sich um, senkte den Kopf vor Saiku und ihrem Bruder und verließ mit Ephyra hinter ihr den Raum. Im Vorbeigehen hielt Sesshomaru sie noch kurz einmal fest.

„Wenn deine Freundin wieder gegangen ist, muss ich noch mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig." teilte er ihr mit und sie nickte. Zärtlich strich seine Hand an ihrem Arm hinab, als sie weiterging.

Ephyra fragte sich, während sie durch das Schloss geführt wurde, ob sie sich je hier auskennen würde. Sie versuchte, sich den Weg zu merken, doch sie bogen ihrer Meinung zu oft ab dafür, als dass es gleich das erste Mal klappen konnte. Schließlich standen sie in einem Korridor, den sie kannte, und gleich darauf öffnete sie die Tür des Zimmers, in dem sie sonst immer geschlafen hatte. Die Dienerin hatte sich verabschiedet und Ephyra sah ihr ein wenig verwirrt hinterher. An das musste sie sich wohl auch noch gewöhnen.

Wie nicht anders erwartet stand im Zimmer niemand anderes als Ziska. Und zwar eine breit grinsende Ziska, die sofort zu ihr rüber gelaufen kam und Ephyra in die Arme schloss.

„Hi du!" grüßte sie diese und Ephyra erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Hallo!"

Ziska schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich und musterte sie.

„Du hast ja allem Anschein nach alles sehr gut überstanden. Und die Drachen waren nicht schlimm, oder? Hast du locker geschafft, nicht?" Ephyra kam nicht mal zum Nicken, da bugsierte Ziska sie schon auf ihr Bett und ihr Grinsen wurde noch einen Tick breiter.

„Na? Und dann? Lief da auch alles gut?"

„Das weißt du doch sowieso schon." murmelte Ephyra etwas verlegen, da sie wusste, worauf ihre beste Freundin anspielte.

„Nun ich weiß, dass was lief, aber nicht, ob es dir gefallen hat." korrigierte diese sie.

„Natürlich hat es mir gefallen." Auch Ephyra musste nun lächeln und warf Ziska einen Seitenblick zu.

„So sehr, dass du mir jetzt endlich um den Hals fällst und mir sagst, ich hätte was gut bei dir?"

„Hm..." überlegte Ephyra und sah Ziska prüfend an.

„Das mit dem Gut-Haben überleg ich mir noch. Doch umarmen kann ich dich ohne schlechtes Gewissen." antwortete sie und setzte ihre Aussage gleich in die Tat um.

„Danke, Ziska." flüsterte sie und drückte sie fest.

„Nichts zu danken. Ich hatte ja auch meinen Spaß dabei." Ephyra rückte von ihr ab und sah sie etwas pikiert an.

„Ich hoffe, dein Spaß bestand nur darin, das hier einzufädeln und mehr nicht."

Ziska lachte. „Keine Sorge. Würdest du mir so was wirklich zutrauen?"

„Hm, nein. Dir nicht." sagte Ephyra überlegend und wollte dann wissen: „Und wie lief es bei euch und meiner Großmutter? Steht das Haus?"

„Fertig zum Einzug!" verkündete Ziska. „Es sind auch schon wieder alle nach Hause aufgebrochen, außer deinem Großvater und Takaten. Er wartet dort auf mich und ich werde dann für eine Weile mit zu ihm gehen, jetzt da ich dich nicht mehr allein lassen muss, kann ich das ohne schlechtes Gewissen machen."

„So, du wohnst also praktisch schon bei ihm. Du hältst mich aber schon auf dem Laufenden, was euch zwei angeht, oder? Nicht dass ihr irgendwann fünf Kinder habt und ich weiß nichts davon!"

„Also bitte! Das glaubst du jetzt doch wohl selbst nicht!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber so wie es aussieht, werden wird uns eine Zeit lang nicht mehr sehen." ihre Stimme wurde traurig.

„Warum? Du kannst doch jederzeit mal vorbei fliegen. Wenn du hier loskommst..."

„Und Takaten kann jederzeit mit dir vorbei kommen. Das geht sicher in Ordnung."

„Ja. Und ich muss jetzt wieder los."

„Was?"

„Ich muss wieder zurück! Takaten wartet draußen."

„Draußen? Warum hast du ihn nicht mit rein genommen?"

„Ach, er wollte nicht. Dein Großvater hat mit ihm über Sesshomaru gesprochen und seitdem... will er ihm nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen. Frag mich nicht warum, das wollte er mir auch nicht sagen. Aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sesshomaru deinen Großeltern nicht unbekannt ist. Vielleicht solltest du sie mal fragen, oder ihn?"

„Hm." Ephyra nickte. War da was vorgefallen? Und was? Sie erfuhr wirklich immer wieder neue Dinge, erstaunlich...

„Nun, gut." sie stand auf und begleitete Ziska zur Tür.

„Dann wollen wir Takaten nicht warten lassen. Sesshomaru will ja auch noch mit mir reden."

„Oh! Bevor ich's vergesse!" fiel Ziska noch ein und griff schnell in ihre Seitentasche und holte einen Brief heraus.

„Der ist für Sesshomaru von deiner Großmutter. Und sie betonte, dass nur er ihn lesen darf." Ziska sah ihr beschwörend in die Augen.

„Keinen Stress, ich les ihn schon nicht." versicherte Ephyra und griff nach dem Brief. Und warum sollte ihre Großmutter Sesshomaru schreiben? Sie musste wirklich jemanden danach fragen.

„Und dir will ich noch einmal zum Abschied sagen:" fuhr Ziska fort.

„Sesshomaru liebt dich, egal was passieren mag, verstanden? Wirklich _egal_ was passiert!" Ephyra schaute verwirrt, aber ihre Freundin beachtete das gar nicht.

„Außerdem solltest du in nächster Zeit immer möglichst viel Licht tanken!"

Ephyra seufzte.

„Ziska, du weißt doch wie sehr ich es hasse, wenn du in Rätseln sprichst! Es steckt doch schon wieder was dahinter, wenn du zu mir sagst, dass Sesshomaru mich auf jeden Fall liebt und ich mich so oft wie möglich sonnen soll!" Sie stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften und ihre Augen funkelten wütend. Ziska blieb ernst.

„Es ist wirklich alles, was ich sagen kann, mehr habe ich nicht gesehen. Aber keine Sorge, was auch immer in nächster Zeit kommen wird, werden du und Sesshomaru unbeschadet überstehen. Oder meinst du, deine vielen Kinder kommen von ganz alleine?" Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich wieder auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Sei aber trotzdem auf der Hut in nächster Zeit. Und wenn was ist, dann weiß ich es sowieso und besuche dich so schnell wie möglich. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich!"

Sie öffnete die Tür und Ephyra folgte ihr total baff. Ihre Kinder? Wie viele denn? Und was sollte hier bald geschehen?

Ziska schien sich im Schloss seltsamerweise besser auszukennen als Ephyra, denn sie ging schnurstracks und schnell nach draußen, doch diesmal nicht auf den Hof, auf dem Ephyra selbst noch vor kurzer Zeit angekommen war, sondern zu einem großen Portal, dass halb offen stand und den Blick auf das Dorf freigab.

Davor stand niemand anderes als Ephyras Cousin Takaten. Man sah ihm an, dass er ungeduldig war und erleichtert aussah, als Ziska auftauchte.

„Hallo, Cousinchen." begrüßte er nichtsdestotrotz Ephyra und lächelte sie an.

„Hallo, Cousin." grüßte sie zurück.

„Schöne Grüße von unseren Großeltern." teilte er dann mit. „Sie wollen wissen, ab wann sie wieder mit dir rechnen können."

„Oh, nicht so bald." antwortete Ziska, bevor Ephyra auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Oh, schade." sagte Takaten und Ephyra zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. Gut, dass Ziska sich mal wieder voll auskannte und sie sich nicht.

„Ich hab schon gehört, dass du nicht da bleiben willst." wechselte sie das Thema und Takaten schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ich würde gerne wieder nach Hause gehen." Ziska trat an seine Seite und er erklärte sich nicht weiter, so dass Ephyra nur nickte.

„Gut."

„Also dann, meine Liebe." Ziska umarmte sie noch einmal zum Abschied und wurde dann von Takaten hochgehoben.

„Wir sehen uns wieder!" betonte sie noch und ihr Freund schwebte langsam in die Höhe.

„Ja, ich freu mich schon." sagte Ephyra und winkte.

„Bis dann, Cousinchen! Und stell nichts an!"

„Keine Sorge, ich reiß mich zusammen!" versicherte sie Takaten, der immer höher flog, bis er nach rechts schwenkte und bald außer Sicht war.

Ephyra schüttelte verwundert den Kopf über die zwei. So kurz angebunden sind sie noch nie gewesen. Was hatte ihr Großvater Takaten über Sesshomaru erzählt? Und warum hatte man ihr das nicht erzählt?

Sie drehte sich um und schloss die große Tür hinter sich, als sie wieder innerhalb des Schlosses war. Sollte sie Sesshomaru danach fragen? Wie würde er wohl reagieren? Würde er überhaupt wissen, wovon sie sprachen?

Sie seufzte und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Jetzt musste sie erst mal zu ihm, weil er mit ihr reden wollte. Vielleicht ergab sich ja gleich eine Möglichkeit in zu fragen und den Brief musste sie ihm auch noch geben. Der Brief... Wieso schrieb ihre Großmutter nicht ihr? Sie war doch ihre Enkelin und nicht er! Hm... Sie würde ihn auf jeden Fall fragen, was drin stand!

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie eigentlich nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wohin sie zu gehen hatte und sie seufzte wieder. Sie musste sich endlich den Weg hier merken!

**So, fertig! Und was sagt ihr? ;) **

**Vielen Dank an meine liebe Hi! Freu mich schon auf die Fotos!**

**Bis dann! HEAL Julia**


	31. Chapter 31

Nach einigem Suchen war sie glücklicherweise auf eine Bedienstete gestoßen, die ihr den Weg zurück zur Bibliothek zeigte. Dort fand sie Sesshomaru und seine Schwester zusammen am Fenster vor, wie sie sich leise unterhielten, doch sofort aufsahen, als sie eintrat.

Ihre Gesichter waren ernst, zu ernst. Ob was passiert war? War es das, worüber er mit ihr reden wollte?

„Ist was passiert?" stellte sie ihre Frage dann laut.

„Wir sind eingeladen worden." antwortete Sesshomaru.

„Eingeladen? Von wem?" _Und deshalb die ernsten Gesichert?_ fragte sie sich.

„Von Kuma Òkii, dem Taiyoukai des Nordens. Er hat mich als einen seiner Ehrengäste zu seinen Turnieren eingeladen, die er jedes Jahr abhält. Und als Ehrengast muss ich einige Kämpfer mitnehmen, die dann an seinen Spielen teilnehmen. Doch ich trau ihm nicht."

Er schwieg kurz. „Er rechnet wohl damit, dass ich Saiku mitnehmen werde, weshalb mein Schloss ungeschützt wäre. Sollte er es also darauf abgesehen haben, hätte er leichtes Spiel. Und ich gehe davon aus, dass er etwas derartiges vorhat, aufgrund seines letzten Besuches. Also sollte Saiku hierbleiben, da ich vorhabe, seiner Einladung zu folgen."

„Hm, hört sich ja nett an, dieser Dämon." meinte Ephyra und seufzte innerlich. Das klang ja ganz so, als wäre sie mitten in einen Kleinkrieg geraten.

„Und warum willst du hingehen, wenn du damit rechnest, dass er hier demnächst angreift?" wollte sie wissen.

Sesshomaru lachte leise. „Ich will ein bisschen Diplomatie spielen lassen. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch was retten."

„Na, das glaub ich eher weniger." unterbrach ihn seine Schwester.

„Als er uns verlassen hat, war er stocksauer auf dich. Warum also sollte er dich jetzt ohne miesen Hintergedanken freundlich zu sich einladen? Wenn du mich fragst, hat er etwas ganz Hinterlistiges vor. Ich würde nicht –"

Sesshomaru hob seine Hand und sie verstummte.

„Das ist mir klar. Aber wie sollte ich raus kriegen, was genau er vorhat, wenn ich hier bleibe? Du darfst außerdem nicht vergessen, dass die anderen zwei Youkais ebenfalls dort sein werden, und ich will nicht wissen, was für Vorschläge er ihnen machen würde, sollte ich nicht auch anwesend sein!"

„Ja, schon, aber..."

„Und außerdem," nun stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, dass man ebenfalls als hinterlistig bezeichnen konnte.

„Wird Ephyra mich begleiten."

Sein Blick suchte den ihrigen und sie schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Ach, werde ich?" fragte sie nach.

„Ja, ich brauche doch noch eine Kämpferin. Sonst hätte ich ja gleich von Anfang an verloren."

„So." Ephyra verschränkte ihre Arme. „Und wann hättest du mich das fragen wollen?"

„Jetzt eben."

„Aber du hast nicht gefragt! Wer sagt denn, dass ich für dich kämpfen will? Außerdem, Hallo? Wenn da eure Oberdämonen kommen und ihre Dämonenkämpfer mitnehmen, seh ich da nicht etwas alt aus, im Vergleich zu denen?"

„Das sagt mir die, die eigenhändig und allein ein ganzes Drachenrudel besiegt hat." Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sein Ton war ziemlich trocken.

„Ja," tat sie etwas verlegen. „Das war was anderes. OK, eigentlich nicht. Aber... Wie sieht das dort aus? Steht man sich da im Zweikampf gegenüber, sind es ein Gruppenschlägereien oder wie?"

„Es wird immer ein Zweikampf sein und man arbeitet sich ins Finale hoch. Ganz so wie bei dem Turnier, an dem wir uns kennengelernt haben."

„Oh, keine Angst, dass ich dann einen neuen Dämon kennenlerne?" scherzte sie dann. Für sie stand die Entscheidung eigentlich schon fest, sie würde kämpfen und diesen Dämonen mal ein bisschen was von ihrer Macht zeigen. Die Lichtmagier sollten sich wieder einen Namen verdienen! Doch es störte sie, dass er das einfach so voraussetzte, dass sie das tun würde.

„Nein, ich werde ja dabei sein und auf dich aufpassen."

„Ja, schön und gut." mischte sich nun Saiku wieder ein. „Aber denkst du, dass ich allein die Stellung hier halten kann, wenn Kuma wirklich angreifen sollte?"

„Er selbst wird kaum hierher reisen, also wird er wahrscheinlich zwei, drei seiner Kinder schicken. Und bei aller Liebe, mit denen wirst du locker fertig!" versicherte er ihr. _Er scheint wirklich nicht viel von dieser anderen Familie zu halten_, dachte Ephyra.

Hatte Ziska ihr deswegen geraten, in nächster Zeit viel in der Sonne zu sein? Weil sie kämpfen musste? Obwohl so wie sich das angehört hatte, hatte Ziska selbst nicht einmal gewusst, was da auf sie zukommen würde. Was eigentlich ziemlich seltsam war, da Ziska immer alles wusste mit ihrer Gabe...

Saiku bedachte ihren Bruder mit einem kritischen Blick, seufzte aber schließlich und nickte.

„Gut, wenn du das wirklich so durchziehen willst, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich werde hier die Stellung halten, obwohl ich auch gern mal wieder an so einem kleinen Wettkampf teilnehmen würde." gestand sie dann noch und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Na ja, kann man nichts machen. Aber sei vorsichtig!" sie zeigte nun mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihn.

„Werde ja nicht leichtsinnig und trau dort niemandem! Und halt dich von seinen Töchtern fern!"

Ephyra blinzelte. „Seine Töchter?"

„Ach, keine Sorge." winkte Saiku ab. „Kuma hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, eine von ihnen mit meinem Brüderchen zu verkuppeln, doch das schlug fehl. Was ich auch voll und ganz verstehe. Bärendämonen... brrr...Ich krieg schon 'ne Gänsehaut, wenn ich nur daran denke." Sie rieb sich ihre Arme.

Doch Ephyra ließ sich nicht ganz beruhigen. Es ging also auch um Frauen. Deswegen hatte Ziska ihr wohl gesagt, dass Sesshomaru sie liebte, egal was geschah. Soviel dazu...

„Nun ja," fuhr Saiku fort. „Und wann sollst du da überhaupt hin?"

„Morgen." war Sesshomarus knappe Antwort.

Die zwei Frauen schauten ihn überrascht an.

„Morgen schon? Warum kam die Einladung nicht früher?" ärgerte sich Saiku und murmelte noch was von „Wieder mal typisch!"

„Es ist ein weiter Weg von hier zu Kumas Schloss. Wir werden wahrscheinlich sogar noch vor seinem Boten dort eintreffen."

„Warum hat er ihn dann nicht eher los geschickt?" zeterte sie weiter.

„Vielleicht war es eine lang überlegte Entscheidung, die er bis zum Schluss hinauszögern wollte." sinnierte Sesshomaru und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Egal. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir bald los, wenn wir noch rechtzeitig ankommen wollen. Ich bin sicher, dass die anderen zwei Taiyoukais bereits dort sind und ich will die drei nicht unnötig auf mich warten lassen."

„Wenn man dich so reden hört, glaubt man kaum, dass du die drei eigentlich nicht magst." nuschelte Saiku vor sich hin und trat auf den Ausgang der Bibliothek zu.

„Ich geb der Dienerschaft Bescheid, dass wir uns in den nächsten Wochen auf einen beinahe Belagerungsstatus einstellen müssen." sagte sie noch laut und war auch schon weg.

Ephyra schaute ihr hinterher und Schweigen fiel über sie und Sesshomaru. Sie fragte sich, wo sie zuerst anfangen sollte mit ihren Fragen, unter anderem, dass er sie nicht gefragt hatte, ob sie kämpfen wolle. Oder was überhaupt vorgefallen war zwischen ihm und diesem Kuma, dass sie im Clinch standen? Und was es genau mit diesen Töchtern auf sich hatte! Da musste sie wirklich noch mal nachhaken...

Und dann war da auch noch die Sache, die ihr Großvater Takaten anscheinend über ihn erzählt hatte. Danach wollte sie ihn eigentlich auch noch fragen...doch wenn es etwas Schlimmes gewesen wäre, dann wüsste sie es sicher schon selbst von ihren Großeltern, hoffte sie zumindest...

„Willst du wirklich kämpfen?" riss sie seine Stimme plötzlich aus den Gedanken und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er selbst hatte sich dem Fenster hinter sich zugewandt und blickte nach draußen.

Er fragte sie also doch. Wenn auch etwas spät. Aber nicht zu spät! Doch Ephyra wartete mit ihrer Antwort. Wollte sie wirklich kämpfen? Sicher, sie wollte, dass die Lichtmagier wieder ihrem alten Namen gerecht wurden, was sie ja zuvor schon gedacht hatte, nur, wollte sie wirklich? Obwohl, wenn man es genau betrachtete, dann stand die Entscheidung ja eigentlich schon durch Ziskas Rat fest, denn sie musste sich nur sonnen, wenn sie die Energie auch brauchte, und in einem Kampf mit Dämonen brauchte man mitunter viel Energie!

Und warum auch nicht? Passieren konnte ihr sowieso nicht viel mit ihren Fähigkeiten und sie hatte eine gute Chance auf den Sieg. Da gab es also kein Problem. Sie ging zu ihm hin und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Ja, will ich." antwortete sie und sah zu ihm auf. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich bei ihren Worten auf seinen Lippen ab und er meinte:

„Ich glaube, dieses Jahr gewinnen wir."

„Und was gewinnen wir, wenn wir gewinnen?" wollte sie wissen.

„Anerkennung, Ruhm und Ehre im gesamten Dämonenreich für den Kämpfer und den Taiyoukai seines Landes." Er lachte, als er ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, der überdeutlich die Worte: _Sonst nichts? _aussprach.

„Und dazu noch irgendein altes Artefakt, das sogar von großem Wert ist für die meisten. Also keine Sorge, du kriegst schon was für deine Mühen dort." Er legte seinen Arm um sie und sie lehnte sich an ihn.

„Und ich werde dich auch belohnen." flüsterte er und küsste ihre Stirn. Ephyra schmunzelte.

„Du bist unverbesserlich."

„Das freut dich doch, oder?" Sie lachten beide und er hob ihren Kopf an, um sie zu küssen. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätten seine Lippen die ihrigen schon ewig nicht mehr berührt. Doch als er sich wieder von ihr trennte, hielt sie plötzlich einen Brief in den Händen und hielt ihn ihm hin.

„Ziska hat ihn mir gegeben. Er ist von meiner Großmutter. Sie hat ausdrücklich betont, dass ich ihn auf keinen Fall lesen darf, aber du sagst mir doch, was drin steht, oder?"

Sesshomaru nahm ihr den Brief ab und sagte mit amüsierter Stimme:

„Nun, kommt darauf an, _was_ drin steht. Versprechen kann ich also nichts."

Sie zog einen Schmollmund. „Ist schon gut, haltet nur alle zusammen."

Lächelnd setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl neben sich, öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen:

_Sesshomaru._

_Ich will nicht lang drum rum reden, sondern gleich zur Sache kommen:_

_Das hat ja lange gedauert! Das arme Mädchen! Ich bin nur froh, dass du die Kurve endlich gekriegt hast und sie endlich Gewissheit darüber hat, dass du sie liebst. Ich muss sagen, soviel Geduld hätte ich nicht mit dir gehabt, auch wenn ich ihr immer gut zugeredet habe und dich ihr zu erklären versucht habe. (Und das oft!)_

Sesshomarus Augenbraue ruckte leicht nach oben.

_Nun ja, jetzt ist ja alles gut und ich will gar nicht weiter darüber reden. Weshalb ich eigentlich schreibe ist folgendes:_

_Wie ich Dank meiner Gabe weiß, wird Ephyra in einem Monat schwanger werden. Allerdings bitte ich dich, ihr vorher zu sagen, dass die Schwangerschaften in deiner Familie anstatt neun Monate wie bei uns nur fünf Monate dauern. Nicht dass sie sich auf einmal wundert, dass sie nach zwei Monaten bereits einen riesigen Bauch hat und dann die Krise kriegt... _

Nun musste er wieder lächeln.

_Außerdem werde ich ja, sobald es soweit ist, euch besuchen kommen! Und wehe, du nimmst sie während ihrer Schwangerschaft noch mal auf eine deiner Touren zu anderen Dämonen mit und lässt sie dort gegen die antreten! Dann kriegst du Ärger und zwar gewaltigen, mein kleiner Welpe, verstanden! Meine Enkelin als deine Kämpferin antreten lassen, also wirklich! Du siehst, ich weiß alles! Wenn auch nicht immer..._

_Nun, ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Erfolg und pass auf sie auf! Und sag ihr ganz liebe Grüße von mir! Sie soll mir mal schreiben!_

_Risu._

Er faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und sofort stand Ephyra neben ihm.

„Und?" fragte sie gespannt und strahlte ihn an.

„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Ich soll dir liebe Grüße ausrichten. Und sie hat mich gewarnt, dich nicht mehr zu irgendwelchen Kämpfen anzustiften."

Ihr skeptischer Blick sagte ihm, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.

„Und das war alles?"

„Ja." Er zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß und streichelte ihren Nacken.

„Das glaub ich dir aber nicht."

„Solltest du aber." Seine Stimme war nah an ihrem Ohr, bevor er ihren Hals mit kleinen, warmen Küssen überhäufte.

Ephyra schloss ihre Augen.

„Willst du mich ablenken, Sesshomaru?" murmelte sie.

„Mhm." stimmte er zu.

„Außerdem muss ich es noch ausnutzen, mit dir alleine zu sein, weil das ab morgen nicht mehr gehen wird."

„Warum nicht?" fragte sie und genoss seine Berührungen.

„Weil es Sitte ist, dass sich Kämpfer und ihre Herren nicht sehen während der Spiele."

„Du bist aber nicht mein _Herr_."

„Ich bin der Herr des Landes, in dem du wohnst. So gesehen..."

Ephyra musste lachen.

„Ich bin vogelfrei und kann jederzeit überall hinreisen. Ohne meinen _Herrn_ fragen zu müssen. Und nebenbei bemerkt." Nun griff sie nach seinem Kinn und hob es an, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste.

„Habe ich von dir bis zu dem Turnier damals noch nie etwas gehört, außer, dass es dich irgendwo geben soll. Als _Herr_ bist du also ziemlich unbekannt."

„Willst du mich dann kennenlernen?" fragte er sie mit blitzenden Augen, doch ihr Gesicht wurde auf einmal ernst und etwas traurig. Sie senkte ihren Blick und legte ihre Hände in ihren Schoß, bis sich seine Hand um sie schloss und sie drückte.

„Was ist?" wollte er leise wissen und seine Umarmung wurde zärtlich.

„Es ist..." begann sie und atmete tief durch. „Ziska hat mir heute erzählt, dass mein Großvater mit meinem Cousin über dich geredet hat und dass er daraufhin... nun ja, dir nicht über den Weg laufen möchte." Sie schaute auf in seine schönen Augen, die ihren Blick ebenso ernst erwiderten.

„Woher kennen dich meine Großeltern? Meine Großmutter zum Beispiel scheint Sachen über dich und deine Familie zu wissen, was mich jetzt erst total verwundert. Oder was hat mein Großvater meinem Cousin erzählt? Sagst du es mir?"

Sesshomaru schwieg. Ihre Großeltern...ja, er kannte sie. Und sie hatten viel mitgekriegt.

„Deine Großeltern... waren Freunde meines Vaters." setzte er dann langsam und bedächtig an.

„Sie lebten vor rund vierzig Jahren auf einem benachbarten Gut und besuchten meinen Vater immer wieder. Dabei lernten sie natürlich auch mich kennen, doch ich ging ihnen eigentlich jedes Mal aus dem Weg."

„Warum?" unterbrach Ephyra ihn. Wie gebannt lauschte sie seinen Worten. Denn das hier hörte sie zum allerersten Mal.

„Ich mochte sie nicht." sagte er rund heraus und Ephyras schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Hey!" beschwerte sie sich. „Pass auf, was du sagst, du redest hier über meine Oma und meinen Opa!" Sie stieß ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor die Brust.

Sesshomaru lachte und fing ihre Hand mit seiner. Doch er wurde wieder ernst und meinte:

„Das verstehst du nicht. Ich hatte damals den Stolz eines jungen, unbesiegbaren Dämons aus einer Elitefamilie. Ich verstand nicht, warum sich mein Vater mit Schwächeren abgab."

Ephyras Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich. Er wollte sich nicht mit Schwächeren abgeben? Aber war sie nicht schwächer als er? Hatte er seinen Stolz also überwunden?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ihr Dämonen und euer vermaledeiter Stolz. Magst du sie jetzt wenigstens?"

Als er mit seiner Antwort zögerte, setzte sie wieder ihren Zeigefinger ein. „Ich hoffe, du sagst jetzt das Richtige, sonst gibt's Ärger!"

„Ich weiß nicht." sagte er dann. „Ich hatte schon lange nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun. Aber...durch den Brief, den mir deine Großmutter geschrieben hat, ist sie mir irgendwie sympathischer geworden. Frag mich nicht wieso."

„Ist ja schon einmal ein Anfang." lächelte Ephyra ihn an, froh, das zu hören. „Und das nur, weil sie dir gesagt hat, mich nicht zu weiteren Kämpfen zu schicken?" hakte sie sofort nach in der Hoffnung, mehr Informationen zum Brief zu bekommen.

Doch er grinste nur. „Nicht nur."

„Och!" machte sie, aber er fuhr fort.

„Auf jeden Fall stellten sie meinem Vater bald eine Freundin von sich vor, eine gewisse Izayoi. Sie war ein einfacher Mensch und mein Vater verliebte sich in sie." Sein Blick hatte sich in die Ferne gerichtet und seine Stimme war leise geworden. Ephyra sah kurz den Schmerz in seinen Augen, doch er blinzelte und hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Nun, letzten Endes starb er wegen dieser Liebe. Ich wurde der neue Taiyoukai und brach jeglichen Kontakt zu den Magiern ab und suchte meinesgleichen. Wahrscheinlich mag mich dein Großvater deswegen nicht." schloss er seine Erzählung und Ephyra fragte nicht weiter nach dieser Izayoi oder wie und warum sein Vater gestorben war. Das Thema schien ihm mehr als unangenehm zu sein und sie musste es ihm wohl schon sehr hoch anrechnen, dass er ihr überhaupt soviel bereits erzählt hatte. Doch eins war ihr klar geworden: Auch wenn er immer den stolzen, starken und unabhängigen Dämon spielte, war es doch manchmal nur eine Fassade, hinter der er seine Trauer und seinen Schmerz wegen seines Vaters und wegen anderer Dinge versteckte, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, nicht einmal vor ihr.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn zärtlich, was ihn auch trösten sollte.

„Aber ich mag dich." hauchte sie. „Und ich werde bei dir bleiben. Was meinen Großvater angeht...Tja, solange er mich noch mag…", sie winkte ab und ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, „…ist alles in Ordnung."

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt."

Ihr Kuss wurde von einem verhaltenen Klopfen und einem Räuspern unterbrochen. Gleichzeitig wandten sie sich dem Eingang zur Bibliothek zu und entdeckten Saiku, die mit einem schüchternen Lächeln dort stand.

„Entschuldigung wegen der Störung. Aber wollt ihr nicht langsam los?"

Sesshomaru schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne stand bereits in ihrem Zenit. Saiku hatte Recht, wenn sie jetzt los flogen, würden sie am Abend erst angekommen sein, so weit war der Weg. Obwohl, wenn er in Lichtgeschwindigkeit reisen würde, wären sie sofort da. Trotzdem wollte er eigentlich sofort los, je früher er dort war, desto weniger würde er verpassen.

„Du hast Recht." Ephyra rutschte von seinem Schoß runter und sie verließen mit Saiku die Bibliothek.

**Hi mal wieder. So, ab dem nächsten Mal sind wir schon bei den Bären Zuhause, da geht's dann rund! ;) hehe...**

**Ach ja, Hi, weißt du was wirklich deprimierend ist, ist, wenn man bei einer Geschichte 108 Leser hat und nur 4 reviewn... da war ich wirklich glücklich, wie ich das erfahren hab...! Naja, C'est la vie.**

**Danke fürs Betalesen! HDL Julia**


	32. Chapter 32

Sie waren sofort, nachdem Saiku sie dazu aufgefordert hatte, aufgebrochen. Sesshomaru hatte es nach reichlicher Überlegung wirklich eilig, bei diesem Taiyoukai aufzutauchen, und Ephyra schüttelte nur heimlich den Kopf. Sie war wirklich in einen Kleinkrieg geraten.

Nichtsdestotrotz genoss sie die Reise. Eng an ihn geschmiegt brach sie mit ihm auf seiner Wolke Richtung Norden auf. Schweigend genossen sie die Nähe des anderen, da keiner von ihnen wusste, wie lange sie im Norden bleiben würden. Die Turniere, so hatte Sesshomaru es ihr gesagt, dauerten immer unterschiedlich lange, niemand konnte voraussagen, wann sie endeten und alle wieder in ihre Heimat zurückkehren konnten.

Außerdem waren die Reiseumstände mehr als angenehm, da sie, trotz ihrer hohen Geschwindigkeit, keinen Fahrtwind spürten. Denn da Sesshomaru wie gesagt so schnell wie möglich dort ankommen wollte, hatte er sich und sie in Lichtgeschwindigkeit versetzt, ein inzwischen sehr leichtes Unterfangen für ihn. Folglich waren sie zu schnell für den Wind. Aber dennoch zog sich der Flug dahin. Für sie verging ja wirklich ein halber Tag, während es für andere nur ein paar sehr kurze Augenblicke waren. Doch sie unterhielten sich nur wenig miteinander und hingen hauptsächlich ihren Gedanken nach.

Allerdings ging auch diese Reise zu Ende und Sesshomarus Stimme riss sie schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wir sind da. Siehst du? Dort vorne." Er streckte seinen Arm aus und wies auf ein Schloss. Ephyras linke Braue ruckte nach oben. Das Einzige, was ihr sofort dazu einfiel, war das Wort _Protzig_.

Das Schloss war größer als das von Sesshomaru, wenn das überhaupt noch ging, und seine Wände aus Marmor strahlten ein Weiß aus, das jeden geblendet hätte, der kein Lichtmagier war, die ja bekanntlich direkt in die Sonne selbst sehen konnten und dabei nicht einmal blinzeln mussten.

Das Schloss besaß viele Fenster aus teurem Glas, deren Rahmen vergoldet waren, und um es herum waren große und sehr gepflegt aussehende Gartenanlagen angelegt. Vier hohe Türme waren im nördlichen, südlichen, westlichen und östlichen Teil des Schlosses gebaut worden und kleine Fahnen flatterten an ihren Spitzen im Wind.

Ephyra blinzelte und sah sich um. Wenn die Fahnen im Wind flatterten, musste sie sich wieder langsam bewegen. Und tatsächlich, die Welt um sie herum schien wieder zum Leben erwacht zu sein und die Geräusche des Waldes, dessen Wipfel einen Meter unter ihnen dahin glitten, hüllten sie ein. Sesshomaru ging tiefer und sie landeten auf einer kleinen Lichtung in diesem Wald. Fragend schaute sie zu ihm auf und wunderte sich, dass er jetzt hier einen Zwischenstop einlegte, wo er es doch so eilig gehabt hatte.

„Wir müssen getrennt weiter fliegen." sagte er ihr und entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung. Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen stand sie da und wusste erst nicht, was sie antworten sollte, doch er fuhr fort.

„Ich will nicht, dass jemand dort erfährt, was zwischen uns ist. Es könnte sich als gefährlich für uns beide herausstellen, und sie könnten versuchen, dir etwas anzutun, oder mich mit dir erpressen. Deshalb sollten wir uns auch so verhalten, als wäre ich wirklich dein Herr und du eine Untergebene. Es wird besser sein. Verstehst du das?" Seine Stimme verklang leise und man hörte das Bedauern daraus sprechen, das er empfand.

Ephyra nickte zwar, aber schaute dabei zu Boden. Sie sollte sich jetzt auf unbestimmte Zeit von ihm fern halten? Und von ihm auch noch behandelt werden, als wäre er wirklich ihr Dämonenherr, dem sie auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war? Sie konnte ihm doch erst seit einem Tag endlich richtig nahe sein und dann das... Die Leute dort konnten echt was erleben!

Plötzlich aber fühlte sie sich gepackt und im nächsten Moment lag sie an Sesshomarus Brust und seine Lippen auf ihren. Der Kuss dauerte lange. Ephyra schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hatte nicht vor, ihn so bald loszulassen, wer wusste schon, wann sie ihm das nächste Mal wieder so nahe sein konnte. Schließlich endete aber auch dieser Kuss und Ephyra wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sich um einen Abschiedskuss handelte. Ihre Lippen trennten sich voneinander, doch Sesshomaru lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Mund. Er streichelte ihre Wange, als er sagte:

„Komm heute Abend zu mir. Da vergessen wir das alles."

Ephyra lächelte. „Darf ich das denn?"

„Nein. Aber es muss ja niemand erfahren."

„Und woher weiß ich, wo du untergebracht sein wirst?"

„Ich werde im westlichen Turm wohnen. Jeder der Türme gehört einem der Taiyoukais, das Schloss wurde deswegen genau so angelegt. Das ist schon seit Jahrhunderten so."

Freude kam in ihr auf. Es hörte sich toll an, diese Dämonen so zu hintergehen!

„Dann werde ich kommen."

„Und ich werde auf dich warten." Ihr letzter Kuss drückte ihre Vorfreude auf die Nacht aus, dann stiegen sie getrennt in die Luft und Sesshomaru flog ihr voraus, wie es sich für einen Herrn gehörte.

Der Grundriss des Schlosses war ein Quadrat, in dessen Mitte ein kreisrunder Hof eingebaut worden war, in dem sie nun landeten. Man musste sie bereits in der Luft ausgemacht haben, da viele Diener eiligst herbeiliefen und sich in Reih und Glied aufstellten, um sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor dem Taiyoukai zu verneigen. Ephyra, die nicht beachtet wurde, fiel dabei auf, dass sämtliche Diener, es handelte sich nur um Männer, das gleiche anhatten, nämlich dunkelblaue Hosen und Hemden.

Sesshomaru hingegen beachtete das nicht weiter, sondern wandte sich dem Haupteingang zu, aus dem ihm auch sogleich jemand entgegen kam, der Hausherr höchstpersönlich.

„Sesshomaru!" erschallte Kumas Stimme über den Platz und er ging gemäßen Schrittes auf den Youkai zu und neigte seinen Kopf zum Gruß, genau wie Sesshomaru.

„Welch Überraschung, dass du heute schon ankommst, ich hätte erst morgen mit dir gerechnet. Der Bote scheint dich also rechtzeitig erreicht zu haben."

Ephyra fragte sich währenddessen, wie es kam, dass er so freundlich war. Hatte Saiku nicht gesagt, dass er sauer auf Sesshomaru war? War diese Wut also schon wieder verflogen, oder gehörte das alles zu irgendeiner Taktik? Für sich beschloss sie, sehr auf der Hut zu sein mit dem was sie tat und sagte. Denn wenn das zweite zutraf, was eher wahrscheinlich war, dann lief hier ein hinterhältiges Spiel ab, in das jeder involviert sein konnte.

Kuma Òkii führte seinen neuen Gast mit sich in das Schloss hinein und mit etwas Abstand folgte Ephyra ihnen, da sie sonst keine Anweisungen bekommen hatte. Gleich vor dem Eingang musste sie aber gezwungenermaßen stehen bleiben. Zwei Wachen, die mit Speeren bewaffnet waren, kreuzten diese nun genau vor ihr und sahen sie verärgert an.

„Kein Zugang für Krieger." Lautete ihr knapper Befehl und Ephyra schaute sie verwirrt und überrascht an.

„Und wo muss ich dann hin?" fragte sie so freundlich wie möglich nach.

Die Wache rechts von ihr wies mit der Hand auf ein Portal hinter Ephyra und sie drehte sich um. Es stand offen und schien aus dem Schloss hinaus zu führen.

„Danke." meinte sie noch zerknirscht und folgte mit düsteren Gedanken der Anweisung. Das fing ja super an hier...

Die Diener, die zuvor aufgetaucht waren, waren nun alle wieder verschwunden und der Platz war leer. Sie passierte das Tor und ging durch einen Gang hindurch, der ziemlich lang war und von dem mehrere Türen abzweigten, die allerdings alle geschlossen waren. Also ging sie immer weiter geradeaus, bis sie an ein neuerliches Tor kam, das halb offen stand und nach draußen führte. Von dort aus konnte sie zu der kleinen Stadt sehen, die ähnlich an das Schloss angebaut war wie das Dorf bei Sesshomaru Zuhause, nur dass hier alles in einer Ebene lag. Eine breite, gepflasterte Straße schlängelte sich vor Ephyra dahin und führte in die Stadt, doch bestand die Ebene zwischen Stadt und Burg keineswegs nur Grasland.

Verwundert blieb sie stehen. Es sah so aus, als befände sie sich mitten in einem Feldlager. Überall standen kleine und größere Zelte, zwischen denen die verschiedensten Personen herumgingen, sich unterhielten, ihre Waffen, die teilweise mehr als furchterregend aussahen, pflegten oder schliffen, oder auch bereits miteinander kämpften.

Ungläubig ging sie auf das Lager zu. Hatte Sesshomaru nicht gesagt, dass nur die Ehrengäste, also die Taiyoukais, Kämpfer mitbrachten? Dort drüben standen fast hundert Zelte! Ihr Herz sank ihr ziemlich weit nach unten. Das bedeutete ja, selbst wenn in jedem Zelt nur einer schlief, dass die anderen drei Youkais mindestens je dreißig Kämpfer hatten! Und Sesshomaru hatte nur sie...

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Er hatte sehr viel Vertrauen zu ihr. Wirklich sehr viel... Aber es war auch berechtigt...

Ephyra passierte die ersten Reihen der Zelte und bemerkte, dass sie keinen einzigen Menschen hier sah, nur hin und wieder die blau gekleideten Diener von Kuma, doch das waren auch schon die einzigen. Der Rest bestand ausschließlich aus Dämonen. Die, die am wenigsten als solche auffielen, hatten nur wie Sesshomaru kleine Unterschiede zu normalen Menschen, so zum Beispiel rote Augen mit geschlitzten Pupillen oder auch spitze Ohren. Bei anderen gab es da wiederum schon mehr Auffälligkeiten. So kam sie gleich am Anfang an einer Gruppe von Spinnendämonen vorbei, die statt einen an jeder Seite drei Arme hatten sowie zwei Augenpaare. Danach folgten gleich welche, die mit Fledermäusen sehr viel gemeinsam hatten, und so weiter und so weiter... Ein ganzes Dämonenarsenal lief dort rum! Und Ephyra, die wie ein Mensch aussah, was sie eigentlich auch war, nur eben mit magischen Fähigkeiten, zog, ohne es zu merken, immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es hielten sich sonst, außer Kumas Dienern, keine Menschen dort auf, und da die meisten Dämonen böse waren und einige auch Hunger hatten, schienen sie Ephyra für eine leichte, leckere Beute zu halten und beobachteten sie.

Diese wanderte währenddessen ohne ein richtiges Ziel durch die Zeltreihen. Vielleicht sollte sie jemanden fragen, jemanden, der nett aussah. Doch von dieser Sorte schien es hier nicht allzu viele zu geben. Sie seufzte und entschied sich, einfach auf den nächstbesten, menschenähnlichen Dämon zuzugehen, als ihr ein Diener über den Weg lief. Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an und stellte ihre Frage.

„Hallo. Könntet ihr mir vielleicht weiterhelfen?"

Der Diener schaute zuerst vollkommen verwirrt drein. _Ein Mensch?_ dachte er bei sich. _Was macht ein Mensch hier? Nein, sie sieht nur so aus wie einer, Menschen können hier keine sein._

Also entschied er sich, sie so respektvoll wie die anderen zu behandeln.

„Ja, ihr müsst mir nur sagen wie." entgegnete er daraufhin und verneigte sich leicht.

Ephyra atmete auf. „Nun, ich bin eben erst angekommen und kenn mich hier noch nicht aus. Könnt ihr mir sagen, wann und wo ich sein muss, um von den Turnieren ja nichts zu verpassen?"

„Das wird alles noch bekannt gegeben, nämlich heute Abend. Alle Teilnehmer treffen sich dafür im Hof des Schlosses. Aber ihr wisst schon, wo ihr schlafen sollt, oder?"

„Schlafen? Ähm, nein, das ist nicht nötig, dafür habe ich bereits gesorgt." Sie lächelte ihn an und er fragte sich, ob er schon jemals eine so freundliche Dämonin getroffen habe. Sie schien ganz anders zu sein, als die, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte, freundlich halt...

„Die Essensverteilung findet immer am Morgen statt, hier im Lager. Wenn ihr nun keine weiteren Fragen mehr habt, dann entschuldigt mich bitte."

Ephyra nickte ihm zu und er verneigte sich noch einmal, bevor er weiterging. Dann ließ sie den Kopf hängen. Sie hatte nichts zu tun bis zum Abend. Und es war gerade mal Mittag! Das würde langweilig werden...

Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und bemerkte nicht die kleine Truppe Dämonen, die sie verfolgte.


	33. Chapter 33

Schon kurze Zeit nach ihrer Ankunft im Zeltlager erkannte sie, dass es sicher nicht ganz so langweilig werden würde, wie sie zuerst angenommen hatte. Während ihrer Wanderschaft hatte sie sich genau umgesehen und bemerkt, dass ihr eine Anzahl von Dämonen nicht von der Seite wich. Sie hatte in kurzen Abständen ständig dieselben Dämonen um sich herum gesehen, die ihr auf Schritt und Tritt folgten, und nach einigem Überlegen beschlossen, dass das kein Zufall sein konnte. Sie wurde beobachtet und verfolgt. Ob es wohl daran lag, dass sie als einzige hier wie ein Mensch aussah? Sie seufzte. Das gefiel ihr immer weniger!

Ihre Verfolger hatten sie von links und rechts eingeholt und überholten sie gerade. Sie wollten Ephyra wohl einkreisen. Ohne es zu merken war sie auch in einen Teil des Lagers gelangt, in dem sich weniger Kämpfer aufhielten und es auch weniger Zelte gab, hinter denen man sich, falls es darauf ankam, verstecken konnte. _War doch klar... _kamen die trockenen Worte in ihren Sinn und sie blieb stehen. _Bringen wir es hinter uns._ dachte sie weiterhin und drehte sich nach ihren Dämonen um.

Sie waren zu siebt. Einer nach dem anderen kam ebenfalls zum Stehen und sie bildeten einen lockeren Kreis um sie herum und grinsten sie böse an. Ephyra besah sich jeden von ihnen genau und einer sah hässlicher aus als der andere, schlussfolgerte sie.

„Wollt ihr mir noch lange folgen oder habt ihr was Bestimmtes vor?" stellte sie dann ihre Frage in einem saloppen Tonfall. Sie war genervt.

Der größte aber keineswegs hässlichste Dämon genau vor ihr richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf –er überragte sie um gut einen Meter– und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, wodurch er ihr eindrucksvoll seine langen, gelben Reißzähne zeigte, die halb so lang waren wie sein dreckiges, behaartes Gesicht. Überhaupt stellte Ephyra nebenbei fest, dass er keine Kleidung trug, sondern dichtes, struppiges Fell seinen Körper bedeckte, der nur aus Muskelsträngen zu bestehen schien. Als Waffe trug er eine lange, schartige Axt, die er lässig über seine Schulter geschwungen hatte und nun herunternahm und mit beiden Händen, sprich Klauen, hielt.

„Was wir vorhaben?" er lachte los, ein tiefes, rauhes Lachen und die anderen Dämonen fielen mit ein und näherten sich ihr langsam. Unbemerkt spannte Ephyra ihre Muskeln an, allzeit bereit ihr Schwert hervor zu zaubern und sich zu wehren.

„Ich für meinen Teil," fuhr ihr Wortführer fort, „habe Hunger. Und ich sage nicht nein, wenn ein kleines, dummes Menschenmädchen genau vor meinen Augen vorbeiläuft und ich hungrig bin. Da sagen wir alle nicht nein."

Die anderen stimmten in sein Lachen wieder mit ein, doch Ephyra hob nur ihre linke Augenbraue und sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. Inzwischen aber konnte sie ihre Angreifer, die teilweise so aussahen wie der behaarte Dämon, teilweise aber andere, ekelerregendere Merkmale hatten, schon riechen, so nahe waren sie ihr und so sehr stanken sie auch. Die glaubten echten Ernstes, dass sie ein wehrloses Mädchen sei, das dumm genug war, sich hierher zu trauen. Niemand, der normal war, dachte auch nur an sowas!

Ein ungläubiges, teils auch amüsiertes Lachen über die Dummheit der _Dämonen_ kam über ihre Lippen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr haltet mich tatsächlich für ein armes, kleines, wehrloses Mädchen, dass dann auch noch freiwillig hier rum läuft? Ich bin enttäuscht. Soviel Dummheit hätte ich nicht einmal den Dämonen zugetraut. Aber ihr seit ja nur kleine Lichter in der Dämonenwelt, genau wie euer Verstand."

Der Riese vor ihr brüllte los, das Zeichen, sie anzugreifen. Gleichzeitig kamen von allen Seiten Waffen, Zähne, Krallen und Tentakeln auf sie zu, die im nächsten Moment auch auf empfindsames Fleisch stießen, allerdings nicht auf ihres. Bevor es zum großen Zusammenprall kam, hatte Ephyra sich ohne Eile in Lichtgeschwindigkeit versetzt und sich außerhalb des Kreises positioniert und dann, im Langsammodus, beobachtet, wie die Dämonen nicht sie, sondern sich selbst verletzten, als sie mit vollem Karacho den jeweils gegenüberstehenden Verbündeten mit ihren Waffen und Krallen trafen.

Mit verschränkten Armen betrachtete sie das entstandene Chaos. Zwei der Dämonen waren tödlich getroffen zu Boden gegangen, während die anderen verletzt und wütend aufheulten und sich nach ihr umsahen. Als sie sie entdeckten, winkte sie ihnen fröhlich zu, und wieder stürzten sie sich auf sie. Doch in ihrem Willen, sie als erstes zu erreichen, drängelten und schubsten sie sich alle gegenseitig und kamen kaum vorwärts, bis sich der große, haarige Dämon mit kräftigen Axtschlägen einen Weg zu ihr bahnte, wobei weitere zwei Dämonen zu Boden sanken und liegen blieben und die übrigen zwei sich mit tiefen Wunden zurückzogen. Gelassen stand Ephyra da und wartete, bis der Dämon nahe genug war und zu einem tödlichen Schlag ausholte, der für ihren Kopf gedacht schien. Aber mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er und Ephyra holte ihr Schwert hervor, ging langsam an seine Seite und mit einem schnellen Streich war seine Axt in der Mitte durchgeschnitten und das Ende mit der Klinge fiel zu Boden. Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und im nächsten Moment kam wieder Leben in ihn.

Mit vor Überraschung aufgerissenen Augen trug ihn sein eigener Schwung vorwärts direkt in den sandigen Boden, denn Ephyra war ja nicht mehr dagestanden, um die Axt sozusagen aufzufangen.

Ächzend drehte der Dämon sich auf den Rücken und sog gleich darauf scharf die Luft ein, als Ephyras Schwertspitze sich an seine Kehle legte.

„Bin ich jetzt immer noch so hilflos wie ich anscheinend aussehe?" fragte sie freundlich, aber auch etwas überheblich. Der Haarige grunzte ärgerlich und versuchte, seinen Hals von ihrem Schwert weg zu drehen, doch es folgte ihm beharrlich.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich in Zukunft davor hüten, jungen Mädchen aufzulauern, nur weil sie nach leichter Beute aussehen. Vielleicht triffst du auf eine, die dich dann wirklich tötet." Zur Unterstreichung ihrer Warnung fuhr ihre Schwertspitze seine Kehle entlang und hinterließ eine feine Linie aus Blut, bevor sie es wegnahm, sich umdrehte und den Kampfplatz verließ. Mit einem stolzen Siegeslächeln auf den Lippen hob sie ihre Hand und strich mit Schwung ihre Haare nach hinten. Das war ein guter Anfang, um den Ruf der mächtigen Lichtmagier wiederzubeleben!

Trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen beschloss sie, sich von diesem Lager hier fern zu halten und im nahen Wald auf die Abenddämmerung zu warten. Dort würde sie weitaus weniger Gefahr laufen, noch einmal in einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden, bevor die Zeit dafür gekommen war. Außerdem würde sie sich dort ungestört ihrem Sonnenbad widmen können.

Ohne auf die toten Dämonen zu ihren Füßen oder auf die Blicke der Umstehenden zu achten, ging sie den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war, ohne noch einmal von irgend jemanden angesprochen zu werden.

Doch wieder folgte ihr ein bestimmter Blick, der sie auf ihrem ganzen Weg bis zum Wald hin nicht verlor.

Takí stieß sich nachdenklich von dem Balkongeländer ab und ging langsam zurück in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter. Wer war diese kleine Menschenfrau dort unten, die eben ein Rudel wilder Dämonen erledigt hatte? Takís feine Sinne hatten ihr selbst über diese Entfernung hinweg gezeigt, dass es keine Dämonin war. Sie musste eine Magierin sein, vielleicht sogar eine dieser Lichtmagier, auf Grund ihrer Schnelligkeit. Aber galten diese eigentlich nicht als schwach?

„Nein." vernahm sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter und sah auf.

Chié Mizu, ihre Mutter, war die Herrin des Südens, eine blinde, alte Frau, doch trotzdem strotzte sie noch vor Kraft und vor allem vor Weisheit, weshalb man ihr diesen Namen gegeben hatte. _(A/N: Chié ist japanisch und heißt Weisheit.)_

„Sie ist nicht schwach." Takís Mutter hatte wie so oft ihre Gedanken gelesen, eine ihrer vielen Gaben, die sie teilweise mehr sehen ließen, als es heile Augen gekonnt hätten.

„Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes." Nach kurzem Überlegen stahl sich ein schadenfrohes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich glaube, sie wird Kuma ganz schön einheizen und seine Pläne richtig durcheinander bringen. Aber das hat sie bereits getan, allein schon, weil er sie mitgenommen hat."

Takí verstand nicht ganz, was ihre Mutter meinte, was nicht verwunderlich war. Oftmals sprach diese nur in Rätseln, die nur für sie selbst Sinn ergaben.

„Weil _wer_ sie mitgenommen hat?" fragte sie deshalb nach, doch sie bekam nur ein Lächeln als Antwort. Das kam auch oft vor.

Noch einmal schaute sie nach draußen auf den großen Platz mit seinen vielen Zelten. Viele Dämonen aus ihrem Land waren mitgereist, obwohl sie eigentlich kaum eine Chance hatten, da auch die Elite der einzelnen Länder hier war, um an den Kämpfen teilzunehmen, doch das hielt sie nie davon ab, ihr Glück zu versuchen. Und Glück würden sie brauchen. Wenn angeblich auch schon starke Lichtmagier hier teilnahmen.

„In welcher Hinsicht ist sie was Besonderes?" kam sie noch einmal auf die Magierin zu sprechen, doch bekam sie wieder nur eine sehr ungenaue Antwort:

„In vielerlei Hinsicht."

Takí schütteltet ihren Kopf und seufzte. Dass das ständig so ablaufen musste...

Ihre Mutter saß in ihrem bequemen Sessel und lächelte geheimnisvoll. Es würde heuer ein sehr spannendes Turnier werden.


	34. Chapter 34

Ephyra saß in der Krone einer alten Eiche und genoss noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen der roten Sonne, die allmählich im Westen unterging. Es wurde Zeit für sie, zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Leicht wie eine Feder glitt sie zur Erde hinunter und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie war schon gespannt, was sie erfahren würde, und in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es, als sie daran dachte, was danach geschehen würde...

Bereits von Weitem erkannte sie den langen Strom von Dämonen, die alle zum Schloss hin wanderten und sein Portal passierten. Sie erreichte ihn und reihte sich als eine der letzten ein und folgte dem Rest. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass die Dämonen augenblicklich vor ihr zurückwichen, anscheinend hatte sich die Nachricht von dem Zwischenfall vom Nachmittag herum gesprochen und niemand wollte ihr zu nahe kommen. Doch sie bemerkte auch hasserfüllte Blicke

Es wurde eng auf dem großen, runden Platz und die Kämpfer stellten sich auf die Zehenspitzen oder schwebten ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft, um einen besseren Blick nach vorne zu haben, wo der Herr des Nordens auf einem breiten Podest stand, um zu sprechen. Ephyra, die wusste wie er aussah, begnügte sich damit, lediglich seine Stimme zu hören.

„Dämonen!" schallte sie auch schon laut über den Platz, sodass jeder ihn hören konnte.

_Und Magier!_ fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, und er fuhr fort:

„Ich heiße euch willkommen zu meinen diesjährigen Turnieren! Wie jedes Jahr wird nun endlich bekannt gegeben, was dieses Jahr der begehrte Preis sein wird!"

Er schwieg kurz und Ephyra bemerkte, wie sich die Dämonenköpfe um sie herum nun alle wie auf Kommando nach links wandten und sich noch mehr streckten, um ja etwas Neues zu sehen, das anscheinend gerade aufgetaucht war. Jetzt wurde sie doch etwas neugierig und schwebte ebenfalls nach oben.

Sie sah Kuma, wie er auf seinem Podest stand und neben sich wies, wo eine weitere Person stand, eine schwarzhaarige Frau, die auf ihren ausgestreckten Armen ein Samtkissen hielt, auf dem der Preis lag.

Ephyra sperrte Mund und Augen weit auf vor Überraschung und Entsetzen, als Kuma weitermachte.

„Dieses Jahr ist der Gewinn noch besonderer als in den letzten Jahren. Demjenigen, der dieses Amulett hier gewinnen wird, werden unglaubliche Kräfte zuteil werden. Magier der ersten Generation haben es erschaffen, um sich vor ihren Feinden zu schützen und diese zu zerstören, sie haben ihre immense Kraft in es hineingelegt, damit jeder folgende Träger diese Kräfte wieder aktivieren und sie nutzen kann. Wer von diesem Amulett weiß, weiß auch wie wertvoll und notwendig der Sieg hier sein wird, und wer bisher noch nie von ihm gehört hat, sollte diese Tatsache zu noch mehr Kampflust anstacheln und er sollte alles daran setzen, es zu gewinnen! Denn wer das Amulett der Dunkelheit besitzt, wird unbesiegbar!"

Wilder Jubel brach in der Menge los, sie tobte regelrecht vor Begeisterung und Vorfreude, und man musste aufpassen, nicht in der Masse begraben zu werden.

Vollkommen perplex und geschockt kam Ephyra langsam wieder auf den Boden und lehnte sich kaum atmend gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Das Amulett der Dunkelheit. In den Händen der höchsten und gefährlichsten Dämonen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein... Das _konnte_ nicht wahr sein! Sie schloss ihre Augen. Jetzt gab es noch einen Grund mehr, das Turnier auf alle Fälle zu gewinnen. Sie musste das Amulett in die Finger kriegen und zerstören, bevor es in die falschen Hände geriet. Doch dann tauchte schon wieder das nächste Problem auf: Wie zerstörte man es? Seufzend holte sie endlich wieder tief Luft. Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war, kehrte langsam ihr logisches Denken zurück. Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, hing sie ihren düsteren und etwas verzweifelten Gedanken nach. Man hatte ihr gesagt, dass das Amulett des Lichts geschaffen worden war, um als Gegenstück des Amuletts der Dunkelheit zu fungieren. So gesehen waren sie miteinander verbunden, und da es kein Licht ohne Dunkelheit geben konnte und umgekehrt, würde also rein theoretisch die Zerstörung des Lichtamuletts auch die Zerstörung des Dunkelamuletts bewirken. Nur wie zerstörte man das Lichtamulett? Außerdem durfte es nicht zerstört werden! Ihr Klan würde sich schön bedanken, wenn es nach tausend Jahren Suche nun vernichtet werden würde. Aber was sollte sie sonst tun? Selbst wenn sie einen anderen Weg fand, das Dunkelamulett zu beseitigen, würde dann sein Gegenstück nicht auch automatisch mit beseitigt werden?

OK, wenn alles nichts half, musste sie es überhaupt zerstören? Reichte es nicht, wenn es wieder in der Versenkung verschwinden würde, irgendwo versiegelt, wo niemand es finden konnte? Die Idee gefiel ihr schon besser, weil dann das Lichtamulett ganz bliebe.

Ephyra hob ihren Kopf an und ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen schauten in die Richtung, in der sich das neue Amulett befand. _Du wirst mir gehören. Und dann niemandem mehr! _dachte sie grimmig und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Die Menge hatte sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt und Kuma Ókii erhob erneut seine Stimme:

„Die Kämpferpaare werden morgen bekannt gegeben! Ruht euch aus, damit ihr morgen mit aller Energie kämpfen werdet!"

Damit waren sie entlassen. Unter lautem Jubel stieg Kuma von seinem Podest herunter und ging in sein Schloss hinein. Die Frau mit dem Amulett und drei andere Dämonen folgten ihm und jetzt erst erkannte Ephyra Sesshomaru dort drüben, der ihr bereits den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Sie musste ihn auf Grund ihrer Entdeckung völlig übersehen haben. Was er wohl dazu zu sagen hatte?

Die Menge wandte sich um und verließ wieder das Schloss. Ephyra folgte ihr, bog dann draußen ab und schritt auf den nahegelegenen Wald zu. Sie wollte nicht, dass auch nur irgend jemand den leisesten Verdacht hegte, wo sie heute Nacht hinging, also tat sie so, als würde sie im Wald nächtigen. Als sie ganz und gar von den Bäumen verdeckt wurde, wartete sie noch eine Weile, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr niemand gefolgt war, und versetzte sich dann in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. So würde sie unbemerkt ins Schloss schleichen können.

Sie verließ den Wald wieder, diesmal aber auf dem Luftweg, was einfach schneller war. Bei den Zelten sah sie einige Lagerfeuer brennen und alles schien ruhig dort zu sein, als sie auch schon im Schlosshof wieder landete. Selbstgefällig ging sie an den Wachen vorbei, die starr die Tür bewachten, durch die sie am Mittag schon hatte gehen wollen, und fand sich in einem hellerleuchteten Gang wieder. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen, doch das bewirkte keineswegs eine freundliche Atmosphäre, sondern alles wirkte kalt und abweisend. Ganz wie die Dämonen, die hier hausten.

Während ihres Fluges hierher hatte sie sich am westlichen Turm orientiert und wusste ungefähr, in welche Richtung sie im Schloss gehen musste, um Sesshomaru zu finden. Immer noch so schnell wie das Licht kam sie an mehreren Dienern vorbei, die allesamt erstarrt waren, und unerkannt gelangte sie schließlich in den Westturm, wo die eigentliche Suche begann.

Erst hier bemerkte sie das gewaltige Ausmaß der Türme. So wie das ganze Anwesen waren sie riesig. Sie befand sich in einem Gang, von dem auf beiden Seiten je eine Türe abzweigte und an dessen Ende sich eine Wendetreppe in großen Windungen nach oben schlang. Auf diese Treppe ging sie nun zu, da sie nicht glaubte, dass der Taiyoukai des Westens gleich hier unten untergebracht war. Sie vermutete eher, dass er ganz oben sein würde. Also begann sie mit ihrem Aufstieg über viele Treppenstufen hinweg. Sehr viele Treppenstufen und sie beschloss, das nächste Mal von außen dort hoch zu fliegen, sobald sie wusste, wo genau Sesshomaru wohnte.

Von der Treppe konnte man zweimal in andere Stockwerke gelangen, doch sie ging weiter nach oben, bis sie an ihrem Ende ankam. Praktischerweise endete sie genau vor einer Tür, allerdings stand schon jemand davor.

Eine Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren hatte gerade ihre Hand erhoben, um anzuklopfen, und Ephyra starrte ungläubig auf ihren Rücken. Ihr vor Empörung geöffneter Mund schloss sich wieder, als ihr ein Gedanke kam, und sie schaute an der Frau vorbei, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können, und tatsächlich! Es handelte sich um die Frau, die vorhin erst das Amulett vorgeführt hatte!

Anscheinend war sie eine von Kumas Töchtern, die es hier auf ihren Sesshomaru abgesehen hatte!

Unvermittelt stieg Wut in ihr hoch. Kleine Schlampe... Kaum war ein mächtiger, gutaussehender Dämon im Schloss, stieg sie gleich am ersten Abend zu ihm hoch, um ihn zu verführen! Denn zu etwas anderem war ihre hauchdünne Kleidung, die mehr zeigte als verhüllte, nicht gedacht, definitiv nicht!

Doch augenblicklich schlich sich ein anderer Gedanke ein. Wie würde Sesshomaru wohl darauf reagieren? Würde er sie herein bitten? Sicher nicht. Außerdem wäre er dann schön doof, da er ja wusste, dass sie jeden Moment auftauchen würde. Trotzdem... es reizte sie, zu sehen, was geschehen würde.

Ohne dass sie es richtig merkte, war sie schon wieder ein paar Stufen tiefer hinter einer Biegung verschwunden und lauschte dort auf das, was geschah, als sie sich langsamer bewegte.

Sie hörte, wie die Frau klopfte und gleich darauf die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Dann wurde Sesshomarus Name geflüstert und tapsende Schritte erklangen sowie ein leises Rascheln von Stoff. Alarmiert lugte Ephyra um die Ecke und ihre Wut wurde nur noch größer. Das Flittchen hatte sich um Sesshomarus Hals geworfen und hing daran als hinge ihr Leben davon ab!

Doch bevor sie noch irgend etwas tun konnte oder die aufkeimende Eifersucht in ihr überhand nahm, sah sie, wie Sesshomaru die Arme seiner Besucherin ergriff, sie entschieden von seinem Hals löste und von sich wegschob.

„Was soll das?" fragte er barsch und sein finsterer Blick war Balsam für Ephyras Seele.

Aber die schwarzhaarige Dämonin ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern:

„Weißt du das nicht?" fragte sie mit rauchiger Stimme und ihre Hände auf seinen Armen fuhren sanft vor und zurück. Ephyra fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf vor so viel Unverfrorenheit.

Sesshomaru packte sie nun bei den Händen und hielt sie daran fest.

„Nervös?" sie kicherte entzückt und bedachte ihren Gegenüber mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag, den Ephyra zum Glück nicht sah, sonst hätte es eine Tote gegeben.

Aber Sesshomarus Blick blieb kalt wie Eis, als er antwortete:

„Nein. Wütend."

Er ließ ihre Hände los und trat zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Sag deinem Vater, dass ich nicht interessiert bin und dass er es endlich aufgeben soll, langsam wird er lästig. Und am besten tust du das gleich!"

Die Tür knallte laut ins Schloss. Grinsend und schadenfroh versuchte Ephyra nicht loszulachen, während sie die Frau noch immer beobachtete, die verblüfft vor der Tür stand und nicht fassen konnte, was gerade passiert war. Dann drehte sie sich um und erstarrte für Ephyra, die bedächtig an ihr vorbei die Treppe nach oben schritt und sie mit einem Siegeslächeln bedachte. Ihren zweiten Kampf hier hatte sie nun auch schon gewonnen.

Sie öffnete die Tür, ohne anzuklopfen, und schloss sie hinter sich wieder, mehr als froh darüber, diese Nacht nicht allein zu verbringen, wie jemand anderes. Sie drehte sich um und sah sich genau Sesshomaru gegenüber, der noch näher an sie herantrat, sich vorbeugte und seine Arme zu beiden Seiten von ihrem Kopf an der Tür abstützte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte er mit gespielter Strenge und besah sich Ephyra von oben bis unten. „Kommt einfach in fremde Zimmer, weil sie mich zum Beischlaf überreden will. Selbst Kumas Tochter hatte eben noch so viel Anstand, anzuklopfen."

Protestierend öffnete Ephyra ihren Mund, um ihn zurechtzuweisen, weil er sie einfach mit diesem schamlosen Flittchen verglich, doch lachend brachte er sie mit seinem Kuss zum Schweigen, der jeden Protest in ihr im Keim erstickte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und ließ nicht von ihrem Mund ab, zu lange hatte er darauf warten müssen, hatte er auf sie warten müssen. Seine Rechte wanderte tiefer und liebkoste ihren Busen, während er so nah wie möglich an sie herantrat und ihre Beine und Hüften sich berührten. Er begann, ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen, doch Ephyra wurde immer noch von der Erinnerung an die Schwarzhaarige in dieser Situation praktisch heimgesucht.

„Sesshomaru, warum war sie hier?" flüsterte sie mit geschlossenen Augen, jede seiner Berührungen genau spürend und genießend.

„Das kannst du dir doch denken." murmelte er an ihrem Hals.

„Aber weshalb wollte sie mit dir ins Bett?" Sie wollte diesen Grund wissen, nicht die Folge dieses Grundes.

„Sie wollte meine Gunst und ihr Vater will damit mein Land." Seine Hände hatten, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, ihren Mantel ausgezogen und ihr Hemd aufgeknöpft und fuhren mit ihren Liebkosungen nun auf ihrer nackten Haut fort, was sie beinahe alles vergessen ließ, aber nur beinahe. Da war noch etwas anderes, etwas, über das mindestens genauso dringend geredet werden musste, wie über Sesshomarus Besuch, nämlich über das Amulett der Dunkelheit. Aber wäre es so schlimm, wenn sich dieses Gespräch ein wenig verzögern würde? Sie spürte, wie sehr er sie wollte und wie sehr sie das auch wollte. Und sie wollte nicht, dass das Amulett das jetzt verderben würde. Also verschob sie es auf später und gab sich ihm ganz und gar hin. Zumindest so lange, bis es wieder klopfte.

Unwillkürlich versteifte Ephyra sich, als in ihr das Bild einer weiteren Tochter hochkam, die da draußen vor der Tür stand, um ihr Glück zu versuchen. Sesshomaru hob seinen Kopf hoch und fixierte mit ärgerlichem Blick die Tür. Dann versetzte er sich und Ephyra in Lichtgeschwindigkeit, damit er mit ihr, ohne gehört zu werden, reden konnte.

„Warte hier hinter der Tür, ich wimmle sie ab."

Ebenfalls verärgert hob Ephyra ihr Hemd wieder auf und zog sich an. „Ist das schon wieder eine von Kumas Töchtern? Wie viele hat der denn?"

„Dreizehn." Sie blinzelte überrascht.

„Und die hat er alle auf dich angesetzt?"

„Nun, die meisten. Das hier ist schon Nummer drei heute. Er hält sich wirklich ran."

„Die Dritte?" hakte Ephyra nach.

„Ja, seine Älteste hat mich heut Nachmittag bereits besucht." Ohne auf Ephyras Reaktion zu achten, knöpfte er sein Hemd zu und atmete tief durch, damit er ruhiger wurde. Sie hingegen presste ihre Lippen zusammen und sah zu Boden. Heute Nachmittag war auch schon eine hier gewesen? War sie genauso hübsch gewesen, wie die Schwarzhaarige zuvor? Denn sie war schön, das musste sie ihr lassen. Aber...war etwas passiert? Denn nachmittags wäre er allein gewesen und sie war weit weg von ihm gewesen... Doch sie blinzelte. Das glaubte sie jetzt nicht wirklich, oder? Sie vertraute ihm. Außerdem hatte sie auch noch Ziskas Versicherung, dass er sie liebte. Und es wäre wirklich unüberlegt von ihm, wenn er sich auf eine einlassen würde, wo doch deren Vater scharf auf sein Land war und als Dämon sicherlich viel daran setzte, es zu bekommen. Nein, sie konnte ihm wirklich beruhigt vertrauen. Trotzdem quengelte eine kleine, eifersüchtige Stimme in ihr weiter, die absolut nicht damit einverstanden war, dass Sesshomaru Damenbesuch bekam!

Sesshomaru beobachtete sie und konnte sich denken, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Lächelnd hob er ihr Kinn an. „Keine Sorge, auch sie habe ich weggeschickt."

„Das will ich auch hoffen." meinte sie und sah ihn mit Schmollmund an.

Er lachte. „Auch wenn es mir nicht leicht gefallen ist. Sie ist eine seiner schönsten Töchter und hatte noch weniger an und –"

„Sesshomaru!" Doch er lachte nur weiter und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Noch immer lässt du dich so leicht von mir ärgern." Und sie ließ sich ärgern, da sie eifersüchtig war, und das gefiel ihm.

„Ich finde das nicht lustig." nuschelte sie, doch er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er von ihr wegtrat und seine Hand auf den Türgriff legte. Ephyra ging zur Seite, sie bewegten sich wieder normal und er öffnete die Tür.

Selbst Sesshomaru, der seine Emotionen sonst so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, sperrte seine Augen auf vor Überraschung. Ephyra sah das und fragte sich, ob sie jetzt schon im Doppelpack draußen standen und diesmal ohne Klamotten, als eine Stimme ertönte, die ganz und gar nicht zu einer jungen Dämonin passte.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe euch zwei nicht." ein amüsierter Unterton schwang in der Stimme mit, die allem Anschein nach einer alten Frau gehören musste.

Sesshomaru fing sich wieder und setzte seine typische Miene auf.

„Chié Mizu. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" seine Stimme klang höflich und doch konnte Ephyra seinen Ärger spüren. Anscheinend genauso wie der neue Gast.

„Ich habe dich verärgert, ich störe wohl doch. Aber da kann man nichts machen."

Sesshomaru trat zur Seite, als die Frau ungebeten eintrat. Sie war tatsächlich alt, stellte Ephyra fest, die gerade ziemlich froh darüber war, ihr Hemd wieder angezogen zu haben. Langes, blau-graues Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten worden, der über der rechten Schulter lag. Sie hatte zahlreiche Falten im Gesicht und auf den Händen und eine weiße Augenbinde mit dunkelblauen Schriftzeichen darauf verbarg ihre Augen, anscheinend war sie blind. Trotzdem bewegte sie sich mit einer Sicherheit durch den Raum, die verblüffend war. Sie hatte wohl Fähigkeiten, die ihre Behinderung wieder völlig wett machten.

Sie drehte sich zu Ephyra um, die immer noch hinter der Tür stand und lächelte sie mit einem gütigem Lächeln an.

„Das ist also deine Lichtmagierin. Ich wusste doch, das ich sie auch hier vorfinden werde." Sie wandte sich an Sesshomaru. „Du hast dich eben noch nie gern an die Regeln gehalten."

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte dieser barsch und sah sie verärgert an.

Die Frau schwieg, bis sie zielgerichtet auf einen nahen Tisch samt Stühle zuging und sich dort hinsetzte.

„Ich muss dich warnen." antwortete sie ihm schließlich und seufzte.

„Wegen Kuma. Ich glaube, schön langsam wird er wirklich größenwahnsinnig. Aber ihr solltet euch hinsetzen, kommt her." forderte sie die beiden auf und wies auf zwei Stühle vor ihr auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

Ephyra warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Sesshomaru, sie wusste noch nicht ganz, was sie von der alten Frau halten sollte, und versetzte sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit.

„Wer ist das?" fragte sie ihn.

„Chié Mizu, die Herrin des Südens."

„Oh, noch ein hohes Tier. Und kennst du sie irgendwie...näher, dass sie hier einfach reinschneit, oder ist sie auch nur eine ferne Bekannte, wie der Rest der Taiyoukais?"

Sesshomaru schwieg eine Weile und fixierte die Herrin des Südens mit stechendem Blick. Er schien wütender zu werden, je länger er das tat, und seine Lippen waren nur mehr ein dünner weißer Strich, so sehr hatte er sie zusammengepresst.

„Sie ist meine Mutter." meinte er leise und ging zum Tisch.

Ephyra glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Seine Mutter? Was ging denn hier ab? Vollkommen überrascht machte sie ein paar ungelenkte Schritt auf ihn zu und blieb stehen. Das wurde immer besser. Sie würde jetzt seiner Mutter gegenüber sitzen, obwohl sie gar nicht so aussah, als wäre sie mit ihm verwandt. Ephyra legte ihren Kopf schief, als sie diese eingehender betrachtete. Nein, sie konnte wirklich keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten feststellen. Sesshomaru musste also ganz und gar nach seinem Vater kommen. Doch damit hätte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet, dass er mit irgend jemandem hier auch noch verwandt war. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Dieser Tag hatte es wirklich in sich.

„Bist du so überrascht, dass ich eine Mutter habe?" hörte sie nun seine Frage und er drehte sich zu ihr um.

Unwillkürlich stahl sich ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. „Nein. Es ist nur...ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich sie kennenlernen würde und dass sie auch hier ist, als eine der Oberdämonen." Ihr Blick fiel auf die eben Angesprochene.

„Die vier Familien der Taiyoukais sind alle miteinander verwandt. Die Verbindung eines ihrer Mitglieder mit anderen, außenstehenden wird nur selten erlaubt. Nur wenn sie mächtig genug sind und die Blutlinien aufgefrischt werden müssen. Du hast also Glück." Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit und auch ein wenig Überheblichkeit. Ephyra verschränkte ihre Arme und musterte ihn kritisch.

„Na, das überleg ich mir noch einmal, ob ich in der Hinsicht Glück habe." Sie setzte sich vor Sesshomaru hin, der stehen bleiben wollte und sie nun verwirrt ansah, doch auf einen Gedanken hin von ihr, bewegten sie sich wieder normal und er konnte sie nicht mehr fragen, wie sie das gemeint hatte.

Chiés Kopf ruckte schnell in Ephyras Richtung und sie nickte anerkennend.

„Wirklich keine schlechte Idee, sie kämpfen zu lassen, Sesshomaru. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Saiku Zuhause ist und dein Schloss bewacht?"

Ihr Sohn nickte nur, sie schien seine Zusage aber trotzdem zu verstehen.

„Gut." sagte sie zu sich selbst und holte dann tief Luft. Ihr Gesicht sowie ihre Stimme wurden nun sehr ernst.

„Kuma weiß von euch, Sesshomaru." Zum zweiten Mal gelang es ihr nun schon, dass ihr Sohn sie mehr als verwundert anstarrte, genau wie Ephyra. Doch er fing sich schneller.

„Woher sollte er es wissen? Niemand hier dürfte davon auch nur eine Ahnung haben."

„Tja, er und ich haben sie aber. Und deswegen wahrscheinlich auch seine Kinder und Washi Kaze und damit alle. Wie ich herausgefunden habe, hat ein kleiner Dämon es ihm geflüstert, der vor kurzem erst noch in deinem Reich war, bis du ihn vertrieben hast." Sesshomarus Hände, die auf Ephyras Rückenlehne lagen, gruben vor unterdrückter Wut ihre Fingernägel in das harte, dunkle Holz, das unter seinem Griff ächzte.

„Ich hätte diesen Wurm töten sollen." knurrte er. Ephyra erinnerte sich an den Abend, als sie nach dem Angriff der Drachen auf seinem Schloss wieder aufgewacht war und das Fest stattgefunden hatte. Der gemeinte Dämon hatte sie hypnotisiert, doch Sesshomaru hatte sie vor ihm gerettet.

„Nun, jetzt weiß er es. Hat dich schon eine seiner Töchter besucht?"

„Es waren schon zwei." informierte er seine Mutter. Sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet. Ephyra schaute zu ihm hoch und sah den Ärger in seinen Augen. Er war sauer auf sich selbst und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht so schnell hierfür vergeben würde. Mitfühlend und tröstend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und lächelte ihn an, als er seinen Blick zu ihr senkte.

„Zwei bereits? Hm, er hat sich ran gehalten. Aber ich glaube, damit wird jetzt Schluss sein. Er wird ungeduldig." Ihr verdeckter Blick richtete sich auf Ephyra. „Es hat ihm ganz und gar nicht gepasst, dass du das Herz von Sesshomaru gewonnen hast, musst du wissen. Du hast seine Pläne damit ganz schön durcheinander geworfen."

Ephyra lachte innerlich vor Freude. Geschah ihm recht.

„Aber er ist damit nicht im Geringsten von seinem Vorhaben abgerückt." Ihre Stimme bekam etwas Unheilvolles. „Nach wie vor will er den Westen erobern, auf die eine oder auf die andere Weise. Und da seine erste Weise nicht gefruchtet hatte, tritt nun sein zweiter Plan in Kraft. Krieg, auf jeder Ebene."

Ephyras Magen zog sich zusammen. Aus dem Kleinkrieg war ein großer Krieg geworden.

„Washi Kaze ist schon sein Verbündeter oder besser gesagt sein Handlanger. Kuma hat ihn vollkommen unter Kontrolle und so auch den Osten. Sollte es ihm gelingen, den Westen auch noch zu erobern, wird auch der Süden in seine Hände fallen und die Folgen davon kannst du dir sicher denken, Sesshomaru."

Er nickte nur und verarbeitete das, was er gerade gehört hatte. Die Lage hier spitzte sich also immer mehr zu.

„Aber ich hoffe, wir können den großen Krieg verhindern und ihn in seine Schranken weisen, wenn nicht gar vernichten. Er wäre nicht der Erste, der so etwas versucht hätte, und wir wären nicht die Ersten, die so etwas verhindert hätten. Und da du das Amulett des Lichtes besitzt, dürfte uns das leichter fallen, als bisher angenommen, vor allem, weil er davon noch gar nichts weiß. Ich wusste ja, auf dich kann man sich verlassen."

Sesshomaru schnaubte. „Ich habe es nicht hierfür beschafft und das weißt du."

„Ja, ja." meinte sie nur, „Ist schon gut. Trotzdem haben wir es." Wieder sah sie Ephyra an. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, wie man Kumas Hauptpreis dieses Jahr zerstören kann, kleine Magierin. Letztendlich wird es wahrscheinlich dir überlassen sein und diese Bilder der Zukunft bleiben mir verborgen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Überhaupt bleibt mir von der nahen Zukunft sehr viel verborgen, als würde ein Schleier alles verdecken." murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst und seufzte. „Doch ich vermute, dass es was mit seinem Gegenstück zu tun hat, liege ich da richtig?"

Ephyra nickte. Wenn Sesshomaru erst davon erfuhr, würde er sicher nicht sehr erfreut sein. Es bestand jedoch immer noch die Chance, dass sie einen anderen Weg finden würden.

„Gut." Chié senkte ihren Kopf und schien nachzudenken.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass du uns sagen willst, oder war's das?" kam dann Sesshomarus Frage nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Er war noch immer ziemlich wütend.

Chié sah auf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe dir genug gesagt und denke, dass du die nächsten nötigen Schritte einleiten wirst." Sie erhob sich etwas schwerfällig und Ephyra fragte sich nebenbei, wie alt sie wirklich war. Wahrscheinlich uralt, wenn sie auch schon so aussah, da Dämonen ihres Ranges nur sehr, sehr langsam alterten.

Auch sie stand auf, blieb aber bei dem Tisch, während Sesshomaru seine Mutter zur Tür geleitete. Sie sagten noch irgendwas, doch sie hörte es nicht, und dann war die Tür zu und sie wieder alleine.

Sesshomaru blieb stehen, wo er war, und schloss seine Augen. Wut gor noch immer in seinem Inneren, Wut auf Kuma, auf seine Mutter, aber auch auf sich selbst. Er machte sich noch immer Vorwürfe, den Dämon damals nicht getötet zu haben. Denn dann hätte Kuma nicht mal den blassesten Schimmer von ihm und Ephyra. Doch jetzt...

Er ballte unbewusst seine Hände zu Fäusten. Jetzt wusste Kuma von ihr und was sie ihm, Sesshomaru, bedeutete. Und das machte sie zu seiner Schwachstelle, zu seiner einzigen, die er hatte. Wenn Kuma das ausnutzte, dann konnte er seine Ziele wahrscheinlich sogar verwirklichen.

Überrascht sah er zu seinem Bauch hinab, um den sich ihre Arme von hinten geschlungen hatten. Gleichzeitig spürte er ihren Körper an seinem Rücken und ein tiefe Wärme linderte den unangenehmen Druck seiner Wut. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Arme und seine Atmung wurde tiefer, er entspannte sich.

„Machst du dir immer noch Vorwürfe?" hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme. Er schwieg und das war ihr Antwort genug.

„Ach, Sesshomaru." Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sie sah in seine Augen, in denen sich Wut widerspiegelte aber auch Bedauern.

„Hör auf damit!" befahl sie ihm, doch er wandte sich von ihr ab und ging auf eine Tür aus Glas zu, die auf einen Balkon führte. Dort stellte er sich hin, mit Blick in die Ferne und stützte sich am Geländer ab.

Ephyra seufzte und ließ ihre Schultern hängen. Langsam trat sie ebenfalls auf den breiten Balkon hinaus. Neben ihm schaute sie etwas unsicher zu ihm auf, aber er beachtete sie nicht und sah nur weiter verbissen vor sich hin. Ein paar Minuten wartete sie, ob er sich ihr zuwenden würde, doch als nichts geschah, erhob sie sich kurzerhand in die Luft und flog vor sein Gesicht. Überrascht blinzelte er und sah sie an, als hätte er sie jetzt erst bemerkt.

Mit verschränkten Armen schwebte sie vor ihm und blickte auf ihn herab.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst aufhören, dir Vorwürfe zu machen?"

„Aber –"

„Nichts aber! Er weiß es, na und? Vielleicht spielt er dann jetzt endlich mit offenen Karten und schickt keine seiner Töchter mehr zu dir! Denn das hat mich genervt!"

Sesshomaru atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass er nun mit offenen Karten spielt, Ephyra, ich wusste auch schon zuvor, was er vorhat und auf welche Weiße. Es geht um dich." Etwas verwundert erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Meine Mutter hat es bereits gesagt, er wird nun alles versuchen, sich mein Reich anzueignen, und vor nichts zurückschrecken. Und mit dir hat er jetzt meine Schwachstelle. Meine einzige."

„Aber er hat mich nicht!" widersprach sie ihm. „Ich kann mich wehren, Sesshomaru, und das weißt du. Ich bin also nicht deine Schwachstelle." endete sie traurig. Als das sah er sie an? Als seine Schwachstelle?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf:

„Und was machen wir, wenn er nicht wartet, bis einer das Amulett der Dunkelheit gewonnen hat, sondern es sich gleich selbst umlegt? Ich glaube, du weißt am besten von allen, _was_ es alles kann!"

„Aber –"

„Dann wird er als Dämon wahrscheinlich sogar noch mächtiger als du es bist und genau dann wirst du meine Schwachstelle!"

Bestürzt und verletzt schaute Ephyra ihn an. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was er ihr da sagte. Traute er ihr etwa überhaupt nichts zu? Sie wusste, sie durfte sich nicht überschätzen, das brauchte er ihr wirklich nicht sagen! Also warum tat er es dann und verletzte sie damit!

Sesshomaru hob seine Hand und rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen. Wenn sie nicht aufpassen würde, könnte sie schneller tot sein, als sie es jetzt vielleicht ahnte. Kuma würde keine Gnade kennen und sie beide mit Freuden quälen. Doch zuvor würde er noch von Sesshomaru die Herrschaft über sein Reich erzwingen, was ihm mit ihr als Geisel, sollte er sie denn in seine Gewalt bekommen, gelänge. Warum verstand sie also den Ernst der Lage nicht?

Er hob wieder seinen Blick zu ihr und bemerkte den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich bin hier also nichts weiter, als deine Schwachstelle?" fragte sie leise. Ihre Arme hingen schlaff an ihren Seiten hinab und sie atmete zittrig.

„Ephyra –" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch sie fuhr ihn an:

„Ich bin nicht schwach, Sesshomaru, und das weißt du, verdammt noch mal! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du mit mir diese Turniere gewinnen wirst, also komm jetzt nicht mit sowas!"

Sesshomaru versetzte sie in Lichtgeschwindigkeit, bevor er zu seiner nicht gerade leisen Antwort ansetzte. Niemand sollte das hier mitbekommen.

„Damals wusste ich auch noch nichts von dem Amulett und das Kuma über uns beide Bescheid weiß! Verstehst du nicht, in was für eine Gefahr dich das bringt?"

Er schnappte sich ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich auf den Boden. Ohne sie loszulassen, fuhr er etwas ruhiger fort:

„Verstehst du nicht, in was für eine Gefahr _ich_ dich gebracht habe?"

Fest drückte er sie an sich, vergrub seine eine Hand in ihrem weichen Haar und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, während sie sich an seine Brust klammerte:

„Ich bin es, der dich zu meiner Schwachstelle macht, nicht du. Es liegt einzig und allein an mir. Ich weiß, dass du stark bist und es mit ihnen allen aufnehmen kannst. Doch wenn sie wirklich das vorhaben, was ich befürchte, dann kann es sein, dass sie dich überlisten und dich überwältigen. Und mit dir könnten sie von mir alles haben, was sie wollen."

Sein letzter Satz war so leise, dass selbst er ihn kaum noch hören konnte. Eine stille Träne lief über Ephyras Wange, als sie seinen Worten lauschte. _So hat er das also gemeint._ dachte sie beruhigt und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. Seine Gefühle für sie waren seine Schwachstelle, nicht sie selbst. Wie sehr sie ihn doch in diesem Augenblick liebte.

„Ich werde auf mich aufpassen." versprach sie ihm in seinen Armen. „Sie werden mich nie in die Finger kriegen, keine Sorge. Und dieses Amulett werde ich auch bekommen und es dann irgendwie unschädlich machen!"

Ephyra hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihm in die Augen, bis sie sie schloss, als er sich vorbeugte, um sie zu küssen.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden verließ sie sein Zimmer wieder und wartete im Wald darauf, dass die Sonne aufging.

**Hallöchen! So, wieder ein langes Chapi geschafft! Und ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht, was für schöne Szenen ich da zusammenstellen kann...!  -stolzaufmichsei-**

**So, hoffe natürlich, dass euch das auch genauso gut gefallen hat wie mir! **

**Also ihr lieben Leser, die ihr alle da draußen seid, bis zum nächsten Mal! **

**Und vielen Dank meine liebe Hi! HDGDL Julia**


	35. Chapter 35

Langsam verfärbte sich der Himmel im Osten und das erste, sanfte Leuchten kündigte die Sonne an, die den ersten Tag der Turniere einleiten würde. Ephyra saß wieder hoch oben auf der Eiche und genoss die ersten warmen Strahlen, die ihr Gesicht streichelten und ihr die nötige Energie für den Tag gaben. Die letzte Nacht war doch ein wenig lang geworden...

Sie wandte ihren Kopf nach links dem Lager zu, in dem sich auch die ersten Dämonen regten. Kurz schallte lautes Gebrüll herüber, bis es wieder ruhig wurde, nachdem sich auch noch Waffengeklirr dazu gemischt hatte. Anscheinend gab es schon die ersten Auseinandersetzungen. Nach einer Weile, in der sie die beruhigenden Geräusche eines erwachenden Waldes umhüllten, erklangen plötzlich im Schloss helle Trompeten, die die Kämpfer zurück in den Schlosshof beorderten. Alsbald beobachtete Ephyra die vielen Dämonen, wie sie sich langsam ihren Weg dorthin bahnten und erhob sich ebenfalls von ihrem Platz. Es war also endlich so weit.

Wie am Vorabend schon hielten die Dämonen einen respektvollen Abstand zu ihr, als sie sich der Menge anschloss, um mit ihr in den Hof zu gehen. Doch im Vergleich zum letzten Tag hatten sie weniger Platz, da in seiner Mitte nun drei große, hölzerne Tafeln aufgestellt worden waren. Ephyra schwebte ein wenig in die Luft, um besser hinsehen zu können, doch konnte sie nur erkennen, dass auf den Tafeln etwas stand, mehr nicht. Auch war ihr momentan ein zu großes Gedränge dort am Werk, und so wartete sie, bis immer mehr Dämonen wieder verschwanden und Platz machten. Schließlich konnte auch sie einen Blick auf die erste Tafel werfen, auf der nicht weniger als 64 Namenspaare auf teures, weißes Papier, das über die Holzplatte gespannt worden war, geschrieben standen. Folglich dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie ihren Namen dort endlich finden konnte, da es keinerlei Ordnung zu geben schien.

Sie hatte die Nummer 36 und hinter ihrem Namen war der eines weiteren Kämpfers eingetragen: Kobushi.

Doch wer das war konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass die Dämonen den Hof nicht durch das Tor verließen, durch das sie ihn betreten hatten, sondern durch ein zweites, links von ihr. Vielleicht ging es da zum Kampfplatz?

Ephyra setzte sich in Bewegung und betrat als eine der letzten einen langen Tunnel, der leicht bergab führte. Er endete an einer breit angelegten Wendeltreppe, auf der mehrere Leute bequem nebeneinander nach unten gehen konnten, was sie auch tat. Nach zwei Windungen blieb sie dann wie erstarrt auf der Treppe stehen und ihr Mund klappte nach unten, als sie sah, _wo_ sie alle kämpfen würden.

Es war riesig. Eine riesige, überdimensionale Arena tat sich vor ihr auf, in der sich bereits viele Zuschauer-Dämonen auf Sitzreihen tummelten, die sich schräg aufwärts neben dem eigentlichen Kampfplatz auftaten. Und obwohl Ephyra noch nie so viele Dämonen auf einem Haufen gesehen hatte, war die Arena erst mal zur Hälfte gefüllt, so große Ausmaße hatte dieser unterirdische Komplex hier.

Der mit Sand ausgefüllte Kampfplatz war ein großes Oval. An seinen spitzeren Enden gab es einmal eine Wand mit allerlei Fresken, die wohl Bärendämonen darstellen sollten, und mit drei runden Fenstern am oberen Ende, die allein für die gesamte Erleuchtung sorgten und das ziemlich gut.

Ephyra staunte nicht schlecht über diesen Mechanismus. Das einfallende Licht eines jeden Fensters wurde von jeweils einem großen, runden Spiegel am Boden und in den Zuschauerrängen reflektiert und zwar auf Spiegel, die ihnen gegenüber standen. Diese leiteten die Strahlen dann immer auf weitere Spiegelflächen, die überall im Raum angeordnet waren. So gelangte das Licht bis in die letzte Ecke, von denen es dort viele gab.

Auf der anderen Seite war ein marmorner Balkon angebracht, auf dem niemand anderes als die vier Taiyoukais saßen und eher gelangweilt als gespannt zu ihnen runter sahen. Sesshomaru saß links neben seiner Mutter, die neben Kuma und der wiederum neben einem vierten Dämon, den Ephyra noch nie gesehen hatte. _Das muss dann wohl Washi Kazé sein_. dachte sie. Doch während die anderen Dämonen von Natur aus einen edlen, angeborenen Stolz und auch ein wenig oder mehr Überheblichkeit ausstrahlten, so machte er auf sie einen eher eingeschüchterten Eindruck. Auch er war alt, aber nicht so alt wie die Herrin des Südens. Er hatte graues, dünnes Haar und sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde, graue Farbe. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick nervös zu Kuma. Er schien also wirklich ganz dessen Handlanger zu sein.

Ephyra besah sich die Zuschauer genauer, die anscheinend allesamt auch aus einer dieser vier Familien stammten, was man erstens daran erkannte, dass sie Menschen sehr ähnelten, und auch, weil sie ziemlich teuer eingekleidet waren. Sie selbst zum Beispiel würde mit ihrer einfachen Hose, ihrem Hemd und ihrem hellen Mantel sofort raus stechen, man könnte also kaum glauben, dass sie auch beinahe zu dieser Oberschicht gehörte.

Irgendwie musste sie immer lächeln, wenn sie an ihr und Sesshomarus Geheimnis dachte, zumindest hatte sie bisher immer schmunzeln müssen. Jetzt war es ja keines mehr. Aber wenigstens wussten die Dämonen nicht, dass sie wussten, dass die Dämonen Bescheid wussten.

_Toller Satz_. lobte sie sich und folgte weiter dem Dämonenstrom, der eine neue Treppe angesteuert hatte, die wieder nach unten führte. Sie endete in einer im Vergleich zur Arena kleinen Halle, in der sie anscheinend warten mussten, bis sie an der Reihe waren mit dem Kämpfen. Durch zwei kleine Türen links von ihnen konnten sie nach draußen auf den Platz gelangen, allerdings waren sie so abgeschottet, dass sie von den Kämpfen nichts mitbekommen würden, was Ephyra ein wenig nervte. Sie würde schon gerne die anderen Teilnehmer sehen, um sich die stärkeren unter ihnen zu merken und so wenigstens etwas vorbereitet zu sein, sollte sie auf einen von diesen treffen.

An diesen zwei Türen standen auch noch zwei von Kumas Dienern mit einer langen Liste, anscheinend war ihnen die Ehre zuteil geworden, die einzelnen Kämpfer nach draußen zu rufen, auch wenn sie die riesige Horde von Dämonen ziemlich unsicher anblickten, wenn sie sie ihren Blick überhaupt einmal erhoben.

Nach einer Weile, nachdem Ephyra die Halle, in der es nun langsam ziemlich stickig wurde, betreten hatte, riefen sie endlich Paar Nummer Eins auf. Schreie wurden laut, als sich ein Dämon von der hintersten Reihe nach vorne kämpfte und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Schließlich erreichte er den Ausgang und verschwand durch eine Tür, doch keiner folgte ihm.

_Sollte da nicht noch einer raus gehen?_ fragte sie sich verwundert und sah sich um, ob sie noch irgendwo einen Dämon ausmachen konnte, doch es war kein einziger zu sehen, der sich ebenfalls nach draußen aufmachte. Sonst schien sich niemand darüber zu wundern und sie begann zu überlegen.

Wartete sein Gegner vielleicht schon draußen? Eigentlich musste es ja so sein, sonst hätte er ja gar nicht mehr raus müssen, doch die Frage war, _warum_ wartete er schon? War es vielleicht ein höherer Dämon als die anderen und durfte er deswegen woanders auf seine Kämpfe warten? Sich umsehend entdeckte sie keinen einzigen Turnierteilnehmer, der auch nur annähernd etwas vornehmer aussah als der Rest hier unten.

Eigentlich war es auch logisch. Kumas Kinder nahmen ja zum Beispiel auch Teil, und sie würden sich kaum hier unten aufhalten geschweige denn in dem Zeltlager nächtigen. Doch sie fragte sich, warum diese Dämonen hier überhaupt mitkämpften, wenn die Elite unter ihnen auch dabei und dazu noch bei weitem stärker war. Nun ja, war auch egal.

Trotzdem würde sie gern wissen, wie der Kampf dort draußen gerade am Laufen war. Jedoch schien sie hier keinerlei Chance zu haben, etwas davon zu erfahren. Also versetzte sie sich mal kurz in Lichtgeschwindigkeit und ging wieder die Treppe nach oben. Da sie sowieso ganz hinten an der Wand gestanden hatte, würde niemand bemerken, dass sie verschwunden war.

Oben atmete sie zuerst tief durch, froh darüber, wieder frische Luft atmen zu können, dann stellte sie sich an die Brüstung, von der aus man zum Kampfplatz sehen konnte. Wie von selbst legte sie ihren Kopf schief, als sie das Bild sah, dass sich unter ihr bot:

Der Dämon, der eben noch von unten aus der Halle hier heraus gekommen war, lag tot am Boden. Neben ihm stand sein Bezwinger, ein stattlicher, großer Dämon, den Ephyra sogleich fasziniert musterte. Zwei gewaltige, weiße Flügel lagen zusammengefaltet eng an seinem Rücken. Weiße Federn zierten seine Hand- und Fußgelenke, sowie seine Schläfen, und das scharf geschnittene Gesicht erinnerte, noch dazu mit der Adlernase, stark an einen Vogel.

_Wahrscheinlich Washis Kämpfer_. überlegte sie _(A/N: Washi ist japanisch und bedeutet Adler!) _und hob ihren Blick wieder zu den Taiyoukais. Überrascht entdeckte sie dann Sesshomaru, der sich lässig auf das Marmorgeländer vor sich gebeugt hatte und fragend, aber auch mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu ihr runter sah. Ephyra strahlte ihn an und winkte ihm. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass er sich ja automatisch mit ihr schneller bewegte.

Im nächsten Moment stand er auch schon vor ihr und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Was machst du hier? Den Kämpfern ist es verboten, hier zuzusehen. Wenn man dich sehen würde..." Er stand ganz nah bei ihr und sie musste ihren Kopf heben, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Weißt du, wie stickig es da unten ist? Niemand dort unten scheint es für nötig zu halten, sich zu waschen!" beschwerte sie sich gleich mal. „Und außerdem bin ich neugierig!" Ihr Blick wechselte nach links wieder zu dem Vogeldämon. „Wer zum Beispiel ist das?"

Sesshomaru folgte ihrem Blick. „Arashi Kaze, Washi Kazes Sohn und Erbe. Er ist ziemlich stark und beherrscht die Windmagie wie kein zweiter. Deinen Großvater könnte er ohne große Mühe wegpusten." Ephyra schaute ihn ein wenig empört und verwundert an, machte aber nur „Hm." und verschränkte ihre Arme.

Nach einer Weile fuhr sie dann fort. „Er sieht seinem Vater überhaupt nicht ähnlich."

„Oh, sie sahen sich mal sehr ähnlich, aber das war, bevor sich Kuma Washi angenommen hatte. Washi ist heute nur mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst im Vergleich zu früher. Und sein Sohn ist darüber sehr wütend."

„Warum?"

„Weil er Gefahr läuft, sein Erbe nicht antreten zu können, wenn Kuma es schafft, sich den Osten gänzlich einzuverleiben. Sollte es zum Kampf kommen, wäre er einer der ersten auf unserer Seite."

„Hört sich doch nicht schlecht an. Also ich meine, dass er uns helfen würde."

„Trotzdem solltest du dich vor ihm in Acht nehmen. Alles, was nichts Dämonisches an sich hat, mag er nicht. Also dürfte er dich hassen."

„Schade." meinte sie gespielt traurig. „Er hat mir irgendwie gefallen."

Sesshomarus linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben und er sah sie mit missbilligendem Blick an, was sie mit einem Grinsen kommentierte. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust und fuhr mit ihrer Hand die Kanten seiner Rüstung nach. „Mir scheint, du lässt dich auch gern von mir ärgern. Aber keine Sorge, er hat eine viel zu große Nase."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und seinen Daumen auf ihrem Mund. „Bleib brav, hörst du? Ich passe nämlich immer auf dich auf." In seinen Augen lag ein amüsiertes Blitzen und ihre Lippen unter seinem Daumen lächelten.

„Das beruhigt mich aber ungemein, einen so starken Aufpasser zu haben. Darf ich also hier oben bleiben und zusehen? Ich versteck mich auch."

„Das nutzt dir nichts. Über die Hälfte der Dämonen hier verfügt über ziemlich scharfe Sinne. Du würdest schneller auffallen, als dir lieb ist."

„Ach Mann... Aber dort unten stinkt es!"

Er lachte. „Dann gehen wir heute Abend eben Baden. Mein Badezimmer ist genauso groß und bequem wie mein Schlafzimmer."

„Echt? Nun...dann..." sie seufzte, „geh ich eben wieder runter. Auch wenn ich das trotz Baden nicht toll finde...Und ich bin erst Nummer 64!"

„Ich weiß. Aber keine Angst, dein Gegner ist ein schwacher Dämon, den hast du gleich und dann geht es schon in die nächste Runde. Geh jetzt, du solltest deine Kräfte schonen."

Es war nur ein kurzer Abschiedskuss für sie und ehe sie sich versah, saß er wieder auf seinem Platz auf dem Balkon. Mit einem letzten Blick für ihn und den geflügelten Dämon ging sie nach unten, um auf ihren Kampf zu warten.

**Hallöchen alle miteinander! So, bin froh, dass das hier fertig ist, hatte die ganze Woche leider keine Zeit zum schreiben, weil ich momentan in München meine Wohnung herrichte, weil ich da ja bald studiere! Und dort hab ich noch kein Internet, geschweige denn einen Computer! Also dauert das hier wieder mal länger... oh man... Nun, ich bemüh mich! Keine Sorge! **

**Und wiedermal Danke an meine liebe Hi!**

**So, bis dann, HEAGDL! Eure Liël **


	36. Chapter 36

Vielleicht bildete sie sich das ja nur ein, aber es schien ihr dort unten von Sekunde zu Sekunde stickiger zu werden! Sie konnte zwar schon von Glück reden, dass die anderen Dämonen so viel Abstand wie möglich zu ihr hielten, doch trotzdem wurde die Luft immer wärmer und verbrauchter, und sie sehnte es sich so herbei, dass sie endlich aufgerufen wurde, um hier raus zu dürfen! Auch wenn sie dann nach dem Kampf gleich wieder rein musste...

Doch wie alles hatte auch ihre Wartezeit ein Ende. Kurz nachdem die Nummer 63 die Halle verlassen hatte, wieder ein Dämon, der ohne Partner raus ging, wurde draußen gejubelt, der Kampf war vorbei und Nummer 64 endlich an der Reihe! Erleichtert setzte sie sich in Bewegung und die restlichen Dämonen, die Anzahl war so ziemlich halbiert worden, machten ihr ohne Probleme einen Weg frei, der sie direkt zum Ausgang führte, wo sie auch nicht lange stehen blieb, sondern auf ein Nicken der blau gekleideten Dieners hin nach draußen ging.

Helles Tageslicht begrüßte sie und sie atmete tief ein. Ihre Augen betrachteten neugierig die Zuschauertribünen, die sich eindrucksvoll über ihr erhoben. Lautes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen und viele Finger zeigten auf sie. Anscheinend war sie doch schon berühmter als sie gedacht hatte. Ihre Schritte trugen sie weiter vorwärts in die Arena hinein und erst jetzt bemerkte sie eine Art Schleier, der über den Kampfplatz gelegt worden war. Nur hin und wieder brach sich ein Lichtstrahl auf diesem und wurde schillernd reflektiert, weshalb sie ihn nicht sofort entdeckt hatte. Anscheinend war es eine Art Schutzschirm, um die Zuschauer vor allzu starker Magie zu bewahren.

Hinter sich vernahm sie nun stampfende Laute, ihr Gegner schien wohl auch endlich heraus zu kommen. Sie drehte sich nach ihm um und sperrte erstaunt ihre Augen auf, bevor sich ein Grinsen in ihr Gesicht schlich. Ihren Gegner kannte sie ja bereits!

Und auch er schien sie sofort wieder erkannt zu haben, denn seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, als er sah, gegen wen _er_ kämpfen musste.

„Du?" fragte er fassungslos und starrte sie an. Ephyra glaubte zu meinen, dass sich jedes seiner braunen, langen Haare aufzustellen schien und er dadurch noch zottiger und wilder aussah. Anstelle der großen Axt, die Ephyra am Vortag mit ihrem Schwert zerteilt hatte, trug er nun eine Keule, die gerade jedoch schlaff an seiner Seite herab hing. Ihn schien jeglicher Kampfesmut verlassen zu haben.

„Tja," meinte sie unbeschwert und verschränkte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Kopf, „das nennt man dann wohl Schicksal. Es hat eben nicht sein sollen für dich, hier groß weiter zu kommen!"

Ein Knurren war die einzige Antwort, die sie von ihrem Gegenüber bekam, und sie sah, wie er seine Muskeln anspannte und langsam seine Keule hoch hob.

„Vielleicht ist es wirklich mein Schicksal, hier zu sterben." sagte er leise und fixierte ihren Blick. „Doch ich werde nicht in Schande sterben!" Sein Kampfschrei erschütterte den Platz und mit erhobener Keule rannte er auf Ephyra zu und ließ sie niedersausen. Doch diese brachte sich mit einem mühelosen Sprung nach hinten in Sicherheit. Verwundert legte sie ihren Kopf schief und beobachtete den Dämon dabei, wie er seine Keule, die im Boden steckte, hoch hievte und erneut auf sie zulief.

Sie hatte hier wohl mal wieder ein lebendes Beispiel dafür, was dieser bescheuerte Dämonenstolz alles anrichten konnte. Und zwar, dass man mit voller Absicht in den eigenen Tod lief.

Ihr Schwert lag schneller in ihrer Hand als der Dämon schauen konnte und im nächsten Moment steckte es tief in seiner Brust, direkt im Herzen. Noch als es in seinem Körper steckte, löste Ephyra es wieder auf und der Dämon brach zusammen. Tod lag er neben ihr und Blut breitete sich über seinen Rücken aus, wo das Schwert ihn durchstochen hatte.

Anders als bei den anderen Kämpfen brach hier niemand in Jubel aus, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall und es war gespenstisch ruhig. Nur zwei Diener von Kuma unterbrachen die Stille, indem sie schnell auf den Platz liefen und den toten Dämon wegzerrten. Das Zeichen für Ephyra, ebenfalls zu gehen, und unter den Blicken aller, die teils verwundert, teils erschrocken waren, betrat sie wieder den stickigen Raum.

In diesem hatte sich einiges verändert, da nun hier und nicht mehr wie zuvor oben auf dem Hof große Holztafeln aufgestellt worden waren.

_Die sind ja fix_. dachte sie anerkennend und schritt auf die Tafeln zu. Nun waren es nur mehr 32 Paare und wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, war sie wieder als letzte dran. Ihr Gegner dieses Mal hieß Takí Mizu. Verwundert schaute sie auf diesen Namen. Sie würde anscheinend als nächstes gegen Chié Mizus Kämpferin antreten, also gegen ihren ersten Oberdämon. Sie atmete tief durch.

Auch wenn Sesshomaru meinte, dass sie das hier sicher schaffen würde, nachdem sie schon die Drachen fertig gemacht hatte, war sie doch nervös. In Gedanken versunken schritt sie zurück an ihren Platz und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Nur nebenbei hörte sie, wie bereits die nächsten Kämpfer aufgerufen wurden, um in der nächsten Runde anzutreten.

Was war, wenn etwas schief ging? Sie würde dann zwar nicht getötet werden, wenn es nach ihrer Großmutter und nach Ziska ging und den vielen kleinen Kindern, aber es wurde dann noch viel unwahrscheinlicher, dass sie das Amulett bekam. Und das war schlecht.

Aber andererseits, was war, wenn sie stärker war als diese Takí, dass sie diese besiegen würde? Rein theoretisch gesehen, müsste sie sie ja töten, doch würde es nicht noch mehr Probleme schaffen? Warum mussten diese Turniere nur immer auf Mord und Totschlag hinauslaufen! Sie seufzte. Nun, als erstes würde sie abwarten, wie der Kampf ausgehen würde. Und wenn sie dann am längeren Hebel stand, dann würde sie... sie wahrscheinlich nicht töten. Auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte warum, es war nur irgend so ein Gefühl, dass sie es nicht tun sollte.

Sie seufzte wieder. Sie und ihre Ahnungen. Wenn das so weiter ging...

Der Tag verging. Der Raum wurde zusehends leerer und ab und zu dauerten die Kämpfe auch immer länger, anscheinend trafen mächtigere Dämonen aufeinander. Aber letztendlich verging auch diese Wartepause. Am Schluss stand Ephyra dann nur mehr mit zehn weiteren Dämonen da, der Rest war besiegt worden, als sie auch schon aufgerufen wurde.

So ruhig sie konnte, ihre Aufregung war langsam aber stetig angestiegen, ging sie auf den Ausgang zu und wieder in die Arena. Das Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel, war ein wenig schwächer geworden und auch rötlicher, der Abend war nahe und sie hatte hier das letzte Duell des Tages zu bestreiten. Ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Platzes stand ihre Gegnerin und musterte sie eingehend. Sie hatte lange, hellblaue Haare und ihre Augen schimmerten wie Perlmutt, was Ephyra selbst auf die große Entfernung hin feststellen konnte. Und sie war stark, das spürte sie ebenfalls sehr gut. Sie musste sich also wirklich in Acht nehmen. In ihre Gegnerin kam Bewegung, sie spannte ihre Muskeln an und Ephyra spürte, wie sich eine magische Aura um sie herum aufbaute. Also konzentrierte auch sie sich voll und ganz auf diese und war auf alles gefasst. Nur nicht darauf, dass im nächsten Moment plötzlich jemand neben ihr stand.

Vor Schreck sprang sie einen Schritt zur Seite und sah Sesshomaru aus großen Augen an.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so!" sagte sie gleich darauf und atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Aber er erwiderte nichts, sondern meinte ernst:

„Ich wollte dich nur warnen. Du solltest sie nicht unterschätzen."

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor, ich spüre, dass sie stark ist."

„Aber auch hinterhältig. Sie besitzt eine besondere Form der Voraussicht, die zwar nicht weit reicht, aber doch dafür ausreicht, jede Bewegung ihres Gegners schon vor ihm zu kennen. Sie weiß also immer, was genau du tust."

„Oh." machte Ephyra als Antwort und schaute zu der erstarrten Dämonin hinüber. Das war nicht so gut.

„Außerdem ist sie sehr giftig."

Ephyra schaute ihn bei diesen Worten verwirrt an.

„Ihre Familie hat sich ganz und gar dem Element Wasser verschrieben und so wurden sie zu mächtigen Wasserschlangendämonen, die ein Gift erzeugen können, das sich durch beinahe alles hindurch frisst. Damit solltest du sehr vorsichtig sein. Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn du deinen Schutzschirm so lange wie möglich aufrechterhältst, hörst du?"

Ephyra lächelte ihn an. Sie fand es süß, wenn er sich solche Sorgen um sie machte.

„Bereust du es jetzt doch ein wenig, mich als Kämpferin mitgenommen zu haben?" wollte sie ihn ein wenig aufziehen, doch er ging nicht darauf ein.

„Stell dich wieder so hin wie zuvor, sonst merken sie womöglich noch was." er drehte sich schon wieder um, als er noch einmal stehen blieb.

„Und werde ja nicht übermütig. Außerdem darfst du sie nicht töten."

„Aber sie würde mich doch auch töten!" widersprach sie ihm, während sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz stellte.

„Nein." antwortete er und drehte sich nach ihr um. „Ihre Mutter hat es ihr verboten."

Ephyras Augen wurden groß. „Dann ist sie deine Schwester?"

„Halbschwester. Sei aber trotzdem nicht zu nachsichtig mit ihr. Sie ist es auch nicht."

„Wenn du meinst." Ephyra stellte sich nun gänzlich wieder so hin wie zuvor und sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus noch sein Lächeln, bis er wieder verschwunden war. Wie ein Donner brachen die Geräusche der großen Masse an Zuschauern über sie herein, die durch die Lichtgeschwindigkeit von Sesshomaru kurz ausgeschaltet worden waren. Ihre Gegnerin hatte davon aber nichts mitbekommen und fuhr nun fort in ihrem aufkommenden Angriff.

Ephyra beschwor ihr Schwert herauf und hielt es fest umschlossen in der Rechten, während sie die andere nicht aus den Augen ließ. Was auch gut so war. Deren Augen begannen weiß-bläulich zu glühen, durch ihre blauen Haare schien ein sanfter Wind zu wehen und plötzlich hob sie ihren Arm und wies mit der Handfläche auf den Schutzschirm, der sie beide umgab, und Ephyra musste im nächsten Moment geblendet ihre Augen schließen und schlug ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht, als er grell aufleuchtete. Völlig unvorbereitet traf sie dann ein gut gesetzter Schlag in ihren Bauch und gleich darauf ihr Gesicht, und zwar mit solch einer Wucht, dass sie ein paar Meter durch die Luft flog. Hart schlug sie am Boden auf und versetzte sich sofort in Lichtgeschwindigkeit, was sie schon längst hätte tun sollen.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Bauch und stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf. Dann setzte sie sich ruckartig auf, ihr pochendes Gesicht ignorierend, und fixierte mehr als verärgert diese Wasserdämonin.

„Na, das war ja wohl mehr als unfair! Blöde Kuh!"

Sie wischte sich das Blut ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe, die schon wieder verheilt war, weg und stand auf.

„Jetzt mach ich kurzen Prozess mit dir!" Ihr Schwert hatte sie noch immer in ihrer Hand und lief nun ausholend auf diese zu. Sie hatte vor, ihr eine schöne, böse Bauchwunde zuzufügen, die sie zwar nicht töten würde, doch immerhin außer Gefecht setzen würde.

Allerdings wurde sie gleich darauf zum zweiten Mal durch die Luft geschleudert. Ihr Schwert hatte den empfindlichen Bauch nicht getroffen, sondern war an einem Schutzschirm abgeprallt, der nun einiges an Energie durch ihren eigenen Körper hindurch jagte.

Angeschlagen und normal schnell setzte sie sich am anderen Ende des Platzes auf, wohin sie geschleudert worden war, kniff ihre Augen zusammen und hustete. Wenigstens war sie unter den Fenstern gelandet und saß nun in den schwachen Sonnenstrahlen des zu Ende gehenden Tages, die ihre Kraftreserven aufgefüllt hielten. Sie wollte also Ärger, den konnte sie haben. Einfach einen unsichtbaren Schutzschirm um sich herum aufbauen, das war ja wohl mehr als gemein.

Ihr Körper hatte sich schnell wieder erholt und sie erhob sie geschmeidig. Wenn sie dachte, sie konnte sie damit fertig machen, dann hatte sie sich gewaltig getäuscht. Takí Mizu stand ebenfalls da und sah sie abwartend an. Sie hätte etwas mehr von dieser Magierin erwartet und nicht, dass sie ihr bereits schon zweimal in die Falle tappen würde. Aber sie steckte ihre Angriffe wirklich gut weg, das musste sie ihr lassen.

Nun, aber ihre Fähigkeit sagte ihr, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war, ihre stärkste Macht anzuwenden, sonst würde sie ihr gefährlich werden.

Ephyra beruhigte ihre Atmung und sammelte ihre Kräfte. Sie hatte vor jetzt mit aller Macht anzugreifen, mal sehen, wie lange dieser Schutzschirm das überstehen würde. Sie wollte sich schneller bewegen, doch genau in diesem Moment lächelte ihr Gegner beinahe schon teuflisch und hob ruckartig beide Arme nach oben.

Im selben Moment konnte Ephyra nicht mehr atmen. Sie war im Wasser! Alles um sie herum war unter Wasser! Vor Schreck riss sie Mund und Augen auf, und schlug schnell ihre Hände vor ihren Mund, als große, lebenswichtige Luftblasen ihn verließen. Panisch sah sie sich um und schwebte schon mitten im Wasser, als sie eine Bewegung vor sich ausmachte. Ihr Schrecken wuchs noch mehr, als sie zwei große, blau leuchtende Augen ausmachte, die direkt auf sie zu geschossen kamen!

Reflexartig versuchte sie, nach oben zu fliegen, und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, einem großen Etwas zu entkommen, das einem großen Schlangenkopf mit langen Zähnen sehr ähnelte. Oder zumindest das, was sie mit ihrem verschwommenen Blick erkennen konnte.

OK, anscheinend hatte diese Hexe alles hier unter Wasser gesetzt und sich dann in eine Riesenschlange verwandelt, um leichteres Spiel mit ihr zu haben. Was ihr wahrscheinlich auch gelingen würde, da sie keine Luft bekam. So ruhig wie möglich wurde sie wieder schneller und der lange Körper unter ihr erstarrte. Doch auch wenn sie jetzt vor ihm sicher war, so brauchte sie immer noch Luft! Und das schnell!

Sie schwamm nach rechts, weil sie dort am nächsten zum Rand des Schutzschirmes war. Sie vermutete nämlich, dass das Wasser nur innerhalb des Schirms war, also hoffte sie, ihn verlassen zu können. Aber ihr nächster Schock ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie erreichte den Schildrand und kam nicht weiter. Mit noch weiter wachsender Panik schlug sie auf die harte Wand vor sich ein, doch es tat sich nichts!

Ihre Lungen schrien förmlich nach Luft und ihr ganzer Körper zog sich zusammen und wollte einfach nur Luft holen. Aber das durfte sie nicht. Sie musste hier raus! Nur wie? Nun, wenn sie es so nicht schaffte, musste sie den Schirm eben zerstören!

Sie schloss ihre Augen, umfasste ihr Schwert mit beiden Händen und schickte sämtliche Magie, die ihr zur Verfügung stand, in es hinein. Selbst durch ihre geschlossenen Augen hindurch sah sie das helle Leuchten ihrer Klinge, spürte die gewaltigen Kräfte, die durch ihre Hände aus ihrem Inneren in sie hinein liefen und war wie immer überrascht, solche Macht in sich zu haben. Wenn das den Schirm nicht zerstören konnte, dann wusste sie auch nicht weiter.

Mit letzter Verzweiflung und aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, stieß sie das Schwert vor sich in den Schirm.

Ihr Schwert pulsierte. Beinahe mühelos war es hindurch gedrungen und sandte nun Blitze durch das Blau des Schirms, die sich über die gesamte Halbkugel hin ausbreiteten und ihn flackern ließen. Unter Wasser schrie sie auf und verbrauchte das letzte bisschen Luft in ihren Lungen, als sie sämtliche Magie in ihr mobilisierte und sie nach draußen schickte und damit den Schirm gänzlich auflöste.

Da nun kein Kraftfeld mehr da war, das das Wasser zusammen hielt, schwappte alles nach unten und mit ihm Ephyra und die Schlange. Wieder einmal prallte sie hart am Boden auf und das ganze Wasser klatsche auf ihren Körper. Doch dann floss es ab und sie konnte wieder atmen.

Sofort rang sie nach Luft, lag erst einmal da und atmete einfach nur. Allerdings konnte sie nicht lange so liegen bleiben. Eine warnende Stimme in ihr sagte ihr, sofort wieder aufzustehen, damit sie die Schlange im Auge behalten konnte. Der Gedanke kam keinesfalls zu früh! Gerade noch konnte sie blitzschnell ihren eigenen Schutzschirm aufbauen, als auch schon das riesige Maul der Dämonin vor ihr auftauchte und sich um sie schloss.

Samt ihrem Schirm saß sie im Maul der Schlange, die all ihre Kraft darauf verwendete, sie beide zusammenzudrücken und mit ihren Zähnen zu durchbohren, aber sie schaffte es nicht.

Ephyra atmete immer noch schwer und richtete sich auf, bis sie in der Hocke saß.

„An diesem Schirm wirst du dir deine Zähne ausbeißen, das sag ich dir! Er hält sogar Drachenfeuer stand!" Und noch bevor die andere was machen konnte, bewegte Ephyra sich wieder einmal schneller.

Sie sprang durch ihren Schirm hindurch, was für sie kein Problem darstellte, nach draußen aus dem Maul heraus, hielt ihn aber noch weiterhin aufrecht, damit die Schlange nicht mehr zubeißen konnte. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte erst jetzt die gewaltigen Ausmaße dieser Dämonin. Sie schluckte erschrocken. Deren Körper war rund fünfundzwanzig Meter lang und in ihr Maul hätte sie locker noch einmal samt Schirm rein gepasst!

Doch es reichte, sie musste das jetzt beenden! Ihr Schwert leuchtete noch immer, so viel Magie steckte noch in ihm und sie würde diese auch gleich nutzen. Ephyra erhob sich in die Luft und steuerte auf den massigen Körper zu, genau da, wo sie das Herz vermutete. Ohne lang zu warten, schlug sie zu.

Der Schirm, der sie zuvor schon einmal quer durch den Raum geschleudert hatte, hatte immer noch Bestand, doch er war nichts im Vergleich zu ihrem Schwert! Unter blauen Funken drang es tief in das Fleisch ein, zwar nicht genau ins Herz, sondern etwas darüber, aber die Gegnerin sollte ja überleben. Im selben Moment, als sie das Schwert losließ, das tief in der Wunde stecken blieb, und sich schnell von der Schlange entfernte, wurde sie wieder langsamer und ihre Gegnerin stieß ein markerschütterndes Brüllen aus. Sie senkte in blinder Wut ihren Kopf und versuchte an das Schwert heran zu kommen, doch es saß zu weit oben und sie erreichte es nicht. Dickes, tiefrotes Blut floss träge an beiden Seiten der Wunde hinab und sie riss ihren Kopf hoch und schrie ihren Schmerz hinaus. Ephyra sah, dass ihr Schwert nach wie vor glühte, anscheinend setzte ihr die Magie auch noch zu und sie sank langsam zu Boden. Der Kopf krachte dann kraftlos auf den feuchten Grund, ihr Körper begann zu zerfallen.

Ephyra blinzelte überrascht. Tatsächlich fielen die vielen Schuppen einzeln herab, am Boden verloren sie ihre schillernden Farben und wurden zu Staub. Der ganze Körper sackte allmählich in sich zusammen und feine Wirbel flogen auf. Verunsichert beobachtete Ephyra das. Hatte sie sie aus Versehen doch getötet? Das wäre schlecht, sehr schlecht. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und sie atmete auf.

Der Staub legte sich und inmitten von ihm sah sie eine Gestalt, die auf den Knien ruhte und ihre Hände um einen Schwertgriff geschlungen hatte, der aus ihrer Brust herausragte. Vorsichtig trat Ephyra auf diese zu, jederzeit dazu bereit, wieder so schnell wie das Licht zu werden, und blieb einen Meter vor ihr stehen. Die Dämonin hob schwer atmend ihren Kopf hoch und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Respekt." flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass du den Schirm zerstören kannst. Meine Hochachtung."

Ephyra lächelte.

„Und kannst du jetzt vielleicht dein Schwert wieder entfernen? Ich kann es nicht raus ziehen."

„Kein Problem." meinte Ephyra und machte eine kleine Handbewegung. Das Schwert löste sich auf und die Dämonin presste ihre Hand fest gegen die Wunde oberhalb ihres Herzens, aus der augenblicklich Blut austrat, bevor sie sich langsam schloss.

Takí Mizu erhob sich. Sie war leicht größer als Ephyra und sah auf sie herab, bevor sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und nach links ging, um die Arena zu verlassen. Ephyra straffte ihre Schultern und schritt stolz nach rechts. Wenn das nicht beeindruckend gewesen war, dann wusste sie auch nicht weiter! Sie hatte die zukünftige Herrin des Südens besiegt. Wirklich nicht schlecht!

Wieder einmal war es in der großen Arena ungewöhnlich still geworden und sämtliche Blicke folgten ihr. Niemand der Zuschauer hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, außer einem. Und der saß mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen zwischen den anderen.

**Hallöchen! Hier geht's auch schon weiter, aber wie bereits gesagt, war das jetzt womöglich für längere Zeit mein neustes Chap, weil ich jetzt mindestens zwei Wochen in München bin und dort keinen PC hab, dauert also...**

**Wieder vielen Dank an Hi! HDGDL Liël **


	37. Chapter 37

Das Schweigen der Menge in der Arena folgte ihr dichtauf und empfing sie auch in dem Saal, in dem die restlichen Dämonen noch immer warteten. Jeder starrte sie an und niemand rührte sich, so sehr waren sie von ihr beeindruckt und fürchteten sie. Denn obwohl niemand von ihnen den Kampf gesehen hatte, so hatte doch jeder die zwei äußerst starken Auren gespürt und war erzittert. Und nun trat sie ihnen entgegen, die, die gewonnen hatte.

Doch Ephyra nahm die Dämonen nur am Rande wahr. Sie schritt zwischen ihnen durch auf den Ausgang zu. Sie hoffte, noch rechtzeitig nach draußen zu kommen, um wenigstens noch ein wenig von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu erhaschen. Der Kampf hatte doch mehr an ihren Kräften gezehrt, als sie gedacht hatte. Aber sie hatte es geschafft und eine Menge Eindruck geschunden, was ja auch ursprünglich ihr Vorhaben gewesen war.

Sie stieg die Treppen zum Ausgang hinauf und kam endlich ins Freie. Tief atmete sie die kühle, frische Luft ein und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Schlosshof. Vor ihm sah sie die Sonne blutrot hinter dem Horizont verschwinden und schloss die Augen, als ihre warmen Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht schienen. Automatisch fühlte sie sich besser, ihre Müdigkeit ging langsam zurück, doch trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht vollständig erholen, das Licht war zu schwach.

Die Dämmerung brach langsam über sie herein und hinter ihr wurden die Geräusche der Dämonen laut, die ebenfalls das Schloss verließen. Ihr letzter Blick galt dem kleinen Streifen roten Lichts, der langsam im Westen dünner wurde, bevor sie sich zum nahen Wald umwandte und unauffällig in ihm verschwand.

Wie in der Nacht zuvor wartete sie dort, bis sie sich in Sesshomarus Zimmer schleichen konnte. Es wurde immer dunkler und die Mondsichel stieg langsam am Himmel auf, während sie wieder auf ihrer Eiche saß und das nahe Treiben beobachtete. Im Schloss brannten in den Fenstern viele Lichter, mehr als in der letzten Nacht, und sie fragte sich, ob es vielleicht was mit ihrem Sieg zu tun hatte, dass die Leute nicht zur Ruhe kamen. Ein feines Lächeln stahl sich in ihr müdes Gesicht und sie schloss die Augen, als sie sich noch einmal an ihren Kampf erinnerte.

Eine Sache hatte sie verwirrt. Sesshomaru hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass diese Takí die Gabe besaß, die Schritte ihrer Gegner voraus zu sehen. Aber warum hatte sie dann, als sie schon besiegt am Boden lag, gesagt, dass sie mit ihrer, Ephyras Stärke und mit ihrem letzten Schwertstreich nicht gerechnet habe? Würde das nicht heißen, dass ihre Gabe unzuverlässig war, sie also auch nicht wissen konnte, wie ihre Attacken auf den Gegner wirkten?

Sie wäre in ihrem Wasserbann beinahe ertrunken, wenn sie sich nicht im letzten Moment noch gerettet hätte. Aber wenn Takí gesehen hätte, dass sie sich aus dem Bannkreis befreien konnte, warum hatte sie ihn dann erst aufgebaut? War das nicht ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass sie eben _nicht _jede Bewegung und Handlung ihres Gegners vorher sah? Doch wenn dem wirklich so war, dann hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass Ephyra entkommen konnte. Also hatte sie ihren Tod mit einkalkuliert, ihn geplant.

Aber hatte Sesshomaru nicht gesagt, dass sie sich beide nicht töten durften? Seine Mutter hatte es angeblich Takí verboten und er ihr. Warum also hatte diese das dann ignoriert und es trotzdem versucht? Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein, hatte sie jetzt schon so große Paranoia vor sämtlichen Verschwörungen? War es vielleicht nur ein Versehen gewesen?

Sie wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit. Weder das eine noch das andere konnte sie ausschließen, auch wenn sie mehr zu der Verschwörungstheorie tendierte.

Kühler Wind wehte über sie hinweg und sie rieb sich die Arme und kauerte sich auf ihrem Platz noch mehr zusammen. Sie würde einfach mit Sesshomaru darüber reden. Er würde schon weiter wissen.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich noch eine kurze Weile um ihn und schweiften dann immer mehr ab, während sie erschöpft auf dem breiten Ast saß und schließlich einschlief.

Dort fand Sesshomaru sie auch. Die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten, der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und funkelte zusammen mit den unzählbaren Sternen auf die Erde herab und sorgten so für genügend Licht, dass Sesshomaru sich bestens zurecht fand. Er hatte in seinem Zimmer auf Ephyra gewartet und sich gewundert, dass sie so lange ausblieb. Also war er selbst losgezogen, um sie zu suchen.

Und hier fand er sie. Zusammengekauert in einer Baumkrone sitzend und schlafend. Er flog nahe an sie heran und strich zärtlich über ihre kalte Wange. Dann nahm er das weiße Fell von seiner Schulter und hüllte sie darin ein, bevor er sie vorsichtig auf die Arme nahm. Sie wachte währenddessen nicht auf, sondern kuschelte sich im Schlaf noch näher an ihn. Zusammen mit ihr flog er unbemerkt zu seinem Zimmer zurück.

Dort wollte er ihr ihren Mantel ausziehen und sie ins Bett legen, doch sie wachte auf. Verwirrt und verschlafen sah sie ihn an und schaute sich im Zimmer um.

"Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen." murmelte sie vor sich hin und blickte vom Bett, wo sie saß, zu Sesshomaru auf und lächelte. Dieser ließ sich vor ihr in die Hocke nieder und legte seine Arme warm auf ihre Oberschenkel.

"Willst du jetzt noch baden gehen?" fragte er sie und in seiner Stimme klang ein ganz klein wenig Belustigung mit. Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Von Wasser hab ich erst einmal genug." Dann nach einigem Überlegen fügte sie noch ernst hinzu: "Darüber wollte ich sowieso auch noch mit dir reden."

"Über Wasser?" meinte er schalkhaft und seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Taille, deren Haut ganz kalt war.

"Nein. Über Takí." wies sie ihn mit fester Stimme zurecht und sah auf seine Arme.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass sie mich nicht töten wollte?" stellte sie ihm ihre Frage. Schweigen legte sich über sie und sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte.

"Wie kommst du darauf?" wollte er dann mit ruhiger Stimme wissen und sah sie prüfend an.

"Als ich sie besiegt hatte," fing sie an ihm ihre Überlegungen mitzuteilen, ihr Blick war noch immer gesenkt. "sagte sie, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass ich so stark sein würde." Sie schaute ihm in die Augen.

"Sie wusste also nicht, dass ich genug Magie aufwenden und ihren Schutzschirm damit überwinden konnte! Aber du hast gesagt, dass sie jede meiner Bewegungen im Voraus wissen würde."

"Das ist auch wahr, aber warum bist du der Meinung, dass sie dich töten wollte?"

"Weil das, was sie sagte darauf schließen lässt, dass sie eben nicht immer wusste, was ich tat. Also wusste sie auch nie mit Sicherheit, dass ich mich erfolgreich gegen ihre normalerweise tödlichen Attacken wehren konnte! Warum also hat sie zum Beispiel das mit dem Wasser versucht?"

Sesshomarus Blick wurde immer düsterer, je mehr er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte verstand. Es klang logisch, mehr als logisch, was sie ihm da mitteilte. Aber es ergab keinen Sinn, es sei denn…

"Natürlich…" sagte er leise und spann seine Gedanken weiter, die immer erschreckender wurden.

"Natürlich?" hakte Ephyra nach und sah ihn fragend an.

Doch Sesshomaru holte nur tief Atem und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dass er das nicht früher gesehen hatte. Diese falsche Schlange.

Sein ernster Blick suchte wieder den Ephyras.

"Ich glaube sie wird sich grün und blau ärgern, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihre eigene Tochter sie verraten hat." Er stand auf.

Ephyra blieb verwirrt sitzen und beobachtete ihn wie er im Zimmer auf und ab ging, total in seinen Gedanken versunken.

"Was meinst du damit?" Doch er antwortete ihr wieder nicht, sondern blieb stehen und holte das Amulett unter seinem Hemd hervor und schaute es nachdenklich an. Ephyra wurde leicht wütend, dass er sie so ignorierte, wo die Situation anscheinend so gefährlich war, doch starrte ihn dann plötzlich überrascht an, als er wieder vor ihr stand und ihr das Amulett hinhielt.

"Nimm es!" befahl er ihr und sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

"Was soll das denn jetzt?" sie verstand gar nichts mehr.

"Du sollst es nehmen, ganz einfach. Du bist geschwächt und wenn wir Pech haben, können wir nicht mehr bis morgen warten, dass du deine Kräfte wieder erneuerst."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und legte das Amulett hinein.

"Sesshomaru!" Wütend sprang sie vom Bett auf und funkelte ihn an.

"Erzähl mir jetzt verdammt noch mal, was du schon wieder vor hast! Warum gibst du mir das Amulett? Und weswegen sollten wir nicht mehr bis morgen warten können mit meiner Energie?"

"Weil wir die ganze Zeit über den Falschen als Feind angesehen haben. Und jetzt leg es um. Bitte!" fügte er noch hinzu, doch Ephyra dachte im Moment an was anderes.

"Wie, wir haben den Falschen als Feind angesehen? Was soll das heißen?"

Sesshomaru seufzte. "Nicht Kuma ist es, der hier alle Fäden in der Hand hält. Wir wurden getäuscht und das ziemlich gut." begann er nun doch ausführlicher, damit sie endlich das Amulett anlegte.

"Wenn deine Vermutung mit Takí wirklich stimmt, was sie muss, dann ist es meine Mutter, die hier alles unter ihre Kontrolle bringen will."

Ephyra schaute nur verwundert.

"Du willst damit sagen, dass deine Mutter… dass sie das will, was offiziell eigentlich Kuma will? Dass sie hier hinter allem steckt?"

"Ja. Sie hat zu mir gesagt, dass Takí nicht versuchen würde, dich zu töten, aber allem Anschein nach hat sie es getan. Und wenn du gestorben wärst, dann… hätte sie mit mir ein leichteres Spiel gehabt, um sich von mir auch noch den Westen anzueignen." Seine kurze Pause war Ephyra nicht entgangen, sagte sie ihr doch mehr als tausend Worte über seine Gefühle.

"Anscheinend bin ich der Einzige, den sie noch braucht, da sie wohl auch Kuma schon eingenommen hat. Und wenn sie heute wirklich vorgehabt hätte, mich ebenfalls gefügig zu machen, wird sie nach dem Kampf noch nicht aufgeben, zumal du ja gewonnen hast. Aber sie weiß oder vermutet, dass du geschwächt bist, und das will sie sicher ausnutzen. Also leg dir endlich das Amulett um!"

"Aber was ist mit dir? Wenn du es nicht trägst, kannst du dich nicht mehr schneller bewegen! Und dann könnte es doch passieren, dass sie dich überwältigen. Sie sind immerhin zu dritt und dann sind ihre Familien auch noch mit dabei! Und wir sind nur zu zweit." Voller Sorge und verzweifelnd sah sie zu im auf.

Doch er lächelte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

"Ephyra, du vergisst, wer ich bin. Ich bin nicht ohne Grund der Herr des Westens. Selbst ohne Amulett bin ich noch stark genug, es mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Und du vergisst, wer du bist. Du bist eine Lichtmagierin, eine von denen, für die das Amulett eigens gefertigt worden ist. In ihm steckt noch so viel mehr Macht, die ich niemals freisetzen könnte, du hingegen schon. Nicht umsonst wart ihr vor langer Zeit die meist gefürchteten Gegner, die sich jeder Dämon vorstellen konnte. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du es trägst, wirst du wieder mit Leichtigkeit zu diesem Gegner werden. Du machst es ihnen ja jetzt schon nicht leicht und dabei hast du das Amulett bisher nur zwei kurze Tage getragen."

Ephyra senkte ihren Blick auf das Amulett, dass sie immer noch in ihrer Hand hielt. Dann hob sie es kurz entschlossen hoch und legte es sich um ihren Hals. Nach einem letzten Blick verschwand es unter ihrem Hemd und automatisch fühlte sie sich besser, so als hätte sie den heutigen Tag nicht mit Kämpfen sondern mit Sonnen verbracht.

"Auch wenn du dich jetzt besser fühlst," sagte Sesshomaru, dem ihre Veränderung aufgefallen war. "wirst du es die ganze Zeit über tragen. Verstanden?"

Sie nickte, wusste sie doch, dass sie ihm gerade nicht widersprechen sollte.

"Gut." Er hob seinen Kopf und sah zum Fenster hinüber.

"Ich glaube, uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu-"

Er brach ab, als er überrascht und schmerzvoll aufschrie. Er schlug seine Hände über seinen Ohren zusammen und ging vor Ephyra in die Knie.

"Sesshomaru!" rief sie erschrocken und wollte sich zu ihm herunter beugen, als sie plötzlich von irgendwas zur Seite geschleudert wurde und hart gegen die Wand prallte. Sofort sprang sie wieder auf ihre Füße und wollte sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit versetzen, doch es ging nicht. Verzweifelt sah sie an sich hinab und spürte wieder diese Schwäche, die sie noch gehabt hatte, bevor sie das Amulett umgelegt hatte. Was war nur los?

Sie sah auf und entdeckte voller Schrecken eine Frau neben Sesshomaru, der noch immer von unsäglichen Schmerzen gepeinigt am Boden kniete. Und ein Blick sagte ihr, was hier los war, warum ihr Amulett keine Wirkung mehr zeigte: Diese Frau trug das Amulett der Dunkelheit, das in einem unheimlichen Licht glühte, das sie umhüllte. Ihre Augen waren zwei tiefe, schwarze Höhlen und in ihren Händen hielt sie ein Schwert, dessen Klinge in demselben dunklen Licht leuchtete wie das Amulett. Und es war genau auf Sesshomarus Kehle gerichtet.

Ephyra kannte diese Frau, oder besser gesagt, Dämonin. Sie war eine von Kumas Töchtern, die, die sie vor Sesshomarus Tür überrascht hatte. Aber warum trug sie jetzt das Amulett? Sesshomaru hatte doch gesagt, dass seine Mutter hinter allem steckte!

Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und holte ihr Schwert hervor, was sie viel mehr Kraft als sonst zu kosten schien und sie noch mehr auslaugte.

"Geh weg von ihm!" befahl sie und fixierte ihre Gegnerin mit festem Blick.

Doch diese lachte nur auf und sah sie spöttisch an.

"Komm schon, du kannst dich doch kaum noch auf den Beinen halten! Und da willst du mir Befehle geben? Vor allem…" ihr Schwert legte sich nun direkt auf Sesshomarus Hals, der von alldem hier nichts mitzukriegen schien. Panisch bemerkte Ephyra, wie Blut aus seinen Ohren rann.

"-stehe ich am längeren Hebel, also sollte ich hier die Befehle geben, findest du nicht?"

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Ephyra ging nicht darauf ein und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"Ich habe nur eine Schwachstelle unseres ach so starken Taiyoukais hier ausgenutzt. Nichts Besonderes eigentlich, aber für jemandem mit seinem Gehör… wird es wohl tödlich enden. Schade eigentlich." Sie beugte sich vor, griff nach seinen Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zurück, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste, die trotz des Schmerzes, den er empfinden musste, noch immer Hass widerspiegelten. Er bekam also alles noch mit.

"Ich hätte mich gerne noch länger mit ihm befasst." Sie sah ihn verächtlich an, dann suchte ihr böser Blick den von Ephyra.

"Aber leider sagte sie, dass er sterben soll." Sie stand auf. "Wie du."

Ephyra sah sie nicht. Erst als es zu spät war. Unglaublicher Schmerz strömte durch ihren Unterkörper, erfüllte ihr Denken und breitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Ihr Schwert fiel klirrend zu Boden, wo es sich auflöste, bevor noch Ephyra ihn berührte und leblos liegen blieb.

"NEIN!" hörte sie noch Sesshomarus Schrei und das Lachen der Frau.

"Lichtmagier." sagte sie. "Sie haben alle wirklich viel zu viel Trubel um dich gemacht."

Dann wurde alles Schwarz vor Ephyras Augen.

**Keine Sorge, Leute. Ich bin ein Mensch, der ohne Happyend nicht glücklich ist. Und hey, sie ist ne Lichtmagierin! So leicht kriegt man die nicht KO, auch nicht, wenn sie geschwächt ist, und grade von einem magischen Schwert verletzt worden ist! **

**Aber lasst euch trotzdem überraschen, wie es weitergeht!  Also bis dann! Und vergesst meine Bezahlung nicht! Ich nehme nur Reviews an! g **


	38. Chapter 38

Verlassen lag sie da in ihrem eigenen Blut, das unaufhörlich ihren Körper verließ und ihr Leben mit sich nahm. Sie war bewusstlos, und trotzdem spürte sie noch immer diese dunkle Macht, die allgegenwärtig um sie herum war und die Kraft ihres Amuletts unterdrückte, so dass es sie nicht heilen konnte. Sie würde also sterben. So sollte es wohl enden mit ihr.

Sie regte sich. Öffnete ihren Mund, wollte ihrem Schicksal widersprechen, sich wehren. Sie durfte nicht sterben! Sesshomaru brauchte sie, sonst würden sie ihn töten, genau wie die Menschen sie brauchten, die dem Amulett der Dunkelheit dann schutzlos ausgeliefert sein würden!

Gegen ihre Ohnmacht mit all ihrer Willensstärke ankämpfend wurde sie sich wieder ihres Körpers bewusst, des Schmerzes. Er fühlte sich so zerrissen an, so schwach. Aber es half nichts, sie musste leben und kämpfen!

_Komm schon! _Flehte sie das Amulett an. _Funktioniere! Bitte!_

Doch es tat sich nichts, zuviel Finsternis war um sie herum und blockierte seine Magie.

_Ich brauche Licht. Licht…_

Aber es war aussichtslos. Draußen herrschte tiefste Dunkelheit und selbst im Zimmer schien das Licht gelöscht worden zu sein. Es gab kein Licht. Keine Hoffnung. Nur Schwärze und Tod.

_Nein_! Widersprach sie ihren Gedanken. _Ich bin eine Magierin des Lichtes. Ich bin das Licht. Es ist in mir, tief in mir. Ich muss es nur freilassen._

Ihre Atmung wurde langsamer, wie ihr Herzschlag. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und horchte in sich hinein. Horchte auf die Magie, die in ihr war, schon immer gewesen war, wie bei jedem anderen Lichtmagier. Die Magie ihrer Vorfahren, die sie nur vergessen hatten. Das Licht, das tief in ihren Herzen leuchtete und sie nie verließ. Sie musste es finden.

Ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Kein Blut floss mehr aus ihrer Wunde. Ihr Körper starb.

Doch dann sah sie es! Sah das Licht, dieses unglaublich helle Licht, das in ihrem Inneren strahlte, unentdeckt und ungenutzt. So viel Macht. Sie hatte es gefunden.

Und befreite es.

Unter dreckigem Gelächter warfen sie Sesshomaru auf den nassen Boden des Schlosshofes, wo er hart aufprallte, aber keinen Mucks von sich gab. Sein Gesicht und sein weißes Gewand und Fell waren mit Blut beschmiert, das noch immer aus seinen Ohren lief, die ihm unsägliche Höllenqualen bereiten mussten.

Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und langsam hob er seinen Kopf an und starrte mit all seinem Hass, der sein ganzes Denken ausfüllte, auf seine blinde Mutter vor ihm. Mit einem Lächeln für ihren ältesten Sohn stand sie da und spielte nebenbei mit einem langen, kantigen Dolch.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru." sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind reden, dass gerade eine Dummheit angestellt hätte.

"Du warst schon immer so ein Sturkopf, wie dein Vater." sie seufzte. "Wirklich traurig, dass es mit dir so enden soll. Ich hatte große Pläne mit dir vor, aber meine Angebote hast du ja immer wieder ausgeschlagen." Ihre Stimme wurde giftig und sie ließ sich vor ihm in die Hocke und legte ihren Dolch unter sein Kinn. "Und das nur wegen so einer kleinen, sterblichen Magierin, die man mit einem einzigen Schwertstreich auslöschen konnte. Wirklich, ganz wie dein Vater."

Sie erhob sich wieder. Nur Sesshomarus Blick folgte ihr. Er hätte soviel zu sagen gehabt, soviel, doch seine Stimme war verschwunden, seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Schwer stützte er sich am Boden ab und versuchte, die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, doch sie waren zu groß. Er fühlte sich so kraftlos, so hilflos wie noch nie zuvor. Hier war er nun, lag im Dreck vor diesen Dämonen, die ihm das genommen hatten, was ihm soviel bedeutet hatte, die ihn so erniedrigten. Und er konnte nichts weiter tun, als dazusitzen und auf sein Ende zu warten.

Chié Mizu sah ihn nachdenklich an und meinte dann zu ihrer Tochter, die stumm neben ihr stand:

"Sag ihm, er soll die Frequenz erhöhen. Er sieht mir noch nicht gequält genug aus." Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu, während Takí sich umdrehte und hinter den nahen Schlossmauern verschwand. "Ich will, dass du mir noch ein wenig büßt, für all die Probleme, die du mir bereitet hast." Reinste Bosheit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und gleich darauf lachte sie schallend auf, als Sesshomaru wieder seine Hände über seine Ohren zusammenschlug und sich noch mehr krümmte.

"Du dachtest also, nur die Magierin sei deine Schwachstelle?" meinte Chié ruhig und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

"Du weißt doch, ich bin deine Mutter, und wenn nicht ich, wer sollte dich dann besser kennen, als du dich anscheinend selbst? Hunde sind doch bekannt für ihr feines Gehör, das so _empfindlich _sein kann."

Der Dolch lag nun fest in ihrer Hand. "Aber schön langsam wird es mir doch ein wenig zu langweilig und ich hab noch viel zu tun. Deine Schwester wird sich sicher freuen, ihre liebe Mutter einmal wieder zu sehen." Wieder lachte sie und hob siegessicher ihren Arm mit dem Dolch und ließ ihn zielgenau auf Sesshomarus Nacken niederfahren.

Doch plötzlich wurde ihr Arm gepackt und kurz über seinem Ziel festgehalten.

Verwundert und erschrocken starrte ihr blindes Gesicht in das von Ephyra, deren Augen wie Sonnen glühten und voller Wut und Hass den Blick erwiderten.

"Deine Fähigkeiten sind wohl auch nicht mehr die besten. Mich einfach nicht zu bemerken, wie schlampig von dir!" Und mit neu gewonnener Kraft packte sie den Arm fest und drängte die Herrin des Südens außer Reichweite von Sesshomaru. Dann blickte sie sich um und sah nur vor Schreck erstarrte Dämonen, bis ihr Blick auf Kumas Tochter fiel, deren Blick sie wohl töten wollte.

"Du!" zischte diese auch gleich und Ephyras Augen blitzten ebenso tödlich zurück.

Ein tiefes Knurren entrang sich der Kehle der Dämonin und sie hob ihr Schwert an.

"Dass ich dich einmal erledigt habe, reicht dir wohl nicht, oder wie? Aber keine Sorge, dieses Mal schlag ich dir deinen Kopf ab, damit du auch wirklich stirbst."

Ephyra ließ sie reden und sah auf Sesshomaru hinab. Es schien, als hätte er sie noch gar nicht bemerkt. Sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert wegen den Schmerzen, die sie ihm noch immer zufügten und eine neue Welle des Hasses und der Wut durchflutete sie.

Doch bevor sie etwas tun konnte, erwachte Chié Mizu neben ihr wieder zu Leben und schrie die Dämonen um sie herum an:

"Was wartet ihr noch? Greift sie euch und tötet sie!" Und als hätte das den Bann von der Menge genommen, stürzte sie wie ein Mann vorwärts.

Allerdings nur soweit, bis sie den Schutzschirm berührten, den Ephyra aufgebaut hatte. Lautes Schreien erfüllte den Platz, als die ersten dagegen rannten und von der unglaublichen Energie in ihm schwere Verbrennungen davontrugen und zurückgeschleudert wurden.

Äußerlich ruhig und unberührt von ihrer Umgebung ließ sich Ephyra neben Sesshomaru nieder und berührte sanft seine Hand, die auf seinem linken Ohr ruhte. Im selben Moment hörten seine Schmerzen auf und er blinzelte überrascht. Dann sah er auf und erblickte sie.

Ihre Gestalt strahlte in warmem, sanftem Licht und er glaubte ihren Geist vor sich zu sehen. Doch er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner und ihr herrlicher Duft erfüllte seine Nase. Sie war es. Sie lebte.

"Ephyra?" seine Stimme war leise und rau. Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte.

Doch dann sah sie auf und ihr Blick wechselte schlagartig. Nun stand Hass und Kälte in ihren Augen, als sie ihre Hauptgegnerin wieder anschaute.

"Versteck dich nur hinter deinem Schirm." schrie diese gerade. "Und sei froh über dein Amulett, solange du es noch hast! Denn ohne es, hätte ich dich mit einem Streich sofort wieder erledigt!"

Ruckartig erhob sich Ephyra. "So? Meinst du?" fragte sie. "Dann probieren wir es doch aus, würde ich sagen, oder nicht?" Sie hob ihre Hände zu ihrem Hals und nahm das Amulett ab.

Sofort hörte es auf zu glühen. Doch Ephyras leichtes Lächeln blieb.

"Leg es an!" befahl sie dann Sesshomaru, der sie verwundert ansah, aber danach griff. Mit neuer Energie, die er von ihr bekommen hatte, stand er so elegant und kraftvoll wie früher auf und trug schon das Amulett. Es wunderte ihn zwar, dass die Schmerzen verschwunden waren, aber das lag wohl an Ephyra.

Währenddessen focht Ephyra immer noch ihr unsichtbares Duell mit Kumas Tochter aus, die nun siegessicher grinste. "Wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein?" fragte sie und lachte. Doch Ephyra blieb ruhig und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ohne Vorwarnung lag auch plötzlich ihr Schwert in ihrer Hand. Es schien größer zu sein und leuchtete heller als früher.

"Wirst du mit denen hier allein fertig?" fragte sie Sesshomaru neben sich und er nickte.

"Keine Sorge." sagte er und sein Blick richtete sich auf seine Mutter, die noch immer fassungslos dastand, da alles so aus dem Ruder lief. Sie bemerkte, dass er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet hatte, und Sesshomaru konnte ihre Angst förmlich riechen.

"Hol dir das Amulett und vernichte es. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest hier unten." Er hob seine krallenbewehrte Hand vor seine rot leuchtenden Augen und verschwamm sogar für Ephyra, als er vorschnellte, direkt auf die Herrin des Südens zu.

Im selben Moment holte Ephyra mit ihrem Schwert aus und sandte die Energie des Schutzschildes nach außen, sodass sie ohne Vorwarnung über die Dämonen hinweg fegte und sie von den Beinen riss und noch mehr von ihnen verletzte. Unter lauten Schreien sprang sie vorwärts auf Kumas Tochter zu und schon im nächsten Moment prallten ihre Schwerter aufeinander.

Ihre Gegnerin wurde von ihrer Wucht zurückgedrängt, doch Ephyra setzte sofort nach. Helle Funken stoben davon, wo die Klingen aufeinander trafen, und die Druckwellen, die sie dabei freisetzten, warfen wieder aufs Neue Dämonen von den Beinen, die sich aufgerappelt hatten, um so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen.

Mit einem weiten Sprung brachte sich die Dämonin für kurze Zeit außer Reichweite und lachte höhnisch:

"Mehr hast du nicht drauf? Da ist ja meine schwächliche Schwester noch besser!"

Ephyra stand ruhig da und ließ sich nicht provozieren. Schon gar nicht bei so einem billigen Spruch. Vor allem wärmte sie sich gerade erst auf. Und das ließ sie diese auch gleich spüren.

Sie bewegte sich kurz so schnell wie das Licht und stand so ohne Vorwarnung vor ihrer Feindin, der sie gleich ihre Faust in den Magen rammte, sodass diese zusammenklappte und jappsend nach Luft schnappte.

Ephyras Stimme war ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, als sie flüsterte:

"Keine Sorge, ich mache mich erst warm." Sofort schnellte ihr Arm nach oben und der Schwertgriff traf die Dämonin mitten ins Gesicht. Diese schrie auf und stolperte rückwärts, während Ephyra ihr unbarmherzig folgte.

"_Das _war dafür, dass du mich töten wolltest."

Wieder schneller sprang sie auf sie zu und pfefferte ihr ihre Faust ins Gesicht.

"_Das _war für Sesshomaru. Und _das_-" sie holte aus und gab ihr einen klassischen Kinnhaken, "ist dafür, dass du ihm auf so unverschämte Art und Weise nachgestellt hast, du Miststück!"

Benommen ging die andere rückwärts und hustete und spuckte Blut aus. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf an und ihre schwarzen Augen schienen wie zwei schwarze Löcher Ephyra in sich aufsaugen zu wollen.

"Fertig? Dann kann ich ja."

Und nun verschwand sie ebenfalls und im nächsten Moment fühlte Ephyra sich an den Haaren gepackt und spürte etwas Heißes auf ihrer Kehle, das ihre Haut anritzte.

"Das mit dem Schnellsein hab ich auch drauf." Erklang ihre tiefe Stimme hinter Ephyra, und diese biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Verdammt!

"Ich sagte doch, dass ich dir diesmal deinen hübschen Kopf abschlagen werde. Und was ich verspreche, das halte ich auch! Also, leb wohl, kleiner Schwächling!"

Doch es war sie, die aufschrie, als sie von hinten gepackt wurde und sich scharfe Krallen in ihr Fleisch bohrten, bevor sie von Ephyra weggeschleudert wurde. Diese fasste sich an ihre Kehle und sah verwundert und erleichtert in Sesshomarus Gesicht.

"Ich dachte, du würdest allein mit ihr fertig werden?" Seine Augen waren wieder normal, auch wenn noch immer furchtbare Wut in ihnen geschrieben stand. Und ein ganz klein wenig Besorgnis um sie.

"Pass auf dich auf, verstanden? Das nächste Mal übersehe ich es vielleicht, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten steckst!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Ephyra, dass sie sich beide schneller als der Rest bewegten. Sie

nickte. Er drehte sich wieder um, aber sie hielt ihn zurück.

"Sesshomaru!" Er blieb stehen und sah leicht nach hinten.

"Pass du auch auf dich auf! Weil ich dir nicht helfen kann, zumindest noch nicht."

"Zerstöre einfach das Amulett, der Rest ist momentan unwichtig." Er ging weiter und verschwand als sie wieder langsamer wurde.

Allerdings versetzte sie sich sofort selbst in Lichtgeschwindigkeit, um zu tun, was er ihr gesagt hatte: Das Amulett der Dunkelheit zerstören.

Die Dämonin lag am Boden und hielt sich ihre Wunden an ihrer Seite. Das Amulett trug sie offen sichtbar über ihrer Kleidung und Ephyra griff ohne Zögern danach. Was sie sofort bereute.

Enorm starke und enorm viel Magie floss auf einmal durch ihren Körper und schleuderte sie von den Füßen. Sie stöhnte auf und fluchte laut vor sich hin, während sie sich aufsetzte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein, wenn es so einfach gegangen wäre. Also musste sie sich was anderes überlegen. Und ihr fiel auch etwas ein.

Wieder langsam geworden beobachtete sie Kumas Tochter, wie sich diese ebenfalls aufsetzte und wie ihre Wunden im Zeitraffer heilten. Sofort galt deren ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ephyra und sie lachte böse.

"Na, zum Glück hast du deinen kleinen Hund, aber keine Sorge, den krieg ich auch noch dran!"

Doch bevor sie was tun konnte, erhob sich Ephyra in die Luft und flog gen Himmel. Wenn das, was sie nun vorhatte, wirklich die Auswirkungen hatte, die sie vermutete, dann war es für alle gesünder, wenn sie dabei weit weg vom Rest war!

Die andere biss an und folgte ihr unter wilden Flüchen und Verwünschungen. Doch Ephyra befürchtete, sie könnte sich wieder schneller als sie bewegen, was ihr aus welchen Gründen auch immer gelang, und flog deshalb ein schönes Stück voraus in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass Kumas Tochter sich praktisch so schnell wie die Dunkelheit bewegen konnte? Schmarotzerin…

Als Ephyra fand, dass sie hoch genug war, wurde sie wieder langsam und die Dämonin holte auf, sie lief blind in Ephyras Falle. Unbemerkt umfasste diese ihr Schwert fester und sandte soviel Energie wie möglich in es hinein. Was sie jetzt vorhatte, konnte sie nur einmal versuchen, und es musste sofort klappen, sonst stand sie wieder da wie zuvor.

"Fliehen bringt dir nichts!", schrie ihr Kumas Tochter von unten entgegen und hatte ebenfalls ihr Schwert erhoben. Das Amulett lag frei da auf ihrer Brust, als schien es nur auf Ephyra zu warten. Beinahe gleichzeitig wurden beide schneller, doch Ephyra war es eher:

Sie holte weit mit ihrem Schwert aus, das nun in allen nur erdenklichen Goldtönen erstrahlte und den dunklen Himmel erhellte, und stieß es gezielt nach unten, genau in das Amulett und durch die Brust der Dämonin.

Das war das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte.

**Wie gesagt, ich will Reviews!  **

**Aber ich hoffe ich kriege es hin, wieder einigermaßen regelmäßig zu updaten! hab nämlich nur in der Uni Internetzugang, was nicht das eigentlich Problem darstellt, sondern mein Studium: Hab mich ja unter anderem für Latein entschieden, und die Betonung lieg eigentlich auf UNTER ANDEREM! Aber meine Herrn und Frauen Professoren meinen, mein einziges Lebensziel bestehe nur noch aus Vokabeln und Übersetzen und Grammatik… Oder Büchern über diese ollen Griechen und ihre Spleens… Wusstet ihr, dass es bei denen Mode war, sich Lustknaben (und hier liegt die Betonung auf KNABEN!) anzuschaffen? Da sag ich nur Scheiße… **

**Aber nichtsdestotrotz gefällts mir!  Würd ich mir sonst die Mühe machen, das zu studiern? Nein!**

**OK, also, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich garantiere für nix! ;) Mal wieder… oioioi…**

**Hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem weiterhin treu! HEAL! Eure Liel **


	39. Chapter 39

Bereits seit Stunden eilte Sesshomaru umher und suchte Ephyra. Das Schloss hatte er längst verlassen und klapperte die Länderein um es herum in immer weiteren Abständen ab, doch nirgendwo war eine Spur von ihr. Nicht einmal der geringste Geruch, nichts. Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Kurz nachdem er sie allein gelassen hatte, war sie zusammen mit Kumas Tochter in den Himmel geflogen, und daraufhin hatte es diese Explosion gegeben. Eine enorme Druckwelle war gleich darauf über ihn und die restlichen Dämonen hinweggefegt und hatte sie alle zu Boden gerissen. Die Schlossmauern waren erzittert und hatten Risse bekommen, das Lager der Dämonen auf dem Feld draußen war verschwunden und sie waren noch nicht einmal im Zentrum dieser Katastrophe gewesen. Anders als Ephyra…

Doch dem nicht genug. Als Ephyra wohl das Amulett der Dunkelheit endlich zerstört hatte, war er im selben Moment erstarrt stehen geblieben: Verwundert hatte er das Amulett des Lichts hochgehoben und zugesehen, wie es langsam aber unaufhörlich zu Staub zerfallen war.

Schließlich hing nur noch das Band, mit dem es festgemacht war, um seinen Hals, der Staub war vom Wind erfasst und weggetragen worden. Aber bevor er seine Verwunderung darüber verarbeiten konnte, war er auch schon zu Boden geschleudert worden. Und jetzt suchte er sie.

Je länger seine Suche aber dauerte, desto unruhiger wurde er. Gedanken kamen in ihm hoch, dass er sie wieder verloren hatte, dass sie es nicht überlebt hatte, dass sie gestorben war bei dem Versuch, ihm zu helfen. Doch er verdrängte diese mit aller Macht und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz darauf, sie zu finden. Lebend.

Die Nacht schritt immer weiter voran bis im Osten schließlich ein heller Streifen auftauchte und die Dämmerung sich ankündigte. Es wurde Morgen und noch immer war er allein.

„Ephyra, wo bist du?" flüsterte er und steuerte ein Gebirge an, das sich weit im Norden erhob.

Sie hörte ein Geräusch, als würden kleine Steinchen über den Boden rollen, und etwas fiel auf ihr Gesicht und zerkratzte ihre Haut. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie sich ihres Körpers bewusst wurde. Schon das Atmen tat ihr weh und in ihrer Brust entstanden stechende Schmerzen. Hatte sie sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen? Wo war sie überhaupt?

Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Doch musste sie gleich heftig blinzeln, als ihr Staub hinein fiel, und ihre Sicht war von Tränen verschwommen. Sehen konnte sie dann sowieso nicht viel, da sich vor ihr anscheinend gleich eine Felswand auftat. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend wollte sie versuchen, ihre Arme und Beine zu bewegen, aber sofort durchzuckte ihre Arme solch ein Schmerz, dass sie es wieder sein ließ. Und ihre Beine schienen unter etwas sehr Schwerem begraben zu sein.

Was war passiert? Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie ihr Schwert in das Amulett der Dunkelheit geschlagen hatte. Und jetzt lag sie hier, wo auch immer das war. Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder und hielt ihre Atmung flach, um ihre Brustschmerzen zu lindern. Momentan blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und zu hoffen, dass ihre Heilkräfte endlich einsetzten.

Was wohl mit Sesshomaru war? Ob es ihm gut ging? Und was war mit den anderen Dämonen?

_Oh, komm schon Körper! Ich muss nach Sesshomaru sehen! e_rmahnte sie sich selbst und konzentrierte sich. Sie hatte viel Energie verbraucht. Hoffentlich bekam sie noch einiges an Licht ab, wenn es denn mal Tag werden würde. Und vielleicht suchte Sesshomaru sie ja schon, denn dann würde alles gut werden, denn ihm musste es logischerweise gut gehen und er würde sich um sie kümmern. Wann kam er? Wann?

Sie verlor wieder ihr Bewusstsein und erst sanfte Lichtstrahlen, die ihren Rücken wärmten, weckten sie wieder.

Nun konnte sie besser atmen und ihre Arme fühlten sich nur mehr taub an und schienen nicht gleich aus Feuer zu bestehen, wenn sie diese bewegen wollte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und entdeckte einen riesigen Felsbrocken, der quer über ihren Beinen lag, in denen sie immer noch kein Gefühl hatte. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und versuchte, ihre Beine unter ihm hervorzuziehen, aber es nutzte nichts. Dann beugte sie sich vor und wollte ihn irgendwie bewegen, hochheben oder wegschieben, aber auch das klappte nicht und sie seufzte niedergeschlagen.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an die kalte Wand neben sich und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, das ihr neue Kraft schenkte. Aber es versiegte plötzlich, als sich ein Schatten über sie legte. Erschrocken sah sie auf.

Die Sonne schien inzwischen strahlend hell auf sie hernieder und stand der Gestalt, die vor ihr stand, im Rücken, so dass Ephyra nicht sofort erkennen konnte, wer oder was da nun zu ihr gekommen war. Aber schnell hatte sie die langen, weißen Haare bemerkt, die leicht im Wind wehten, die weiten Kleider samt Rüstung der hohen Gestalt und sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht.

„Sesshomaru?" flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und fühlte, wie ihre Erleichterung sich warm in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete. Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, doch er wandte sich zuerst dem Felsen auf ihren Beinen zu, hob ihn von ihnen runter, als hätte er kein Gewicht, und warf ihn einfach über den Rand des Vorsprungs, auf dem sie lag. Dann nahm er ihre Hand in seine und beugte sich vor zu ihr und küsste sie. Küsste sie immer wieder und schien gar nicht genug davon bekommen zu können.

„Hab ich dich endlich." Sagte er schließlich leise an ihrem Ohr und sog tief ihren Duft ein.

Ephyra zog vorsichtig ihre Beine an und schmiegte sich so eng wie möglich an ihn. So geborgen wie jetzt hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt.

„Wo warst du? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht." Flüsterte sie in sein Fell, das warm ihr Gesicht berührte.

„Ich bin die ganze Nacht und den Morgen herum gereist und habe dich gesucht. Du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Er schwieg kurz und legte seine Wange an ihre. „Kannst du dir also vorstellen, was ich mir für Sorgen um dich gemacht habe?" Seine Arme drückten sie noch mehr an ihn und schienen sie nie wieder loslassen zu wollen.

„Wo sind wir denn hier?" wollte sie wissen. Dass er so lange nach ihr gesucht hatte, konnte doch kaum sein.

„In einem Gebirge, das weit im Norden vom Schloss liegt. Sehr weit. Weißt du noch, wie du hierher gekommen bist? Hat es dich so weit weggeschleudert?"

Ephyra schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß nichts mehr, nur, dass ich mein Schwert in das Amulett gestoßen habe." Kurzes Schweigen legte sich über sie, bis sie fragte:

„Ist es vorbei? Hat alles funktioniert?"

„Ja." antwortete er und sah sie an. „Du hast wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet." Damit hielt er plötzlich das Band in der Hand, an dem Stunden zuvor noch das Amulett des Lichtes gehangen war.

„Oh." Meinte sie nur, als sie es erkannte. Es hatte also wirklich gestimmt, dass das eine Amulett ohne das andere nicht existieren konnte.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie, doch er lächelte. „Keine Sorge.", sagte er schelmisch und stupste seine Nase gegen ihre. „Ich werde auch ohne es noch locker mit dir fertig."

Ephyra lächelte ebenfalls, doch in ihren Augen lag ein ernster und nachdenklicher Ausdruck.

„Und… die anderen? Was ist mit Kuma und… deiner Mutter?"

Sesshomaru schwieg eine Weile.

„Sie sind tot, beide." Antwortete er knapp. „Genau wie Washi Kaze."

Es wurde still um sie herum, bis Ephyra mit trauriger Stimme weiter sprach.

„Warum hat sie das getan? Ich meine, sie war doch deine Mutter, und –"

Sie hörte, wie er kurz die Luft anhielt, und spürte, wie er sich versteifte.

„Sie war vielleicht meine Mutter, aber nur solange, bis sie mich geboren hat. Danach war ich nur eine weitere Schachfigur in ihrem Umfeld, die sie einsetzte wie es ihr passte, ohne Rücksicht auf diese. Weißt du, wie oft sie versucht hat, Saiku an einen Dämon ihrer Wahl zu verheiraten? Fünf Mal, seit sie im heiratsfähigen Alter war und das an fünf verschiedene Dämonen, von denen einer schlimmer und unwürdiger als der andere war, doch die sie gebraucht hätte, um ihre damaligen Ziele zu verwirklichen. Also wundert es mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass es am Schluss so geendet hat."

Ephyra wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn. „Das werde ich nie mit dir oder mit unseren Kindern tun." Hauchte sie ihm zu und schaute auf, als er leise lachte.

„Unsere Kinder?"

Sie blinzelte ein wenig irritiert, wegen seiner Reaktion.

„Ja, also – ich…" Hilflos sah sie ihn an, doch er küsste sie schnell bevor sie weiter sprach.

Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen mit einem mehr als listigen Blick.

„Unsere Kinder also? Sollten wir dann nicht langsam nach Hause aufbrechen und uns um diese kümmern?"

Schlagartig hatte Ephyra wieder ein Glücksgefühl in ihrem Bauch und grinste in einfach nur an, bis sie sich wieder küssten. Dann sah Sesshomaru an ihr herab und bemerkte, wie zerrissen ihre Kleidung war.

„Sind deine Wunden auch verheilt? Oder hast du Schmerzen?" fragte er sie besorgt. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich fühl mich zwar noch so KO, aber es ist alles verheilt."

Er nickte beruhigt. Als er auf diesen Berg hier zugeflogen war, da er endlich ihre Spur aufgenommen hatte, hatte er schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, als er vielleicht zehn Meter über ihr ein Einschlagsloch im harten Fels entdeckt hatte, das offensichtlich von ihr stammte. Die Druckwelle hatte sie bis hierher geschleudert und das mit solch einer Wucht. Aber es ging ihr gut.

„Komm! Lass uns gehen." Sagte er daraufhin und hob sie auf seinen Armen hoch. Noch immer erschöpft lehnte sich Ephyra wieder gegen sein weiches Fell und schloss ihre Augen.

„Gehen wir nach Hause." Hauchte er noch in ihr Ohr, aber sie war schon eingeschlafen.

**Sooooo… nun ja, Eigentlich war es das jetzt mit dieser Story. Ist doch ein schönes Ende, nicht? Und, seit ihr jetzt traurig? Ich wärs, wüsste ich da nicht etwas…hehe… Und natürlich kann's bisher nur ich wissen! Und HiYasha! **

**Denn: Die Geschichte ist hier noch nicht zu Ende! Jawohl! Allerdings geht die Fortsetzung hier nicht weiter, sondern spielt Jahre später, sehr viiiiiiele Jahre später! Sie spielt in der Neuzeit, aber keine Sorge, den Brunnen, der ins Mittelalter zurückführt, den gibt es noch!**

**Die Geschichte baut also hier drauf auf und ist schon im Entstehen. Genaueres wird's dann dort geben. Wahrscheinlich werde ich sie _Ewigkeiten_ taufen, der Titel ist auch noch in Bearbeitung. **

**Also, falls ihr Lust und Laune habt, nur zu: Lest sie! Falls sie denn dann mal endlich im Net steht…g ihr kennt mich ja! ;)**

**Also, ihr lieben! HEAL und danke, dass ihr bis zu diesem Kapitel treu wart! Und ne süße Abschlussreview würde mich ganz besonders doll freuen! (Ein indirekter Hinweis an all meine Schwarzleser!;)) **

**Bis dann in der nächsten Story! (Hoff ich mal!) Eure Liel **


End file.
